Naruto, un ninja audaz
by Erick Kingdom
Summary: Naruto es ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos, Menma y Naruko, debido a que ellos son los contenedores del Kyuubi, ahora Naruto les mostrara a todos que no se necesita ser un jinchuriki o poseer una linea de sangre para alcanzar su nueva meta, superar a los mismos bijuus (Jutsus posibles de mi criterio, Naruto badass, futuro lemmon y harem).
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, un ninja audaz.

Por desgracia la hitoria de Naruto no me pertenece a excepción de esta trama, algunos personajes y técnicas improvisadas.

Capitulo 1.-Favoritismo y degradación.

Hace años el Kyubi ataco Konoha, fue el día de mi nacimiento, junto con el de mis hermanos, Menma y Naruko, Menma tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos violetas como mi madre, fuera de eso es igual a mi, Naruko por otro lado tiene el cabello rubio, como mi padre y yo, normalmente acostumbra tenerlo con dos colestas, sus también son azules y también tiene tres líneas en las mejillas, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, soy como la fusión de Menma y Naruko ya que soy idéntico a mi hermano y tengo el cabello y ojos como mi hermana, mi padre se inspiro en el nombre de el protagonista de uno de los libros que escribió mi padrino, Jiraiya, fue su primera obra y según se, también es la peor, pero me estoy desviando del tema, mi padre tambien conocido como el Yoindame Hokage logro derrotar al Kyubi dividiendo su alma en dos partes y sellándolas en mis hermanos, la parte Ying en mi hermano y la parte Yang en mi hermana, ambos se convirtieron en jinchurikis, y fueron tratados como héroes, durante los primeros años de mi vida no me importo el favoritismo de la aldea y de mis padres con mis hermanos, pero todo fue cambiando cuando a los cuatro años ellos comenzaron a mostrar indicios del chakra del Kyubi, fue entonces que mis padres comenzaron ha entrenarlos, desde que puedo recordar mi sueño es ser un ninja, y no solo eso, quiero ser Hokage, el Hokage es el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea y solo los mejores logran serlo, mis hermanos mostraron gran destreza y un talento nato para aprender las artes shinobi, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, mis padres solo se centraban en ellos dos puesto a su condición de jinchuriki.  
>-Ottou-san, ¿Por que no puedo entrenar junto con mis hermanos?-pregunte a mi padre.<br>-Ya te lo eh dicho Naruto, tus hermanos requieren de mas atención, ellos poseen al Kyubi dentro y deben aprender a controlar su chakra correctamente-fue lo que mi padre me dijo.  
>-Pero...-<br>-Ya basta Naruto, te ayudaremos a entrenar cuando comiences la academia-  
>Por desgracia mi padre tenía algo de razón, no soy tonto, sin importar el talento que muestre no poseo algo que me haga especial, como un biju o una línea de sangre, en nuestros cumpleaños la mayoría de los regalos eran para mis hermanos, yo por otro parte solo recibía unos pocos de algunos amigos que si me reconocían, ellos eran mi abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, la amiga de mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha, su hijos Satsuki, Sasuke e Itachi, ellos me recordaban que nunca estaría solo ademas de Teuchi y Ayame de Ichirakus, mi local de comida favorito, los años pasaron y mis padres seguían concentrados en mis hermanos, mi amigo Sasuke siempre me hablaba sobre la superioridad del clan Uchiha debido a su grandioso sharingan y que cuando lo despertara seria tan poderoso como Itachi (en tus sueños), su madre nos mostró una vez su sharingan y simplemente quede fascinado, debe ser genial tener una línea de sangre así, yo poseo sangre Uzumaki de parte de mi madre, un día vi como ella aplaco a mis hermanos en su entrenamiento con unas cadenas de chakra que salieron de su espalda, esa era nuestra línea de sangre, cuando trate de preguntarle sobre eso rápidamente me dijo que no tenía tiempo para explicarme, las cosas iban de mal en peor, mis hermanos no eran precisamente los mejores hermanos del mundo, me atrevería decir que son los peores, un día cuando paseaba por la aldea me encontré con un sujeto extraño, tenía unas cejas superpobladas y usaba un traje verde, lo vi caminando por la aldea con las manos, decía algo sobre haber perdido una apuesta que él mismo hizo contra su rival de toda la vida, también conocí a una chica llamada Hinata, ella tenía una situación similar a la mía, me encontré varias veces con el hombre de las cejas, un día decidí hablarle sobre mi vida, su nombre era Maito Gai, el me dijo que el esfuerzo supera cualquier línea de sangre o chakra especial, eso me motivo bastante, busque en la biblioteca sobre varias cosas que me ayudaran a cumplir mi nueva meta, la cual era no solo volverme mas fuerte que mis hermanos, sino superar mas que a los jinchurikis, a los bijuus mismos , encontré algo sobre las 8 puertas internas las cuales fuerzan tu cuerpo a un aumento de energía física y espiritual, mientras mas chakra tengas y mas fuerte sea tu cuerpo, mas fuerte serás al abrir las puertas, es un kinjutsu (técnica prohibida) que se especializa en el taijutsu, aunque cualquiera puede aprender a abrir las puertas no muchos se toman las molestias de hacerlo debido a las consecuencias que traen al cuerpo y que es muy difícil de aprender, comencé a pasar menos tiempo en casa, casi siempre me la pasaba hablando con Gai sobre las puertas, por obvias razones me dijo que no me convenía intentar aprender sobre ese kinjutsu, también hablaba sobre las llamas de la juventud quemando la adversidad, también pasaba tiempo en la casa de los Uchiha, algunas veces me quede a dormir ahí debido a que Mikoto no me dejaba ir a casa, ella sabia como me trataban, mi vida no seria la mejor, pero tampoco era la peor, hasta ese día de mi octavo cumpleaños.<br>-¡Oye Naruto! ¡Estoy a punto de despertar el sharingan!- me dijo Sasuke en la fiesta, era de los pocos que me hablan, aunque también era un egocéntrico.  
>-Dijiste eso hace un mes, y el mes anterior, y el anterior a ese- le respondí.<br>-Así es, eso debe significar que pronto lo haré-me dijo él mientras reía con aires de grandeza.  
>-Sasuke-Nii, ya deberías dejar de decir eso, pareces una grabadora-dijo Satsuki.<br>-Solo estas celosa de que dentro de poco el poder Uchiha despertara en mi y me convertiré en el ninja mas fuerte de la familia-dijo Sasuke.  
>Mientras ellos discutían yo me reía por lo cómico de sus argumentos, fue entonces que una voz estoica interrumpió.<br>-Sasuke, Satsuki, dejen de pelear-dijo Itachi sin expresión alguna para luego decir algo que normalmente no diría-Además, Sasuke, en el hipotético caso de que logres superarme, cosa que tampoco pasaría pronto, nunca seras tan genial como yo-las palabras de Itachi nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta.  
>-Es cierto...-dijo Sasuke tirado en el suelo con una especie de aura depresiva a su alrededor.<br>-Oigan-dijo Mikoto uniendo se a nosotros-¿Ya le dieron sus regalos a Naruto?-pregunto ella sonriente.  
>-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido-dijo Satsuki mientras me abrazaba.<br>-Satsuki-chan ¿Q-que haces?-pregunte nervioso, no se por que, pero últimamente me siento así cuando ella esta muy cerca.  
>Ella se separo de mi diciendo listo, sentía algo en mi cuello, cuando me fije era un collar, un increíble collar, era solo un cordón con tres mangatamas (aspas del sharingan) en el.<br>-¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias Satsuki-chan!-dije devolviéndole el abrazo, cuando me separe un poco note que su cara estaba roja-¿Estas bien?-pregunte.  
>-Si, si, lo estoy-dijo desviando la mirada y juntando sus manos, comienzo a pensar que es una especie de enfermedad o algo así.<br>-Naruto-dijo Itachi, voltee a verlo solo pare ver como me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, no se por que.  
>-Bien, bien, Sasuke, ¿Cual es tu regalo?-dijo Mikoto.<br>-¿Mi regalo? ¿El regalo de Naruto? ¿El de su cumpleaños? ¿A ese regalo te refieres?-dijo Sasuke con clara preocupación en su cara mientras escondia algo detrás de su espalda.  
>-Si, ese regalo-respondió ella sin quitar su sonrisa.<br>-Oh claro-dijo Sasuke buscando entre sus bolsas-Oh rayos, parece que lo olvide en casa, ¡Enseguida vuelvo!-dijo para desaparecer corriendo, fue como si usara en hiraishin de mi padre.  
>-Oh bueno, ¿Itachi?- volvió a decir Mikoto.<br>-Claro- Itachi tenía dos katanas cortas como de un poco mas de medio metro en su espalda, normalmente trae solo una por lo que eso me extraño, hasta que se quito una y me la entrego-feliz cumpleaños Naruto-  
>-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias Itachi! ¿Como supiste que quería una?-pregunte.<br>-Digamos que el hecho de que me dijeras que querías una katana como la mía me dio una muy buena pista-dijo Itachi.  
>-Bien, mi turno-dijo Mikoto acercándose a mí, por desgracia fue interrumpida por cierto hombre con traje verde.<br>-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!-grito Gai estando solo a unos pocos pasos de nosotros, lo cual claramente atrajo la atención de muchos en la fiesta, podía escuchar los murmullos, muchos no sabían que el Hokage tuviera otro hijo y otros que Gai se refería a Naruko y que se equivoco al decirlo, mis padres no lo notaron, estaban conversando con los líderes de clanes.  
>-Gracias Gai-sensei-dije al tiempo que todos volvían a ignorarnos.<br>-¡Te eh traído esto!-dijo al darme un traje similar al de él, a mas de uno le cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca.  
>-Muchas gracias-dije para no ser grosero.<br>Fue entonces que llego mi abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien escondía algo detrás de su espalda.  
>-Hola Naruto, adivina lo que te traje-dijo con una gran sonrisa.<br>-¿Que cosa?-pregunte, para ver como sacaba de su espalda un par de manoplas (las de Asuma)-¡Genial!-grite asombrado.  
>-Están hechas de cierto metal, así podrás canalizar tu chakra en ellas en cuanto aprendas a usarlo-dijo él.<br>-Muchas gracias abuelo-dije.  
>-No hay de que-me respondió.<br>-Bueno, finalmente es mi turno-dijo Mikoto para volver a ser interrumpida.  
>-Todos, ¿Me pueden prestar su atención por favor?-dijo mi padre, todos voltearon a verlo-Quisiera dar un importante anuncio, quiero decir que finalmente hoy quiero declarar quien de mis hijos será el cabeza del clan Namikaze, será mi querido hijo Menma-<br>Todos aplaudieron, pero yo estaba mas que destrozado, normalmente cuando hay mas de un heredero es el primogénito quien toma ese lugar, yo soy el mayor por 8 minutos, y el hecho de negarle al primogénito ese puesto significa su expulsión del clan, yo estaba atónito, mis padres no me trataron como a Menma o Naruko, pero el hecho de que me hicieran esto me dolió enserio, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Gai, Itachi, ellos tambien estaban conmocionados por eso, Mikoto y el abuelo estaban enfadados, Gai e Itachi deprimidos, Satsuki pues no sabia lo que implicaba eso.  
>-Y también quiero decir que mi antiguo sensei Jiraiya, uno de los tres sannin, se ha ofrecido a entrenar a mi hijo, en este momento Menma esta por encima del promedio, por lo que creo que puedo hablar por todos aquí, que cuando terminemos de entrenarlo y se convierta en un shinobi completo, me gustaría declararlo como candidato a ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea-dijo mi padre.<br>No le basto con sacarme del clan, tambien quiere quitarme mi sueño de ser Hokage, todos celebraban pero yo ya estaba arto.  
>-¡No estoy de acuerdo!-grite alcanzando los oídos de todos, papá y mama me vieron con sorpresa, como si no supieran que yo también vivo en la casa o que también era mi cumpleaños.<br>-¿N-Naruto?-dijo mi padre, todos me miraban.  
>-¡Menma! ¡Ejerzo mi derecho de defender mi titulo como cabeza de la familia!-grite muy fuerte.<br>-Espera Naruto déjame...-trato de hablar mi padre para ser interrumpido.  
>-¡Por supuesto Aniki! ¡Veamos quien es mejor!-dijo Menma levantándose de su mesa, papá y mamá trataron de detenernos, pero salimos al patio rápidamente seguidos de todos, no les quedo de otra que ver igual que el resto, todos apoyaban a Menma.<br>-¡Vamos Menma-sama!-dijo un invitado.  
>-¡Muéstrenos su poder!-dijo otro.<br>Básicamente Menma era el favorito, ni siquiera mis padres me apoyaban, supongo que seria por el hecho de que saben que no me han enseñado nada y que Menma es un chico talentoso, eso me deprimía.  
>-¡Vamos Naruto-kun!-un grito me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, era Satsuki, apoyándome, por alguna razón me sonroje al escuchar ese honorífico, normalmente solo me llama Naruto.<br>Podía ver a un lado de ella a Mikoto, quien mirando a su hija volvió a poner su mirada en mi, junto sus manos al rededor de su boca como un megáfono y grito.  
>-¡Adelante Naruto-Kun! ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!-grito Mikoto también, todos la vieron, en especial mi madre que parecía sorprendida, desde hace tiempo que la amistad de ella y Mikoto estaba muy mal.<br>-Hola Satsuki-chan, cuando derrote a este vago ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?-dijo Menma descaradamente, eso me hizo enfadar.  
>-¡Nunca podrás derrotar a Naruto-kun!-respondió ella.<br>-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto él.  
>-¡Por supuesto!-dijo ella, ahora si estaba presionado, ¿Como puede confiar tanto en mí? Sabe que Menma es mejor que yo.<br>-¡Tu puedes Naruto!-dijo Itacho en voz alta, aunque sin cambiar su expresión seria, eso sorprendió a todos, incluso a mi, Itachi me había visto entrenar un día, se ofreció a ayudarme pero le dije que quería fortalecerme solo, el simplemente me dijo que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba.  
>-¡Oigan!-dijo Naruko llegando a un lado de Menma- Yo también quiero participar-dijo ella y como si fuera poco mis padres se lo permitieron, era como si pusiesen a dos leones a luchar contra un solo gladiador.<br>-Vamos a aplastarte Aniki-dijo Menma confiado.  
>Yo solo pude apretar los puños, sabia que esta seria una pelea difícil.<p>

(Cambio de Narrador).

Naruto estaba nervioso, sabía Menma y Naruko podían utilizar jutsus y controlaban mejor su chakra, tenía todo en contra, finalmente Menma fue el primero en avanzar, corrió hacia Naruto y entablaron un combate de taijutsu, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto evadía y contrarrestaba cada ataque de su hermano.  
>-Sensei ¿No se supone que Naruto no había sido entrenado?-pregunto Kakashi.<br>-No... Yo estoy igual de impresionado-dijo Minato claramente sorprendido.  
>La pelea continuaba, Naruto seguía a la defensiva hasta que finalmente decidió que era el momento de atacar y sujeto el brazo de Menma mientras este intentaba golpearlo para luego levantarlo sobre su espalda y arrojarlo al suelo, rápidamente Naruto se aparto de un salto hacia atrás.<br>-¡Así se hace Naruto-kun!-grito Satsuki.  
>Menma se levanto y rápidamente volvió a confrontar a Naruto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez sus golpes eran más agresivos, Naruto vio una abertura y pudo conectar un golpe que obligo a su hermano a retroceder.<br>-Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes buenos instintos Aniki, si papá y mamá te hubiesen entrenado conmigo y Natsuki seguramente tu taijutsu nos superaría por mucho-dijo Menma trazando sellos- Pero en lo que a ninjutsus se refiere, sigo siendo mejor, ¡Futon: Renkudan! (bala de aire)-  
>Y de la boca de Menma salió un disparo de aire comprimido que dio de lleno a Naruto arrojándolo en el aire hasta caer duramente en el suelo, Menma se dirigió hacia la casa dando por terminada la pelea, Naruko estaba decepcionada de no tener que hacer nada, pero...<br>-¡Oye!-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada del estomago-Aun no eh perdido-  
>-Ya basta Naruto, no podrás derrotar a Menma-dijo Minato.<br>-¡Cállate!-grito Naruto sorprendiendo a sus padres.  
>-De acuerdo Aniki, adelante-dijo Menma volviendo al patio-Hagamos esto, dejare que me des con lo mejor que tengas, haber cuanto daño me haces, Naruko, no hagas nada- Menma estiro los brazos y se quedo estático, su hermana mofo por nuevamente no poder atacar.<br>-Solo no te arrepientas-dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición, todos sabían que Naruto no podía hacer justsus, pero nunca se esperaron lo que el chico haría, separo ligeramente las piernas y dijo- ¡Kaimon! (puerta de la apertura)-  
>E increíblemente Naruto corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana sorprendiendo a todos, pero el mas impresionado era Gai, Menma tampoco podía creerlo, en casi un parpadeo tenía a Naruto enfrente de él a pesar de que estaba a varios metros de distancia, de inmediato Naruto golpeo a Menma en el estomago, ese golpe en verdad le dolió ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza? Es lo que se preguntaba, de repente Naruto comenzó a golpear a Menma en una ráfaga de puños, era como si tuviera mas de dos brazos, nadie lo podía creer, finalmente Naruto se volteo de espaldas a Menma y colocando sus manos en el suelo le dio una patada con su talón, enviando a Menma al aire varios metros sobre el suelo, y como si fuera poco de un poderoso salto Naruto se coloco por debajo de Menma, lo sujeto por el abdomen y se precipito hacia abajo en picada con Menma girando a gran velocidad, segundos antes de caer soltó a Menma dejándolo estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo creando un cráter, Naruto se reincorporo en el aire y callo perfectamente sobre sus pies.<br>-Omote Renge (Loto primario)-dijo Naruto mirando al cráter donde yacía su hermano-"Es menos cansado que la ultima vez"-pensó Naruto.  
>Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas, Naruto había usado un Kinjutsu clase S teniendo tan solo 8 años de edad.<br>-Gai, ¿Acaso tu?-pregunto Kakashi.  
>-Se lo que piensas Kakashi, pero en ningún eh entrenado a ese chico-respondió Gai.<br>-¡Naruto-Kun!-dijo Satsuki mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para abrazarlo-¡Eres increible!-dijo ella con clara emoción.  
>-¡Katon:Hōusenka no jutsu!-y de pronto tres bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia ellos, Naruto rápidamente empujo a Satsuki hacia un lado recibiendo los proyectiles de fuego y siendo arrojado al piso en llamas por el impacto.<br>-¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la apertura)-dijo Naruto al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad en un intento por apagar las llamas, finalmente se detuvo y apago las pocas que quedaban con sus manos, quedando con sus ropas ligeramente oscuras por el fuego.  
>-¿Estas bien, Menma-Nii?-pregunto Naruko apartando su mano derecha de sus labios (ella lanzo las bolas de fuego, creo que es obvio) y mirando a donde yacía su hermano levantándose del cráter.<br>-Genial-dijo Menma mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca-Ese ataque en serio me dolió Aniki, pensar que tendrías un as bajo la manga-los ojos de Menma cambiaron de violeta a ser rojos con la pupila rasgada, sus colmillos también se alargaron-Las ventajas de tener el chakra del Kyubi-dijo él.  
>Ahora Menma era el centro de atención, mucha gente le aplaudía, entre ellos Minato y Kushina, debían darle crédito, debe ser el primer jinchuriki en lograr esa clase de control a esa edad, la forma en la que lo elogiaban, rápidamente olvidaron lo que hizo Naruto.<br>-Adelante Aniki, ven-dijo Menma insinuando con sus manos que atacara.  
>Rápidamente Naruto volvió a correr contra él a la misma velocidad que antes, pero el resultado fue diferente, cuando trato de golpear a Menma en la cara este lo detuvo con su mano, las manos de ambos temblaban por la fuerza que aplicaban, una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Naruto.<br>-¿Nervioso?-dijo Menma antes de golpearlo en el estomago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, Naruto quedo en el suelo tratando de respirar e inmediatamente Menma lo pateo arrojándolo a mas de tres metros de distancia, Naruto intentaba levantarse.  
>Mientras tanto, Sasuke entraba a la casa de los Namikaze con su "regalo" para Naruto por su cumpleaños.<br>-Baka Nee-chan, su collar era mas genial que el que yo le iba a regalar (un collar con el símbolo de los Uchiha), ¿Por que no me dijo antes que le regalaría uno? Habría tenido tiempo para conseguir otra cosa-finalmente Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo-¿Donde están todos?-se pregunto, escucho sonidos provenientes del patio, se dirigió hacia ahí para encontrarse con ese escenario-¿Que esta pasando?  
>-Nii-san-lo llamo Satsuki al verlo.<br>-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Sasuke acercándose a su hermana.  
>-Naruto-kun y esos idiotas están peleando-le respondió.<br>-¡¿Que?!-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Menma, Naruko y a Naruto quien se encontra con una rodilla en tierra, se notaba su respiración agitada, rápidamente Sasuke quiso actuar-¡Naruto! ¡Voy a ayudarte!-dijo caminado hacia él, pero fue detenido por su madre-¿Que pasa Ka-san? Debo ayudar a Naruto-dijo Sasuke.  
>-Lo siento Sasuke, pero este es un asunto del clan Namikaze, no podemos interferir-dijo Mikoto con clara preocupación en su voz, ella estaba alegre cuando Naruto mostró su capacidad de combate, pero ahora que vio el poder de Menma, estaba claramente preocupada, Sasuke se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo.<br>Rápidamente Naruto se levanto corriendo contra Menma quien tambien corrió contra Naruto, en un intento por golpearse ambos arrojaron su puños hacia al frente chocando sus nudillos, se escucho por el lugar casi como el golpe de dos martillos (recuerden que la puerta de la apertura le da a Naruto el 100% de la fuerza de sus músculos y Menma adquiere fuerza por el chakra del Kyubi, siguen siendo niños, tampoco son superheroes), rápidamente comenzaron el intercambio de golpes, Menma seguía sonriendo sin importar cuantos golpes recibía, el chakra curativo del Kyubi le daba ventaja, Naruto por otro lado se estaba quedando sin opciones, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a presentar las consecuencias de la primera puerta del chakra, mas bolas de aire fueron disparadas por su hermana, Naruto al darse cuenta aparto a Menma con una patada y dio varios saltos en varias direcciones para evadir el ataque.  
>-¡Naruto es increíble!-grito Sasuke con estrellas en los ojos al ver a su amigo pelear-"Yo debería poder hacer eso tambien"-pensó con envidia lo ultimo.<br>-Eso dije yo-le dijo Satsuki asintiendo.  
>-Esto esta mal-dijo Itachi.<br>-¿A que te refieres Aniki?-pregunto Sasuke.  
>-Naruto en este momento esta utilizando un Kinjutsu clase S, ha abierto una de las puertas internas, normalmente no habrían problemas de no ser porque sigue siendo un niño y su cuerpo podría sufrir daños-dijo Itachi.<br>-Menma esta incitando a Naruto a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo porque sabe que no podrá mantener el ritmo dado que sus técnicas son diferentes, mientras que Naruko esta atacando a distancia-dijo Gai.  
>-¿No deberíamos detener esto entonces?-pregunto Kakashi.<br>-Calma Kakashi, eh hablado con Naruto varias veces, esta pelea es importante para él, no te preocupes por la puerta de la apertura, lo peor que podría pasarle es quedar hospitalizado un buen tiempo hasta que sus músculos se recuperen, por ahora debemos permitir que defienda sus ideales y enfrente a la adversidad con sus juveniles llamas-dijo Gai.  
>-¡Doton: Duryūdan!-dijo Menma mientras trazaba sellos con sus manos para luego crear un gran dragón que parecía ser de lodo que comenzó a disparar rocas desde su boca.<br>Naruto esquivaba como podía, era muy difícil, finalmente una roca lo impacto arrojándolo violentamente hacia atrás, rápidamente se reincorporo y continuo esquivando las rocas.  
>-"No puedo seguir así, a este ritmo mi cuerpo cederá, debo encontrar algún modo de contrarrestar sus jutsus"-pensó Naruto.<br>Ahora fue impactado por una bola de aire por parte de Naruko, sus amigos miraban impotentes la pelea, hasta que Satsuki recordó algo.  
>-¡Naruto-Kun!-grito Satsuki-¡Toma!-dijo arrojándole algo, Naruto atrapo los objetos que le arrojo y su mirada se ilumino.<br>-¡Gracias! ¡Satsuki-chan!-dijo Naruto colocándosela las manoplas que le había regalado Sarutobi.  
>Mas rocas venían, pero Naruto nuevamente dejo a todos sorprendidos cuando comenzó a desviar las rocas con sus golpes, sabia que no podría destruirlas con sus nudillos, y las manoplas aunque podrían ayudarle a lograrlo tensarían demasiado sus brazos, así que por medio de golpes en forma de gancho de izquierda a derecha logra cambiar la trayectoria de las rocas, se mantenía en constante movimiento para evadir los proyectiles de aire de su hermana ya que no podía verlos.<br>-Minato ¿Tu le diste esas cosas a Naruto?-pregunto Kushina a su esposo.  
>-No, no se donde las consiguió-respondió él<br>-Yo se las regale-dijo Hiruzen.  
>-¿Hiruzen? ¿Por que?-pregunto Minato.<br>-Bueno, creí que su cumpleaños seria un buen día para hacerlo-respondió Hiruzen de forma fría, asiendo sentir extraños a Minato y Kushina, entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que rara vez le reglaban algo a Naruto en su cumpleaños ya que se concentraban en sus hermanos.  
>Finalmente el ataque de Menma se detuvo, se le veía muy cansado, después de todo seguía siendo un niño y su control sobre el chakra del Kyubi no es del todo perfecto.<br>-¿Cansado?-pregunto Naruto sarcásticamente, aunque era muy notorio que él también estaba exhausto.  
>-¡Suiton: Teppōdama!-dijo Naruko haciendo sellos con las manos para luego disparar una gran bala de agua.<br>-¡Naruko detente!-grito Kushina debido a que ella sabia que un impacto directo de ese jutsu significaría la muerte para un niño como Naruto, pero Naruko lanzo el ataque contra su hermano sin importar nada, Minato rápidamente iba a actuar de no ser porque alguien actuó antes, todos estaban mas que asombrados, la bola de agua termino partida a la mitad desasiéndose a los lados de Naruto  
>-Kyūmon (puerta del descanso)-dijo Naruto respirando entrecortadamente mientras en su manopla derecha su chakra se había canalizado y extendido creando una cuchilla muy grande, la cual poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta medir medio metro.<br>-¿Naruto?-dijo Minato al ver a su hijo en ese estado.  
>-Hay que parar esto, ese chico ha abierto la segunda puerta, su cuerpo no lo resistirá-dijo Gai.<br>Justo cuando los jounnin iban a intervenir, algo o más bien alguien los distrajo.  
>-¡Genial Aniki! ¡Esto es mucho más divertido que los entrenamientos con Ottou-san y Ka-san! ¡Ven! ¡Sigamos con la diversión!-dijo Menma emocionado.<br>-¡Menma!-grito Naruto con rabia corriendo contra su hermano, sin embargo, en un destello amarillo apareció su padre frente a él para detenerlo.  
>-Basta Naruto, fue suficiente-dijo Minato con tono autoritario.<br>-¡Apartare! ¡Bastardo!-grito Naruto asombrando a todos por llamar a su padre de esa forma, en especial a Minato.  
>Minato comenzó a moverse hacia un lado pero no por voluntad propia, detrás de él estaba Menma haciéndolo para un lado mientras prepara su mejor jutsu, debido a la distracción de su padre, Naruto no pudo hacer nada.<br>-¡Rasengan!-dijo Menma impactando su esfera de chakra en el estomago de Naruto quien grito de dolor ante tal ataque (es el rasengan imperfecto), permaneció inerte frente a Menma quien sonreía con superioridad hasta que...  
>-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Naruto seriamente, haciendo que Naruko se intimidara un poco al ver la cara de su hermano, pero Menma solo estaba sorprendido.<br>Fue entonces que usando la punta afilada de su manopla derecha, de un poderoso gancho al pecho logro hacerle un gran corte a Menma quien grito de dolor ante esa gran herida, y rápidamente con su mano libre golpeo a Menma en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y arrojándolo hacia atrás, fue entonces que pudo ver como Naruko trazaba sellos, Naruto concentro su mirada en su hermana quien terminaba los sellos y lanzo un jutsu.  
>-Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu- dijo ella al momento de lanzar varias bolas de fuego que Naruto difícilmente pudo esquivar.<br>-¡Mi turno!-dijo Naruto arrojando sus manoplas al suelo y comenzó a trazar los sellos que su hermana había trazado antes, decir que todos estaban impresionados era poco, Naruto había logrado replicar los sellos con tan solo verlos una vez-¡Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu!-y de la boca de Naruto salieron disparadas varias bolas de fuego que dieron impacto de lleno en su hermana tumbándole al suelo, Naruto había caído de rodillas, hacer eso le costo mucho, estaba por desactivar las puertas cuando de pronto...  
>-¡Aniki!-grito Menma mientras corría hacia él, tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz sin mencionar la de la ropa por ese gran corte.<br>Naruto levanto la mirada para encontrar a su gemelo apunto de darle una patada de talón, pero el rubio se movió rápido y dejo impactar el pie de Menma contra el suelo creando un pequeño poso, las uñas de Menma se habían convertido en garras las cuales uso para cortar el pecho de Naruto haciéndolo caer, los amigos del rubio se preocuparon al ver la sangre salpicar, Naruto volteo hacia un lado para ver una de sus manoplas la cual tomó y se coloco en su mano izquierda antes de que Menma atacara de nuevo, Naruto se levanto canalizando chakra en su manopla para volver a cortar a Menma, solo que esta vez lo evadió haciéndole solo una cortada en su brazo, ambos se apartaron unos pasos y de pronto Menma comenzó a crear el rasengan, Naruto cambio su manopla de mano y comenzó a canalizar todo el chakra que le quedaba, ambos gritaron al momento que se atacaban, sin embargo, un destello amarillo apareció entre ambos, Minato detuvo a Menma con su antebrazo mientras que a Naruto lo empujo fuertemente con su palma haciendo caer y ahogar un gemido de dolor ya que lo empujo justo donde había recibido las garras de Menma, Menma rápidamente cayo en los brazos de su padre desfallecido, Minato tomó a Menma y Kushina a Naruko para llevarlos al hospital ignorando a Naruto quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente por supuesto no tenía el chakra sanativo del Kyubi, sin embargo, justo antes de partir, Menma se soltó de su padre corriendo hacia Naruto trazando sellos, pero fue detenido por alguien, una chica de pelo azabache con los ojos del sharingan, Menma se detuvo en seco antes de ahora si caer inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2-Reprimenda

Antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas que no aclare en mi primer chapter, Satsuki tiene la clásica apariencia de un Uchiha, cabello azabache ligeramente azul como su madre, los ojos negros como Sasuke, etc.,

Como es la costumbre quiero declarar que la historia en sí de Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, a excepción de algunos personajes propios, la trama de este fic, entre otras cosas.

En este capítulo exploraremos las consecuencias de la pelea de Naruto contra sus superiores hermanos, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

Capitulo 2.-Reprimenda.

(Hospital de Konoha, 3 días después).

Un niño rubio de ojos azules abría lentamente los ojos acostado en una cama dentro de uno de los cuartos del hospital, su cuerpo dolía demasiado como para moverse.  
>-¿Qué paso?-se pregunto Naruto al despertar, busco con la mirada al rededor para luego encontrarse con una chica cuya cabeza de cabellera negra estaba recostada en su cama, parecía dormida-¿Satsuki-chan?-dijo Naruto, esa chica debía tener muy buen oído ya que se despertó poco después de que la menciono.<br>-¿Naruto-Kun?-dijo la chica somnolienta al levantar la cabeza para encontrar sus negros ojos con los azulados del rubio, rápidamente la chica estallo de alegría-¡Naruto-Kun!-dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio.  
>-¡Duele!-grito Naruto al recibir el abrazo de oso de Satsuki.<br>-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!-dijo ella mientras se apartaba rápidamente.  
>Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación Hiruzen y Sasuke, este ultimo venia con una actitud muy infantil.<br>-¡Naruto! ¡Te exijo que me enseñes a hacer lo que hiciste en tu pelea con Menma! Cuando convine eso con mi sharingan ¡Seré imparable!-dijo Sasuke con fuerza para inmediatamente ser callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana.  
>-¡Ya cállate Sasuke-Nii! Naruto-Kun está demasiado lastimado como para tener que soportar tu ego-dijo Satsuki.<br>-No te creas tan superior solo porque despertaste el sharingan- dijo Sasuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.  
>-¿El sharingan?-dijo Naruto confundido-¿Lo has despertado Satsuki-chan?-<br>-Claro que si-dijo Satsuki con orgullo.  
>-¿Puedes mostrarme?-pregunto Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.<br>-Lo siento...pero usarlo requiere mucho chakra y no estoy acostumbrada, tal vez luego-dijo ella con algo de pena.  
>-¿Y como lo despertaste?-presuntos curioso el rubio.<br>-B-Bueno... Pues...-La cara de Satsuki se comenzó a ruborizar.  
>-Lo hubieras visto, justo cuando quedaste inconsciente Menma corrió hacia ti trazando sellos para atacarte con algún jutsu, pero Satsuki apareció frente a ti con su sharingan activado evitando que siguiera avanzando, aunque claro, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo pero decidí dejarle ese momento de gloria a mi hermana-dijo Sasuke-"¿Ahora Satsuki-nee tiene el sharingan? ¿Acaso fue el día de "superemos a Sasuke"?"<br>-¿E-enserio?-pregunto Naruto un poco sonrojado para luego voltear a ver a su amiga-En verdad te lo agradezco Satsuki-chan, gracias-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa que provoco que la cara de Satsuki cambiara violentamente a un color rojo como tomate.  
>-¿Estas bien Satsuki-nee?-pregunto Sasuke.<br>-C-claro que lo e-estoy-dijo tartamudeando-¡Tengo que ir baño!-grito mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.  
>-Serás todo un rompe corazones cuando crezcas Naruto-dijo Hiruzen orgullosamente del joven.<br>-¿Por que lo dices Ji-san?-pregunto Naruto inocentemente.  
>-Pronto lo sabrás-respondió tranquilamente para luego cambiar a una actitud seria-Ahora Naruto, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-dijo.<br>-¿De que cosa?-pregunto el rubio.  
>-¿Donde aprendiste ese kinjutsu?-pregunto Hiruzen.<br>-¿Te refieres a las puertas internas?-dijo Naruto.  
>-¿Las puestas internas? ¿Eso fue lo que usaste Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke, su amigo asintió-¡Enséñame a usarlas!-le exigió Sasuke al momento de que Hiruzen intervino.<br>-Espera Sasuke, Naruto fue muy imprudente al usarlo-dijo Hiruzen con cara seria.  
>-¿Y que mas querías que hiciera? Mis padres nunca me han entrenado, no podía expulsar chakra y mucho menos hacer jutsus- replico Naruto.<br>-Naruto, ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que te traerá esto?-pregunto Hiruzen.  
>-Estoy consciente de eso, pero estoy aprendiendo-respondió el rubio.<br>-¿Aprendiendo?-y de un momento a otro Hiruzen levanto la voz-¡¿Has estado entrenando con las puertas internas?! ¡Naruto! ¡¿En que estabas pensado?! ¡A tu edad es peligroso hacer algo así!-dijo Hiruzen.  
>Este era el colmo, primero en su cumpleaños su padre lo saca del clan, le quita su sueño de ser Hokage, pelea usando todo lo que tiene contra sus hermanos sin lograr la victoria, termina en el hospital con su cuerpo realmente lleno de dolor ¿Y ahora esto?<br>-Lárgate-dijo Naruto con la cabeza y voz baja mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos.  
>-¿Que?-pregunto Hiruzen sorprendido.<br>-¡Que te largues!-grito Naruto.  
>Hiruzen sabía que este no era el momento para regañar a Naruto, después de todo, se sentía derrotado por su batalla con Menma y Naruko, quedo realmente lastimado, su padre prácticamente aplasto sus sueños y ahora lo estaba reprendiendo por su desesperado esfuerzo, en cierta no lo podía culpar, se vio obligado a buscar una forma de enfrentar a sus hermanos, no quería molestarlo más por lo que simplemente salió de la habitación.<br>-Por cierto Naruto-dijo Sasuke tratando de salvar el momento-Tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo al momento que le daba un kunai.  
>-¿Un kunai?-dijo Naruto al recibir el objeto-jajaja, gracias Sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, comparándolo con los demás, ese fue el peor regalo después del leotardo verde de Gai.<br>-Bueno, tengo que irme, que te mejores-dijo Sauske saliendo por la puerta.  
>Naruto se quedo solo, mirando por la ventana mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla, estaba realmente frustrado, su pelea con sus hermanos no termino de la mejor forma, lo perdió todo, el respeto de su abuelo, su lugar en el clan Namikaze, su sueño de ser Hokage y su dignidad cuando todo su esfuerzo fue aplastado y no pudo obtener la victoria.<p>

(Casa de los Namikaze).

Minato y Kushina se encontraban en la sala, estaban pensando en la pelea de Naruto y Menma, varias cosas tenían su cabeza hecha un lío.  
>-Debí decirle a Naruto antes sobre lo del clan-dijo Minato con tono de arrepentimiento.<br>-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es la actitud de Naruto, ese chico actuó de forma muy irresponsable utilizando ese kinjutsu- dijo Kushina claramente molesta.  
>-Tienes razón, parece que no le importa arriesgar su vida con un jutsu prohibido, a tan corta edad no se sabe que le pasara a su cuerpo, creo que debemos volver a pensar sobre permitirle entrar a la academia con sus hermanos-dijo Minato con la cabeza baja.<br>-No creo que dábamos siquiera permitirle seguir estudiando por su cuenta, quien sabe que peligrosas cosas podría aprender, además, ¿Recuerdas como te llamo? Cuando salga del hospital le espera un gran castigo a ese muchacho, sin contar con lo que le hizo a sus hermanos-dijo Kushina.  
>-Tienes razón, tememos suerte de que Menma y Naruko estén bien-dijo Minato olvidando que Naruto no tiene el chakra curativo del Kyubi.<br>En el pasillo se encontraba Naruko, apretando sus puños con ira en sus ojos.  
>-¿Por que tan molesta?-pregunto Menma aunque él sabía muy bien la razón, Naruko lo miro con odio en sus ojos, los ojos de Menma cambiaron a la mirada de fuego (los ojos del Kyubi) intimidando un poco a su hermana, no llevaba mucho tiempo que Menma comenzó a superar a Naruko en el control del chakra del Kyubi, cada vez era más agresivo-No puedo creer que el débil de Aniki nos haya sorprendido de esa forma-dijo Menma con voz apagada.<br>-Ese bastardo, va a pagar por esto-dijo Naruko muy moleta.  
>-Claro que lo hará, nee-chan-dijo Menma al momento que volvía a su habitación dejando a Naruko mas que frustrada, sintiéndose humillada por no haber hecho mucho en la pelea y más aun por haber sido derrotada por su propio jutsu que fue lanzado con más fuerza por Naruto.<br>"Fue divertido ver como humillabas a tu hermano Gaki"-dijo una voz en la mente de Menma.  
>-Te equivocas- respondió Menma- El me humillo a mi-<br>"¿A que te refieres? Ese chico se estaba muriendo cuando termino la pelea y tu estas como si nada"-dijo la voz la voz.  
>-Aun si fui superior con tu chakra, Aniki logro hacerme frente, no tiene entrenamiento, logro ejecutar exitosamente un jutsu siendo su primera vez y solo por ver los sellos, su control del chakra tampoco era malo considerando que ni siquiera tiene experiencia, el hecho de que haya logrado dañarme ya es una humillación para mí-dijo Menma tocándose el pecho, recordando la herida que su hermano mayor le hizo.<br>En la noche, un hombre caminaba con sus manos, vestía un traje verde y tenía unas cejas muy grandes, mientras continuaba su recorrido, un niño rubio vendado se acerco a hablarle.  
>-Gai-sensei-dijo Naruto con visibles vendajes por debajo de su ropa.<br>-¿Naruto? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?-pregunto Gai.  
>-Me dejaron salir porque mi llama de la juventud genero mucho calor molestando a los demás pacientes-dijo Naruto, el chico sabia como hablar con este sujeto.<br>-¡Jajajaja! ¡Excelente!-respondió el hombre.  
>-Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted-dijo el rubio.<br>-Tendrá que ser después, en este momento estoy cumpliendo una apuesta con mi eterno rival-dijo Gai para luego ser empujado por Naruto y caer al suelo-¡Nooo! ¡Bueno ahora daré el triple!-dijo el hombre con convicción.  
>-Gai-sensei-dijo Naruto al momento que se arrodillaba y ponía su frente en el suelo-Por favor ¡Enséñeme a usar las puertas internas!-dijo el chico suplicando.<br>Gai estaba muy sorprendido, este chico tenía voluntad, su llama de la juventud ardía tanto como el mismo sol y quería ayudarlo a superarse, sin embargo...  
>-Lo siento Naruto, pero no voy a hacerlo-dijo Gai con cara seria.<br>Naruto abrió los ojos ¿Escucho bien? ¿Este hombre, aquel que le dijo que el esfuerzo lo logra todo, no quería ayudarlo? ¿Por que?  
>-¿P-por que?-pregunto Naruto con su voz temblorosa.<br>-Naruto- Gai recordó a su padre-Perdóname pero no voy a ayudarte, demostraste en tu pelea con tus hermanos que no tienes lo que se necesita para usar las puertas internas-dijo Gai recordando ese día en el que su padre murió al abrir la octava puerta para salvarlo a él y a sus compañeros de 7 shinobis de la niebla, el creía que Naruto no dudaría en abrir la octava puerta en una situación difícil, por más que quisiera ayudarlo, no quería ser responsable de su muerte, no lo dejaría arriesgarse, confiaba en que el chico podría encontrar otro camino para llegar a la grandeza-Mis disculpas-dijo Gai mientras se apartaba caminando del chico.  
>Naruto estaba derramando lágrimas, mantenía su frente en el suelo y miraba fijamente la tierra, su cuerpo temblaba puesto que no se había recuperado de la pelea, sentía un nudo en la garganta.<br>-No es justo-dijo en voz baja mientras lloraba.

(Casa de los Namikaze).

Minato y Kushina se encontraban hablando con uno de los 3 sannin, Jiraiya, el sabio de la montaña del sapo, él y Tsunade habían ido un día después de la pela para que Menma y Naruko firmaran sus contratos de invocación por sus cumpleaños, Tsunade ya se había ido y el peliblanco se quedo hablando con su ex alumno.  
>-¿Así que Menma rechazo el puesto del líder del clan eh?-dijo Jiraiya.<br>-No exactamente, la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, él la reconoce como un empate o algo así por lo que quiere una revancha eventualmente-dijo Minato.  
>-Naruto, ese chico sí que es una sorpresa, creí que la profecía del sapo hablaba sobre Menma o Naruko, pero veo que ese chico podría también ser un candidato-dijo el sannin.<br>-Así es, Minato y yo pensamos entrenarlo a parte de sus hermanos, debemos corregir esa pésima actitud que tiene, además, podría terminar desechando su vida a la primera señal de peligro en una misión.-dijo Kushina  
>-Bueno, si te refieres a cuando uso dos de las ocho puertas internas en su pelea contra Menma y Naruko, yo no puedo culparlo por hacerlo-dijo Jiraiya.<br>-¿A que se refiere sensei?-pregunto Minato confundido.  
>-Ambos sabemos que Naruto nunca ha sido entrenado, practicante no tenía nada con que confrontar a sus hermanos-dijo el sannin.<br>-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-pregunto la pelirroja.  
>-Eh hablado pocas veces con ese chico, pero algo tengo claro, no es ningún suicida, si uso un kinjutsu que arriesgaría su vida para enfrentar a Menma y Naruko es porque no disponía de nada mas, y a pesar de eso no fue suficiente, no puedo imaginar por lo que ha de estar pesando ese pobre pequeño ahora mismo-dijo Jiraiya con clara lastima en su voz.<br>-Pero aun así...- Kushina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.  
>-Dime Kushina ¿Que tanto sabes de Naruto?-pregunto el sannin.<br>-Pues él...-y de inmediato Kushina se quedo muda, es verdad ¿Que sabía de Naruto? ¿Acaso no sabía nada?  
>-¿Que hay de ti Minato? ¿Que me puedes decir de Naruto?-volvió a preguntar, su alumno estaba igual, cuando abrió la boca ninguna palabra salió, se quedo pensando ¿Es posible que no conozca nada de su hijo? Pues nada venia a su mente, ningún recuerdo, nada.<p>

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Naruto yacía en el suelo, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado hace tiempo, no tenía forma de volver al hospital o ir a algún lado, seguía consciente, pero su mirada estaba perdida, lentamente se levanto, planeaba usar sus últimas fuerzas para volver al hospital.  
>-Naruto-dijo alguien cercano, podía reconocer esa voz donde sea.<br>-¿Itachi?-dijo el chico al ver a su amigo.  
>-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital-dijo el Uchiha, pero al ver la cara del rubio decidió hacer algo-Bueno, parece que estas mejor ¿Que tal si vamos a comer a Ichiraku's?-pregunto amablemente Itachi haciendo que la mirada del chico se iluminara.<br>-¿Enserio?-pregunto Naruto.  
>-Claro-dijo Itachi sonriendo, esa era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír desde que se conocieron-Vamos-dijo al momento que le extendía la mano, Naruto se tambaleo un momento mientras trataba de caminar, finalmente se dirigieron al local de ramen.<p>

(Ichiraku's).

-Come despacio Naruto aun estas lastimado-dijo Itachi.  
>-El ramen me hará sentir mejor-dijo Naruto con la boca llena.<br>-Entonces Naruto-Kun, ¿Es cierto eso de la pelea con tus hermanos?-pregunto Ayame.  
>-Así es-dijo con una triste sonrisa haciendo sentir mal a la chica por preguntar.<br>-Satsuki-chan nos contó sobre eso-dijo Teuchi-Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de esos mocosos cuando mostraste tu potencial, ¡Jajajaja!-  
>-Yo también hubiese querido ver a Naruto-Kun en acción-apoyo Ayame.<br>-Pero no pude ganarles-dijo Naruto un poco triste.  
>-Pero tampoco perdiste-dijo Itachi obteniendo la atención del rubio-Escucha Naruto, tus hermanos poseen al bijuu mas fuerte de todos dentro de ellos, poseen cantidades monstruosas de chakra y a pesar de que Menma comience a controlarlo a tan temprana edad, tu lograste hacerle frente a un prodigio como él solo con tu talento, tus instintos y el conocimiento que tú mismo adquiriste sin adiestramiento alguno, no tenias nada de eso antes, y decidiste adquirirlo con esfuerzo, podrás decir que ellos tienen cualidades que los hacen mejores que tu, pero tú eres superior a ellos en muchas formas, y ningún bijuu, línea de sangre o chakra especial hará a alguien más fuerte que tu Naruto, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Itachi, Naruto se quedo mirándolo, procesando sus palabras ¿En verdad era tan bueno como el Uchiha decía?<br>-Itachi tiene razón, Naruto-Kun-dijo Ayame- Estoy segura de que algún día lograras convertirte en Hokage y no solo eso, sino que superaras a todos los anteriores-dijo ella animando al chico.  
>-Esas son tonterías Ayame- dijo Teuchi sorprendiendo a todos-¡Estas pensando muy en pequeño! ¡Naruto lograra ser el mejor shinobi el mundo!-dijo animando igualmente al rubio.<br>Naruto estaba mirando a los tres asombrado, sentía un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules preocupando a todos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle por que lloraba, el chico hablo.  
>-Gracias-dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, el pequeño lloraba, pero de alegría, eso conmovió a todos, claro, Itachi no lo mostraba, Teuchi sonreía y Ayame al borde de las lagrimas por tal conmovedora escena que estaba presenciando-Los quiero mucho-dijo con la voz temblorosa, eso fue todo, Ayame de alguna forma había desaparecido de al lado de su padre y se encontraba abrazando a Naruto llorando igualmente.<br>Cuando terminaron de comer Itachi y Naruto se despidieron de Ayame y Teichi saliendo del lugar, Naruto aun se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.  
>-Oye Naruto-dijo Itachi obteniendo la atención del rubio-Imagino que no quieres volver al hospital ¿Correcto?-dijo obteniendo una negativa del joven chico-¿Que tal si vienes a mi casa?-dijo el Uchiha.<br>-Pero...-Naruto fue interrumpido.  
>-Si es por Ka-san, no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo Itachi mientras se dirigían al bario Uchiha planeando una estrategia para que su madre le permitirá quedarse y no lo obligara a ir al hospital.<p>

(Barrio Uchiha).

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Naruto necesita volver al hospital!-dijo Mikoto alterada y preocupada por el chico.  
>-Como lo ensayamos Naruto-dijo Itachi en voz baja para que su madre no lo escuchara.<br>Fue entonces que Naruto utilizo uno de los justas clase S más poderosos que puedan existir, esta categorizado como un genjutsu ya que puede someter a tus objetivos a tu voluntad, ya saben a lo que me refiero, el poderoso e invencible "Ojos de cachorro no jutsu", a Mikoto casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Naruto de esa forma, sus mejillas con esas tres líneas marcadas como bigotitos, sus claros y vidriosos ojos azules, quería abrazarlo como si fuese un peluche, estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no hacerlo.  
>-Míralo Ka-san ¿Aun piensas decirle que "no"?-dijo Itachi.<br>-¡Deja que se quede Ka-san!-grito Satsuki detrás de ella, también trataba de contener sus deseos de abrazar a Naruto cual peluche de felpa.  
>-¡Deja que se quede Mikoto!-grito Fugaku (esposo de Mikoto) con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos, Naruto lo conmovió.<br>-Oigan...-Mikoto iba a protestar pero.  
>-¡Ka-san!-grito Sasuke al igual que su padre.<br>-(suspiro) De acuerdo-dijo Mikoto derrotada-Pero...-Y de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazando a Naruto como si fuese un peluche, Naruto se quejaba del tremendo dolor que sentía al ser estrujado en sus brazos.  
>-¡Ka-san! ¡Lo lastimas!-dijo Satsuki.<br>-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento!-dijo Mikoto soltando rápidamente al chico quien le imploraba a Kami no tener que sentir un dolor así de nuevo, una plegaria que al parecer no fue escuchada.  
>Todos reían de la escena, a excepción de Itachi, fue entonces que en un movimiento rápido Satsuki hizo lo mismo que su madre y atrapo a Naruto en un gran abrazo de oso del cual el gemía de dolor, pues su cuerpo aun presentaba secuelas del uso de las puertas, toda la familia trataba de separar a la Uchiha menor del lastimado rubio a quien se negaba a soltar.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3-Felicidad efímera

Capitulo 3.-Felicidad efímera.

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, los pajaritos cantaban y un chico rubio de ojos azules despertaba realmente dolorido, sentía un peso en su cuerpo, algo que no le permitía levantarse, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su linda amiga Satsuki casi encima de él, parecía dormida, Naruto rápidamente se sonrojo, ¿Como fue que termino así?

(Flash back).

-Bueno, ahora que Naruto-Kun se quedara a dormir aquí, tenemos que decidir quien compartirá habitación con él-dijo Mikoto tratando de poner orden después de que su hija casi provoca un coma en el rubio debido al dolor del poderoso abrazo que le había dado.  
>-"Esta es mi oportunidad"-pensó Sasuke-"Si logro que Naruto comparta habitación conmigo, podría hacer que me diga como usar las puertas internas para superar a Nee-san y eventualmente a Aniki"-así es, Sasuke quería desesperadamente algo que no lo hiciera sentir inferior a sus hermanos.<br>-Ka-san, yo...-Sasuke no pudo terminar la oración.  
>-¡Que se quede en mi cuarto Ka-san!-dijo Satsuki levantando la mano, Naruto se sonrojo al pensar en esa idea, pero rápidamente palideció al recordar el abrazo de su amiga, la posibilidad de que lo use de almohada humana era muy alta ya que algunas veces que se había quedado a dormir allí amanecía siendo abrazado por ella, y con su cuerpo en ese estado, el ser abrazado por Satsuki era un lujo que no se podía dar.<br>-Oigan...-Naruto iba a hablar pero tampoco pudo terminar.  
>-Por supuesto hija-dijo Mikoto para luego dirigirse al rubio-Naruto-Kun, dormirás con Satsuki-chan-<p>

(Fin del flash back).

-Oye, Satsuki-chan-dijo Naruto moviendo levemente a su amiga en su intento de despertarla.  
>Satsuki lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía tan cómoda abrazando esa gran almohada, de repente sintió pequeños latidos provenientes de ella, levanto lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio, ella sonrió haciendo que el chico se pusiera aun mas rojo.<br>-Cinco minutos mas-dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en el pecho de Naruto quien se puso muy nervioso-Tu corazón esta latiendo más rápido-volvió a decir su amiga con una sonrisa en su cara.  
>Cinco minutos después la familia Uchiha y Naruto se encontraban cenando, a excepción de Itachi quien había salido temprano.<br>-Y dime Naruto-hablo Fugaku- Escuche de mis hijos que les pateaste el trasero a esos engreídos de tus hermanos ¿Es cierto?-  
>-Bueno...-Naruto lo sentía como una derrota, pero de inmediato recordó lo que Itachi le dijo en Ichiraku's-¡Por supuesto!-respondió ahora más alegre lo cual dibujo una sonrisa en los Uchiha que presenciaron la pela.<br>-¡Debiste verlo Otou-san!-dijo Satsuki.  
>-¡Naruto fue increíble!-apoyo Sasuke.<br>-¡Así es!-dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud infantil, rápidamente aclaro su garganta y continuo comiendo con un ligero rubor de vergüenza haciendo como si no hubiese dicho nada.  
>-Me alegra saber que el futuro esposo de mi hija sea capaz de protegerla como es debido ¡Jajajaja!-dijo Fugako con orgullo del joven.<br>-¡Otou-san!-dijo Satsuki violentamente sonrojada y con clara vergüenza mientras su familia se reía.  
>-Ya tienes mi bendición Gaki, has tu movimiento con ella cuando quieras-dijo Fugaku.<br>-¿Mi movimiento?-pregunto inocentemente Naruto.  
>-Si, tu movimiento, me refiero a...-inmediatamente Fugaku fue callado por una mirada de su esposa la cual lo hizo palidecer-Te lo diré cuando crezcas-<br>-Bueno, Naruto-Kun, estoy segura de que recuerdas que aun no te eh dado mi regalo por tu cumpleaños-dijo Mikoto haciendo que todos se preguntaran ¿Cuál sería el regalo? Bueno, todos menos uno-Veras, en vista de como te trata tu familia, te preguntare algo muy importante, ¿Quieres ser un Uchiha?-  
>¿Naruto escucho bien? ¿Ser un Uchiha? ¿En que sentido? ¿A que se refería su Mikoto?<br>-¡¿Significa que Naruto vivirá con nosotros?!-pregunto Sasuke emocionado, ya sabrán porque (cof, cof, puertas internas, cof, cof).  
>-P-p-pero...-Naruto no sabía que decir.<br>-Tenía pensado hablarlo con tus padres en tu cumpleaños pero no se presento la oportunidad-dijo Mikoto.  
>Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Naruto, eso claramente preocupo a todos.<br>-¿Que sucede Gaki?-pregunto Fugaku-¿Acaso no quieres?  
>-N-no es eso-respondió el rubio entre sollozos-Es solo que...-<br>-Oh vamos, de todos modos ibas a ser parte de la familia una vez que te casaras con mi hija, solo estamos adelantándonos-dijo Fugaku con confianza.  
>-¡Otou-san!-volvió a replicar Satsuki con vergüenza.<br>-¡Seremos hermanos Naruto!-dijo Sasuke con emoción-"Genial, otro a quien superar"-pensó Sasuke lo último.  
>-Pero... ¿Mis padres aceptaran esto?-pregunto Naruto, bien sabía que su familia lo ignoraba, pero no sabía si se desharían de él de esa forma.<br>-No te preocupes, yo misma hablare con ellos, y en caso de que no quieran, tengo un pequeño as bajo la manga-dijo Mikoto mientras reía maliciosamente.

(Casa de los Namikaze)

-Le gusta el ramen ¿No?-dijo/pregunto Kushina.  
>-Eso dijo Jiraiya, tal vez lo haya heredado de mí, como Naruko-dijo nerviosamente Minato.<br>¿Se preguntaran que están haciendo? Esa pregunta es fácil de responder, estaban verificando que sabían de Naruto, revisaron los álbumes familiares, apenas encontraron una foto del chico, trataron de recordar momentos que hayan compartido con él, no hubo resultados, intentaban adivinar cuales eran los gustos de su hijo, sus disgustos, si tenía amigos o algo así, pero nada, ahora veamos porque su repentino impulso de ponerle atención al rubio.

(Flash back)

-Minato, ¿Es posible que no conozcamos nada de nuestro hijo?-pregunto Kushina con claro tono de preocupación.  
>-No, eso es imposible, digo... Es nuestro hijo-respondió Minato con el mismo tono.<br>-Vaya, vaya-dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza.  
>-Sensei-dijo Minato.<br>-A Naruto le encanta el ramen-dijo Jiraija mientras se levantaba del sofá en dirección a la puerta-No sé si tenga amigos, pero ser un ninja es su más grande sueño-dijo para ahora si irse.

(Fin Del Flash Back).

-Minato... ¿Q-que clase de padres somos?-dijo Kushina con sus ojos vidriosos.  
>-Hemos sido buenas padres Kuchina-respondió Minato.<br>-¡¿Y que clase de padres ignoran a uno a sus hijos?!-respondió fuertemente Kushina -La pelea, las puertas internas, Naruto en el hospital... Todo es culpa nuestra-  
>-Pero Kushina...-Minato iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.<br>-No...-dijo ella fríamente mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
>-¿Eh? -Minato se extraño por ese cambio de actitud.<br>-Esto es culpa tuya-dijo Kushina dejando más que sorprendido a Minato.  
>-¿D-de que estas hablado?-dijo confundido.<br>-Hiciste que concentrara toda mi atención en Menma y Naruko solo por esa estúpida profecía-dijo Kushina con veneno en sus palabras-Descartaste a Naruto solo porque él no es un jinchuriki, hiciste... ¡Hiciste que abandonara a mi hijo!-  
>-P-pero...-Minato iba a responder pero no encontraba argumento alguno que le ayudara, lo que su esposa decía era cierto-Yo... yo...-y de repente los ojos de Minato se convirtieron en un mar de lagrimas-¿Q-que, eh echo-dijo mientras dirigía sus manos a su cabeza con un nudo en la garganta seriamente arrepentido.<br>Mientras tanto en las escaleras se encontraba Naruko, escuchando con claridad lo que sus padres decían, la mirada de la chica era seria.  
>-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Menma saliendo de su cuarto.<br>-Ser Hokage-respondió su hermana.  
>-¿Que?-dijo Menma confundió.<br>-El sueño de Aniki es ser Hokage-dijo ella.  
>-¿Por que me lo dices?-pregunto su hermano extrañado.<br>-Otou-san y Ka-san están llorando, se dieron cuenta de que no saben absolutamente nada sobre Aniki-respondió ella.  
>-Así que Otou-san destrozo su sueño al decir que yo podría ser Hokage, ¡Jajajaja! ¡Genial! Ya veo por que Aniki se aloco en la pelea-dijo Menma mientras sonreirá.<br>-Por como van las cosas parece que comenzaremos a convivir con él pronto-dijo Naruko.  
>-Ya veo-dijo Menma mientras volvía a su cuarto, una vez dentro de él se recostó en su cama mirando al techo -Así que vamos a comenzar a pasar tiempo juntos ¿Eh?... Aniki... Me pregunto si aún estamos a tiempo de ser una familia feliz-<br>-"¿Intentaras hacer las paces con tu hermano?"-pregunto una voz dentro de la cabeza de Menma.  
>-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Será mucho más divertido entrenar con Aniki!-grito Menma emocionado-Así podre hacer sufrir al bastardo-<br>-Menma-Nii, siempre hablando solo, ¿Estará enloqueciendo?-se pregunto Naruko.  
>-"Probablemente esté hablando con la otra mitad de mi alma, ese chico es demasiado estúpido como para no saber que pueden comunicarse con solo pensarlo"-dijo una voz dentro de Naruko.<br>-¿Entonces se está poniendo así de desquiciado por ti? ¿Kyubi?-pregunto la rubia-Espero no terminar como él-

(Casa de los Namikaze, 1 mes después).

-"Finalmente hoy Naruto saldrá del hospital, al rato iré a recogerlo y tratare de pasar un tiempo de calidad con él"-pensó Kushina mientras preparaba el almuerzo para sus hijos.  
>De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, rápidamente la pelirroja atendió, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mikoto Uchiha cosa que le extraño ya que llevaban tiempo sin hablarse.<br>-Hola, Kushina-san-saludo amablemente Mikoto.  
>-H-hola-respondió la pelirroja extrañada.<br>-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?-pregunto la Uchiha.  
>-Oh, claro, adelante-dijo al momento que dejaba pasar a la mujer.<br>-¡Menma! ¡Naruko! ¡Bajen ya! ¡Se les hace tarde!-grito Kushina a las escaleras, inmediatamente su hijos bajaron, tomaron sus almuerzos, se despidieron y partieron a la academia.  
>Finalmente quedaron las dos madres solas, Kushina se sentía un poco incomoda por la repentina visita de su "amiga" finalmente pasaron a la sala mientras ella servia te.<br>-Entonces... Mikoto-san, ¿Ah que se debe tu visita?-pregunto Kushina mientras se sentaba en el sofá.  
>-Bueno-Mikoto no dejaba su sonrisa ni por un minuto-Preferiría esperar a que Minato llegara, el también tiene que escuchar esto-<br>-Lo siento, pero Minato está trabajando y no volverá hasta...-rápidamente alguien abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Kushina, era su esposo-¿Minato?-  
>-¿Kushina?-dijo Minato entrando a la sala- Itachi me dijo que viniera por un asunto importante... ¿Mikoto?-Minato estaba confundido.<br>-Hola Minato, sería mejor que te sentaras-dijo Mikoto.

(Academia)

-Bien, chicos-dijo Iruka poniendo orden en el salón-Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa-  
>La puerta se abrió y dio entrada a un chico rubio con marcas en sus mejillas en formas de bigotes el cual se abrió paso hasta quedar a un lado del sensei.<br>-Bien, preséntate-dijo Iruka.  
>-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos.<br>-"¿Uchiha? No tiene pinta de serlo"-pensó Iruka.  
>Todos los estudiantes estaban extrañados por lo que dijo Naruto, los Uchiha normalmente tienen el cabello negro al igual que los ojos, pero este chico era rubio con ojos azules, Naruto no dejaba de sonreír lo cual hizo sonrojar a varias estudiantes femeninas y puso celosa a cierta persona por las miradas que el rubio recibía, todos pensaban que era un buen chico.<br>-Bien Naruto, busca un asiento-dijo Iruka.  
>Naruto buscaba un asiento libre, primero pensó en sentarse junto a Sasuke, pero estaba rodeado de sus fangirls las cuales ocupaban todos sus asientos a su alrededor, el Uchiha solo suspiro, luego pensó en sentarse junto a Satsuki, pero ella estaba deprimida con la cabeza en el pupitre ya que no tenía asientos libres cerca de ella, finalmente vio un lugar cerca de un chico con gafas, el cuello de su ropa cubría su boca, Naruto finalmente decidió sentarse junto a él.<br>-Hola-dijo Naruto al chico-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
>-Shino, Shino Aburame-respondió el chico de manera estoica.<br>-¿Aburame? ¿Eres del clan Aburame?-pregunto Naruto.  
>-Así es-respondió Shino pensando que Naruto se alejaría de inmediato, muchos preferían evitar a Shino por los insectos de su cuerpo, pero nunca pudo haber esperado la reacción que el rubio tendría.<br>-¡Genial!-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a Shino.  
>-¿Genial? ¿Acaso no te doy asco?-pregunto el Aburame.<br>-Claro que no, eh leído en los registros de mi padre sobre tu clan, creo que son geniales-dijo Naruto con clara admiración.  
>-Ya veo, entonces llevémonos bien, Naruto-dijo Shino al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.<br>-Por supuesto-dijo Naruto al correspondiendo el saludo.  
>Sin embargo, en uno de los asientos del frente, dos chicos veían a Naruto, un chico pelirrojo y una chica rubia, sus miradas expresaban una gran seriedad, pero la del pelirrojo expresaba algo mas ¿Que podría ser?<p>

(Casa de los Namikaze).

-¿P-pero que estás diciendo?-pregunto Kushina claramente sorprendida.  
>-Lo repetiré, Kushina, Minato, quiero la custodia de Naruto-Kun, el formara parte de mi familia y será un Uchiha-dijo Mikoto, (¡En su cara Minato y Kushina!).<br>-¿Y exactamente por que n-nos pides eso?-pregunto nervioso Minato.  
>-Bueno-dijo Mikoto mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón-En términos simples, me arte de como tratan a Naruto-Kun, no creo que tengan problemas en dármelo ¿O sí?-<br>Minato y Kushina estaban perplejos, ¿Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo? Mikoto quería quitarles a Naruto ahora que quieren remediar las cosas.  
>-¿Y bien?-pregunto la Uchiha.<br>-Lo siento Mikoto- dijo Kushina- Pero no te entregaremos a nuestro hijo-  
>-¿Que?-dijo Mikoto con un tono delicado, pero lo que pasaba por su mente era totalmente diferente-"¿Tu hijo? Eh sido yo quien lo ha cuidado la mayor parte de su vida, pasa más tiempo en mi casa que aquí pero no creo que te des cuenta de eso, ¿Ahora pretendes impedirme darle a ese pobre chico la felicidad que merece? Me das asco Kushina, pero bueno, ya había previsto esto"-pensó Mikoto.<br>-Escucha Mikoto, entiendo que estés molesta, fue por mi culpa que ignoramos a Naruto y nos concentramos en sus hermanos-dijo Minato con claro pesar en sus palabras- Pero vamos a remediarlo todo-  
>-Así es-apoyo Kushina con determinación-Hoy iré a recoger a Naruto al hospital y lo recompensare por todas las cosas malas que ha tenido que sufrir-<br>-¿Remediarlo? ¿Recompensar?-dijo Mikoto fríamente, su actitud había cambiado por completo sorprendiendo a los padres del rubio, cerró los ojos y continuo hablando-Tuvieron ocho años para remediarlo, ocho años para recompensarlo, yo amo a ese niño y lo amare por el resto de mi vida, con todo mi corazón, ustedes perdieron la oportunidad de ser los padres ese lindo pequeño, y yo gustosamente aceptare ser la madre de Naruto-Kun y cuidarlo hasta el día de mi muerte-dijo seriamente la Uchiha.  
>-Pero...-Kushina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.<br>-Dime Kushina, ¿Cual es el más grande sueño de Naruto-Kun?-pregunto Mikoto mientras abría los ojos mostrando su magenkyo sharingan (después describiré como es).  
>-Pues...-Kushina no sabía la respuesta, volteo a Minato en busca de ayuda pero él estaba igual.<br>-Ser Hokage-dijo Mikoto obteniendo nuevamente la atención de Kuchina y Minato-Oh espera, es verdad, dejo de serlo el día de su cumpleaños, cuando su padre aplasto sus esperanzas de lograrlo-  
>Eso fue un duro golpe para Minato, tenía razón, él mismo presencio el potencial de Naruto, es igual de apto que Menma para el puesto de Hokage, pero su favoritismo no lo dejo verlo, inmediatamente Kushina se levanto de golpe del sofá.<br>-¡Ya basta!-dijo la pelirroja aparentemente molesta, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos por las verdades que su antigua amiga le decía-¡No te entregaremos a Naruto! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Así que márchate de mi casa!-  
>-(Suspiro) Es una lástima-dijo con falsa tristeza-Hubiese querido tener su aprobación, pero el resultado es igual, así que no me importa-<br>-¿Que dices?-pregunto Minato.  
>Fue entonces que Mikoto saco de entre sus ropas cierto papel o más bien un documento, al darse cuenta de lo que era Kushina rápidamente intento quitárselo, pero Mikoto la evadió fácilmente.<br>-De donde sacaste eso-pregunto furiosa la pelirroja.  
>-Esto dice claramente que Naruto ahora es mi hijo, y con la firma de uno de sus padres, ni siquiera el puesto de Hokage de Minato podrá quitármelo-dijo Mikoto con cara de satisfacción.<br>-Pero nosotros nunca firmamos nada-dijo Minato levantándose del sofá con clara sorpresa.  
>-Recuerda Minato, ¿Mi hijo Itachi no te pidió que firmaras algo antes de venir aquí?-pregunto sonriendo la Uchiha.<br>-¿Q-que?-Minato rápidamente recordó-Pero... Ese documento... No era un formulario de adopción-Minato no tenía que ser un genio para saber que paso, dirigió la mirada hacia Mikoto quien con uno de sus dedos señalaba su ojo derecho-¿El sharingan? ¿Hiciste que Itachi usara un genjutsu en mi?-  
>Kushina se había impactado con lo que dijo su esposo, este día, justo cuando pensaba redimir todos sus fallos como madre, justo cuando finalmente conocería bien a su hijo, justo cuando planeaba darle a Naruto todo el amor que tenía, de un momento a otro, lo perdió.<p>

(Academia)

El tiempo de la clase había transcurrido normalmente, ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban almorzando, el pobre de Sasuke quería almorzar con su amigo, pero su grupo de fangirls lo tenía rodeado, solo comía su almuerzo con lagrimas al estilo anime saliendo de sus ojos cerrados, Satsuki había ido al baño, mientras tanto, Naruto y Shino hablaban tranquilamente en una banca.  
>-¿Y como te convertiste en un Uchiha?-pregunto Shino.<br>-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Naruto.  
>-Se que eres el hijo del Hokage, varios de aquí lo saben, los líderes de los clanes son invitados a los cumpleaños de tus hermanos, mi padre ocasionalmente me lleva para "divertirme"-respondió el Aburame sin expresión alguna.<br>-Oh-dijo Naruto sorprendido.  
>-Por cierto, vi la pelea que tuviste con tus hermanos, espero que esa paliza que les diste les baje un poco el ego, son unos engreídos-dijo Shino.<br>-Jajajaja, gracias-dijo Naruto rascándome la nuca.  
>Continuaban tranquilamente su conversación hasta que cierta persona decidió acercarse a molestar un poco.<br>-Hola Aniki-saludo alegremente Menma al acercarse a los chicos.  
>-Menma-dijo Naruto secamente.<br>-Namikaze- dijo Shino de igual forma.  
>-Así que Uchiha ¿Eh?-dijo Menma burlonamente-Es malo mentir, Aniki, ¿Que clase de ejemplo nos das a Nee-san y a mí? ¿Y que pensaran Otou-san y Ka-san?-<br>-No sé de que estás hablando-dijo Naruto-Por favor, déjame terminar mi almuerzo tranquilo-  
>Naruto estaba por darle una mordida a su sándwich cuando de pronto Menma de un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato.<br>-¿Tu almuerzo? No te vi en la casa, ¿Donde lo conseguiste?-pregunto Menma mientras observaba el sándwich.  
>-Ka-san se lo preparo-dijo una femenina voz detrás de Menma, el pelirrojo volteo para encontrarse con la hermana de Sasuke-Devuélveselo-<br>-Satsuki-chan ¿No te molesta que el tonto de Aniki use el nombre de tu clan?-pregunto Menma sonriendo.  
>-Claro que no, después de todo... Ahora Naruto es mi Nii-chan-dijo Satsuki, sorprendiendo a Menma y a Shino, quienes se sorprendieron más de que Naruto no lo negara.<br>-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto otra femenina voz detrás de Satsuki, era Naruko.  
>-Justo lo que dije, ahora Naruto-Kun es mi Nii-chan-volvió a decir Satsuki.<br>-Esas son tonterías, no puedes solo cambiarte el apellido y fingir que no existimos-dijo Menma ligeramente ¿Enfadado?  
>-Así es, el sigue siendo nuestro hermano-apoyo Naruko ligeramente ¿Celosa?<br>-Podrían dejar en paz a mis hermanos-dijo Sasuke entrando a la conversación.  
>-¡Sasuke-Kun es tan cool!-gritaron las fangirls de Sasuke al ver como ayudaba a Naruto y Satsuki, el Uchiha solo suspiro ante esto.<br>Menma y Naruko estaban actuando extraño, ¿Por que reaccionaron de esa forma ante el tema de los hermanos? ¿Por que Naruko se sentía enfadada cuando Satsuki llamo a Naruto Nii-chan? ¿Por que Menma tenía ganas de matar a Sasuke? Bueno, más de lo habitual.  
>-"Esto es interesante"-pensó Shino quien se materia al margen de la situación.<p>

(Casa se los Namikaze)

Mikoto se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir del lugar dejando a Kushina llorando en el sofá mientras cubría su rostro con sus mano, y a Minato apretando los puños con ira después de haber sido engañado por uno de sus más leales shinobis que de su aldea, aun con su puesto de Hokage, no podía anular el documento de adopción solo por que quisiera.  
>-Y por cierto-dijo Mikoto antes de salir de la casa-Naruto salió del hospital ayer, hoy lo inscribí en la academia y vivirá en mi casa a partir de ahora, Itachi vino por sus cosas mientras hablábamos, que pasen buena tarde-<br>Finalmente la Uchiha salió de la casa triunfante, dejando a los Namikaze destrozados.

(4 meses después).

Naruto tenía lo que siempre soñó, cuatro meses de amor familiar, Mikoto lo trataba como deseaba que su madre lo hubiese tratado, Fugaku aunque no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos convivían de vez en cuando, se llevaban bien, aunque el hombre siempre ponía en vergüenza el pobre rubio hablando sobre la futura boda de él y Satsuki, se divertía mucho jugando con Sasuke a la vez que entrenaban, Naruto le iba a enseñar a usar las puertas internas de no ser porque Mikoto se lo prohibió, Itachi era el hermano mayor que siempre deseo, sus palabras siempre hacían sentir a Naruto grande, Satsuki hacia un esfuerzo por llamarlo hermano, pero su padre se burlaba diciendo que su hijita practicaba el incesto con Naruto, finalmente decidió llamarlo como Naruto-Kun como siempre, su padre termino con muchos golpes por parte de su hija, en la academia las cosas tampoco iban tan mal, su amistad con Shino creció, siempre que su hermano Menma trataba de molestarlo, Sasuke y Satsuki lo defendían, hizo amistad con una chica del clan Hyuga llamada Hinata, era una chica muy linda, aunque era algo difícil hablar con ella debido a que era muy nerviosa, Hiruzen quiso ayudar a Naruto en su control de chakra para que utilizara las manoplas correctamente, Itachi lo apoyo con Kenjutsu, por supuesto que habían días no tan buenos, como los constantes intentos de sus padres por traer a Naruto de vuelta a casa, ofrecían entrenarlo y cosas así, pero siempre se negaba, fuera de eso, Naruto estaba feliz.

(Las caras de los Hokage).

Naruto se encontraba junto a Itachi, ambos viendo la puesta del sol, Itachi le dijo que tenía algo de que hablar con él.  
>-¿Y bien Itachi-Nii? ¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunto el rubio.<br>-Escúchame bien Naruto- Itachi con el mismo tono de siempre-Dentro de muy poco, sucederá una gran tragedia, y probablemente yo ya no esté contigo-  
>-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado.<br>-Eres mi hermano Naruto... Tú, Sasuke, Satsuki, Ka-san y Otou-san, yo realmente los aprecio-dijo Itachi.  
>-Itachi-Nii ¿Por que suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo?-pregunto Naruto muy nervioso.<br>Itachi coloco su mano en la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a revolver su cabello.  
>-Un día Naruto, se dirán muchas cosas de mi... Sasuke, Satsuki, quiero que estés ahí para apoyarlos... No olvides que siempre seremos familia-dijo el Uchiha, su voz nunca cambia, pero Naruto pudo notar la tristeza de sus palabras.<br>No sabía porque, pero Naruto sentía ganas de llorar ¿Por que Itachi actuaba así? Simplemente no lo sabía, solo le quedaba confiar en su hermano.  
>-Si... Aniki-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Itachi, él nunca lo había llamado así antes, el Uchiha estaba feliz.<br>Itachi levanto los dos dedos de su mano y con ellos toco la frente de Naruto (como le hacía a Sasuke).  
>-Bueno, vayamos a casa-dijo Itachi.<br>-Si-respondió Naruto asintiendo.

(Academia, día X).

Naruto, Sasuke y Satsuki iban de salida, aunque nunca se esperaron lo que encontrarían en la puerta, Kushina quien se encontraba aparentemente esperando algo, fue entonces que vio a Naruto, ella sonrió, el rubio suspiro.  
>-Hola, Naruto-dijo Kushina mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.<br>-Menma y Naruko salieron hace un momento-dijo Naruto haciendo sentir un poco mal a su madre por la forma en que lo dijo, como si simplemente le dijera que lo dejara en paz.  
>-En realidad vine a ver si querías cenar con nosotros-dijo la pelirroja haciendo su mejor sonrisa.<br>-"Siempre es lo mismo todo el tiempo, ¿Cuándo va a entender que soy feliz con mi nueva familia?"-pensó Naruto, últimamente Kushina insistía bastante en que fuera a visitarlos.  
>-Claro-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los tres, la mirada de su madre se ilumino durante un momento-Pero quiero que después dejes de invitarme por favor-<br>Creo que esta por de mas decir, que eso le rompió el corazón a Kushina, esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de recuperar a su hijo.  
>-Por supuesto-dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.<br>-Díganle a Ka-san que llegare tarde-le dijo Naruto a Satsuki y a Sasuke haciendo sentir aun peor a Kushina por el hecho de que llamara así a Mikoto.  
>Los padres de Naruto la tuvieron difícil esos últimos cuatro meses, visitaron la habitación de Naruto para darse cuenta de como lo habían tratado, solo tenía una cama, un ropero, y un pequeño mueble a un lado, sin contar que ni siquiera estaban pintadas las paredes, totalmente diferente a las habitaciones de Menma y Naruko, Kushina se sentía horrible y Minato aun peor.<p>

(Casa se los Namikaze, día X).

Naruto y Kushina llegaron a la casa, ese lugar solo le daba malos recuerdos al rubio, todos los cumpleaños olvidados, todos los fastidios por parte de sus hermanos, todas las veces que sus padres lo ignoraron.  
>-Bueno, espera en la sala en lo que alisto la cena ¿Si?-dijo Kushina con voz cariñosa.<br>Naruto simplemente camino a la sala, parecía que su padre no estaba en casa, debía de estar lidiando con el papeleo del Hokage, de igual forma no había diferencia con la falta de su presencia, todo estaba tranquilo, solo esperaba no encontrarse con... Olvídenlo.  
>-Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió volver-dijo Naruko con sarcasmo mientras bajaba las escaleras viendo a su hermano-¿Que haces aquí? Aniki-pregunto ella al momento que se recargaba en la parte trasera del sofá, justo detrás de Naruto quien no se molesto en voltear a verla.<br>-Kushina-san me invito a cenar -respondió fríamente Naruto.  
>-¿Kushina-san? Actúas como si no fuera tu madre-dijo Naruko.<br>-No lo es, mi madre es Mikoto-san-dijo Naruto-Al igual que Satsuki-nee es mi hermana-este comentario solo hizo enfadar mas a Naruko.  
>-¿Satsuki-nee? ¿Eso no sería incesto?-pregunto Naruko en forma de burla, ella sabía muy bien que Satsuki sentía algo por Naruto ¿Como lo supo? Pues se nota desde el espacio.<br>-N-no sé de qué hablas-dijo Naruto ligeramente sonrojado.  
>-¡Jajajaja! Que inocente eres Aniki-dijo su hermana.<br>Naruto volteo a verla directamente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se quedaron así durante un momento hasta que Naruko comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.  
>-¿Que?-pregunto ella molesta por su mirada.<br>-¿Sabes Naruko? Eres a quien menos odio de la familia, te odio, pero no tanto como a Otou-san, Ka-san o Menma-dijo Naruto sonriendo, haciendo que Naruko se ruborizara.  
>-¿P-por que dices eso tan de repente?-dijo ella nerviosa-Además, disfruto molestarte al igual que Menma-<br>-Así es, por eso te odio-dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa típica de él.  
>Kushina fue a las escaleras a llamar a Menma y Naruko, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija con Naruto en la sala, Menma bajo las escaleras y también se sorprendió al ver a Naruto.<br>-¡Hola Aniki!-dijo Menma levantando la mano en forma de saludo.  
>Finalmente estaban los cuatro en el comedor cenando, había un incomodo silencio, Kushina no sabía de que hablar con Naruto ya que no conocía nada de él, Naruko ni siquiera lo miraba y simplemente comía, fue entonces que el menos indicado decidió romper el silencio.<br>-Entonces Aniki- dijo Menma-¿Cuando romperemos el empate por el puesto de líder del clan?-  
>-Puedes quedártelo Menma, ahora soy un Uchiha-dijo Naruto con orgullo, asiendo sentir un poco mal a su madre y a su hermano molesto.<br>-¿Piensas huir? Cobarde-dijo el pelirrojo.  
>-Menma-dijo Kushina tratando de callar a su hijo, no quería que arruinara su oportunidad de recuperar a Naruto-Y dime Naruto ¿Como te ha ido?-pregunto ella.<br>-Genial, Ka-san cocina muy bien, nee-san y nii-san siempre juegan conmigo y Otou-san me da muy buenos consejos cuando tengo problemas, además de Aniki-dijo Naruto alegremente, él uso esos honoríficos específicamente para golpear emocionalmente a su familia, cosa que funciono en su mayor parte con Kushina.  
>-B-bueno, ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?-pregunto la pelirroja tomando desprevenido a Naruto.<br>-Su hermana-dijo Naruko en un intento por desquitarse, Naruto se puso realmente rojo y Kushina se sonrojo igual.  
>-Naruto, entiendo que Naruko te parezca linda pero...-dijo Kushina al momento que fue interrumpida por su hija.<br>-¡Ka-san! ¡No me refería a mí!-dijo Naruko con clara vergüenza, se sintió rara al escuchar eso.  
>-¿Eh?-Kushina pensó un momento hasta llegar a la conclusión de que se refería a Satsuki-¡Oh! Perdóname hija-<br>La cena transcurrido hasta que llego el momento que nuestro rubio mas ansiaba, la hora de partir, Naruko había subido directamente a su cuarto después de la cena y Menma quería "despedirse" junto a su madre de su hermano.  
>-Hasta luego Naruto, vuelve a visitarnos-dijo Kushina muy nerviosa.<br>-Recuerda lo que acordamos, ya no me invitaras a cenar-dijo Naruto sin voltear a verla al momento que abría la puerta.  
>-Oye Aniki- dijo Menma obteniendo la atención de su hermano-Recuerda que aun tenemos una pelea pendiente-<br>-Te dije que ya no tengo nada que ver con los Namizake, eres 6 minutos mayor que Naruko, así que el puesto es tuyo-dijo el rubio al voltearas-Adiós Menma, Kushina-san-dijo Naruto al momento que hacia una referencia, eso sí que fue una daga en el corazón de su madre, al final de todo, ella no había logrado nada.  
>-Es Ka-san-dijo Menma con los ojos del Kyubi, esto llamo la atención de su madre y de su hermano.<br>-¿Que?-pregunto Naruto confundido.  
>-Es Ka-san, ella es tu madre idiota, trátala como tal-dijo el pelirrojo, Kushina estaba feliz de que Menma la defendiera pero...<br>-Ella es tu madre, la mía es Mikoto-san-dijo Naruto.  
>-¡Bastardo!-dijo Menma al momento que arrojo un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto, sin embargo, este detuvo su puño con la palma de su mano sin esfuerzo alguno, la mirada de Naruto era seria, vacía, eso preocupo un poco a su madre y sorprendió bastante a su hermano.<br>-Ya no somos hermanos Menma, Kushina-san ya no puede castigarme por defenderme de ti-dijo Naruto al momento que le propino un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago a su hermano, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos mientras se sujetaba con dolor el lugar del golpe.  
>-"¿Defenderse?"-se pregunto mentalmente Kushina, ella solo recordaba a Naruto molestando a Menma ¿Pudo haberlo malinterpretarlo?<br>Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió a su verdadero hogar sin saber lo que le esperaba.

(Barrio Uchiha, día X).

Naruto corría feliz hacia casa, se sentía satisfecho después de esa cena familiar, le había dado su merecido a su hermano y le había hecho saber a Kushina que era feliz con Mikoto, de momento todo bien, dio vuelta en una de las calles y se encontró con...  
>-¿Eh?-dijo al ver dos cadáveres en el suelo, eran unos conocidos que Sasuke saludaba de vez en cuando-¿Q-que paso aquí?... ¡Ka-san!-Naruto sabía que no había tiempo para preguntas.<br>Corrió en dirección a su hogar, tenía miedo, aunque estaba en movimiento podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, no dejaba de encontrarse cadáveres, desesperadamente llego a casa para encontrarse con una desgarradora escena.  
>-N-no-dijo Naruto con la voz baja.<br>Frente a él se encontraban algunos miembros de su familia "muertos" Satsuki, Mikoto y Fugaku, se quedo paralizado un momento pero inmediatamente corrió hacia su amiga con la esperanza de que estuviera bien, para su suerte, Satsuki parecía solo estar inconsciente, no tenía heridas ni nada por el estilo, Mikoto y Fugaku tenían sangre en sus ropas, además de algunos cortes, Naruto iba a revisarlos pero algo llamo su atención, un grito, un grito de alguien a quien conocía.  
>-Sasuke...-dijo Naruto en voz baja al momento que salió corriendo hacia el origen del grito.<br>Corrió como pudo, estaba realmente preocupado, solo tenía algo en mente ¿Por que? Finalmente había obtenido lo que tanto quería, una familia que lo amara ¿Por que perderla? Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a perder a su hermano, después de todo, se lo prometió a Itachi, aunque claro, no todo en la vida sale como uno piensa, Naruto llego a su destino, en esa calle se encontraba Sasuke con su sharingan activado, ante el responsable de la masacre del clan.  
>-N-no puede ser-dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos al ver esa familiar katana manchada de sangre y a Sasuke en posición de pelea frente a esa persona-Itachi...-dijo al momento que el Uchiha volteaba a verlo.<p>

-…. Naruto-


	4. Chapter 4-Uchiha no Jinken

Quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas para que entiendan bien el fic, cuando haiga palabras con comillas, significa que son pensamientos, los puntos suspensivos …. Son para una pausa entre las palabras, Naruto puede usar jutsus que no le enseñan en la academia por que siempre se metía a revisar las cosas de Hokage de Minato quien nunca se dio cuenta.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia, por cierto, el titulo significa Incidente Uchiha.

Capitulo 4.-Uchiha no Jinken.

-N-no puede ser-dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos al ver esa familiar katana manchada de sangre, a Sasuke en posición de pelea frente a esa persona-Itachi...-  
>-... Naruto-dijo Itachi con su voz de siempre, no se le veía arrepentido ni triste, uno nunca puede saber lo que ese chico piensa.<br>-¡Naruto!-grito Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio-¡Corre!-  
>-¿Sasuke?-murmuro Naruto mientras temblaba.<br>-¡El mato a Ka-san y Otou-san!-grito desesperado el chico de pelo azabache, no quería perder a nadie más-¡Tienes que irte de aquí ahora!-  
>Naruto tenía miedo, pero más que miedo, tristeza, lo perdió todo, la familia que tanto había soñado, las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y dejar caer las saladas gotas contra el suelo, el sonido del agua estrellándose contra la tierra hacia eco por el lugar.<br>-Itachi...-dijo Naruto en voz baja al momento que sacaba de sus bolsillos las manoplas que le regalo su abuelo-¿P-por qué?-  
>-Para medir mi habilidad -respondió secamente el Uchiha mayor.<br>Esas palabras impactaron en Naruto, él sabía que Itachi no era así, ¿Por qué hizo esto? Esas preguntas fueron calladas cuando Sasuke ataco a su hermano con un kunai, sin embargo, Itachi lo evadió dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que su hermano menor cayera dolorido al suelo.  
>-Sasuke, te lo dije antes-dijo Itachi-En el hipotético caso de que logres superarme, ten por seguro que no será pronto y mucho menos ahora-<br>-¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la apertura)-grito Naruto al momento que se lanzaba a una velocidad sobrehumana a confrontar a Itachi, sin embargo, este le evadió de un salto quedando a unos cuantos metros de él y Sasuke-¿Estás bien Sasuke?-pregunto el rubio.  
>-S-si-respondió el azabache mientras se levantaba.<br>-Sasuke, el jutsu bola de fuego, hazlo ahora-dijo Naruto guardando las manoplas.  
>-No tienes que pedírmelo -respondió Sasuke al momento que comenzaba a trazar sellos.<br>Itachi supuso que Sasuke haría eso, después de todo es su mejor jutsu, pero nunca se espero lo que Naruto hizo, puso su completa atención en las manos de Sasuke, fue entonces que el rubio comenzó a copiar los sellos casi de inmediato terminando al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha.  
>-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!-dijeron ambos chichos lanzando bolas de fuego de sus bocas, que al combinarse se convirtieron en una tan grande que arraso por completo con toda la calle y varias casas, dejando un oscuro rastro de destrucción y cenizas detrás de ella, rápidamente Sasuke cayo inconsciente, pues su sharingan consumía mucho chakra y gasto todo el que le quedaba en ese ataque, Naruto no se encontraba tan mal, su chakra estaba al máximo cuando llego por lo que solo respiraba profundo para componerse por el esfuerzo.<br>-"Increíble"-pensó Itachi oculto (creo que es obvio que evadió el ataque)-"Copio el jutsu de Sasuke con tan solo ver los sellos, al igual que con su hermana, es casi como si tuviese un sharingan"-  
>Itachi dio un paso atrás pisando una hoja, las orejas de Naruto se movieron levemente, de inmediato el rubio hizo un clon de sombra, los dos chichos salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes, uno de ellos se dirigía hacia Itachi, este esquivo a Naruto quedando nuevamente en las calles del ensangrentado barrio Uchiha con su hermano adoptivo frente a él.<br>-"Hizo un clon ¿A dónde habrá ido?"-se pregunto el Uchiha.  
>Rápidamente Itachi sintió una presencia detrás de él, se agacho a tiempo evitando un corte horizontal del clon de sombra de Naruto, quien traía la katana que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.<br>-Gracias por traerla-dijo Naruto a su clon quien al darle la katana desapareció, el rubio se puso en posición de combate "Recuerda Naruto, recuerda lo que Otou-san te dijo"-pensó Naruto listo para lo que sería la batalla más difícil de su vida hasta ahora.

(Flash Back)

-Oye Otou-san-dijo Naruto al Uchiha mayor.  
>-¿Que pasa Gaki?-pregunto Fugaku- Sea lo que sea apúrate, tengo asuntos importantes que atender-ya iba de salida.<br>-Quería preguntarte, ¿Cual es la mejor forma de enfrentar a un Uchiha?-pregunto Naruto inocentemente.  
>-¿Qué?-dijo Fugaku-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-<br>-Itachi me dijo que un ninja debe estar listo para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo, tal vez un día podría enfrentarme a un Uchiha, ¿Cómo podría contrarrestar su sharingan?-dijo el rubio.  
>-Muy inteligente de tu parte "este chico es listo"-dijo Fugaku pensando lo ultimo- Escucha bien Gaki, el poder de un Uchiha radica en los ojos, el sharingan en otras palabras, con esa habilidad podrías caer presa de un genjutsu, sin contar que cualquiera de tus técnicas podrían ser copiadas, nunca eh tenido que pelear con nadie de mi clan pero... En caso de que te veas obligado a hacerlo, todo está en no verlo directamente a los ojos, en cuanto a la copia de técnicas, lamento decirte que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, al menos que seas o muy rápido o poseas una línea de sangre-<br>-¡Ooohhh! ¡Gracias Otou-san!-dijo Naruto alegremente.  
>-Mi hija es tan afortunada de tener a un prometido como tu ¡Jajajajaja!-dijo Fugaku avergonzando un poco a Naruto.<p>

(Fin del Flash Back).

Naruto ya no temblaba, no habían dudas, sabía que obtendría respuestas de su hermano, sabía que Itachi debió haber tenido una buena razón para esto, eso era lo que quería creer, solo le quedaba obligarlo a hablar, sabía que probablemente moriría con él como oponente, pero si iba a morir, al menos le haría una herida a Itachi, por más pequeña que fuera, esa sería su victoria.  
>-Naruto-dijo Itachi llamando la atención del rubio-No tengo razones para pelear contigo, vete de aquí-<br>-Pues yo si tengo razones para pelear-dijo Naruto mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar.  
>-¿Y cuáles podrían ser?-pregunto Itachi.<br>-Mi familia... Los asesinaste a todos-respondió el rubio.  
>-Te equivocas-dijo el Uchiha- Tu familia se encuentra perfectamente a salvo en la mansión Namikaze, a quienes acabo de asesinar son mi familia-<br>-¿Q-que dices?-Naruto comenzaba a romperse por las palabras de su hermano.  
>-Ya me escuchaste-dijo Itachi- Tú no eres un Uchiha, nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo serás, no tenemos relación alguna, así que vete de aquí ahora mismo, vuelve a casa con tu verdades familia, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-las palabras de Itachi eras estoicas, frías, vacías, sin ningún sentimiento.<br>-Uchiha-dijo Naruto con el fleco del pelo ensombreciendo sus ojos-Soy Naruto Uchiha... Hijo de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke Uchiha y Satsuki Uchiha, pero sobre todo... Tu hermano, Itachi- termino de hablar Naruto con una cara de convicción.  
>Y de un momento a otro, la conversación termino, Naruto corrió rápidamente contra Itachi blandiendo su katana, salto varios metros den el aire para chocar su katana en un poderoso corte horizontal contra la katana de Itachi, las hojas de ambas espadas generaron chispas.<br>-¡Kyūmon! (puerta del descanso)-grito Naruto al momento que su fuerza incremento.  
>Los pies de Itachi quebrantaron el suelo por la potencia de Naruto, el Uchiha se sorprendió bastante, era más fuerte que la vez que se enfrento a Menma y Naruko, sin embargo, no era suficiente, Itachi de un tajo logro apartar a Naruto haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros, fue entonces que el rubio hizo una posición de manos seguido de una nube de humo, de ella salió disparada la katana que Itachi pudo evadir fácilmente seguida de ¿Un cuervo? Itachi se sorprendió ante esto, fue entonces que de inmediato lo entendió, cuando las dos cosas pasaron por sus hombros, el cuervo se transformo en Naruto quien tomo inmediatamente su espada tratando de cortar a Itachi por la espalda, pero el Uchiha pudo bloquear el ataque con su katana, sin embargo, no espero que de la nube de humo saliera Naruto con sus manoplas impregnadas de chakra.<br>-"¿Uso un kage bunshin y un henge al mismo tiempo?"-pensó Itachi impresionado.  
>El Uchiha rápidamente saco un kunai deteniendo el golpe de Naruto a la vez que bloqueaba con la katana al clon, y de un moviendo aparto a ambos tomando distancia de un salto, quedando lejos de los rubios.<br>-Eso que hiciste...-dijo Itachi.  
>-Es un truco que se me ocurrió gracias a Shisui-dijo Naruto seriamente al momento que su clon le entregaba la katana y desaparecía.<p>

(Flash Back)

-Oye Shisui- llamo Naruto al Uchiha mientras comían en Ichiraku's.  
>-¿Que pasa Naruto?-le respondió Shisui mientras hacia una pausa de comer.<br>-Dime, ¿Cómo puedo hacer el truco ese de los cuervos?-pregunto el chico emocionado (para los que no lo sabían, el genjutsu que usa Itachi para convertirse en cuervos era originalmente de Shisui quien era su mejor amigo, si estoy mal háganmelo saber).  
>-Lo siento Naruto, pero para eso necesitarías tener el sharingan -dijo Shisui desanimando al chico-Pero no te preocupes, seguro que se te ocurre algún mejor truco, eres un Uchiha ¿No?-<br>La mirada de Naruto se ilumino ante tal voto de confianza.

(Fin del Flash Back).

-Como veras, soy un Uchiha hecho y derecho Itachi... No... ¡Aniki!-dijo Naruto con convicción gritando lo último.  
>-Así es Gaki- dijo una voz llamando la atención de ambos, Naruto volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con su padre, Fugaku- Eres Naruto Uchiha, mi futuro yerno-<br>A estas alturas al rubio ya no le importaba las insinuaciones de su relación con Satsuki, Naruto estaba feliz, tenía a su padre frente a él, vivo, decir que estaba feliz era poco.  
>-Otou-san...-murmuro Naruto mientras las lagrimas no se hacían esperar cubriendo la cara del muchacho-E-estás vivo...-<br>-Agradécele a Satsuki, ella nos sano a mí y a Mikoto lo mejor que pudo... Pero-dijo Fugaku apreciando sus heridas-No estoy precisamente en mi mejor forma-volteo a ver a su hijo-Buena jugada Itachi, atacar por sorpresa, eh de admitir, que es algo que nunca espere o simplemente no quise esperarlo-  
>-En la condición en que estas no puedes vencerme-dijo Itachi mientras extendía su katana hacia su padre.<br>Fugaku gruño ante esa verdad, Itachi pudo derrotarlo ya que nunca espero ser atacado por su hijo, y con sus heridas aun abiertas seria superado, aun así...  
>-Naruto...-llamo Fugaku ganando la atención del rubio-Vi a Sasuke haya atrás, quiero que vayas por él, lo lleves con Mikoto y Satsuki, y los saques a todos de aquí.<br>-Pero Otou-san, puedo ayudarte a pelear-dijo Naruto, también sabia que Fugaku no podría derrotar a Itachi.  
>-Naruto... Eres mi hijo al igual que Satsuki y Sasuke, tienes mucho potencial, llegaras a ser un Uchiha fuerte que protegerá y hará feliz a mi hija, por favor, no permitiré deseches tu vida aquí, también quiero que cuides bien de Mikoto-dijo Fugaku mientras caminaba hacia Itachi dejando de lado al rubio quien solo tenía la mirada perdida.<br>-Pero...-Naruto iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.  
>-Te estoy dando una orden muchacho, soy tu padre, así que obedece y márchate de aquí, no quiero estorbos-dijo Fugaku sin voltear a verlo.<br>-S-si, Otou-san-dijo Naruto al momento que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el resto de su familia, dejando a su hermano y a su padre solos.  
>-Entonces, ¿Es este el camino que elegiste?-pregunto Fugaku a su hijo.<br>-Así es- respondió Itachi.  
>-No importa cuál sea el resultado de esta pelea, si yo muero, solo quiero que sepas que como tu padre... Estoy orgullo de ti, Itachi- dijo el Uchiha.<br>-Gracias... Otou-san-dijo Itachi antes de que él y su padre corrieran uno contra el otro entablando su enfrentamiento.

(Casa de los Uchiha).

-¡Ka-san! ¡Satsuki-chan!-grito Naruto entrando a la casa mientras llevaba a Sasuke sobre su espalda.  
>-¡Naruto-Kun-dijo Satsuki al momento que se arrojaba a abrazar al rubio-Estas bien-dijo mientras lloraba-Estaba tan preocupada-<br>-¿Como esta Ka-san?-pregunto Naruto.  
>-Se encuentra estable -respondió Satsuki- Pero necesitamos llevarla a un hospital, ¿Como esta Sasuke-Nii?-<br>-Se encuentra bien, solo esta inconsciente-dijo el rubio.  
>-¿Has visto a Otou-san? Fue a buscarlos a ti y a Sasuke -dijo la chica preocupada.<br>-Lo sé-dijo Naruto con una mirada que solo expresaba malas noticias haciendo entristecer a Satsuki -Ayúdame con Sasuke, yo llevare a Ka-san-  
>Satsuki sujeto a Sasuke mientras Naruto levantaba a Mikoto como si su peso fuese el de una pluma (recuerden que aun tiene las puertas abiertas), impresionando a Satsuki, rápidamente los dos salieron de ahí en dirección al hospital de la aldea.<br>Mientras tanto Fugaku e Itachi no se daban tregua, el barrio Uchiha parecía una zona de guerra, el Uchiha mayor hacia uso de todos los jutsus que tenía a su disposición, el consumo de chakra no le preocupaba ya que lo único que hacía era ganar tiempo para que Naruto pusiera a salvo a su familia.  
>-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!-dijo Fugaku al momento que lanzaba una gran bola se fuego del tamaño de la que arrojaron Naruto y Sasuke combinados.<br>-Suiton: Suijinheki -dijo Itachi creando una barrera de agua para protegerse del impacto.  
>Ambos jutsus chocaron creando una gran oleada de viento seguida de una neblina generada por el vapor del fuego al chocar con el agua, Itachi estaba atento, en la intensidad de la neblina pudo evadir unos cuantos kunais que habían sido arrojados de la nada e inmediatamente su padre apareció detrás de él con una katana (la agarro de los cadáveres Uchiha, recuerdes que algunos murieron dando pelea), en el momento del ataque ambas espadas chocaron y comenzaron un duelo de kenjutsu, se notaba la respiración agitada en Fugaku, sus heridas se estaban llevando toda su fuerza, solo una cosa lo mantenía en pie, su familia, rápidamente ambos Uchiha tomaron distancia y comenzaron a trazar los mismos sellos.<br>-¡Katon: Gōkakyū!-dijeron al mismo tiempo que las llamaradas de ambos chocaban en un forcejeo por ver quién cedería primero.  
>Una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Fugaku mientras exhalaba su potente llamarada, poco a poco el fuego de Itachi comenzó a hacer retroceder al de su padre, finalmente Fugaku no resistió mas y en un rápido movimiento se movió a la izquierda mientras las llamas de Itachi quemaron su brazo derecho, el Uchiha mayor gruño de dolor ante tal herida, puso una rodilla en tierra sujetando su brazo, ya estaba en las ultimas respirando pesadamente.<br>-Perdiste-dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a su padre arrastrando su espada.  
>-Jajajajaja, eso parece-dijo Fugaku sonriendo ante lo que parecía ser su muerte-No pude haber pedido un mejor hijo... Itachi-<br>-Gracias, Otou-san-dijo Itachi al momento que levantaba su katana.  
>Fugaku cerró los ojos esperando la ensangrentada hoja de su hijo atravesar su cuerpo, pero un choque de metales lo obligo a abrir la ojos de golpe, justo frente a él, deteniendo la espada de su hijo, se encontraba Naruto.<br>-¿Naruto?-dijo Fugaku al momento que el rubio de un tajo hacia retroceder a Itachi- Creí haberte dicho que te fueras-  
>-Dijiste que haría feliz a Satsuki- dijo Naruto volteando hacia su padre con una sonrisa-El que tu murieras... La pondría muy triste-<br>Fugaku sonrió ante la actitud del rubio, lo había criado bien, luego recordó que en realidad no fue él quien lo crió, pero eso ya no importaba, era un buen chico, y se sentía bien el poder llamarlo hijo, Fugaku se levanto lentamente.  
>-Naruto, préstame tu katana- dijo Fugaku extendiéndole la mano para recibir la espada.<br>-Claro, Otou-san-dijo Naruto entregándole el arma.  
>-Bien, ya casi no me queda chakra por lo que los jutsus se acabaron para mi, así que seguiré tu ejemplo Gaki-dijo Fugaku mientras sujetaba la katana frente a él (ya saben, la básica posición de kendo)-¡Kyūmon! (puerta de la apertura).<br>De repente el cuerpo de Fugaku se tonifico, un poco de sangre salió expulsada de sus heridas, se sentía más fuerte físicamente de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida, dejo totalmente impresionados a Naruto e Itachi.  
>-Nada mal para mi primera vez-dijo Fugaku sonriendo-Debí haber entrenado con las puertas internas hace tiempo, esto se siente muy estimulante-<br>-Es peligroso abrir la segunda puerta sin entrenamiento-dijo Naruto preocupado.  
>-Mira quién habla, ¿No es más peligroso siendo un niño?-dijo el Uchiha mayor provocando que el rubio se animara-Vamos, Naruto-<br>-¡Sí!-asintió el chico.  
>Y de un momento a otro, Fugaku se encontraba justo al frente de Itachi sorprendiendo a su hijo mayor quien a duras penas pudo esquivar y bloquear los ataques de su padre, estaba tan concentrado en él que no noto a Naruto quien lo ataco por la espalda con sus manoplas bañadas en chakra, logrando finalmente herir a Itachi provocando un corte en su brazo, rápidamente se alejo de sus oponentes preparando sellos con sus manos, Itachi lazo múltiples bolas de fuego contra su padre, las cuales fueron interceptadas por Naruto cuyas manoplas habían canalizado su chakra para crear grandes cuchillas, cortando y disipando las bolas de fuego, la pelea estaba pareja, hasta que...<br>-Suficiente-dijo Itachi pateando a su padre en las costillas haciéndolo retroceder.  
>Naruto se distrajo un momento debido a eso, fue el tiempo suficiente para que Itachi lo apuñalara en el abdomen con su katana, el rubio escupió sangre al sentir la helada hoja del acero de la espada de su hermano atravesar varios de sus órganos, inmediatamente Itachi saco su espada dejando golpeando a Naruto en el estomago, dejándolo caer al suelo.<br>-¡Naruto!-grito su padre exaltado.  
>-Tsukoyomi-dijo Itachi viendo los ojos de su padre quien cayó presa de su genjutsu de su magenkyo sharingan.<br>Fugaku se desplomo al suelo, en un solo instante, Itachi había logrado darle la vuelta a las cosas, presentaba algunas pequeñas heridas hechas por Naruto y otras más grandes hechas por su padre, finalmente se dirigió caminando hacia su padre, pero...  
>-I-Itachi-dijo Naruto con dificultad sosteniendo el pie izquierdo de su hermano en un intento por frenarlo.<br>Itachi vio a Naruto directamente a los ojos, el chico imploraba que se detuviera, pero en el Uchiha clavó su espada en el antebrazo del chico para que lo soltara, escucho el gran grito de dolor del rubio, pero este se negaba a soltarlo, fue entonces que Itachi con su pie derecho, piso su espada haciendo que se clavara mas en el brazo de Naruto, haciendo que el mango de golpeara directamente con su piel, Naruto no lo resistió mas y soltó al Uchiha mientras gritaba de dolor.  
>-¡Por favor! ¡Itachi!-grito Naruto mientras veía a su hermano dirigirse a su padre, tratado de retirar la katana de su brazo pero estaba demasiado profunda, sin contar el horrible dolor al sentir como la hoja temblaba en sus arterias, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como Itachi tomaba la katana de las manos de su padre y ver como la dirigía a su pecho-No... No...-Naruto se sentía impotente, con desesperación trataba de arrancar la espada de su brazo, ya no le importaba el tremendo dolor que sentía, solo quería salvar a su padre-¡Espera! ¡Itachi no lo hagas!-dijo mientras el Uchiha elevaba su brazo-¡Detente! ¡Aniki!-grito Naruto al ver como Itachi apuñalo el corazón de su padre con la katana que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, las lagrimas no salían, las palabras tampoco, no había tristeza, no había odio, solo... Desesperación.<br>Itachi retiro la katana del corazón de su padre quien yacía en el suelo muerto, con sus ojos abiertos y el sharingan activado, Naruto observaba la escena, Itachi estaba por irse cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo, un chakra muy fuerte, no tenía nada de especial, era el chakra de un humano normal, y tampoco era tan alto, pero por alguna razón Itachi se sentía intranquilo, fue entonces que volteo hacia el origen de ese chakra.  
>-Itachi... ¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto con su fleco ensombreciendo su mirada.<br>-Ya te lo dije, fue para...-Itachi no pudo terminar de hablar debido al gran instinto asesino que percibió.  
>-¡Ya dime la verdadera maldita razón!-grito Naruto al momento que sujeto el mango de la katana que mantenía su brazo clavado en el suelo para explotar por completo su fuerza-¡Seimon! (puerta de la vida).<br>Naruto retiro bruscamente la espada de su brazo, la sangre salió a chorros por unos momentos, su piel se volvió roja, sus venas se notaban y su fuerzo aumento de forma monstruosa, Naruto sujeto el mango de la espada con sus dientes y junto sus manos en un sello, Itachi se puso en guardia, ahora tendría que dejar fuera de combate a Naruto antes de que su cuerpo colapsara por la tercera puerta, fue entonces que el Uchiha se asombro, Naruto comenzó a convertirse en varios cuervos, inmediatamente Itachi detuvo la estocada del rubio quien había aparecido a sus espaldas.  
>-"¿Un genjutsu?"-pensó Itachi-"¿Logro engañar a mi sharingan con un genjutsu durante casi un segundo?"-<br>El Uchiha estaba más que impresionado, solo un sharingan podría someter a otro a un genjutsu, pero se sorprendió más aun cuando Naruto con su mano libre golpeo el rostro del Uchiha, arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared de una de las casas, destruyéndole en su totalidad, Naruto respiraba de forma agitada, todo su cuerpo ardía, en especial su cabeza, Itachi salía de los escombros caminando con normalidad, se detuvo un momento y dio un escupitajo de sangre al suelo, luego miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos, pero nuevamente se sorprendió, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, el Uchiha vio eso como su oportunidad para noquearlo, sigilosa y rápidamente llego a un lado del rubio para golpearlo con el mango de su katana, grata fue su sorpresa al ver como el chico sostuvo su muñeca deteniendo al Uchiha en seco en inmediatamente lanzar un tajo contra su hermano, Itachi logro liberarse obteniendo solo un superficial corte en su abdomen, rápidamente comenzaron una batalla de Kenjutsu, los brazos de Itachi se tensaban al bloquear los poderosos ataques de Naruto, su fuerza era de descomunal, rápidamente el rubio se aparto trazando sellos.  
>-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!-dijo Naruto al momento que una potente bola de fuego salió disparada de su boca contra Itachi, quien trazando sellos se cubrió con un muro de agua, los jutsus chocaron en una explosión de vapor, Itachi estaba atento, esperando un ataque físico, pero...-¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!-Y de la espesa niebla un gran dragón de agua salió atacando al Uchiha quien lo neutralizo con una bola de fuego.<br>Se genero mas vapor y fugazmente Naruto apareció detrás de Itachi haciéndole una gran herida en la espalda con su katana, finalmente el Uchiha, se harto, si quería terminar esto rápido tendría que dejar de contenerse, así es, se estaba conteniendo. Itachi dio una estocada con su espada por debajo de su espalda, atravesando nuevamente el abdomen de Naruto quien esta vez no se quejo del dolor, sujeto la cabeza de Itachi y la estrello contra el suelo, pero inmediatamente el Uchiha comenzó a transformase en cuervos, Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos al dejar de sentir a su oponente, busco eufóricamente con la mirada hasta que en un parpadeo Itachi apareció justo frente a él.  
>-Tsukoyomi-dijo Itachi al momento que inducía un genjutsu con su magenkyo sharingan a Naruto, el rubio cayó al suelo mientras las puertas internas se cerraban, su piel volvió a su color original, dentro de su mente, Naruto solo podía ver a Itachi asesinando a todos los del clan, era una masacra, no lo soporto y termino perdiendo la consciencia.<br>-Itachi...-fue lo que murmuro Naruto antes de caer- Aniki...

(Hospital de Konoha, 1 mes después).

En una de las habitaciones del edificio, yacía un niño rubio, durmiendo en una cama, los rayos del sol golpeaban sus párpados, finalmente el chico despertó.  
>-¿Eh?-pronuncio Naruto al despertar-¿Dónde estoy?-<br>El rubio busco con la mirada, pudo encontrar a Kushina dormida en una silla, sus ojos, parecía que había llorado y que había dormido poco, fue entonces que inmediatamente las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, la pelea que tuvo con Itachi, los cadáveres de todos a los que conocía del clan, Naruto comenzó a llorar pero otra persona ocupo su mente rápidamente.  
>-Ka-san...-dijo Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse, su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, el dolor era mucho peor que la vez que despertó en el hospital después de su pelea con sus hermanos-Ka-san...-Naruto se movió hasta el extremo de su cama -Sasuke... Satsuki...-Naruto resbalo cayendo hacia el suelo, dio un grito de dolor muy fuerte, Kushina despertó de golpe y al ver a Naruto en el suelo se alarmo.<br>-¡Naruto!-dijo la pelirroja al momento que iba a socorrer a su hijo, lentamente ayudo al rubio a levantarse, volviéndolo a colocar en su cama.  
>-Ka-san... ¿Dónde está Ka-san?-dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa.<br>-Mikoto está bien, Naruto-dijo Kushina intentando calmar a su hijo, ella no dejaba de culparse, si hubiese evitado que Naruto se fuera de la casa esa noche, habría evitado que pasara por tal experiencia... No... Si tan solo le hubiese prestado atención desde el principio, él nunca hubiese sido adoptado por los Uchiha y nunca habría tenido que pasad por esto.  
>Naruto se tranquilizo al escuchar que Mikoto estaba bien pero...<br>-¿D-donde esta Otou-san?-pregunto Naruto temeroso de la respuesta, el tsukoyomi de Itachi lo afecto demasiado, le era difícil recordar las cosas que sucedieron anoche.  
>-Naruto...-dijo Kushina mientras su voz temblaba.<br>-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto muy nervioso.  
>-Fugaku... Murió-dijo ella.<br>Naruto se le quedo viendo unos momentos, esas palabras hacían eco en su mente, y de un momento a otro se hecho a llorar de una forma que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, Kushina lo abrazo gentilmente, al rubio ya no le importaba el rencor que le tenía, en esos momentos solo quería alguien con quien desahogarse.  
>-Ka-san... Otou-san... Nii-san... Nee-san... Aniki- decía Naruto entre sollozos, esta vez no lo decía para molestar a su verdadera madre, lo decía porque en verdad le dolía lo que les sucedió a los Uchiha, su familia.<br>Kushina también lloraba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, no veía forma de ayudarlo, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y dejarlo desahogarse, quería actuar como una verdadera madre por él al menos una vez, no le importaba que Naruto la odiara o que no le importaba el gesto que ella hacía, solo quería estar junto a su hijo.

(Torre del Hokage)

-Naruto...-murmuraba Minato mientras estaba sentado en su silla, frente al escritorio había mucho papeleo, en especial por lo de la masacre Uchiha, se sentía horrible, lo único que no podía sacar de su mente era el hecho de que su hijo estuvo en tan horrible lugar, de repente alguien toco la puerta-Pase-dijo Minato.  
>Aquel invitado había cruzado la puerta una vez que recibió la afirmación del Hokage, Minato inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una de desagrado al ver al hombre que tenía en frente, su nombre era...<br>-¿Que quieres?... Danzo-


	5. Chapter 5-Pequeña esperanza

Primero que nada, me disculpo si este capítulo no gusta tanto como los otros, estaba algo deprimido por la muerte de Tatsumi de Akame ga kill, menos mal sigo el manga, tome una idea en consideración de uno de los comentarios que me pareció buena, así que cualquier otro que tenga ideas para mi fic siéntanse libres de escribirla en un comentario, pero no prometo nada, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 5.-Pequeña esperanza.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi Uchiha, hijo del líder del clan, Fugaku Uchiha, Naruto había estado inconsciente debido al gran trauma físico que sufrió su cuerpo por la tercera puerta, tardaría por lo menos otras 4 semanas en recuperarse por completo, su madre adoptiva, Mikoto, estuvo inconsciente al igual que él rubio, despertó tres días después que él, Sasuke y Satsuki se habían turnado en visitar a Naruto y a su madre, en cuanto Mikoto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Satsuki, ella rápidamente la abrazo llorando de felicidad, su hija le contó sobre Naruto y a pesar de que no se encontraba precisamente en condiciones de caminar, salió de su habitación ayudada por su hija en dirección a la habitación del rubio, al llegar encontró a Kushina acariciando la cabeza de Naruto mientras que este dormía, se notaba que el rubio había llorado y mucho, Mikoto no sabía porque pero se sentía realmente molesta al ver a la pelirroja consolando a su hijo.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fríamente Mikoto a Kushina quien se sorprendió al verla.<br>-Mikoto...-dijo Kushina antes de abrazar a la Uchiha mayor quien se sorprendió aun mas por el gesto-Me alegra que este bien-dijo al momento que se apartaba.  
>-¿Donde está Nii-san?-pregunto Satsuki.<br>-Fue al baño-le respondió la pelirroja.  
>-¿Como esta Naruto-Kun?-pregunto Mikoto preocupada.<br>-Bueno...-Kushina voltio a ver al rubio.  
>Hubo un incomodo silencios durante un momento, Mikoto se preguntaba por qué no respondía pero justo cuando iba a hablar pudo ver por la mejilla de Kushina una lagrima recorrer su piel, rápidamente se alarmo.<br>-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Que le ha pasado a mi hijo?!-grito Mikoto obteniendo la atención de la pelirroja.  
>-Pues...-Kushina sintió un nudo en la garganta al momento que comenzaba a decirle a Mikoto lo que el doctor le dijo a ella.<p>

(Torre del Hokage).

Se había convocado una reunión del consejo de la aldea, el Yoindame Hokage/Minato Namizake, los líderes de los clanes salvo Mikoto Uchiha quien ahora ocupaba el puesto del líder del clan por la muerte de su esposo, los como se llamen del consejo civil y cualquier otra persona que deba estar ahí, hablaban sobre Itachi Uchiha, además de poner su nombre en el libro bingo, enviaron varios Anbus en su búsqueda, luego dieron lugar a la discusión de que hacer respecto a los supervivientes del clan, planeaban poner a Sasuke y a Satsuki en el programa restaurador de clanes, sin embargo, ya que perduraban tres miembros del clan, decidieron solo poner a Sasuke, el único varón y por ser el mayor, futuro heredero del clan, todo parecía haber acabado hasta que un hombre vendado hablo.  
>-Ahora solo nos queda un último tema a tratar-dijo Danzo.<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Minato, todos también estaban expectantes de cual sería ese último tema.  
>-Naruto Uchiha- dijo Danzo poniendo una arrogante sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, todos sabían sobre el hijo de Minato, aquel que fue adoptado por una familia Uchiha.<br>-El no tiene línea de sangre, así que no hay nada de qué hablar-dijo Minato con un tono molesto ante las palabras del hombre.  
>-Cálmate Minato-dijo Danzo-Quiero ofrecerme a entrenar a ese muchacho-<br>Todos se asombraron ante las palabras de Danzo ¿Por qué se interesaría en entrenar exclusivamente a un niño? Esa era la pregunta del millón en ese momento.  
>-Yo entrenare a mi hijo-dijo Minato con veneno en las palabras.<br>-Minato... El ya no es tu hijo ¿Lo olvidas?-respondió Danzo.  
>Minato apretaba los puños furioso-"¿Que planea este bastardo?"-pensó Minato.<p>

(Hospital de Konoha).

Naruto habría los ojos lentamente, el dolor era menos, pero aun estaba ahí, se levanto hasta quedar sentado en medio de la cama, fue entonces que pudo ver a Satsuki y a Sasuke, este ultimo estaba con la cara seria mirando al suelo, la chica de inmediato se arrojo a abrazar a Naruto, le dolió como el infierno ese abrazo, pero eso no importaba ahora, el rubio estaba feliz de verla y correspondió a la Uchiha.  
>-Satsuki-chan...-dijo Naruto mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en su cara.<br>La Uchiha noto eso y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con más fuerza, fue entonces que alguien decidió romper el silencio.  
>-Naruto-dijo Sasuke fríamente, su hermana dejo de abrazar a su amigo para poner también su atención en él- Enséñame a usar las puertas internas-<br>-Sasuke...-murmuro Naruto al escuchar a su mejor amigo.  
>-Yo también-dijo Satsuki llamando la atención del rubio-Naruto-Kun, quiero que me enseñes a usarlas también-<br>-Chicos...-dijo Naruto al ver las caras de sus hermanos, tristeza, odio, depresión, venganza, esas eran las emociones que expresaban.  
>-Encontraremos a Itachi-dijo Sasuke.<br>-Y lo asesinaremos-termino Satsuki-Por haber matado a Otou-san-  
>-Por todo el clan-dijo el Uchiha.<br>Naruto los veía seriamente, los había visto enojados antes, pero nunca los había visto de esa forma, ellos no mentían cuando decían que querían matar a Itachi, las miradas sinceramente intimidaron un poco a Naruto.  
>-Hagamos un pacto-dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de los Uchiha-Nos haremos fuertes, encontraremos a Itachi, y lo obligaremos a disculparse-<br>-¿Disculparse?-pregunto Sasuke un poco molesto, para después gritar-¡¿Crees que una simple disculpa es suficiente?!-  
>-Su vida no me devolverá lo que me ha quitado-dijo el rubio comenzando a llorar-Quiero una disculpa...-<br>Naruto rompió en llanto tapando su cara con sus manos, Satsuki se acerco y lo abrazo gentilmente, Sasuke lo veía molesto, pero esa cara de odio inmediatamente se convirtió en una de compasión, si se ponía a pensarlo, Naruto también era su hermano, y aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos, él era quien más sufría con el asunto del clan, pero...  
>-Bien...-dijo Sasuke fríamente-Si no vas a ayudarme a matarlo, no estorbes-dijo al momento que salía azotando la puerta de la habitación, su hermana se quedo viendo a la puerta abrazada del rubio, luego volteo nuevamente hacia su amigo para acercarse más y hablar.<br>-A mí tampoco me basta una disculpa Naruto-Kun-le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

(Campo de entrenamiento numero 44 Bosque de la muerte)

El lugar estaba devastado, era como si hubiese ocurrido un desastre Natural, los arboles estaban derribados, cráteres por doquier, los cadáveres y la sangre de los animales decoraba el lugar y justo en medio de tanta destrucción parecía estar el responsable, un chico de no mas de 8 años, sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, su cabello también era rojo, sus colmillos resaltaban, y se deleitaba con la imagen de su entorno mientras tenía una cara seria, llena de ira y frustración.  
>-Aniki...-pronuncio el chico al momento que caminaba de regreso a casa.<p>

(Mansión Namikaze).

Una chica rubia se encontraba en una habitación descolorida con muy pocas cosas en ella, había varias prendas de ropa en el suelo, ahí podíamos verla a ella con una camiseta y un pequeño short mientras daba vueltas admirando su apariencia, en un momento se detuvo y sujeto el cuello de la camisa para olerla, fue entonces que alguien la interrumpió en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.  
>-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Menma cuya ropa estaba un poco sucia y rasgada.<br>-Ka-san olvido lavar la ropa por estar cuidando a Aniki en el hospital-dijo la rubia como si nada -Buscaba que ponerme-  
>-¿En el ropero de Aniki?-pregunto el pelirrojo un poco confundido.<br>-Menos mal que no se llevo toda su ropa-dijo Naruko mientras salía de la habitación, Menma iba a dar por terminada la conversación hasta que...  
>-Espera un momento-dijo el chico.<br>-¿Que quieres?-pregunto su hermana en la puerta de su propia habitación.  
>-¿Por que su ropa?-pregunto Menma.<br>-Porque somos trillizos, es la misma talla-respondió Naruko.  
>-¿Y por que no agarrabas algo de lo mío?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.<br>-¿Con ese pésimo gusto que tienes?-dijo su hermana al momento que entraba y se encerraba en su habitación.  
>-Como si una estúpida camiseta blanca con una espiral roja en medio tuviera algo de estilo-dijo Menma al momento que se dirigía al baño a asearse.<p>

(Hospital de Konoha).

Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo el atardecer por su ventana, había pasado un buen rato desde que Sastuki se marcho, el rubio se encontraba con la mirada perdida, como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas estuviera en el atardecer, fue entonces que la puerta de su habitación se abrió captando su atención, era Mikoto.  
>-¿Ka-san?-dijo Naruto-¿Que haces aquí? Se supone que necesitas descansar-<br>-Quiera ver a mi hijo-respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.  
>-Me importa más tu bien estar-dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza.<br>-Oh bueno-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su cama- Muévete un poco, voy a recostarme-dijo al momento que se metía en las sabanas al lado de Naruto, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras no paraba de sonreír, la mirada del rubio era de asombro, la cual inmediatamente cambio a una de tristeza.  
>-Lo siento-dijo al momento que abrazaba a Mikoto, se aferraba a ella para que no lo viera llorar.<br>-Naruto-Kun...-dijo gentilmente la Uchiha en voz baja.  
>-Yo... Yo... No pude...-decía Naruto con la voz muy temblorosa-No pude salvar a Otou-san-<br>Mikoto abrazo mas fuerte a Naruto quien no paraba de llorar ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre, una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la Uchiha quien tenía un nudo en la garganta al momento de decir algo, su voz temblorosa aviso al rubio que ella también estaba triste sin importar su sonriente rostro.  
>-Naruto-Kun... Hay algo que necesito decirte-murmuro Mikoto lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara.<p>

(Varios días después).

-"Finalmente, mañana me darán de alta al igual que Ka-san y podré volver a casa"-pensó Naruto recostado en su cama.  
>Las cosas habían cambiado últimamente, Sasuke y Satsuki ya no lo visitaban, Mikoto decía que se la pasaban entrenando, era bastante obvio que la razón era Itachi, el rubio no sabía porque, pero solo podía sentir odio en esos dos, era algo perturbador, estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación.<br>-Hola-dijo el hombre frente a Naruto.  
>-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el rubio.<br>-Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura-le respondió el hombre vendado.  
>-¿Danzo Shimura? ¡¿El shinobi de la oscuridad?!-Pregunto Naruto exaltado levantándose de golpe de la cama.<br>-"¿Eh? Este chico conoce mi apodo de la primera guerra"-pensó Danzo bastante sorprendido, era muy conocido por muchos en la aldea, pero los niños ignoraban la fama que tuvo en la primera guerra como miembro de un contingente dirigido por Tobirama Senju (segundo Hokage) siendo compañero de Hiruzen Sarutobi (tercer Hokage).  
>-No puedo creer que en verdad este viéndote con mis propios ojos, esto es genial-dijo Naruto con respeto.<br>-¿Sabes sobre mi?-pregunto Danzo un poco ¿Feliz?  
>-Claro que si, eres uno de los mejores shinobis que la aldea ha tenido, peleaste en la primera guerra ninja, leí sobre usted en los registros del Hokage, en verdad te admiro-dijo Naruto con clara admiración en sus palabras.<br>Danzo, además de quedar con la boca abierta, su mirada se ilumino, un niño lo admiraba, en realidad nunca le importo ser reconocido por los niños de la aldea, pero el hecho de que Naruto le tuviera tanto respeto y admiración lo emocionaba mucho.  
>-¿Y que hace aquí?-pregunto el rubio sacando de su transe emocional al conmocionado shinobi de la oscuridad.<br>-Oh claro-dijo Danzo-"Contrólate hombre, no olvides a que viniste, solo es un niño, un niño con un gran potencial, un niño que sabe en quien poner su admiración y respeto"-pensó Danzo para finalmente hablar-Escuche sobre el encuentro que tuviste con Itachi Uchiha-  
>-Si...-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica la cual hizo sentir un poco mal a Danzo-Pero no pude detener a Aniki-<br>-No hay por que deprimirse-dijo el shinobi de la oscuridad obteniendo la atención del muchacho-Itachi es uno de los más grandes ninjas que han tenido esta aldea, el simple hecho de que lograras herirlo y sobrevivir ya es un gran logro, intenta ver el lado bueno de las cosas-dijo tratando de levantar el ánimo del joven-¿Sabes? En vísperas de la primera guerra existió un shinobi que logro convertirse en chunin a los 6 años-  
>Eso en verdad impacto a Naruto, no se podía creer que alguien tan joven haya alcanzado el rango de chunin, ¿Era siquiera posible eso?<br>-Su nombre es Kakashi Hatake, fue discípulo de Minato- termino Danzo.  
>-Vaya, parece que el Yoindame Hokage tiene talento para enseñar-dijo el rubio.<br>-Dime Naruto, ¿Odias a Minato?-pregunto Danzo.  
>-Bueno... Era un bastardo que me ignoraba y solo consentía a mis hermanos, sin mencionar que siempre me reprendía cuando me defendía de ellos-dijo Naruto recordando todos los malos momentos que paso con su antigua familia-Si no me hubiese tratado así, nunca habría sido adoptado por los Uchiha y nunca habría tenido que pasar por lo que estoy pasando ahora-<br>Danzo estaba impresionado, la forma madura de Naruto de decir todo eso, de pensar en las posibilidades, de tomar en cuenta cada pequeño detalle que representaba un papel en su vida actual, este chico bien podría ser un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, mientras el rubio seguía relatando todo lo que su familia le había hecho y el cómo lo afectaban en ese momento, Danzo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, en su juventud tenían algo en común, querer darse a conocer, que las gente los viera... Ser Hokage.  
>-Dime Naruto-hablo Danzo interrumpiendo al rubio-Escuche de Hiruzen que tu mas grande sueño es ser Hokage ¿No?-<br>-Era -respondió el rubio-Ahora tengo uno mucho mejor-  
>-¿Cual es?-pregunto Danzo con curiosidad.<br>-Me convertiré en el Reibi (cero colas)-dijo Naruto con convicción-Seré un biju, un ser al que todos vean con temor y respeto, superare a los jinchuriki, los kages me verán con miedo, seré capaz de destruir aldeas enteras por mi mismo-  
>Danzo estaba más que abrumado por las palabras de Naruto, ese chico planeaba convertirse en un monstruo literalmente, no pudo evitar sentir que se convertiría en un peligro para la aldea, hasta que...<br>-Escuche que el primer Hokage se enfrento al Kyuubi y lo derroto sin ayuda de nadie-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendiendo a Danzo por el cambio de actitud-Mi padre... El cuarto Hokage logro también derrotar al Kyuubi, aunque con ayuda de mi madre-con cada palabra la sonrisa de Naruto crecía mas-Y también escuche que el tercer Raikage logro darle una tremenda paliza al Hachibi (ocho colas) sin ayuda de ningún ninja y usando en gran parte sus puños sin trazar sellos ni hacer jutsus, yo quiero ser así, no quiero depender de nadie ni de nada, no quiero apoyarme en una línea de sangre o en el chakra de un biju, seré el ninja más poderoso que exista-  
>Danzo no se podía creer semejantes expectativas, Naruto quería básicamente ser dios, y viéndolo con lógica, tal vez podría lograrlo, ese muchacho paso por muchas cosas, se fortaleció a sí mismo y no le faltaba potencial.<br>-¿Y que harás cuando logres tu objetivo?-pregunto Danzo curioso.  
>-Liberare a los bijus de sus jinchuriki y haré que me obedezcan-respondió el rubio.<br>-¿Serás enemigo de Konoha?-pregunto Danzo seriamente.  
>-Konoha es mi hogar y lo protegeré hasta el final de mis días-respondió Naruto.<br>-"Este chico..."-dijo Danzo en su mente-Escúchame bien Naruto, si lo que dices es verdad, quisiera apoyarte para alcanzar tu sueño-  
>-¿Cómo?-pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.<br>-¿Que tanto sabes de las técnicas ninja?-pregunto el hombre vendado.  
>-¿Un poco más de lo que me están enseñando en la academia?-respondió.<br>-¿No te gustaría ser entrenado por un shinobi de verdad?-dijo Danzo señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.  
>-¡¿Quiere entrenarme?!-pregunto Naruto con emoción.<br>-A partir de mañana búscame en los campos de entrenamiento, me asegurare de que puedas incluso humillar al Kyuubi en un combate uno a uno-  
>-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Danzo-sensei!-dijo Naruto más que emocionado.<br>Danzo se sintió feliz de ser llamado sensei y más aún por ver la emoción que tenía Naruto al saber que él lo entrenaría, Danzo siempre había sido respetado, temido incluso, pero nunca admirado por lo que este era posiblemente uno de los momentos más emotivos de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6-Cambio de actitud

Me disculpo por la tardanza, sucede que el ciber había estado cerrado este fin de semana, ya estoy algo desesperado por llegar a los exámenes chunnin, lo mejor de todo es que ya casi es navidad aquí donde vivo y ya puse mi tarjeta en el árbol, espero Santa me traiga todo lo que le pedí, jejeje, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten del capitulo, mañana subiré el otro de ser posible.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 6.-Cambio actitud.

(Time skip, 2 años).

Podemos ver a un alegre chico rubio de ojos azules como de 10 años de edad corriendo sonriente por las calles de Konoha, usaba una camiseta negra de manga larga con un mangatama azul (aspa del sharingan para los que no lo recuerdan) en su pecho, algunas personas lo veían y sonreían, esa actitud del chico parecía ser contagiosa, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku's.  
>-Hola, Naruto-Kun-dijo la chica del local.<br>-Hola, Ayame-neechan-dijo el rubio al tomar asiento en el lugar con esa radiante sonrisa que provoco un ligero rubor en la chica.  
>-Hola Gaki-saludo Teuchi-Me alegra verte por aquí, ya no vienes tan seguido-<br>-Lo siento-dijo Naruto rascando su nuca-Eh estado entrenando con uno de los veteranos de la primera guerra ninja, también quiere que tenga una dieta balanceada-  
>-Se nota que te funciona-dijo Ayame viendo detalladamente al rubio.<br>-Muchas gracias-dijo Naruto-Como sea, hoy vine a comer ramen hasta mas no poder-  
>Y sin mas charla, Teuchi y Ayame sirvieron plato tras plato al chico cuyo apetito parecía no tener fin, 20 platos vacíos después, él chico se despidió y continuo su recorrido a casa, llegando a un parcialmente destruido barrio Uchiha, Naruto llego finalmente a su hogar, se lo que están pensando, ¿Por que siguen viviendo en el barrio Uchiha? Pues por varias razones, la primera seria el valor sentimental que le tenían a la casa, y la otra es que pensaban reconstruir el barrio Uchiha para cuando el clan se restableciera (cortesía del Yoindame Hokage quien busca el perdón de su hijo), Naruto entro por la puerta de su casa quitándose su calzado para entrar al corredor, llego a la sala donde encontró a Mikoto viendo la televisión sentada en el sofá, de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio y lo saludo invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella mientras sonreía.<br>-Hola Ka-san-dijo Naruto al momento que se sentaba al lado de ella.  
>-Bienvenido, Naruto-Kun-dijo Mikoto acariciando la cabeza del rubio quien cerraba los ojos y fingía ronronear, casi siempre hacia eso sacándole una sonrisa aun mas grande a Mikoto por lo adorable que se veía.<br>-¿Donde están Sasuke y Satsuki?-pregunto Naruto.  
>-(Suspiro) Entrenando, como siempre-dijo un poco melancólica la Uchiha para luego cambiar a su alegre actitud de siempre-Oye Naruto-Kun, ¿Quieres jugar?-<br>-¡Claro!-respondió alegre el rubio.  
>Pasaron un buen rato jugando ajedrez en la mesa de la cocina, Mikoto siempre estaba frustrada de que un niño de 10 años la arrincone en un juego en el que ella era tan buena, últimamente jugaban mucho debido al comportamiento de Sasuke y Satsuki, esos dos pasaban menos tiempo en casa y cuando estaban en ella se encerraban en sus habitaciones, Satsuki dejo de llamar a Naruto por el sufijo "Kun" y él dejo de llamarla por el sufijo "chan", sin embargo, el rubio aun podía sentir la mirada de la Uchiha menor de vez en cuando, en especial cuando estaba con Mikoto, para ser sinceros, el chico se sentía un poco asustado por la nueva actitud de su amiga, pero no todo iba tan mal.<br>-Naruto-Kun-Hablo la Mikoto mientras movía una pieza-Me entere de que tus calificaciones bajaron en la academia-  
>"Mierda"-pensó el rubio mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-"Esto es su culpa Danzo-sensei"-<br>Ya se, se preguntan por que Naruto le hecha la culpa a Danzo, pues eso es porque él le dijo al chico que le seria conveniente bajar un poco sus notas intencionalmente ya que un ninja debe ocultar su potencial y que de esa forma sobresaldría mas en los exámenes chunnin, sin embargo, digamos que a nuestro rubio preferido se le fue un poco la mano.  
>-Bueno...-murmuro Naruto mientras movía una de sus piezas.<br>-Debes esforzarte mas-dijo Mikoto mientras movía otra pieza.  
>-Si, Ka-san-dijo el chico moviendo otra pieza.<br>-Y para que quede claro, si repruebas la academia voy a castigarte-dijo Mikoto moviendo otra pieza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>-¡¿Que?!-respondió el rubio alarmado a la vez que movía otra pieza-P-pero...-<br>-Ya no podrás comer mas ramen-dijo Mikoto sonriente mientras movía otra pieza.  
>-¡Eso no es justo!-replica Naruto mientras movía una pieza mas.<br>-La vida no es justa-dijo Mikoto levantando el dedo índice hacia arriba.  
>-Jaque mate-dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de su madre que abrió los ojos como platos llena de sorpresa.<br>-¡¿Que?! ¡Pensé que podría distraerte con eso!-grito Mikoto parándose de la mesa mirando con asombro el tablero.  
>-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Distraerme?!-grito Naruto al enterarse de que ella intentaba hacer trampa.<br>Mientras tanto, dos Uchihas entraban en el barrio Uchiha en dirección a la casa donde se encuentra el rubio, esos eran Sasuke y Satsuki quienes venían agotados después de una gran jornada de entrenamiento, solo querían llegar a su preciada casa y descansar pero al entrar a la puerta pudieron escuchar un gran escándalo que venia de la cocina reconociendo las voces de su madre y su hermano adoptivo.  
>-¡Suficiente! ¡Si vuelves a ganar te castigare! ¡¿Oíste?!-fueron las palabras de su al parecer frustrada madre que había perdido nuevamente contra el rubio.<br>-¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no es justo!-fueron las palabras en respuesta del chico.  
>Unos pocos minutos de silencio después los gritos de la discusión se convirtieron en carcajadas, los hermanos Uchiha se dirigieron a la cocina a presenciar como habían terminado las cosas para luego presenciar esa tierna escena en la que Mikoto abrazaba a Naruto haciéndole cosquillas y diciéndole lo bueno que era en el ajedrez, mientras que el chico imploraba que se detuviera tratando de escapar del agarre de ella, ante esto Sasuke simplemente los ignoro y se dirigió a su habitación, sin embargo, Satsuki se quedo un momento a ver como se divertían esos dos, una parte de ella sintió tristeza y otra parte sintió muchos celos, finalmente se acerco.<br>-Ka-san, ¿Qué hay de cenar?-pregunto Satsuki a Mikoto quien rápidamente soltó al rubio para alistar la cena, fue entonces que la Uchiha menor volteo hacia Naruto quien trataba de recuperarse del ataque de cosquillas de su madre-Hola, Naruto-  
>-Jajaja, h-hola, Satsuki-respondió Naruto calmándose al fin, el rubio paso a un lado de su amiga para dirigirse sonriente a su habitación, ella se preguntaba como es que podía actuar así después de lo que Itachi les hizo, comenzó a sentir envidia y odio hacia el chico.<br>Al día siguiente, el reloj biológico de Naruto lo despertó temprano, después de todo tenía que alistarse para ir a la academia, sin embargo, se podría decir que alguien le impedía abandonar el futon (ya saben, las bolsas esas para dormir que usan los japoneses), ese alguien era Mikoto quien estaba usando a Naruto como un peluche, desde hace un tiempo empezaron a dormir juntos a petición de ella, el chico trato de liberarse pero era inútil.  
>-Ka-san...-dijo Naruto mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Mikoto quien yacía dormida profundamente.<br>-... Fugaku...-murmuro Mikoto entre sueños mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría sus cerrados ojos.  
>Naruto al ver eso no pudo evitar sentirse triste, él sabia que ella aun no se había recuperado de lo que había sucedido y que mantenía esa sonrisa todo el tiempo para no entristecerlo a él o a sus hermanos, finalmente pudo liberarse, se dirigió al baño para asearse e ir a la academia, sin embargo, nunca se hubiera esperado lo que le paso, al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con Satsuki quien solo tenía una toalla cubriéndola mientras algunas gotas de agua bajaban por su aun humedecido cuerpo, ambos se miraron con sorpresa para luego verse invadidos por la vergüenza.<br>-¡Kyaaaa!-grito Satsuki mientras se ponía de cuclillas más roja que un tomate.  
>-¡L-lo s-siento!-dijo Naruto para inmediatamente cerrar la puerta, su cara estaba tan roja como la de Satsuki, respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse, volteo hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con Sasuke quien lo miraba indiferente, sin embargo, el Uchiha volteo y se pudo escuchar con claridad como trataba de contener su risa, luego volvió a voltearse con su indiferente mirada para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, finalmente desapareció de la vista del rubio quien aun estaba agitado por lo sucedido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una gran carcajada proveniente de afuera de la casa, reconocería esa voz donde sea, era Sasuke quien yacía tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago sin dejar de reír, Naruto estaba un poco avergonzado al escucharlo reír pero por otro lado también estaba feliz de ver como su amigo se divertía de la desgracia que le había pasado, sin embargo, esa sonrisa le duro poco al rubio al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, el pobre chico volteo lentamente para encontrarse con una muy sonrojada Satsuki que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, finalmente la chica paso por un lado del rubio para emprender su camino a la academia, Naruto se quedo mirándola hasta que abandono la casa, finalmente el chico suspiro para luego alarmarse al ver la hora del reloj, iba tarde.<p>

(Academia).

-Bien chicos, pongan atención que la clase ya va a comenzar-dijo Iruka quien se dirigía a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, justo antes de hacerlo, llego Naruto literalmente volando.  
>-¡Lo logre!-grito Naruto arrodillado con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba mostrando los puños en señal de victoria dibujando una sonrisa en muchos de sus compañeros, los que mas resaltaban eran Shino, Choji, Shikamaru y Hinata.<br>-Naruto, llegas tarde-dijo Iruka.  
>-Lo siento Iruka-sensei, tuve un contratiempo esta mañana-dijo Naruto.<br>-¿Y cual fue?-pregunto el sensei.  
>Naruto inconscientemente volteo a ver a su amiga Satsuki quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, fue entonces que Sasuke se comenzó a reír a carcajadas sorprendiendo mucho a todos ya que desde hace tiempo que no se le veía siquiera sonreír.<br>-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto el rubio un poco apenado recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del sensei.  
>Y así la clase transcurrió, desde hace tiempo Naruto se había convertido por así decirlo, en el payaso de la clase, sus calificaciones eran las mas bajas, y sus hermanos Menma y Naruko se burlaban mucho de él, se hizo amigo de Choji después de que este vio como Naruto se comía unas papas en la clase y quiso compartirle, cosa que en verdad conmovió al chico, se hizo amigo de Shikamaru después de decir en voz alta lo problemática que es su vida y ocasionalmente el Nara entro en conversación con el rubio hablando sobre lo problemáticas que eran las cosas, un día intento hablar mas con Hinata puesto que la chica era muy tímida, ya casi no tartamudea pero aun habla muy bajo, de vez en cuando trataba de entablar conversaciones con Satsuki y Sasuke, pero eran intentos fallidos, sus conversaciones eran unilaterales. Finalmente llego el momento que todos ansiaban, la hora de volver a casa, Naruto se dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida pero justo cuando salió, alguien le metió el pie haciéndolo tropezar, el rubio aun en el suelo se volteo para ver a su hermana biológica Naruko.<br>-Hola, Aniki-dijo Naruko mirando fijamente al rubio.  
>-¿Que quieres Naruko?-pregunto el rubio mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa.<br>-Otou-san quiere que vayas a cenar a casa-dijo la rubia como si nada.  
>-Dile que rechazo su oferta-dijo Naruto al momento que se marchaba, pero...<br>-¿Sabes? Dijo que me compensaría si lograba convencerte-dijo Naruko al momento en el que en un destello amarillo aparecía frente al rubio-No aceptare un "no" por respuesta-dijo al momento que en su mano mostraba una de las manoplas de Naruto.  
>-Devuélvemela-dijo el chico seriamente.<br>-Tendrás que atraparme-dijo Naruko al momento que desaparecía en otro destello.

(Casa de los Namikaze).

-Espero que Naruto acepte venir-dijo Minato sentado en el sofá pensativo.  
>-La ultima vez dijo que Danzo era un buen sensei-dijo Kushina tratando de calmar a su esposo.<br>-No lo entiendes Kushina, ese hombre solo quiere convertir a nuestro hijo en un arma, Naruto no puede ver eso-dijo Minato frustrado.  
>Desde que Danzo se convirtió en el sensei de Naruto, Minato a tratado de todas las formas posibles convencer a su hijo de alejarse de Danzo y ser entrenado por él y Kushina junto a sus hermanos, sin embargo, el rubio menor no le hacia ningún caso, de todas las veces que lo había invitado a casa en esos dos años, solo acepto una, mientras que ambos padres discutían, en un destello amarillo una chica aparecía en la puerta de la casa de los Namikaze.<br>-Vaya, estoy comenzando a controlar mejor el hiraishin-dijo Naruko confiada, comenzó a apreciar la manopla de Naruto pensando en que hacer para matar el tiempo en lo que su hermano tardaba en venir, pero...  
>-¡Naruko!-grito Naruto mientras aparecía detrás de la rubia sorprendiéndola.<br>-¡Pero que...!-dijo Naruko al momento de ser derribada por el rubio.  
>Los Namikaze escucharon el escándalo de afuera y rápidamente fueron hacia la puerta a ver que sucedía, claro que nunca esperaron ver aquella incomoda escena, Naruto estaba sobre Naruko en el suelo, la mano del rubio estaba tocando cierta parte de la chica la cual estaba mas que sonrojada ante esa situación, Minato comenzó a reír disimuladamente mientras que Kushina se tapaba la boca sonrojada.<br>-"Menos mal, parece que se llevan bien"-pensó Minato aunque no sabia lo equivocado que estaba.  
>Finalmente llego el momento de la tan esperada cena de los Namikaze, Naruko había dicho que no tenía apetito por lo que simplemente se encerró en su habitación con intenciones de no bajar mientras que Naruto estuviese en la casa, Menma batallaba por no atragantarse con la comida ya que le pareció muy gracioso lo que le ocurrió a su hermana y maldecía el no haberlo visto, nuevamente se formo el incomodo silencio en la mesa hasta que el Namikaze mayor hablo.<br>-Oye Naruto...-dijo Minato para luego ser interrumpido.  
>-Hokage-sama-dijo Naruto sin siquiera verlo-Se lo dije antes y se lo digo ahora, Danzo-sensei es muy buen entrenador, y lo prefiero a él antes que a ustedes, por favor, dejen de intentar convencerme-Ese comentario por parte del rubio hizo sentir mal a los Namikaze, había pasado ya 2 años y medio ¿No podía solo perdonarlos? Por supuesto, ellos no sabían por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar el chico cuando era un Namikaze.<br>-No lo entiendes Naruto-volvió a hablar Minato-A Danzo no le importas, el solo te quiere para convertirte en un arma de la aldea-  
>-¿Me estas pidiendo que abandone al primer sensei que quiso enseñarme por los bastardos que me ignoraron toda mi vida?-pregunto Naruto sarcásticamente-Además, no soy un jinchuriki, no sirvo como arma-<br>Minato si que estaba enojado con la actitud de Naruto, quería castigarlo y enviarlo a su habitación, su descolorida y casi vacía habitación, el Namikaze sabia que no tenía muchos argumentos que usar contra las ofensas que decía su hijo puesto que todas eran ciertas, era mucho esperar que abandonara a Danzo quien amablemente se ofreció a entrenarlo y aceptara volver con ellos quienes siempre ponían excusas o le decían que no molestara cuando les pedía que lo entrenaran.  
>-¿Que podría enseñarte esa vieja momia que nuestros padres no?-pregunto Menma sonriente.<br>-Ellos son tus padres, no míos-dijo Naruto fríamente, haciendo enojar a su hermano y algo mas...  
>-¿Por que...?-dijo Kushina con la cabeza baja llamando la atención de todos.<br>-¿Kushina?-pregunto Minato a su esposa un poco preocupado.  
>-¿Ka-san?-pregunto Menma igual que su padre.<br>-¿P-por que, Naruto?-dijo ella comenzando a llorar-¿P-por que no puedes... Perdonarnos?-  
>-Simplemente no puedo-dijo Naruto como si nada.<br>-Pero... Somos tus padres-dijo Kushina con la voz temblorosa.  
>-Te equivocas-dijo Naruto cambiando a una actitud similar a la de su madre-Se supone que los padres deben proteger y apoyar a su hijos... Ustedes no son mis padres, nunca lo fueron-<br>-Naruto...-Minato iba a hablar pero...  
>-¡De no ser por ustedes no estaría pasando por todo esto ahora!-grito Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres-¡Si tan solo me hubiesen prestado atención desde el principio! ¡Si tan solo me hubiesen hecho caso!-Naruto estallo en ira-¡Mi verdadera familia esta sufriendo ahora por su culpa!-<br>-¿Q-que...?-murmuro Kushina al ver a su hijo en ese estado, Minato simplemente no podía hablar.  
>-Si tan solo ustedes me hubiesen querido-dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa-Nunca hubiese sido adoptado por los Uchiha, nunca hubiese tenido que ver morir a Fugaku-san, nunca hubiese tenido que pelear con Itachi, nunca hubiese tenido que ver a Mikoto-san llorar...-el rubio ya no aguanto mas y salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección a la puerta.<br>-¡Naruto-Kun!-llamo Kushina tratando de alcanzar a su hijo.  
>-¡Cállate! ¡Solo Mikoto-san puede llamarme así!-grito Naruto al notar el sufijo en su nombre por parte de Kushina quien cayo de rodillas en la puerta viendo como su hijo se alejaba corriendo de la casa.<br>Minato se encontraba aun en la cocina con la cabeza en la mesa mientras repetía una y otra vez-Naruto... Lo siento-  
>Menma se encontraba sorprendido por el rumbo que tomaron las cosas, habiendo terminado su comida, se dirigió a su habitación, mientras tanto Naruko estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus piernas, el chakra del Kyubi había aumentado de cierta forma sus sentidos por lo que pudo escuchar todo lo que sucedió en el piso de abajo, su cabeza era un mar de emociones en el cual perduraba la tristeza.<br>-Aniki...-murmuro la rubia.  
>Naruto corrió desesperadamente por la aldea de Konoha durante un buen rato, ya era de noche, la gente en las calles se le quedaba viendo conforme pasaba, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos conforme mas avanzaba, solo podía ver en su mente la imágenes de su pelea con Itachi, la muerte de Fugaku, los recuerdos del tsukoyomi, también los malos momentos que paso con los Namikaze, finalmente llego a casa en el barrio Uchiha, se detuvo en la puerta para tallar sus ojos y limpiarse las lagrimas, entro a casa dejando su calzado desacomodado en la entrada, todo estaba oscuro, podía suponer que ya todos estaban dormidos, eso pensaba hasta que llego a la sala donde encontró a Mikoto con un camisón sentada en el sofá, tenía su rostro tapado con ambas manos, parecía estar llorando.<br>-¿Ka-san?-hablo Naruto obteniendo la atención de Mikoto quien rápidamente corrió hacia el rubio para sofocarlo en un abrazo.  
>-¡Naruto-Kun!-dijo Mikoto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-¿Donde estabas? Mira la hora, es muy tarde-<br>Naruto volteo a ver al reloj, eras las 10:27 pm, los Uchiha acostumbraban dormir a las 10:00pm, por un momento pensó que Mikoto estaba exagerando, solo era una diferencia de 27 minutos, luego recordó esa mañana en la que ella lloraba dormida mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su difunto esposo.  
>-Lo siento, Ka-san-murmuro Naruto al momento que correspondía el abrazo.<br>-¿Que pasa?-dijo Sasuke somnoliento entrando a la sala tallando sus ojos-Oh, Naruto, por fin llegas, tranquilízate Satsuki esta dormida-  
>-¿Eh?-dijo Mikoto confundida por lo que dijo su hijo-¿Que quieres decir con eso Sasuke?-<br>-Bueno...-dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía maliciosamente-Naruto estaba espiando a Satsuki en el baño esta mañana y ella lo descubrió-  
>-¡¿Que?!-grito Mikoto alarmada para luego dirigir su mirada al nervioso Naruto.<br>-N-no es cierto-dijo el rubio muy avergonzado y sonrojado-Yo solo abrí la puerta y ella estaba ahí, nunca tuve intenciones de espiarla-  
>-¿Estas diciendo que mi hija no es atractiva?-pregunto Mikoto con la misma sonrisa de Sasuke.<br>-Yo...-Naruto comenzó a recordar ese momento en el que vio a Satsuki con solo una toalla en el baño, su cabeza comenzó a echar humo de repente.  
>-Parece que no se arrepiente de nada ¡Jajajajaja!-dijo Sasuke al momento de echarse una carcajada sorprendiendo mucho a su madre y a Naruto quienes lo veían con sorpresa.<br>Esas miradas de sorpresa de Mikoto y el rubio cambiaron rápidamente por una risa como la de Sasuke, mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Uchiha, Satsuki trataba de conciliar el sueño recordando el incidente que tuvo con Naruto esa mañana, por desgracia, al pensar en eso abrió su imaginación a fantasías sobre ella y el rubio las cuales la hicieron ponerse mas roja de lo que nunca había estado, se cubrió por completo con las sabanas tratando de calmarse.

(Al día siguiente, campos de entrenamiento).

Naruto y Danzo se encontraban sentados en el pasto comiendo ramen, ¿De donde lo sacaron? Solo kami lo sabe, en fin, se encontraban descansando de su entrenamiento, Naruto decidió contarle sobre lo que le había sucedido con Satsuki, Danzo solo pudo reír ante la anécdota del joven.  
>-Diría que tienes buena suerte de no ser porque viven en la misma casa-dijo Danzo sonriente.<br>-Últimamente me evita más de lo normal, ya ni siquiera me saluda-dijo Naruto algo desanimado.  
>-Solo dale tiempo-dijo Danzo-Por otro lado es una pena lo de tu condición, aun hay muchos jutsus que quisiera verte hacer-<br>-Si, es una pena, pero ya veré como resolverlo, después de todo, aun tengo que encontrar a Itachi y hacer que se disculpe por lo que hizo-dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cielo.  
>-Sigo sin entender por que no quieres matarlo-pregunto Danzo un poco melancólico.<br>-Matarlo no revivirá a Otou-san-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica-Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano-  
>-Eres un verdadero Uchiha, Naruto-dijo Danzo orgulloso-Puedes aprender mis jutsus con tan solo verlos una vez, podría jurar que tienes un sharingan en esos ojos-<br>-Gracias, Danzo-sensei-dijo Naruto sonriente.

(2 horas después).

Naruto llegaba a casa exhausto, tuvo un ultimo enfrentamiento con Danzo antes de poder volver a su hogar, al entrar paso por la sala saludando a su madre quien estaba mas feliz de lo normal, Mikoto le dijo que Sasuke lo esperaba en el patio, Naruto se sorprendió ya que normalmente el Uchiha se la pasaba en los campos de entrenamiento, llego al lugar donde su hermano lo esperaba.  
>-Hola Naruto-dijo Sasuke con su monótona voz de siempre, pero de perdido hablaba y eso ya era algo-Observa esto-<br>Sasuke estaba posicionado frente a un árbol, rápidamente trazo sellos con sus manos y de repente de su cuerpo salieron disparadas pequeñas bolas de fuego la cueles se dirigieron hacia el árbol impactando de frente, pero el fuego no se apago, fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta, esas eran shurikens envueltas en fuego.  
>-¡Wow!-dijo Naruto mientras aplaudía-Increíble-<br>-Por supuesto que es increíble, soy un Uchiha después de todo-dijo Sasuke haciendo alarde de sus habilidades-¿Por que no me muestras algún jutsu tuyo? Se que no has perdido el tiempo en estos 2 años-  
>-Lo siento, mi chakra esta muy gastado, me la pase entrenando esta tarde-dijo Naruto rascando su nuca.<br>-Oh bueno, otro día será-dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la casa.  
>Naruto se sentía un poco contento, últimamente su hermano hablaba mas, aun tenía esa actitud de emo pero algo es algo, ahora solo le quedaba un problema, Satsuki, tenía que encontrar una forma de disculparse con ella por lo sucedido aquella mañana, era hora de ponerse los pantalones y ser hombre, inmediatamente recordó que sigue siendo un niño por lo que se volvió a deprimir.<p>

(Una semana después).

Naruto se encontraba en el parque, estaba aparentemente dormido recargado en la base de un árbol, el sol ya se había ocultado, Naruto tenía un divertido sueño que involucraba un bijuu y a él en una increíble y devastadora pelea donde usaba poderes ridículamente absurdos para obtener la victoria.  
>-Naruto-dijo Satsuki intentando despertar al rubio-Naruto-volvió a decir, esta vez acudiendo al chico de un lado a otro, lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos.<br>-Hola, Satsuki-dijo Naruto somnoliento mientras bostezaba.  
>-Ka-san me mando a buscarte-dijo la Uchiha al momento que su amigo se levantaba.<br>-Entonces vamos-dijo Naruto emprendiendo su caminata a casa seguido de Satsuki.  
>Las cosas estaban un poco incomodas ya que el camino era muy silencioso, Naruto había dejado de sonrojarse al verla, la chica lo evitaba tanto que finalmente decidió darse por vencido, el rubio caminaba rápido dejando atrás a la Uchiha, solo quería llegar a casa de una vez pero de repente algo lo hizo frenar de golpe.<br>-Mas despacio...-dijo Satsuki mientras sostenía la parte baja de la camiseta del rubio para luego hablar con una voz bastante seria-Has estado muy cariñoso con Ka-san últimamente-dijo Satsuki con algo de enfado en su voz.  
>-Bueno, es la única que no enloqueció-dijo Naruto sin voltear a verla.<br>-Solo te esta usando para distraerse-dijo Satsuki con veneno en sus palabras, para el rubio eso fue el colmo, la Uchiha poco a poco se convertía en algo que el chico odiaba y mucho.  
>-(Suspiro) Cada día te pareces mas a Naruko-dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre de la chica la cual quedo totalmente atónita tras el comentario del rubio, lo que dijo en verdad la había hecho enojar.<br>Satsuki apretaba con ira sus puños mientras miraba como Naruto se alejaba, en un movimiento rápido alcanzo al rubio, sujetándolo del hombro lo volteo quedando frente a frente, lo miro directamente a los ojos por unos instantes, Naruto se preguntaba por que el repentino cambio de actitud, se comenzaba a poner nervioso pero no se espero lo siguiente, Satsuki lo sujeto el cuello de su camisa lo atrajo hacia ella acercando sus rostros hasta el punto en el que sus labios se unieron en un torpe y tierno beso (recuerden que son niños), Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante la acción de su amiga, iba a separarse pero Satsuki rápidamente lo abrazo evitando que rompiera el beso, estuvieron así durante unos pocos segundos antes de que comenzaran a sofocarse, la chica soltó finalmente al rubio , Naruto se quedo paralizado ante tal acción, trataba de hablar pero solo podía balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras su cara se enrojecía como nunca antes, uno podía ver como su cabeza hachaba humo, su cerebro prácticamente se incendiaba.  
>-E-ella no haría e-esto ¿V-verdad?-dijo Satsuki en el mismo estado que Naruto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse en ese momento, finalmente la chica se volteo y extendió su mano al rubio-Dame la m-mano, caminas demasiado rápido... N-no quiero q-que te pierdas-<br>Naruto se debatía que hacer, podía simplemente tomar su mano y dejarse llevar o podía... Que importa, de igual forma el rubio decidió tomar su mano para caminar junto a ella.  
>-Vayamos a casa-dijo Satsuki un poco mas calmada-Ya tardamos muchos, Ka-san se va a preocupar... ¡Así que vamos, Naruto-Kun!-dijo la Uchiha arrastrando al rubio con ella.<br>-Si…. Satsuki-chan-dijo Naruto al momento que pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga, y fue así que ambos chicos emprendieron su camino a casa con muchas emociones en sus cabezas.

(Base de Raíz).

-Esto es perfecto-dijo Danzo mientras revisaba varios documentos en su escritorio-Anbu-dijo al momento que un sujeto con mascara aparecía-Avisa a Reon y a Farukon, diles que finalmente tengo algo para ellos-  
>-Si, Danzo-sama-dijo el Anbu al momento de desaparecer.<br>-"Naruto, dije que te apoyaría en tu ideal de convertirte en el Reibi y juro que te ayudare a lograrlo"-pensó Danzo-"Solo espero un día... Puedas perdonarme por lo que hice"-


	7. Chapter 7-Un ninja hecho y derecho

Bien, hola a todos, quiero decirles que ya estoy por llegar a lo bueno, en cuanto al harem de Naruto, envíenme sus sugerencias, todas serán tomadas en cuenta mas tal vez no todas incluidas, y no olviden también enviarme sus opiniones de que dirección les gustaría que tomara la historia ya que aunque soy muy creativo, también me viene bien un poco de apoyo.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Dato importante, en este capitulo los personajes tienen ya 15 años, imagínenselos como los de shippuden, ¿Por qué son gennins a esta edad? Porque en muchos fics ponen a Naruto todo alto teniendo apenas 13 años donde aun era pequeño, quiero un poco mas de realidad, recuerden que Ichigo ya estaba a la altura de su padre a los 15 también, sin más que decir, disfruten la historia.

Capitulo 7.-Un ninja hecho y derecho.

(Time skip, 3 años).

Finalmente había sucedido, Naruto se había graduado junto con sus hermanos, ya era oficialmente un ninja, ahora podemos ver a un adolescente totalmente diferente al niño de antes, Naruto había crecido bastante gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, vestía una camisa negra de manga larga con un magatama gris en su pecho, también usaba pantalones grises y usaba su cinta de Konoha en la frente, sin olvidar su collar con los tres magatamas que le había regalado Satsuki, se dirigía junto con sus hermanos a casa para celebrar.  
>—La academia me pareció eterna—dijo Naruto mientras estiraba sus brazos.<br>—Y nunca subiste tus notas, que forma de irse—dijo Sasuke quien también había crecido tanto como el rubio.  
>—No importa si pasas con 6 o con 10, pasar es pasar—dijo Naruto haciendo alarde de su filosofía.<br>—Tienes razón, Naruto-Kun—dijo una muy sonriente Satsuki, ella se había desarrollado muy bien aunque Naruto y Sasuke eran mas altos por unos cuantos centímetros, de igual forma se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva, de vez en cuando notaba miradas del rubio que la hacían sonrojarse.  
>—Como sea—dijo Sasuke para luego poner una ligera sonrisa—De todas formas hay que celebrar, me mate entrenando para este momento—<br>—Ya se, vayamos a comer ramen—dijo Naruto saboreando el delicioso sabor de su comida favorita.  
>—¿Como es que no engordas de tanto comer eso?—pregunto Sasuke.<br>—Me ejercito—dijo Naruto orgulloso.  
>—Con esa camisa no se te nota—dijo Satsuki pensativa, desde hace varios años que Naruto comenzó a usar camisas de manga larga sin razón aparente.<br>—¿Quieres que me la quite?—dijo Naruto en broma haciendo sonrojar a Satsuki quien se puso a fantasear.  
>—¡Si!—dijo con estrellas en los ojos, momentos después, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso mas roja aun.<br>—O-oye, estaba bromeando-dijo Naruto ruborizado mientras desviaba la mirada.  
>—¿Cuando será la boda?—pregunto Sasuke para burlarse de ambos quienes solo se avergonzaron, mientras el Uchiha reía victorioso.<br>Los tres hermanos se dirigieron a casa en el barrio Uchiha, durante el camino estuvieron conversando bastante, Naruto estaba feliz de que sus hermanos volvieran a ser cercanos a él, sin embargo, no habían abandonado el deseo de venganza por Itachi pero el rubio ya se encargaría de ese problema de algún modo, al llegar a la puerta de la casa, entraron y se dirigieron a la sala para ser sorprendidos por una lluvia de confeti proveniente de una especie de esfera que estaba suspendida en el techo, justo frente a ellos se encontraba Mikoto aplaudiendo con ese sonriente rostro que siempre tenía.  
>—¡Felicidades!—dijo la Uchiha mayor con emoción para luego hablar de forma calmada—No puedo creer que al fin se hayan graduado de la academia, crecen tan rápido—dijo sin despegar su mirada del rubio quien se puso un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de eso y mas aun al percibir un instinto asesino proveniente de Satsuki que provoco que Sasuke se riera un poco.<br>—Ka-san-dijo el Uchiha tratando de sacar a Naruto de esa situación—Satsuki, Naruto y yo saldremos a celebrar—  
>—¿Que?—dijo Mikoto—Pero tenía listo un pastel en la cocina—<br>Sasuke se dio una palmada en la cabeza, sabia lo detallista que era su madre.  
>—Bueno—dijo Naruto—Podemos comer ramen mañana—<br>—¿Ramen? No íbamos a comer eso—dijo Sasuke.  
>—¿Que?—dijeron Naruto y Satsuki al unísono.<br>—¿Satsuki? ¿Tu también?—dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de que su hermana había desarrollado el mismo gusto por el ramen que Naruto.  
>Y así pasaron el día, tuvieron una especie de pequeña fiesta en casa, jugaron un juego de mesa por equipos donde Naruto y Mikoto arrasaron con Sasuke y Satsuki en muchas partidas, finalmente Sasuke se arto y exigió tener a Naruto de compañero, ahora era el equipo de varones quienes se llevaban todas las victorias o así era hasta que a Satsuki y Mikoto se les ocurrió usar su sharingan para luego descubrir que Naruto hacia trampa.<br>—Se supone que los ninjas deben ser expertos en el engaño ¿No?—dijo Naruto con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
>—Es cierto—dijo Sasuke seriamente apoyando al rubio.<br>—Lo dices solo porque esta de tu lado—dijo Satsuki desmintiendo a su hermano quien se quedo callado ante esas palabras dando por entender a todos que era cierto.

(Al día siguiente, campos de entrenamiento).

Podemos ver a dos increíbles ninjas respirando agitadamente en un lugar devastado, un chico rubio y un sujeto vendado.  
>—Bien Naruto—dijo Danzo sonriente—Te eh enseñado todo lo que podías aprender sobre el Futon (estilo de viento), a partir de ahora tendrás que entrenar por tu cuenta y estar listo para humillar a los hijos del Hokage en los exámenes chunnin-<br>—Gracias Danzo-sensei-dijo Naruto contento-Pero nunca me mostraste tu brazo derecho—  
>—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que un día lo veras-dijo Danzo-Bueno, Naruto, te deseo suerte en tu camino ninja, que la voluntad de fuego te impulse a alcanzar tu meta—<br>—¡Si! ¡Danzo-sensei!—dijo Naruto para luego gritar al cielo—¡Me convertiré en el Reibi!—  
>—Bien, será mejor que te apures a ir a que tomen tu foto de identificación, recuerda que ya eres un ninja, esfuérzate mucho Naruto—dijo Danzo para luego desaparecer en un tornado de hojas.<br>Naruto simplemente se dirigió con una sonrisa de orgullo a tomar su foto.

(Sala de... En alguna sala de la academia).

—Felicidades Naruto—dijo un sonriente Hiruzen.  
>—Muchas gracias, Ji-san—dijo Naruto estrechando la mano de Hiruzen.<br>—¿Como te ha ido con las manoplas que te regale?—pregunto el ex Hokage.  
>—Ahora que aprendí a controlar mi chakra son mas fáciles de usar-respondió el rubio.<br>Siguieron conversando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un chico con una shuriken en mano corriendo hacia el ex Hokage.  
>—¡Voy a derrotarte viejo!—dijo el niño antes de tropezar torpemente para caer al suelo.<br>El niño se levanto lentamente haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar debido al dolor de la caída, Hiruzen solo suspiro.  
>—¡Honorable nieto!—dijo un ninja entrando por la puerta.<br>El niño volteo a ver a Naruto quien le devolvía la mirada confuso, fue entonces que se acerco para hablar.  
>—¡Tu hiciste que me tropezara! ¡¿No es así?!—dijo el niño de forma altanera señalando al rubio.<br>—¿Que dices?-dijo Naruto al momento que sujetaba al niño del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo—Te tropezaste tu solo idiota—  
>—Por favor honorable nieto—dijo el ninja desde la puerta—Es grosero culpar a otros por sus errores, además no había nada que lo hiciera tropezarse en su camino—dijo el ninja para luego ver claramente a Naruto—"Así que este es el hijo mayor del Yoindame, aquel que fue adoptado por los Uchiha, es exactamente igual a sus hermanos"—pensó el ninja.<br>Naruto y el niño entraron en una infantil discusión la cual Hiruzen trataba de parar, pero el ninja decidió intervenir al ver como Naruto trataba al chico.  
>—Oye tú—dijo el ninja obteniendo la atención del rubio—Ten mas respeto, él es el honorable nieto del tercer Hokage, Konohamaru—<br>Naruto se sorprendió ante esas palabras y fue entonces que el niño hablo.  
>—¿Tu también te vas a hacer para atrás porque el tercer Hokage es mi abuelo?—dijo el chico—Lo sabia, eres un cobarde igual que todos los demás—<br>—¡No me importa que sea tu abuelo!-dijo Naruto dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al chico.  
>—"En verdad lo hizo, este no es como los otros"—pensó Konohamaru antes de caer inconsciente.<br>Un rato después, el rubio se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle mientras alguien aparentemente discreto lo seguía con cautela, Naruto volteo para ver una gran bolsa que aparentaba ser una roca con pies, lo ignoro y volvió a caminar, pero momentos después volvió a voltear para encontrarse con alguien detrás de un mantel con forma de cerca que no combinaba para nada con la cerca.  
>—Ya te vi—dijo Naruto como si nada.<br>—Vaya—dijo Konohamaru descubriendo su disfraz—Sin duda eres muy bueno, lograste ver a través de mi camuflaje—  
>—¿Eh?—dijo Naruto con una vena en la frente—A todo esto, ¿Que demonios quieres?—<br>—Quiero que me entrenes—dijo el chico casi como una orden.  
>—No—dijo Naruto al momento que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de Konohamaru.<br>—Por favor jefe—dijo el chico haciendo que Naruto se detuviera de golpe.  
>—Bueno...—dijo Naruto volteándole a verlo—Supongo que puedo enseñarte algunas cosas—<br>—¡Genial!—dijo Konohamaru emocionado.

(Campos de entrenamiento).

En el bosque, cerca de unas maquinas expendedoras, podemos ver a un chico y a un niño hablando.  
>—Por ahora—dijo Naruto mostrando una shuriken—Practiquemos con tu puntería—al dejar de hablar, Naruto arrojo su shuriken hacia un árbol haciendo caer una manzana.<br>—Bien, Konohamaru—dijo Naruto poniendo la manzana sobre su cabeza y dándole sus shurikens al chico—Intenta tumbarla—  
>—¿E-esta seguro jefe?—pregunto Konohamaru, su puntería no era tan buena que digamos.<br>—Adelante—dijo Naruto confiado.  
>Nervioso, Konohamaru arrojo una shuriken directo a la cara de Naruto, cerro los ojos pensando que le daría en un ojo o algo así, pero al no escuchar nada por parte de su entrenador, volvió a abrirlos para quedar realmente impresionado, Naruto había atrapado la shuriken con su dedo índice (como Kakashi en la prueba), el sonreía orgulloso frente al sorprendido niño.<br>—¡Wow!—dijo Konohamaru emocionado—¡¿Como lo hizo?!—  
>—Trabajo duro mi amigo, trabajo duro—dijo Naruto—Con el tiempo, tu también serás capaz de hacer esto y mucho mas—<br>Los ojos de Konohamaru brillaban al momento que Naruto le dijo que siguiera arrojando las shuriken, el chico no dejaba de emocionare al ver como el rubio atrapaba las shuriken o las esquivaba moviéndose tranquilamente sin dejar que la manzana se le cayera, pasaron un rato haciendo eso hasta que un estruendo atrajo su atención.  
>—¿Que fue eso?—pregunto Konohamaru.<br>—No lo se—dijo Naruto al momento que iba en dirección a donde se origino el estruendo seguido de Konohamaru.  
>El rubio y el pequeño llegaron a una especie de claro en el bosque, el lugar estaba sombreado por las hojas de los arboles y había un hermoso lago a la vista, mas cerca de ese lago se encontraba un chico de aparentemente la edad de Naruto, tenía el cabello castaño, usaba pantalones grises similares a los del rubio y tenía una camisa de tirantes blancas que dejaba ver su ejercitado cuerpo, el chico estaba practicando taijutsu, Naruto y Konohamaru lo veían a la distancia hasta que el chico se detuvo quedando de espaldas a ellos.<br>—A nadie le agrada que lo espíen—dijo el castaño en voz alta volteando hacia los chicos— ¿Verdad?—  
>—Así es—dijo una hermosa chica que en un fugaz momento había aparecido detrás de Naruto con una katana en la garganta del rubio, su cabello también era castaño, lo tenía corto, vestía una camiseta verde oscura de manga corta junto con un pantalón negro, su mirada era demasiado seria.<br>Naruto se preguntaba quienes eran estos dos, Konohamaru estaba un poco asustado al ver lo sorprendido que estaba el rubio al ser tomado por sorpresa creyendo que esos desconocidos eran mas fuertes que su entrenador, hasta que...  
>—Escucha, Konohamaru—dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención del niño y de la chica—En exactamente 6 segundos voy a moverme, golpeare al chico que esta haya y lo enviare hacia aquí, cuando lo haga, quiero que corras lo mas que puedas—<br>Konohamaru estaba muy impresionado al ver la calmada sonrisa de Naruto al decir todo eso, ahora estaba mas que seguro de que su entrenador era alguien realmente genial.  
>— ¿Que dijiste?—pregunto la chica incrédula por la afirmación del rubio.<br>—No es mi culpa que no hayas escuchado—dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer de la vista de Konohamaru y de la chica dejándolos impresionados.  
>— ¿A donde se fue?—se pregunto el castaño al haberlo perdido de vista.<br>—Hola—dijo Naruto justo detrás del chico quien volteo lo mas rápido que pudo para recibir un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago que lo envió volando hacia donde estaban la chica y Konohamaru quienes se quitaron de la trayectoria del castaño, el chico impacto violentamente en un árbol destruyéndolo por completo, Konohamaru corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tal y como le dijo Naruto que hiciera, sin embargo, en lugar de escapar, simplemente se escondió en los arbustos para observar que pasaba, no quería perderse toda la acción.  
>—¿Estas bien?—pregunto la chica al castaño quien se levantaba como si nada después del golpe.<br>—Por supuesto, apenas lo sentí—dijo el castaño—"Mierda, eso en verdad me dolió, no sentí ningún chakra en su puño, ¿Esa era su fuerza física? Este chico es un monstruo—pensó.  
>—Ahora—Hablo Naruto obteniendo la atención de los dos extraños—¿Quienes son ustedes?<br>—Mi nombre es Tatsumi Yotsuki—dijo el castaño (homenaje a mi personaje favorito de Akame ga kill)—Y ella es mi novia—  
>La chica golpeo a Tatsumi tan fuerte que lo enterró en el suelo.<br>—No soy su novia—dijo la chica sin expresión—Mi nombre es Akari, no tengo apellido—  
>—"¿Yotsuki?"—Pensó Naruto—¿Eres del clan Yotsuki?—<br>—Así es—dijo Tatsumi levantándose—Al igual que el Yondaime Raikage, y mi sueño es….—  
>—No lo lograras—dijo Naruto creando un incomodo silencio.<br>—¡Nooo!—dijo Tatsumi de rodillas mientras lloraba al estilo anime (es un chico sensible).  
>—Ya levántate, no es para tanto—dijo Akari.<br>—¡Pagaras por destrozar mis sueños y esperanzas!—grito Tatsumi con fuego en los ojos señalando a Naruto.  
>—Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, un placer conocerlos—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.<br>Rápidamente Naruto se movió evitando una patada de Tatsumi que destruyo gran parte del suelo, Tatsumi canalizaba chakra Raiton a través de su cuerpo para estimular sus nervios y aumentar su fuerza física, inmediatamente fue contra Naruto entablando una pelea de taijutsu, Tatsumi estaba impresionado, Naruto estaba bloqueando golpes que destruían rocas sin esfuerzo alguno, además de que los golpes del rubio eran demasiado pesados, pensaba que ese chico en verdad era una especie de monstruo, Naruto comenzó a evadir los golpes de Tatsumi con dificultad, no los podía estar bloqueando con los brazos todo el tiempo, Tatsumi lanzo una patada giratoria la cual Naruto evadió al agacharse, fue entonces que le dio la espalda y poniendo sus manos en el suelo le dio una patada con su talón mandándolo hacia arriba, mucho mas alto de lo que había mandando a Menma en su pelea, con un poderoso salto se posiciono por debajo de Tatsumi, lo sujeto del abdomen y se precipito en picada hacia abajo dando vuelvas a gran velocidad, sin embargo, Tatsumi le dio un cabezazo con la parte de atrás de su cabeza provocando que lo soltara para luego incorporarse en el aire y darle una patada que mando al rubio directo al río, Tatsumi callo suavemente sobre sus pies.  
>—¡Jajajajaja! Necesitaras muchos mas de ti para vencerme—dijo Tatsumi al momento en el que de un estallido salieron varios clones de Naruto del agua en dirección hacia él—¡No lo decía en serio!—<br>Tatsumi comenzó a evadir los golpes de cada clon al momento en el que los golpeaba provocando que desaparecieran en un estallido de humo, Tatsumi estaba cada vez mas tenso debido a todos los ataques, finalmente los golpes de los clones le comenzaron a llegar hasta el momento en el que un clon lo mando a volar de una patada de media luna, en el aire un clon se posiciono por debajo de él sujetándolo por el abdomen para luego precipitarse hacia abajo girando a gran velocidad, Tatsumi volvió a darle un cabezazo con la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero el clon no lo soltó, se termino estrellando violentamente contra el suelo junto con el clon quien desapareció al impacto dejando un gran cráter.  
>—Omote Renge—dijo uno de los clones de Naruto.<br>Konohamaru estaba observando todo con estrellas en los ojos, Naruto en verdad era tan bueno como pensaba, pero alguien mas observaba la pelea, esa era Akari quien estaba muy impresionada también aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, Tatsumi salía del cráter un poco dolorido, pues esta vez Naruto hizo el Omote Renge mucho mas fuerte que en su pelea con Menma.  
>—Mierda, en verdad eres bueno—dijo Tatsumi limpiándose la sangre de su boca—Serás la primera persona que me obliga a usar esto—<br>Tatsumi separo ligeramente las piernas y junto sus manos comenzando a concentrarse, y en un grito, Tatsumi libero todo su chakra el cual cubrió su cuerpo entero (como el Raikage), mientras pequeños rayos de electricidad emanaban a su alrededor.  
>—¿Ese es...?—dijo Naruto impresionado.<br>—Así es, el jutsu de armadura del rayo del Yoindame Raigake, ¿Impresionado?—pregunto Tatsumi orgulloso.  
>—No—dijo Naruto creando otro incomodo silencio.<br>—Ya me canse de esa molesta actitud que tienes—dijo Tatsumi mientras apretaba los puños con una forzada sonrisa.  
>—Si—dijo Naruto calmado mientras bostezaba—Parece que tendré que ponerme serio—Naruto relajo cada uno de sus músculos para luego decir en voz baja—Kyūmon (puerta del descanso)—<br>Fue entonces que los músculos de Naruto se tonificaron, claro que con la ropa no se le notaba, y en un parpadeo, él y Tatsumi estaban uno frente al otro para luego lanzar un puñetazo hacia su oponente, los nudillos de ambos chocaron generando un gran estruendo seguido de una oleada de viento, de inmediato Naruto se aparto de un salto comenzando a trazar sellos.  
>—¡Futon: Renkudan!—dijo Naruto lanzando balas de aire hacia Tatsumi quien las evadió corriendo hacia un costado, dejando varios cráteres provocados por el jutsu de Naruto.<br>—¡Mi turno!—dijo Tatsumi a la vez que comenzaba a trazar sellos con sus manos—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!—  
>Y del chakra que emanaba del cuerpo Tatsumi, un gran dragón hecho de electricidad salió surcando los cielos.<br>—¡Tatsumi idiota!—grito Akari preocupada—¡¿Acaso quieres matarlo?!—  
>Konohamaru se preocupo por Naruto tras haber escuchado las palabras de la castaña, sin embargo, el rubio saco una shuriken, la puso frente a su rostro sobre la palma de la mano y le dio un soplido, fue entonces que la shuriken comenzó a flotar sobre su mano y a girar a gran velocidad, Naruto levanto su mano al aire con la shuriken girando, pudo apreciarse como al rededor de la estrella metálica se formaba una especie de gran disco traslucido hecho de puro aire, todos estaban impresionados al ver eso, el dragón se dirigió hacia Naruto dispuesto a atacarlo, pero el rubio puso su shuriken frente a el aparentando un escucho y comenzó a acomunar su chakra en el objeto haciendo que girara mucho mas rápido y volviendo el aire mas visible, el dragón eléctrico golpeo con fuerza contra el escudo de Naruto haciendo que el rubio clavara sus pies en la tierra, Naruto comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia el lago lentamente, fue entonces que uso su otro brazo para darle mas chakra al escudo de viento, los relámpagos saltaban de árbol en árbol, sus ramas se movían violentamente, Konohamaru estaba con la boca abierta, Akari estaba mas que impresionada, Naruto estaba parando el mejor jutsu de su amigo usando solo la manipulación elemental del chakra, finalmente Naruto dio un gran grito para luego redirigir al poderoso dragón con toda su fuerza hacia el cielo donde se desvaneció en un fluorescente resplandor de relámpagos y chispas, Tatsumi respiraba pesadamente a la vez que sus ojos se abrían como platos, su armadura de relámpago se desvaneció casi al instante, solo miraba a Naruto quien aun tenía su shuriken de viento girando en la palma de su mano con un poco de electricidad en ella, el rubio no se veía tan agitado, solo respiro profundamente y hablo.<br>—La debilidad del Raiton es el Futon—dijo Naruto tranquilamente —No imparto que tan fuerte sea un jutsu Raiton, si añades la suficiente potencia a un pequeño jutsu Futon, podrás parar o destruir el ataque—  
>—De acuerdo—dijo Tatsumi mientras levantaba las manos—Tu ganas, no sabia ese detalle de los jutsus—<br>Konohamaru salió corriendo de los arbustos a alabar a Naruto por su increíble poder, Tatsumi se acerco a hablar también.  
>—Eres un gran oponente—dijo Tatsumi extendiéndole la mano.<br>—Desearía poder decir lo mismo—dijo Naruto al momento que estrechaba su mano, incluyendo a Konohamaru se comenzaron a reír.  
>Naruto paso un rato hablando con esos dos después de que Konohamaru se fuera a casa totalmente emocionado, el niño ya ansiaba aprender el jutsu del shuriken, los tres ninjas se encontraban sentados en el pasto del bosque conversando.<br>—¿Así que eres un refugiado de Kumo?—pregunto Naruto después de escuchar la historia de Tatsumi.  
>—Así es, alguien del clan Yotsuki me adopto un día que vino aquí a Konoha, sin embargo, me hacharon de Kumo cuando aprendí el jutsu de la armadura del rayo del Yoindame Hokage sin permiso, tuve que jurar nunca enseñárselo a nadie hasta el día de mi muerte—dijo Tatsumi.<br>— ¿Y que hay de ti?—pregunto Naruto a la callada Akari.  
>—Esperaba convertirme en samurái, pero me expulsaron cuando mostré interés por las técnicas ninja e intente practicarlas—contesto la chica.<br>—Eso es muy malo—dijo el rubio.  
>—¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Cual es tu historia?—pregunto Tatsumi.<br>—Yo también quiero saber—dijo Akari.  
>—Bueno... Es una larga historia—dijo Naruto.<br>(Una larga historia después).  
>Akari se encontraba limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras que Tatsumi se encontraba llorando a mares después de haber escuchado la triste historia del chico sentado frente a ellos.<br>— ¡Viejo...!—dijo Tatsumi profundamente conmovido—N-nadie merece pasar por eso—  
>—No puedo creer que el Yoindame Hokage sea responsable de tal cosa—dijo Akari igual de conmovida que su amigo—Ven aquí—dijo para repentinamente abrasar a Naruto.<br>— ¿E-eh? ¿Akari-san?—dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado por la acción de la chica.  
>—Adelante, puedes llorar—dijo dulcemente la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio.<br>—"Desearía tener tu vida ahora"—pensó Tatsumi al ver como Akari trataba de consolar a Naruto quien por cierto no necesitaba consuelo de nadie.

(Unas horas después).

Naruto se había despedido de sus dos nuevos amigos, se dirigía a casa, quería estar listo para mañana ya que comenzaría sus estudios avanzados ninja, era un tranquilo camino hasta que...  
>—Aniki—dijo una voz tan familiar que el rubio ni siquiera tenía que voltearse, es mas, solo dos personas lo llamaban así.<br>— ¿Que quieres Naruko?—pregunto indiferente el rubio volteando a ver a su hermana de sangre, pensaba que seguramente trataría de molestarlo, sino es que trataría de invitarlo a otra cena familiar y robarle algún objeto para hacer que la persiga, sin embargo, paso algo que no se esperaba y que para ser sinceros lo sorprendió mucho, Naruko comenzó a sonrojarse mientras desviaba las mirada— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el rubio.  
>— ¿Q-quieres...?—dijo la chica dejando con aun mas intriga al rubio por su comportamiento, inmediatamente la chica volteo a ver directamente a Naruto— ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?—dijo finalmente la rubia seguido de un incomodo silencio.<br>¿Naruto había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermana biológica a la que tanto odia, la que siempre hizo de su infancia un infierno junto a Menma, lo estaba invitando a comer ramen?  
>—"No caigas en su trampa Naruto"—pensaba el rubio—"Seguramente se trata de alguna especie de broma o algo así, bien, le seguiré su juego"—<p>

(Ichiraku's).

Ahora si, Naruto ya no entendía que era lo que buscaba su hermana puesto que en verdad estaban comiendo ramen y no hubo bromas o insultos durante el camino al local, ¿Que planeaba? Era la pregunta que perduraba en su mente, estaba atento a cualquier cosa, hasta que...  
>—Oye...—dijo Naruko viéndolo fijamente a los ojos—Yo...—Naruto estaba atento a lo que diría, y no era el único, Teuchi y Ayame estaban viendo y escuchando disimuladamente la conversación de esos dos, ellos conocían a Naruko por las cosas que el rubio les contaba, hace algunos años había empezado a visitar el local al igual que su hermano, Ayame quería matarla con tan solo verla, todos esperaban que insultara a Naruto o algo así, pero nunca esperaron lo que en verdad dijo—Quiero que hagamos las paces...—<br>A Ayame se le cayo un plato, Naruto se atraganto con su comida, Teuchi solo estaba sorprendido.  
>— ¿Q-que dijiste?—pregunto Naruto ya que no se lo creía.<br>—Ya te lo dije, quiero que hagamos las paces—volvió a decir la rubia.  
>— ¿Por que?—pregunto Naruto.<br>— ¿Por que no?—pregunto ella.  
>Ambos se miraron fijamente a los azules ojos del otro viendo sus reflejos, ella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta mientras que él estaba un poco confundido.<br>—Bueno... Esta bien—dijo Naruto para seguir devorando su plato.  
>—Gracias... Onii-chan—dijo la rubia diciendo lo último en voz baja, para su desgracia, el rubio pudo escucharla.<br>— ¿C-como me llamaste?—pregunto nervioso Naruto, no sabia porque, pero ser llamado así lo ponía muy tenso.  
>—Nada... ¡Tu pagas!—dijo la rubia al momento que desaparecía del lugar haciendo uso del hiraishin de su padre dejando a un muy confundido Naruto.<p>

(Academia).

Naruto, Satsuki y Sasuke se encontraban emocionados por la asignación de equipos, esperaban poder seguir juntos, charlaban mientras estaban en espera, los Uchiha se sorprendieron mucho al ver como la hermana de Naruto lo saludo al entrar al salón de clases, y mas aun cuando el rubio correspondió el saludo amablemente, Satsuki pudo ver como Naruko se dirigía a su asiento sonrojada después de haber hablado con el rubio, por alguna razón la Uchiha se sintió un poco molesta, ¿Pero de que? Era su hermana después de todo, finalmente comenzó la asignación de equipos, aunque fue interrumpida por….


	8. Chapter 8-Un grave error

Lamento los errores de ortografía si es que hay, el imbécil de mi primo me estaba distrayendo.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 8.-Un grave error.

Todos ansiaban por el nombramiento de los equipos, hasta que la clase fue interrumpida por dos personas, las cuales llegaron literalmente rompiendo la puerta.  
>—¡Esperen!—dijo un joven castaño muy agitado seguido de una hermosa chica seria.<br>—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—pregunto Iruka.  
>—Mi nombre es Tatsumi Yotsuki—dijo el castaño.<br>—Yo soy Akari—dijo la monótona chica.  
>—Nos transfirieron repentinamente a su clase—dijo el chico entregándole lo que parecía ser una lista al sensei.<br>—Ya veo... Bueno, busquen asiento—dijo Iruka.  
>Tatsumi busco con la mirada donde sentarse hasta que localizo a Naruto, puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver al rubio quien también lo veía sorprendió.<br>—¡Hola Naruto!—dijo Tatsumi acercándose al rubio quien correspondió el saludo.  
>—Hola—dijo Akari que miraba con una expresión de lastima al chico.<br>—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso por la melancólica mirada de la chica.  
>—Nada—respondió Akari mientras desviaba la mirada.<br>—Aun no supera lo de tu infancia—le murmuro Tatsumi al rubio.  
>Y finalmente comenzó la asignación de equipos, poco a poco los estudiantes abandonaban el lugar dirigidos por sus jounnin sensei, Hinata, Shino y Kiba formaron parte del mismo equipo dirigidos por Kurenai, otro equipo fue el de Ino, Shikamaru y Choji en el equipo de Asuma (me da flojera poner los números de equipos y todo eso, así que pasare a los que nos importan), las esperanzas de los Uchiha de permanecer juntos se vio desvanecida cuando Sasuke quedo emparejado con Naruko y Sakura, su jounnin sensei seria Kakashi Hatake, luego Satsuki fue emparejada con Menma y alguien que no nos importa, su jounnin sensei seria Anko, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de todos al escuchar sobre el equipo del rubio.<br>—Por último, Naruto Uchiha, Tatsumi Yotsuki y Akari, su jounnin sensei será Kushina Uzumaki—dijo Iruka sin saber lo que desato.  
>Naruto estaba con la boca impactado al igual que los Uchiha y los Namikaze, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la idea de ponerlo en ese equipo? Fue entonces que recordó que el Yoindame Hokage era quien estaba a cargo de formar los equipos, maldecía a ese tipo por ponerlo en esa situación, por otra parte, Tatsumi y Akari parecían contentos de haber tocado con él, casi como si lo esperaran, paso el rato y ya todos los equipos se habían ido, solo quedaban el equipo de Sasuke que esperaba a Kakashi y el de Naruto que esperaba a Kushina, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que a Tatsumi se le ocurrió una broma, coloco un borrador del pizarrón sobre la puerta esperando que fuera la madre de Naruto la víctima, sin embargo, quien abrió la puerta fue Kakashi quien busco con la mirada al responsable, inmediatamente localizo a Tatsumi quien intentaba silbar disimuladamente, cosa que lo delato.<br>—Tú...—dijo Kakashi señalando a Tatsumi quien se puso nervioso—No me agradas—  
>Finalmente el equipo de Sasuke abandono el lugar dirigiéndose a la azotea dejando solos a Naruto Tatsumi y Akari quienes esperaban pacientemente a su sensei, pocos minutos después apareció Ksuhina.<br>—¡Lamento la tardanza!—dijo la pelirroja entrando a toda prisa, vestía la clásica vestimenta de jounnin, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y tenía su cinta de Konoha en la frente, sorprendió mucho al rubio puesto que nunca la había visto o imaginado vestida así, Tatsumi se acerco un poco a Naruto para susurrarle algo.  
>—¿En verdad es tu madre? Se ven tan joven, que linda esta—dijo Tatsumi para ser brutalmente golpeado por Akari.<br>Ahora podemos ver al grupo de ninjas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, escuchando a su sensei.  
>—Bien...—dijo Kushina dando un aplauso—¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco?—<br>—Tuvo 15 años para eso—dijo Akari fríamente confundiendo un poco a Kushina y poniéndola un poco nerviosa por la mirada de al parecer odio de la joven, fue entonces que el joven castaño levanto la mano.  
>—¿Tenemos que decir lo que nos gusta y esas cosas?—pregunto Tatsumi recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Kushina—Bien, permítanme empezar, Mi nombre es Tatsumi Yotsuki, me encanta entrenar, las chicas lindas, y la comida deliciosa, me disgusta la gente que comete maldades sin motivo, y la corrupción, uno de mis sueños para el futuro además de conseguir que Akari sea mi novia, es llegar a ser tan poderoso como para poder hacerle frente a los 5 kages de las 5 naciones juntos en un combate y ganar—<br>—Bien, Akari-san, sigues tu—dijo Kushina cediéndole la palabra a castaña.  
>—Mi nombre es Akari, no poseo apellido puesto que mi familia me expulso, me encantan los dangos, los chicos que no se rinden ante la adversidad—dijo mirando de reojo a Naruto—Y también mis amigos—dijo viendo de reojo a Tatsumi—Odio a los pervertidos, la deslealtad y a la gente que ignora a su familia—dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora Kushina quien puso una expresión de tristeza ante el comentario—Mi más grande sueño desde que me convertí en ninja es superar a las líneas de sangre y que mis descendientes hagan lo mismo—termino monótonamente la castaña.<br>—Bien... Tu turno, Naruto—dijo Kushina poniendo su mejor sonrisa, cosa que hizo enojar a Akari.  
>—Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, me encanta el ramen, entrenar y mi familia—dijo el rubio refiriéndose a los Uchiha, deprimiendo aun mas a Kushina—Odio a los bijuu, el tiempo que tengo que esperar para comer ramen y el hecho de no poder usar todo mi potencial—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a Tatsumi y Akari quienes habían visto como el rubio detuvo el mejor jutsu del castaño, la única que no parecía sorprendía era Kushina—Mi más grande sueño es convertirme en el Reibi—esas últimas palabras sí que dejo confundidos a todos.<br>—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Tatsumi.  
>—Me convertiré en la bestia de cero colas y superare a los bijus, seré como mi ancestro, Madara Uchiha—dijo Naruto dejando un poco pálida a su madre.<br>—N-Naruto, ¿Sabes quién es Madara?—pregunto Kushina.  
>—Claro que lo sé, junto con Hashirama Senju, formo la aldea de Konoha, fue el Uchiha más poderoso que haya existido en el clan, capaz de controlar al Kyuubi a voluntad—dijo el rubio emocionado<br>—Ese sujeto debió ser genial—dijo Tatsumi impactado.  
>—B-bueno, en fin, mañana tendremos una prueba, véanme en los campos de entrenamiento—dijo Kushina para luego desaparecer, los tres gennin se fueron a sus casas.<p>

(Casa de los Uchiha)

Podemos apreciar a una muy furiosa Mikoto destruyendo la sala, gritando montones de cosas sobre el Yoindame Hokage y su esposa mientras sus hijos tratan de detenerla.  
>—¡Esos malditos! ¡¿Como se atreven a intentar quitarme a Naruto-Kun?!—dijo Mikoto furiosa con su magenkyo sharingan activado.<br>—¡Ka-san! ¡Cálmate!—dijo Sasuke.  
>—¡Nadie intenta quitarte nada!—dijo Satsuki.<br>—Oye, Ka-san...—Naruto iba a hablar pero fue callado por un fuerte abrazo de Mikoto quien se abalanzo sobre él.  
>—¡Escúchame Naruto-Kun! ¡Pase lo que pase, no dejes que te convenzan de volver con ellos! ¡Te castigare si lo haces!—dijo Mikoto mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Naruto quien se estaba sonrojado tras sentir cierta parte de la anatomía de la Uchiha en su pecho.<br>—¡Ka-san! ¡Ya déjalo!—grito Satsuki mientras intentaba apartar a su madre del rubio, Sasuke hacia un intento por no reírse, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, tendría que esperar.  
>—¡Jajajajaja!—estallo en carcajadas Sasuke, ese chico no tiene tanta voluntad que digamos.<p>

(Casa de los Namikaze).

—Bien—dijo Minato sentado en el sofá con pose de estar tramando algo—Primera fase del plan "Naruto, vuelve a casa" comienza—  
>—¿Otou-san? ¿Es necesario tener las luces apagada y estar al rededor de una linterna?—pregunto Naruko con una gota en la nuca.<br>Todos los Namikaze a excepción de Menma se encontraban en la sala, todo estaba apagado, estaban sentados en los sofás al rededor de una pequeña mesa de madera que tenía una linterna encendida.  
>—Naruko, estamos planeando algo, debemos tener este tipo de escenario—dijo el rubio.<br>—Pero Minato, de esta forma pareciera que planeamos un secuestro o algún tipo de crimen—dijo Kushina.  
>—¡De acuerdo!—dijo Minato levantándose a encender las luces—¡Perdónenme por tomarme esto enserio!—dijo el rubio provocando una gota en la nuca de su esposa y su hija.<br>—De todas formas—Naruko tomo la palabra—¿Por qué no me pusiste en el mismo equipo que Aniki? Otou-san—  
>—Yo se lo pedí Naruko—dijo Kushina obteniendo la atención de su hija—Creo que lo mejor será acercarme a Naruto poco a poco—<br>—Bueno, mañana harán la prueba de los cascabeles—dijo Minato—Naruko, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes tu prueba también—  
>Mientras ellos hablaban, Menma se encontraba en su habitación aparentemente meditando.<p>

(Escape mental, Menma).

Podemos apreciar una especie de alcantarillado, el suelo inundado de agua y una gran jaula a un costado de la habitación, dentro de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro gigante con nueve colas que parecía un poco molesto.  
>—Y entonces, iba caminando, cuando de pronto este gato...–decía Menma sentado de espaldas al zorro.<br>—¡Te eh dicho miles de veces que no me interesa como fue tu día!—grito el zorro furioso, este chico lo usaba como una especie de confesionario para contarle cualquier cosa.  
>—Vamos Kyuubi-chan—dijo Menma alegremente volteando hacia el zorro para luego cambiar a una escalofriante voz de ultratumba—¿No querrás que me enfade cierto?—<br>—¿Crees que te tengo miedo mocoso?—pregunto el Kyuubi.  
>—Deberías—dijo Menma al momento que chasqueaba los dedos.<br>De un momento a otro, un gran pico salió por debajo del Kyuubi atravesándole el estomago, el zorro rugió de dolor al momento que el pico desaparecía dejando la sangre fluir del estomago de la bestia quien caía al piso gruñendo, el agua del alcantarillado rápidamente se torno roja.  
>—Recuerda quien es el carcelero y quien el prisionero Kuuby-chan, yo controlo este lugar—dijo Menma al momento que volvía a voltearse quedando de espaldas al zorro—Y como iba diciendo, fue entonces que este gato...—<p>

(Al día siguiente, campos de entrenamiento).

—Bien chicos—dijo Kushina obteniendo la completa atención de los gennin—Como podrán ver, poseo unos cascabeles—dijo mostrando los dos cascabeles—La prueba es simple, tienen que conseguir un cascabel para pasar—  
>—Pero sensei, solo hay dos cascabeles—dijo Akari.<br>—Así es, uno de ustedes volverá a la academia—dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a todos.  
>Los chicos comenzaron a verse de forma competitiva, Tatsumi miraba a Naruto, Naruto miraba a Akari, Akari miraba a Naruto, Tatsumi volteo a ver a Akari, Akari volteo a ver a Tatsumi, Naruto volteo a ver a Tatsumi, y Así continuaron durante varios minutos, hasta que...<br>—Bien—dijo Tatsumi—Comencemos—  
>Y de un momento a otro, Tatsumi fue el primero en atacar corriendo a una increíble velocidad contra Kushina, sin embargo, Tatsumi cayó al suelo después de que Akari le metió el pie haciendo que tropezara, la castaña desenvaino su katana y se aproximo contra Kushina, no antes de caer tras haber sido sujetada por Tatsumi del pie, Naruto corrió en dirección a la pelirroja hasta que un kunai que paso frente a él lo hizo frenar de golpe para luego ver a Akari con el brazo extendido dando por hecho que fue ella quien lo arrojo, Kushina los veía con una gota en la nuca, los tres chicos se estaban atacando para ver quien atacaba primero.<br>—(Suspiro) Chicos... ¿Eh?—dijo Kushina al darse cuenta de que los tres ya no estaban a la vista.  
>De pronto Tatsumi apareció detrás de ella, estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar los cascabeles pero una cadena de chakra salió de la espalda de Kushina sujetándolo del brazo y levantándolo en el aire para luego estrellarlo frente a la pelirroja creando un cráter en el suelo, la cadena soltó el brazo del chico y volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de la Uzumaki.<br>—¿Pero qué rayos?—dijo Tatsumi mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
>—Esta es mi línea de sangre—dijo Kushina explicando—Aunque varios Uzumaki tenían habilidades diferentes—<br>—Una línea de sangre no me detendrá—dijo Akari quien tenía su katana en la garganta de la pelirroja, pero se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado por las cadenas de chakra que salían se la tierra.  
>Tatsumi rápidamente trato de darle un golpe a Kushina pero su puño choco contra una pared de cadenas que salió del suelo.<br>—"¿Donde estará Naruto?"—se preguntaba la pelirroja.  
>Tatsumi estaba frustrado, no podía romper esas cadenas sin importar lo que intentara, y cuando intentaba rodearlas salían mas del suelo, estaba planeando usar su Doragon denki (dragón eléctrico) , Kushina sabía que no podrían pasar su defensa, solo el Kyuubi ha logrado destruir sus cadenas de chakra, o mejor dicho, solo el Kyuubi había logrado destruir sus cadenas hasta ese momento, porque en un parpadeo las cadenas que sujetaban a la castaña se rompieron al momento que desaparecía la chica dejando totalmente sorprendidos a Tatasumi y a Kushina.<br>—Esas cadenas son un problema—dijo Naruto tranquilamente a lado de un sorprendido Tatsumi, tenia cargada con uno de sus brazos a Akari quien estaba igual de sorprendida, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue el kunai de Naruto, más que un kunai parecía una especie de espada cuya hoja estaba formada por chakra Futon puro (como Danzo en su pelea con Sasuke).  
>—"El... ¿Destruyo mis cadenas de chakra?"—pensaba Kushina mas que asombrada.<br>La espada de Naruto fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar solo el kunai que servía como base al momento que dejaba a su amiga en el suelo.  
>—Dejémonos de tonterías—dijo Naruto mostrando los cascabeles.<br>—¿Eh?—dijo Kushina al darse cuenta de que los cascabeles ya no estaban con ella—¿Pero cuando lo...?—  
>—Tomen—dijo Naruto lanzándoles los cascabeles a Tatsumi y a Akari—Yo volveré a la academia—dijo sorprendiendo mucho a Kushina y a sus compañeros.<br>—Pero Naruto...—dijo Akari para ser interrumpida por el rubio.  
>—No se preocupen, un año más, un año menos, ¿Qué más da?—dijo el rubio sonriente provocando un rubor en la chica.<br>—Kushina-sensei—dijo Tatsumi arrojándole su cascabel—Yo también volveré a la academia—Esas palabras asombraron mucho a todos.  
>—Yo también—dijo Akari al momento que le arrojaba el otro cascabel.<br>—Chicos...—dijo Naruto para ser interrumpido.  
>—Tranquilo, me infiltrare en el registro del Hokage y nos pondré a los tres en el mismo equipo de nuevo—dijo Tatsumi en broma.<br>Los chicos comenzaron a reír y sorprendentemente también Akari, Kushina veía asombrada la escena, su hijo había decidido volver a la academia para que sus compañeros pasaran y ellos decidieron volver junto con Naruto, no podía sentirse más orgullosa del rubio.  
>—Bien, todos pasaron—dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a los chicos.<br>—¿Como?–pregunto Tatsumi.  
>—Verán, esta prueba trata sobre el trabajo en equipo y aunque se sabotearon el uno al otro para obtener un cascabel, el hecho de que decidieran reprobar todos juntos para no abandonar a Naruto es una clara muestra de compañerismo, así que todos pasan—dijo la pelirroja.<br>—¡Yahoo!—grito Tatsumi al aire—¡Tengo los mejores compañeros del mundo!—  
>—¡Vayamos a celebrar!—grito Naruto.<br>Justo cuando los gennin iban a partir, alguien decidió hablar.  
>—Kushina-sensei ¿Quiere venir?—pregunto Tatsumi olvidando la situación en la que se encontraba ella con el rubio, de inmediato sintió un instinto asesino proveniente de su amiga.<br>—Pues...—Kushina pensaba que responder, la mirada seria del rubio la ponía un poco nerviosa y no sabía porque Akari le lanzaba miradas se odio, finalmente recordó que el objetivo de todo esto, acercarse a Naruto—Por supuesto—dijo la pelirroja con la mejor sonrisa que pudiera poner.  
>Toda esa semana estuvo llena de tensión para Naruto, a su equipo se le encomendaban misiones patéticas y nada emocionantes, sin contar los ataques de Mikoto diciéndole al rubio que no cayera en los engaños de la pelirroja, Satsuki le comentaba sobre lo extraño que actuaba Menma, como el hecho de que habla solo y esas cosas, además de lo sádica que era su sensei, Sasuke le contó que se encontraba en una situación similar, como esa misión en la que tuvo que perseguir a un endemoniado gato llamado Tora.<p>

(Torre del Hokage).

El equipo de Naruto junto con su sensei se encontraba frente al escritorio del Yondaime Hokage quien estaba a punto de darles una de esas cotidianas misiones de rango D hasta que cierto castaño decidió hablar.  
>—¡Ya dénos una misión decente!—grito Tatsumi enojado.<br>—Bueno, bueno—dijo Minato—Nos llego una misión de rango C sobre recuperar un pergamino cerca de la frontera de Kiri—  
>—¿Solo una búsqueda?—cuestiono Tatsumi.<br>—¿Prefieres perseguir un gato?—dijo el Hokage callando al chico—Bien, pueden retirarse—  
>El equipo se había separado, cada quien tenía que preparar sus cosas para la misión, se verían en la puerta en un rato, Naruto estaba preparando todo para lo que sería su primera misión relativamente seria.<br>—Así que tendrás tu primera misión fuera de la aldea ¿Eh?—dijo Mikoto entrando a la habitación del muchacho.  
>—Así es, Ka-san—dijo Naruto alistando su mochila.<br>—Ten mucho cuidado—dijo Mikoto abrazando al rubio que correspondió el abrazo.  
>—No te preocupes—dijo Naruto separándose de la Uchiha para dirigirse a la puerta.<br>Unas horas después, Naruto se encontró con sus amigos y Kushina en la puerta de Konoha, todos estaban listos para partir y sin más preámbulos salieron rumbo a la frontera de Kiri.

(Base de Raíz).

En una oscura habitación, podemos ver a un hombre vendado con su brazo derecho cubierto hablando con alguien con máscara de animal.  
>—¿Está seguro de esto?—pregunto un Anbu frente al hombre vendado.<br>—Por supuesto—dijo Danzo—Yo mismo entrene a ese muchacho y estoy seguro de que podrá lograrlo, además, no está solo... Pero para estar más seguros, notifica al Hokage en unos días que la misión para recuperar el pergamino de la frontera de Kiri era falsa, seguramente enviara a sus mejores ninjas a ayudarlos—  
>—Si, Danzo-sama—dijo el Anbu para luego desaparecer.<br>—"Naruto, esta será tu primera prueba para convertirte en el Reibi, estoy seguro de que lo lograras... Tienes que lograrlo"—pensó Danzo preocupado.


	9. Chapter 9-Reibi vs Isobu

Solo quiero desearles feliz navidad a todos y decir que este capítulo hubiese sido más épico si tuviera más información sobre ciertos personajes, en verdad investigue, pero no encontré mucho, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 9.-Reibi vs Isobu.

Había pasado ya un día desde que el rubio había partido a la frontera de Kiri, podemos ver en el barrio Uchiha, a una hermosa chica de cabello azabache entrando a una casa, esa era Satsuki quien recién terminaba una misión que implicaba perseguir a un endemoniado gato llamado Tora.  
>—Ka-san, ya vine—dijo Satsuki pasando a la sala donde encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.<br>—Hola hija—dijo Mikoto volteando a verla con ese sonriente rostro de siempre.  
>—¿Aun no ha llegado Naruto-Kun?—pregunto la chica.<br>—Salió ayer, ¿Recuerdas?—dijo la Uchiha recibiendo un suspiro por parte de su hija—Por cierto, Sasuke partió a una misión a Nami—  
>—¿Qué? ¿Sasuke también?—dijo Satsuki tomando asiento junto a su madre—No pude ser—<br>—Bueno, tal vez podamos aprovechar este momento para tener una conversación de chicas, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos—dijo Mikoto obteniendo la atención de su hija.  
>—¿De qué quieres hablar?—pregunto Satsuki.<br>—Bueno...—dijo Mikoto desviando la mirada mientras su rostro se ruborizaba—¿Que piensas... De Naruto-Kun?—  
>—¡¿Eh?!—dijo Satsuki sonrojada—¿A q-que te refieres?—<br>—Bueno, ya sabes, ese chico se está desarrollando muy bien—dijo Mikoto poniendo cara de estar pensando en cosas nada santas al momento en el que se ponía un poco roja.  
>—¿K-Ka-san? ¿D-de que estás hablando?—pregunto una muy sonrojada Satsuki quien sin querer dio rienda suelta a su imaginación pensando en ella y el rubio en situaciones no aptas para su edad provocando que saliera humo de su cabeza.<br>—Solo digo que Naruto-Kun se está convirtiendo en un chico bastante apuesto, un día lo encontré en su habitación sin camisa y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi voluntad para no hacerlo mío en ese momento—dijo Mikoto mientras se ruborizaba recordando ese día y poniendo muy roja a Satsuki por sus palabras—Esos músculos tan bien definidos y esas cicatrices lo hacen ver tan sexy—  
>—¡Ka-san!—grito una muy avergonzada Satsuki tapando su nariz tratando de evitar una hemorragia nasal pero algo llamo su atención—Espera, ¿Dijiste cicatrices?—<br>—Así es—respondió Mikoto ya un poco más calmada—Yo también me sorprendí un poco al verlo, iba a preguntarle pero se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando—ese comentario provoco una gota en la nuca de su hija.  
>—"¿Cicatrices? Naruto-Kun..."—pensó Satsuki un poco preocupada.<p>

(En alguna parte fuera de la aldea).

Podemos ver a un grupo de cuatro ninjas saltando a gran velocidad por los arboles del bosque.  
>—¿Aun no llegamos?—pregunto Tatsumi aburrido.<br>—Eso no fue gracioso las primeras 14 veces que lo dijiste y sigue sin ser gracioso, así que cállate—dijo un muy irritado Naruto.  
>—Bueno, creo que ya habríamos llegado si no tuviéramos que mantener este paso—dijo Akari mirando a Kushina detrás de ellos quien a duras penas podía seguir la velocidad de los jóvenes.<br>—"Estos chicos de ahora... ¿Se están retrasando para que los pueda seguir?"—pensó Kushina impresionada por la velocidad de sus alumnos.  
>Unas cuantas horas después el sol comenzó a ocultarse, finalmente los ninjas descendieron a tierra.<br>—Bueno, parece que tendremos que acampar—dijo Kushina.  
>—Yo buscare leña—dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.<br>—Te acompaño—dijo Tatsumi siguiendo al rubio.  
>Repentinamente se quedaron solas las dos kunoichis de las cuales la mayor se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que cierta chica no dejaba de verla con odio en su mirada.<br>—A-Akari-san—dijo Kushina volteando a verla—¿Acaso, no te agrado o algo así?—  
>—No es que no me agrade—dijo la castaña provocando un poco de alivio a su sensei—Es solo que la odio—<br>(Silencio incomodo).  
>—¿Y de donde viene ese odio?—pregunto Kushina un poco confundida.<br>—Naruto me contó todo—dijo fríamente Akari.  
>Ante esas palabras Kushina sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿Acaso su hijo andaba por ahí contando lo mala madre que fue? Pensar en eso la mataba.<br>—Oye, se que cometí muchos errores pero...—Kushina no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que fue interrumpida.  
>—Eso no me incumbe, a quien debería decírselo es a Naruto, y hasta que él la perdone, como su amiga, la seguiré odiando—dijo monótonamente la castaña.<br>Kushina se quedo muda ante eso, en efecto, su hijo tenía muy buenos amigos, pero ¿Acaso todos la odiarían al igual que Akari? Finalmente Naruto y Tatsumi volvieron, montaron un campamento, el rubio dijo que tomaría la primera guardia puesto que no quería despertar muerto o algo así, todos entraron a sus tiendas menos Naruto quien se quedo sentado viendo la fogata, unas cuantas horas después, Kushina había salido de su tienda pensando en reemplazar a Naruto y que él durmiera un poco también, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el rubio no se encontraba, se preocupo y salió a buscarlo, finalmente llego a la orilla de un río donde encontró a Naruto parado sobre el agua en una especie de posición de pelea, no tenia su camisa y su cuerpo estaba completamente humedecido, la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes por lo que apenas se le podía apreciar, Kushina pensó que estaba peleando con alguien pero eso cambio cuando Naruto comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos, una cata (practicar movimientos marciales de forma lenta y constante), fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba entrenando, pensó en volver al campamento hasta que...  
>—¿Que necesita sensei?—pregunto Naruto sin ni siquiera voltear sorprendiendo mucho a la pelirroja.<br>—Vaya—dijo Kushina saliendo del bosque—Es increíble que me hayas detectado, además parece que ya puedes caminar sobre el agua, tu control de chakra debe ser muy bueno—dijo ella poniendo la mejor sonrisa que tenia.  
>Naruto simplemente detuvo su cata y volteo a verla por encima de su hombro con una expresión indiferente, Kushina se sentía un poco incomoda con esa situación, quería hablar con Naruto pero simplemente no encontraba nada que decir, de pronto comenzó a apreciar el cuerpo del rubio.<br>—¡Wow! Naruto—dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba—Mira lo trabajado que tienes ese físico, estas igual que Menma—Y seguido de un incomodo silencio Kushina se maldecía a si misma mentalmente por haber dicho eso, al menos pudo haber dicho que se parecía a Minato pero se preguntaba por que diablos no lo hizo.  
>—Deje un clon oculto en los arboles en el campamento—dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de su madre—Puedes volver a dormir, estaré atento—<br>Y con esas palabras, Kushina había dado por perdida la oportunidad de acercarse a su hijo, pero justo antes de voltearse e irse, las nubes se movieron dando paso a la luz de la luna, iluminando el cuerpo del rubio, Kushina se sorprendió demasiado al ver las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hijo.  
>—Naruto...—murmuro Kushina al ver todas esas marcas en el cuerpo del rubio—Esas son...—<br>—No te incumbe—dijo fríamente interrumpiendo a su madre.  
>Kushina en verdad quería saber todo sobre esas marcas y no iba a esperar otra ocasión para hacerlo, la pelirroja se acerco lentamente al chico hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, Naruto no pareció inmutaras ante la acción.<br>—Naruto... Por favor—dijo Kushina con la voz temblorosa—Solo quiero saber, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo—  
>Naruto recordó todas esas promesas que la pelirroja le había hecho en su infancia y que no cumplió ninguna, sin embargo, sabía que no lo iba a soltar hasta que hablara y se sentía muy incomodo teniéndola abrazada a su espalda estando él sin camisa y mojado, el chico suspiro y se separo de su madre para hablar<br>—Estas—dijo Naruto señalando lo que parecían ser tres líneas en su pecho provocadas por garras—Son de Menma en nuestra pelea de nuestro octavo cumpleaños—esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Kushina, fue entonces que ella recordó que no se molesto en ver la condición de Naruto cuando ambos chicos fueron llevados al hospital, se sentía pésima ante eso pero inmediatamente el rubio continuo—Estas de aquí—dijo señalando lo que parecían ser leves quemaduras apenas al rededor de su cuerpo—Son del jutsu de fuego de Naruko, también de nuestro octavo cumpleaños—Kushina en verdad no se lo podía creer, se preocupo tanto por sus otros dos hijos en esa pelea y no se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había llevado marcas de por vida, se sentía cada vez peor hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar—Esta—dijo ahora señalando otra de sus cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo—Es de cuando Itachi me clavo su katana para que soltara su pie y asesinara a Otou-san—Kushina se destrozaba cada vez más al seguir escuchando, quería simplemente decirle que se detenga, pero también quería acercarse a su hijo y no iba a perder este momento en el que él estaba hablando con ella—Y todas las demás—dijo señalando completamente su cuerpo lleno de lo que parecían ser marcas de cortes profundos—Son por mi entrenamiento—termino el rubio mientras sonreía melancólicamente.  
>Las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Kushina, todo por lo que había pasado su hijo, todas las cosas que había hecho, se supone que ella era su madre y nunca estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba.<br>—Naruto-Kun—murmuro Kushina mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo—Perdóname... Debí estar ahí para ti... En verdad... Perdóname—termino llorando en el pecho de su hijo quien sin corresponder el abrazo solo coloco su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja comenzando a frotarla levemente.  
>—Te dije que solo Mikoto-san puede llamarme así—dijo Naruto sin expresión alguna—Ella es mi madre—<p>

(Al día siguiente).

Los ninjas de Konoha se dirigían a la frontera a una velocidad muy superior a la de ayer hacia la frontera, ¿Como lo lograron? Pues a cierto rubio se le ocurrió la idea de llevar en su espalda a cierta pelirroja para que no tuvieran que retrasar el paso, Kushina estaba muy impresionada, iban por lo menos tres veces más rápido que ayer, finalmente llegaron a la localización de su objetivo, no se esperaban llegar a lo que parecía ser una especie de valle con un gran lago rodeado por un lado de colinas.  
>—¿Donde se supone que estaba ese pergamino?—pregunto Tatsumi ya que no había nada a la vista.<br>—Bajo el agua—dijo Akari mientras soltaba su katana y comenzaba a desvestirse.  
>—¡Wow! ¡¿Q-que haces?!—pregunto un muy sonrojado Naruto mientras se tapaba los ojos e intentaba taparle los ojos a Tatsumi quien estaba igual de rojo, ambos chicos vieron por un espacio entre los dedos para darse cuenta de que Akari tenía un traje de baño color blanco que hacia resaltar bastante su figura.<br>—¿Que pasa?—pregunto Akari confundida al ver la reacción de unos ya calmados Naruto y Tatsumi quienes no dejaban de devorarla con los ojos.  
>Kushina se reía silenciosamente al ver la reacción de su hijo.<br>—Kushina-sensei ¿Usted no va a entrar al lago?—dijo Tatsumi para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruto.  
>Kushina se sorprendió ante lo que hizo su hijo, ¿Será que le importa al menos un poco al rubio? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba feliz de que Naruto hiciera eso por ella, esperando que en verdad lo haya hecho por ella, Akari ya llevaba un momento de haberse metido al lago, finalmente salió con una especie de caja en sus manos, una vez en tierra coloco la caja en el suelo lista para abrirla pero noto algo, ciertas miradas de unos muy rojos Naruto y Tatsumi.<br>—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto una inocente Akari que no se daba cuenta de que sus compañeros se deleitaban con esa hermosa imagen de ella en traje de baño con su cuerpo mojado.  
>—N-no—respondieron los dos como tontos, hipnotizados por los atributos de la chica.<br>Finalmente la castaña procedió a abrir la caja para inmediatamente sacar el pergamino, pero su monótona expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa de repente al ver el pergamino.  
>—¿Que pasa Akari?—pregunto Kushina.<br>—Este pergamino...—dijo Akari volteando a ver a su equipo—No es de Konoha, es de Kiri—  
>—¿Que?—dijo una muy sorprendida Kushina—Pero se supone que ese pergamino contenía secretos de Konoha—<br>—Esto es extraño—dijo Naruto.  
>—¿Que tal si la misión era falsa?—dijo Tatsumi como si nada ganando la atención de todos.<br>—Vaya—dijeron unas voces detrás de ellos—Parece que la información era cierta—  
>Naruto y su equipo voltearon para ver a un grupo de ninjas de Kiri, frente a ellos había un chico de cabello verde y ojos morados que cargaba una especie de gran bastón con una flor en el.<br>—Ustedes—hablo el peliverde—No puedo creer que se atrevan a intentar robar los secretos de Kiri, ninjas de Konoha—  
>—¿Que?—dijo Kushina alarmada, al parecer toda la misión había sido una especie de trampa para traerlos a una emboscada.<br>—Pero mira que lindas chicas traen con ellos—dijo uno de los ninjas posando su mirada en Akari y en Kushina—Una vez que asesinemos a los chicos nos divertiremos con ellas—  
>Y de un momento a otro, el puño de Tatsumi estaba tan hundido en el estomago del ninja de Kiri que incluso podía verse como atravesaba su espalda, el ninja salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el bosque arrasando con todo a su paso, Tatsumi tenía una expresión de completa ira.<br>—¡Maldito!—grito otro de los ninjas mientras intentaba atacar a Tatsumi con un kunai, pero su brazo fue detenido por Naruto quien literalmente trituro el hueso con solo aplicar presión, pudo incluso escucharse el crujido mientras que el rubio tenía una expresión similar a la del castaño, de repente Tatsumi golpeo al ninja de igual manera que al anterior dejándolo fuera de combate.  
>Una oleada de agua provoco que ambos chicos retrocedieran, pudieron ver que fue el peliverde quien la provoco, el chico de ojos morados volteo para encontrarse con sus ninjas fuera de combate, Kushina había literalmente enterrando a uno de ellos mientras que Akari había noqueado al otro con el mango de su katana, de alguna forma, la castaña ya se encontraba vestida.<br>—Parece que los subestime—dijo el peliverde—Mi nombre es Yagura, soy el Mizukage—dijo con una expresión seria preparándose para el combate.  
>—¡Espere un momento!—dijo Kushina, ahora si estaba alarmada al escuchar que ese chico era el Mizukage—Nosotros no teníamos intenciones de robar nada, nos engañaron diciendo que el pergamino era de Konoha—<br>—Que excusa tan absurda—dijo Yagura ante las palabras de la pelirroja.  
>De repente, el Mizukage se movió evitando una poderosa patada de Tatsumi la cual provoco un gran cráter en el suelo, pequeños rayos eléctricos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño.<br>—Un kage—dijo Tatsumi tomando posición de combate—Serás la primera escala para cumplir mi sueño—  
>—¡Tatsumi idiota!—grito Kushina ante la irresponsable acción de su alumno.<br>—Los matare a todos—dijo Yagura mientras se comenzaba a generar agua debajo de él, pero fue entonces que unas cadenas doradas salieron de la tierra para aprisionarlo en su lugar, el peliverde se sorprendió ante eso, volteo a ver a la pelirroja quien tenía sus manos en la tierra.  
>—Por favor, Mizukage-sama, escúchenos—dijo Kushina, ella sabía que no lograría huir, mucho menos ganarle un kage.<br>—No tengo nada que escuchar—dijo Yagura para luego generar un dragón del agua que salía bajo sus pies el cual se dirigió contra Kushina.  
>El dragón estaba por impactar cuando de pronto su cabeza fue cortada por lo que parecía ser una shuriken dentro de un gran disco de viento, el peliverde volteo a ver a Naruto quien tenía otra de esas shurikens flotando sobre su mano, la cual arrojo directamente contra Yagura pero este se cubrió con una poderosa pared de agua la cual giraba a presión, fue de pronto que Tatsumi apareció detrás de él con su armadura de rayo activada para luego golpearlo con un devastador puñetazo el cual genero una gran nube de polvo generando un gran cráter, Kushina desapareció sus cadenas, fue entonces que cuando el humo se disipo pudimos apreciar a Tatsumi en el cráter parado en un pequeño charco de agua.<br>—Un clon de agua—murmuro Tatsumi.  
>—Ese jutsu—dijo Yagura parado en medio del lago sorprendiendo a todos—Es del Raigake, ya veo, planean robar los secretos de las aldeas para fortalecer a los ninjas de Konoha—<br>—¡Se equivoca!—grito Kushina.  
>—No escuchare sus mentiras, los aplastare—dijo el peliverde<br>—Inténtalo—dijo Tatsumi al momento que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás del Mizukage.  
>Tatsumi intento golpearlo pero este evadía sus ataques uno tras otro.<br>—No eres tan rápido como un Raigake—dijo Yagura—No me interesa jugar con niños—y al momento de decir eso, Tatsumi salió disparado hacia arriba por una columna de agua que salió del lago.  
>—Es curioso que un niño diga eso—dijo Naruto apareciendo a un lado de Yagura para darle un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, el peliverde se cubrió con su bastón aun así siendo arrastrado por la increíble fuerza bruta del rubio.<br>—"No había chakra en sus puños... ¿Esa era su fuerza pura?"—pensó Yagura para luego cambiar a una expresión de molestia al llegar a tierra y gritar—¡¿A quién llamas niño?! ¡Soy el Mizukage! ¡Soy respetado por todos! ¡Además soy un adulto!—  
>—¡Raiton: Raiga!—dijo Akari al momento que la hoja de su katana comenzaba forrarse de chakra Raiton para luego atacar a Yagura, sin embargo, el Mizukage bloqueo su ataque con su bastón—Los niños deberían respetar a su mayores—<br>—¡Ya te dije que soy un adulto!—grito Yagura al momento de enviar a Akari hacia atrás abanicando su bastón.  
>—¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!—dijo Naruto parado sobre el agua haciendo que saliera un gran dragón del lago en dirección a Yagura.<br>El Mizukage no parecía pretender moverse, fue entonces que cuando el dragón estaba por impactarlo, levanto su bastón en dirección al jutsu y el dragón se detuvo frente a él.  
>—¿Ese infeliz puede controlar el agua?—pregunto Tatsumi.<br>Fue entonces que de las fauces del dragón salió Naruto disparado contra un sorprendido Yagura para luego propinarle un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago, pero el peliverde se convirtió en agua al impacto, apareciendo detrás del rubio para darle un poderoso golpe con su bastón que envió a Naruto con sus amigos, Yagura dirigió una oleada de agua hacia ellos la cual impacto en un muro de cadenas doradas, volteo a ver a Kushina y decidió atacarla a ella, fue entonces que detrás del peliverde aparecieron Naruto y Tatsumi en el aire, los cuales lo atacaron generando una nube de polvo por el impacto de sus golpes, Yagura había logrado evadir el ataque pero de pronto Akari apareció detrás de él para cortarlo con su katana, pero el cuerpo del Mizukage se convirtió en agua, volvió a aparecer detrás de Akari para darle un fuerte golpe con su bastón enviándola con sus amigos siendo atrapada por Naruto, fue entonces que Tatsumi comenzó a trazar sellos.  
>—¡Raiton: Gian!—grito el castaño al momento que de su boca salía un gran y poderoso láser de luz que lo destruía todo a su paso, el peliverde rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos.<br>—Suiton: Suijinheki—dijo Yagura al momento que una gran y poderosa barrera de agua aparecía recibiendo el impacto.  
>La barrera no cedía y el láser tampoco, el Mizukage comenzó a tensarse ante el poder del castaño hasta que...<br>—¡Katon: Karyū Endan!/¡Issei!—gritaron Naruto y Akari al momento que el rubio lanzaba una poderosa y versátil bola de fuego a una gran velocidad y la castaña blandía su katana creando una poderosa medialuna de luz, ambos ataques impactaron en el muro de agua generando una explosión que envió al Mizukage al lago mientras este gritaba.  
>Los tres chicos estaban sonrientes y su sensei no podría estar más sorprendida, sus alumnos siendo gennin habían logrado dañar a un kage, esa emoción duro poco al momento que un poderoso pilar de agua se levantaba en el lago, mostrando a un al parecer molesto Yagura.<br>—Suficiente, voy a destrozarlos—dijo al momento que levantaba su bastón y 5 grandes dragones de agua salían del lago.  
>—¡Oh vamos!—dijo Tatsumi quejándose—¡Ni siquiera ha trazado sellos!—<br>Yagura envió a sus dragones pero justo cuando estaban sobre la tierra, cadenas doradas salieron de la tierra envolviendo y deteniendo a los reptiles.  
>—¿Pero que...?—dijo Yagura sorprendido.<br>—No olvides que yo también estoy aquí—dijo Kushina en frente de sus alumnos.  
>—Pues ya era hora que hiciera algo—dijo Akari monótonamente provocando una nerviosa sonrisa en la pelirroja.<br>—No creas que unas simples cadenas podrán detenerme—dijo Yagura al momento que docenas de dragones salían del agua.  
>—¡No me subestimes!—grito Kushina al momento que mas y mas cadenas salían de la tierra a detener a los dragones, estrellando unos con otros, sin embargo, un dragón logro pasar por una pequeña abertura en las cadenas dirigiéndose hacia Kushina, ella pensó que el dragón la alcanzaría pero su cabeza fue cortada por una shuriken de viento provocando que el agua se dispersara, Kushina volteo para ver a su hijo con el brazo extendido.<br>—¡Chicos! ¡Destruyan esos dragones!—dijo Naruto como una orden.  
>—¡Si!—dijeron Tatsumi y Akari al mismo tiempo.<br>Kushina estaba impresionada de la forma de actuar se los chicos, parece que habían decidido tomar a Naruto como líder, Tatsumi comenzó a concentrar el chakra Raiton de su cuerpo, Akari envaino su espada concentrando su chakra en la hoja y Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos.  
>—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!¡Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu!/¡Issei!—gritaron Tatsumi, Akari y Naruto al momento que disparaban sus técnicas.  
>Naruto lanzo de su boca varios proyectiles de fuego de gran tamaño que se asemejaban a cabezas de dragón destruyendo gran cantidad de dragones de agua, Akari volvió a lanzar su medialuna de luz pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, Tatsumi lanzo su dragón eléctrico haciendo que mordiera la medialuna de luz de su amiga provocando que ambas técnicas se fusionaran (Ya imaginaran como se ve) y arrasaran con todo en dirección al Mizukage, Kushina disipo sus cadenas, todos esperaban que la técnica impactado en Yagura, pero...<br>—Basta de juegos...—dijo Yagura antes de que una explosión se chakra rojizo se generara a su alrededor creando una cortina de vapor.  
>De repente, del vapor salió disparada lo que parecía ser una especie de esfera de chakra que destruyo fácilmente la técnica combinada de Tatsumi y Akari dejándolos atónitos a todos.<br>—D-debe ser una broma—dijo Tatsumi con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
>—No puede ser—dijo Akari un poco asustada.<br>—E-el es...—dijo Kushina mientras cubría su boca con las manos.  
>—Es... Un jinchuriki—dijo Naruto al ver como el vapor se disipaba, mostrando a Yagura cubierto de un chakra rojo negruzco con tres colas detrás de él (ya saben, como Naruto 4 colas).<br>De pronto Yagura comenzó a correr en cuatro patas a gran velocidad contra los ninjas, en casi un parpadeo apareció frente a ellos con su mano mucho más grande mostrando las garras, y en un zarpazo, los ninjas habían desaparecido de ese lugar, a el costado izquierdo del jinchuriki se encontraba Naruto de espaldas a Yagura, cargando en sus brazos a Kushina, el rubio tenía un gran corte en su espalda del cual brotaba sangre, y en el costado derecho se encontraba Tatsumi en la misma posición que Naruto, cargando en sus brazos a Akari con una herida igual a la del rubio.  
>—N-Naruto...—murmuro Kushina levemente sonrojada al haber sido salvada por su hijo, ella no habría logrado evadir a tiempo ese ataque.<br>—¿Tatsumi?—murmuro Akari impresionada al haber sido salvada por su amigo.  
>Ambos chicos dejaron a sus camaradas en el suelo mientras ellos se arrodillaban, el jutsu de armadura del rayo de Tatsumi se hizo más débil, Naruto respiraba profundamente para en seguida levantarse, volteo hacia el jinchuriki dejando ver a su madre la gran herida que había recibido al salvarla, eso iba a dejar cicatriz, Tatsumi se levantaba volteándose hacía Yagura mostrando a Akari su gran herida en la espalda.<br>—¡Tatsumi! ¡Akari!—grito Naruto obteniendo la atención de todos mientras incrementaba sus niveles de chakra—¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Si alguno de ustedes dice que ya no puede, yo mismo le pateare el trasero!—grito el rubio sorprendiendo mucho a sus amigos—¡Vamos a derrotar a este bastardo!—  
>—¿Naruto?—dijo Kushina al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.<br>—¡Si!—grito Tatsumi al momento que su armadura del rayo se hacía incluso más fuerte que antes y comenzaba a juntar sus manos—¡Mas vale que alguien esté dispuesto a cargarme de regreso a Konoha! ¡Voy a explotar tanto mi poder que quedare exhausto!—  
>—A mi también tendrán que cargarme—dijo Akari mientras colocaba de forma horizontal su katana frente a ella, poniendo su mano sobre la hoja empezando a concentrar su chakra.<br>—Supongo que será un largo viaje de vuelta—dijo Kushina obteniendo la atención del rubio quien esta vez le dirigió una sonrisa haciendo sentir muy feliz a la pelirroja.  
>—¡Raiton: No Yoroi! (armadura del trueno)—grito Tatsumi mientras todo su chakra Raiton comenzaba a comprimirse en su cuerpo—¡Version Tatsumi!—grito el castaño generando una explosión llena de relámpagos, Akari quien estaba a su lado cerro sus ojos para protegerse del polvo, cuando los abrió pudo apreciar a Tatsumi como nunca antes lo había visto, su chakra ya no emanaba de su cuerpo como antes, ahora su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura azul de la cual saltaban pequeños rayos eléctricos y su cabello parecía menearse, para ser sincera, pensó que Tatsumi se veía muy bien de esa forma y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de eso.<br>—Mi turno—dijo Akari comenzando a canalizar su chakra en la hoja se su espada—Raiton: Raitosēbā (estilo de rayo: espada de luz)—dijo la castaña al momento que todo su chakra Raiton se adentraba en su espada haciendo que la hoja resplandeciera con una intensa luz blanca con margen celeste, era casi como una linterna (imaginen un sable de luz de stars wars).  
>—Me toca—dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a relajar cada uno de sus músculos—¡Kyūmon! (puerta del descanso)—grito el rubio al momento que todos sus músculos se tonificaban y su chakra subía a niveles sorprendentes.<br>—"Desearía tener algún jutsu de potencia ahora"—pensó Kushina al ver las increíbles técnicas de sus alumnos.  
>—Sensei—dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja—Cuando quiera—<br>Esas palabras por parte del rubio dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina quien no se hizo de esperar, se agacho y poniendo su mano en tierra, varias cadenas salieron por debajo de Yagura, sin embargo, el jinchuriki se movió rápidamente evadiendo las cadenas y empezando a correr contra Kushina, Naruto de inmediato se impulso contra el jinchuriki, llegaron uno frente al otro, rápidamente entablaron un combate físico, los golpes de Naruto lograban empujar Yagura mientras evadía y bloqueaba sus garras y sus colas, finalmente el jinchuriki comenzó a formar una pequeña bijuudama en su boca la cual disparo contra el rubio quien no podría esquivarla a esa distancia, sin embargo, justo antes de impactar en la cara de Naruto, apareció Tatsumi sosteniendo la bijuudama con su mano derecha para luego impactarla contra Yagura como si fuera un rasengan, hubo una gran explosión que levanto una gran nube de polvo, Naruto y Tatsumi salieron disparados al lago, Yagura se encontraba en medio del cráter generado por la explosión, fue entonces que mas cadenas salieron del suelo inmovilizando al jinchuriki en su lugar, una sombra cubrió el cuerpo del Mizukage, cuando volteo hacia arriba pudo ver a Akari justo en medio del sol.  
>—¡Issei!—grito la chica arrojando una medialuna de luz contra el jinchuriki.<br>El impacto genero otra nube de polvo, de pronto, del polvo salió una gigantesca mano de chakra en dirección a la castaña quien no tenia forma de evadirla, sin embargo, la mano fue frenada por Naruto quien en sus manos tenía puestas sus manoplas canalizando su chakra para crear espadas, el jinchuriki veía como el rubio detuvo su ataca pero antes de hacer algo, Tatsumi apareció arriba de Yagura dándole una poderosa patada de talón la cual lo enterró en el suelo, pero Yagura se levanto al instante para darle un poderoso zarpazo a Tatsumi quien grito de dolor al sentir las garras cortar su cuerpo, el castaño cayó al suelo dolorido, Yagura iba a volver a atacarlo pero una pared de cadenas doradas lo detuvo, fue entonces que volteo a ver a Kushina, ya estaba arto de esas cadenas, lanzo una bijuudama contra la pelirroja la cual logro esquivar recibiendo un rasguño en su mejilla, iba a lanzar otra hasta que Naruto cayó encima de él golpeando su cabeza y Akari intentando clavar su espada en su cuerpo, ambos chicos se alejaron de inmediato, evitando otro golpe, se colocaron frente a Tatsumi quien se levantaba lentamente del suelo, el castaño pudo notar que sus amigos respiraban pesadamente, Kushina se coloco frente a ellos y sus cadenas volvieron a aprisionar a Yagura dándoles un pequeño momento de respiro a los gennin.  
>—Chicos, tengo una idea—dijo Tatsumi mientras sostenía la herida en su abdomen obteniendo la atención de sus amigos—Tengo un jutsu mucho más fuerte que el Doragon denki, podría combinarlo con la mejor técnica de Akari y dejar fuera de combate a este tipo—<br>Yagura comenzaba a romper las cadenas, Kushina hacia lo posible por reforzarlas y aguantar.  
>—¿Te refieres al Issei?—pregunto un cansado Naruto.<br>—No—intervino Akari—Tengo uno mucho más fuerte, pero me tomara un momento alistarlo—  
>—A mi también—dijo Tatsumi.<br>—Bien, les conseguiré tiempo—dijo Naruto acercándose a Kushina—Sensei, llévelo al lago, tengo una idea para entretenerlo—  
>—De acuerdo—dijo Kushina haciendo que sus cadenas levantaran a Yagura en el aíre, arrojándolo al medio del lago, rápidamente Naruto se dirigió hacia él guardando sus manoplas, fue entonces que hizo una posición de manos.<br>—¡Tajū kage Bunshin no jutsu!—dijo Naruto al momento que cientos de clones aparecían, la mitad se hundió en el agua y los demás atacaron de frente.  
>Kushina quería ayudar a su hijo pero su chakra ya estaba muy gastado, los clones combinaban sus técnicas, algunos lanzaban bolas de fuego, otros lanzaban shurikens de viento, Yagura recibía todos los impactos pero nada parecía hacerle algo, comenzó a destruir a los clones, fue entonces que los demás clones que se habían hundido salían disparados del agua como proyectiles hacia el jinchuriki, golpeándolo con fuerza y otros lo sujetaban tratando de detener sus movimientos.<br>—¡Naruto!—grito un iluminado Tatsumi obteniendo la atención de todos los clones—¡Apártate!—  
>—Bien, chicos no lo suelten—dijo el Naruto real corriendo hacia tierra mientras que todos los clones respondieron con un—¡Si, jefe!—<br>Todos los clones se abalanzaron contra Yagura, sujetándolo como pudieran mientras desaparecían por los golpes.  
>—¿Lista Akari?—pregunto Tatsumi.<br>—Si—respondió Akari.  
>Akari levanto su espada y Tatsumi juntos sus manos apuntando hacia el frente, fue entonces que lanzaron sus poderosas técnicas.<br>—¡Raiton: Reon denki! (Estilo de rayo: León eléctrico)/¡Furakonraito! (Halcón de Luz)—gritaron Tatsumi y Akari al momento que el castaño disparaba de sus manos un poderoso león hecho de electricidad que superaba en poder al dragón y la castaña bajaba su espada en un tajo creando un halcón hecho de luz de igual tamaño que el león.  
>Las técnicas de ambos se aproximaron hacia el jinchuriki quien aparto a los clones y arrojo un par de bijuudamas a los animales los cuales no cedieron ante los impactos, ambas técnicas impactaron en el jinchuriki a la vez que una poderosa explosión se generaba levantando el agua del lago y creando una gran ráfaga de viento, todos se cubrieron intentando no ser arrastrados por la presión, finalmente todo se calmo dejando solo una cortina de vapor, Tatsumi y Akari cayeron agotados al suelo, uno pensaría que ganaron, pero ellos sabían muy bien que su enemigo seguía ahí, un monstruoso chakra podía sentirse detrás de la niebla, finalmente la neblina se disipo dejando ver algo aterrador.<br>—M-maldición—dijo Tatsumi con sus últimas fuerzas antes de quedar inconsciente.  
>—P-parece q-que moriremos aquí—dijo Akari antes de perder la consciencia como Tatsumi.<br>—No puede ser...—dijo Kushina cayendo de rodillas.  
>Frente a ellos se encontraba Yagura en su forma bijuu en todo su esplendor, la Tortuga Gigante de Tres Colas, el Isobu, la pelirroja pensaba en usar todo el chakra que le quedaba y contener a Yagura con sus cadenas, aunque fuera por unos minutos, solo para decirle a Naruto que tomara a Tatsumi y a Akari y volviera a Konoha con ellos, pero ese plan desapareció cuando el bijuu disparo un poderoso cañón de agua contra los agotados ninjas, la pelirroja estaba desesperada.<br>—Minato...—murmuro Kushina cerrando los ojos a la espera del impacto, pero siempre hay esperanza.  
>—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu—dijo Naruto creando varios clones que junto con él, se colocaron frente a sus compañeros, comenzaron a trazar sellos concentrando todo su chakra—¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku! (Estilo de fuego: destrucción infernal)—dijeron todos los clones a la vez que de sus bocas lanzaban potentes llamaradas.<br>Los ojos de Kushina podían reflejar la luz de ese intenso fuego, rápidamente el cañón de agua choco contra el poderoso muro de llamas en un gran estruendo creando rápidamente una nube de vapor, los ataques no cedían, fue entonces que los clones de Naruto comenzaron a desaparecer al momento que su llamarada se hacía poco a poco más débil perdiendo terreno ante el ataque del enemigo, de pronto, el Naruto original comenzó a poner mas chakra en su jutsu superando a su clones y compensando la perdida de algunos, finalmente todo termino en una intensa niebla generada por los ataques, todos los clones desaparecieron y Naruto se encontraba parado de espaldas a su madre quien estaba más que asombrada por el poder de su hijo, pero creía que solo había retrasado lo inevitable ya que el rubio se veía agotado y con sus compañeros inconscientes y ella cansada no podrían escapar.  
>—Kushina-sensei—hablo un muy tranquilo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a la pelirroja por su actitud—Use todo el chakra que le quede y contenga al Mizukage—dijo Naruto, su madre pensaba que le decía eso para llevarse a sus compañeros y escapar pero no fue así—Lo apaleare hasta dejarlo inconsciente—<br>—¿Que...?—dijo Kushina, no se podía creer lo que escucho—¡Naruto! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Toma a tus compañeros y escapa! ¡Yo detendré a Yagura lo mas que pueda!—  
>—No estás en posición de pedirme nada—dijo Naruto mientras separaba las piernas y apretaba sus puños.<br>—¿Estas pensando en...?—Kushina rápidamente descubrió lo que su hijo pretendía—¡No lo hagas Naruto! ¡Detente!—grito desesperada.  
>—Tomon (puerta del cierre)—dijo Naruto desatando su poder.<p>

(Torre del Hokage 2 días después).

Podemos ver a un hombre rubio sentado en un escritorio revisando los documentos, frente a él se encontraban dos documentos, unos eran sobre Konoha, y los otros decían "Naruto, vuelve a casa", fue entonces que alguien con máscara de animal apareció.  
>—Hokage-sama—hablo el Anbu.<br>—¿Que pasa? Estoy ocupado—pregunto Minato.  
>—Hemos descubierto que la misión sobre recuperar el pergamino en la frontera de Kiri era falsa—dijo el hombre.<br>—¡¿Que?!—dijo alarmado Minato—¡Rápido! ¡Reúne un grupo de ninjas en la gran puerta de la aldea y vayan a buscar al equipo de mi hijo ahora mismo!—  
>—Si, Hokage-sama—dijo el Anbu antes de desaparecer.<br>Unas horas después podemos ver en la gran puerta de la aldea a un sujeto de pelo plateado leyendo un libro para mayores de 18 años con su ojo izquierdo tapado por su banda ninja, y a un sujeto con grandes cejas vestido de verde y haciendo lagartijas, unos cuantos ninjas mas llegaron en cuestión de minutos.  
>—Bien—dijo Kakashi guardando su libro—El Hokage quiere que lleguemos haya lo antes posible, así que andando—<br>—¡Yosh!—dijo Gai—Yo me adelantare, los veo haya—  
>Todos los jounnin estaban por partir hasta que vieron a alguien caminando a lo lejos en dirección a la puerta, quedaron atónitos al ver quién era.<br>—¿Ese es...?—dijo uno de los jounnin.  
>—¿Naruto?-dijo Gai totalmente sorprendido.<br>Entrando por las puertas de Konoha, podemos ver a un joven rubio bastante herido, respirando difícilmente mientras llevaba en su espalda a una pelirroja inconsciente y arrastraba a un chico y a una chica con sus manos.


	10. Chapter 10-Secretos y verdades

Lamento la tardanza, hubiese publicado el capitulo ayer si el ciber hubiese abierto, pero no, y hoy tampoco, tuve que ir mucho mas lejos, en fin, eh estado pensando en eso de las invocaciones y si quisieran darme sugerencias para que tipo de criatura sea la que tenga de contrato Naruto lo tomare en cuenta, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 10.-Secretos y verdades.

Naruto volvió cargando a todo su equipo a Konoha, el rubio se había desplomado al poner un pie en la aldea, todos presentaban heridas graves y su chakra rozaba el cero total, sin embargo, fue el rubio quien se llevo la peor parte, era físicamente imposible que hubiese podido regresar a la aldea llevando a todo su equipo, sus ligamentos estaban desgarrados, sus huesos estaban llenos de grietas pero seguían unidos, era como si se negaran a romperse, lo mas impresionante fueron sus reservas de chakra, después de todo por lo que había pasado el chico, seguían siendo mas grandes que las de sus compañeros, todos fueron llevados al hospital, un día después Kushina había despertado, lo primero que hizo al ver que estaba en el hospital fue ir a buscar a su hijo, una vez que encontró la habitación de él, entro a toda prisa para toparse con esa desgarradora escena, Mikoto se encontraba llorando sobra la cama de un inconsciente Naruto, el chico estaba lleno de vendas las cuales algunas aun estaban empapadas de sangre, tenia varias intravenosas conectadas a su cuerpo, el monitor cardiaco indicaba que su pulso era débil, al lado de Mikoto se encontraba Satsuki quien tampoco paraba de llorar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba Sasuke con un temple serio mirando a Naruto, se notaba que el chico estaba triste y frustrado, ¿Como no estarlo? El Uchiha recién había llegado de su misión a Nami para en menos de dos horas recibir la noticia de que su hermano regreso medio muerto a la aldea, Sasuke había pasado por una situación similar a la del rubio en su misión, pero la de Naruto había sido mucho peor, deseaba que hubiesen tocado en el mismo equipo para haber podido apoyarlo, en otra habitación del hospital, podemos ver a Tatsumi y Akari, ambos despiertos en una misma habitación sobre sus camillas con miradas serias, fue entonces que alguien entro a por la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que apareciera—dijo un al parecer molesto Tatsumi.

—Danzo-sama—termino Akari mirando al hombre.

(Torre Hokage).

Kushina se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del Yondaime Hokage dando su informe sobre la falsa misión, la mirada de Minato era simplemente inexpresiva, no se podía saber lo que el Namikaze pensaba.

—Y fue entonces que perdí la consciencia, lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en el hospital—dijo Kushina con una mirada melancólica.

—Kushina—hablo Minato obteniendo la atención de su esposa—Naruto fue quien los trajo a la aldea—

—¡¿Que?!—dijo Kushina alarmada, ella no sabia como habían vuelto a la aldea—¿A que te refieres?—

—Una vez que me entere de que la misión era falsa, reuní a un grupo de ninjas en la entrada de Konoha para que fueran por ustedes... Pero justo antes de que partieran, vieron a Naruto caminando hacia la aldea contigo en su espalda y arrastrando a sus otros dos compañeros—termino Minato.

Kushina solo pudo taparse la boca con ambas manos, cuando Naruto abrió la quinta puerta, ella solo pudo apoyarlo durante unos pocos minutos, después de eso quedo inconsciente, ¿Cuanto había peleado su hijo por su cuenta? ¿Cuanto tiempo había tenido que defenderla a ella y a sus compañeros de Yagura? Se lamentaba mucho el haberlo dejado solo en el combate, repentinamente comenzó a llorar tras recordar todas las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hijo y que probablemente tendría mas ahora, de pronto fue rodeada por los brazos de Minato quien también intentaba aguantarse las ganas se llorar por Naruto.

(Hospital de Konoha).

En una habitación del hospital, podemos ver a Naruto en una camilla totalmente inconsciente, a un lado de su cama se encontraba Mikoto con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo la Uchiha mientras tomaba la mano del rubio con una triste sonrisa—Me dijiste... Que ibas a cuidarte... ¿Por que me mentiste?—

Sus hijos se sentían muy tristes al ver como su madre le hablaba a Naruto, era como si esperada que le contestara.

—D-despierta...—dijo Mikoto sonriente con la voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse—Despierta para que pueda castigarte por mentirme—

Y sin mas que decir, Mikoto volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre la cama para volver a llorar desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por su hija quien estaba igual, Sasuke cerro sus ojos y desvío su mirada a la ventana mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, el ambiente en la habitación se tornaba cada vez mas deprimente hasta que...

—N-no me estas dando... Razones para despertar—dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos mirando a unas sorprendidas y ruborizadas Mikoto y Satsuki—Ka-san—termino Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke tenia la misma expresión que su madre y su hermana al ver a Naruto actuando como si nada grave estuviese pasando.

—¡Naruto-Kun!—gritaron Mikoto y Satsuki al mismo tiempo que se arrojaban sobre el rubio quien dio un quejido de dolor al ser abrazado por las dos Uchihas, en realidad le dolía lo suficiente como para dar un fuerte grito que destruiría las ventanas, pero no quería arruinarles su momento de felicidad por lo que decidió aguantarse, aunque conforme el dolor aumentaba por los afectos de las Uchiha, Naruto estaba totalmente distraído al sentir los atributos de Mikoto y Satsuki en su pecho, y como si eso fuera poco, también frotaban las piernas del rubio con cierta parte de ellas, Naruto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar cierta parte de su anatomia mientras su cabeza estaba echando humo, el monitor cardiaco estaba fuera de control hasta que de inmediato se escucho el "piiiiiip", Satsuki y Mikoto se alarmaron durante un momento hasta en vieron que Naruto estaba bien, Sasuke había desconectado a propósito el monitor cardiaco para darle un susto a su hermana y a su madre, fue entonces que todos comenzaron a reír, mientras los Uchiha tenían su "conmovedor" momento de felicidad, tres personas se encontraban hablando en otra habitación, dos castaños y un hombre vendado.

—Por poco y no la libramos—dijo Tatsumi rascando su nuca.

—Menos mal que Naruto haya decidió no abandonarnos—dijo la monótona Akari.

—Me reconforta ver que las cosas no salieran tan mal—dijo un calmado Danzo.

—Pero Danza-sama, no puedo cree que nuestra primera misión sea ayudar a ese loco a cumplir su extraño sueño—dijo un molesto castaño.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Reon—ordeno Danzo—El sueño de Naruto no es muy diferente al tuyo o al de Farukon—

—Nosotros queremos ser ninjas poderosos, no convertirnos en bijuus, ese chico esta loco—respondió el castaño.

—Ya basta Tatsumi—dijo Akari.

—No me digas que te encariñaste con él—dijo Tatsumi provocando que su amiga bajara la mirada con un ligero rubor en su rostro—Te recuerdo que nuestra misión es ayudar a ese lunático a convertirse en un monstruo—

—Naruto no es un monstruo—interrumpió Danzo—Ese chico se convertirá en lo mas cercano al Rikudou Sannin y protegerá la aldea—

—Que yo recuerde, el Rikudou Sannin no era un bijuu, era un ninja—termino Tatsumi.

—¿Que tienes contra Naruto, Tatsumi?—pregunto Akari.

—No tengo nada en contra de él—respondió el castaño—Pero solo observa nuestro estado, estamos así porque Danzo-sama nos envió a apoyar a ese chico en una pelea imposible de ganar—

—Creo que estas celoso de que Naruto haya logrado igualar a un kage y tu no—dijo Akari con veneno en sus palabras, Tatsumi estaba por responder hasta que el hombre vendado interrumpió.

—Reon—hablo Danzo—Si tanto quieres desistir de la misión, no tendré problema en sacarte—las palabras de Danzo provocaron un silencio de parte de Tatsumi.

(Entrada de Konoha).

Los guardias de los portones de la aldea se encontraban conversando sobre la falsa misión que tuvo el equipo de Kushina Uzumaki.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo—dijo Kotetsu.

—¿Que cosa?—pregunto Izumo.

—Lo de la falsa misión a la frontera de Kiri—

—Deja eso, lo mas impactante es que Naruto haya vuelto cargando a todo su equipo, parece que el fue el ultimo en quedar en pie defendiendo a todos—

—Y aun le quedaron fuerzas para volver, bueno, después de todo es el hijo del Hokage—

—Se parece mucho a Menma a pesar de no ser un jinchuriki—

—Disculpen—dijo alguien en la puerta de la aldea llamando la atención de los guardias, parecía ser un chico joven, tenia el cabello verde, tenia muchas vendas y algunas estaban rojas mostrando sangre, tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo, cargaba un baston vendado del medio y con una flor en el, estaba acompañado por varios ninjas de Kiri, los guardias estaban atentos pues con eso de la falsa misión, ya se esperaban que ninjas de Kiri vinieran—Vengo a ver al Hokage—

—¿Quien eres?—pregunto serio Kotetsu.

—Mi nombre es Yagura, soy el Mizukage—

(Torre del Hokage).

Minato se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba revisando varios documentos con la esperanza de encontrar a quien haya falsificado la misión y darle la paliza de su vida, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Hokage-sama—dijo la secretaria entrando a la oficina—Alguien quiere verlo—

—Dile que ahora no, estoy ocupado—respondió Minato.

—Señor... Es el Mizukage—dijo la secretaria haciendo que Minato se levantara de golpe de su asiento sorprendiéndola mucho.

—Dile que pase—dijo Minato con la mirada seria.

La secretaria salió de la oficina, Minato saco un kunai de tres puntas y lo oculto detrás de su espalda, solo podía especular lo que ese hombre quería al venir a verlo.

—"De acuerdo"—pensaba Minato—"Seguramente ese bastardo viene a declararle la guerra a Konoha por el malentendido, bueno, no me importa, ya veremos que tan bien se defiende Kiri cuando asesine al Mizukage, le enseñare a ese infeliz a no meterse con mi familia"—

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando pasar a un chico de pelo verde, con su ojo izquierdo parchado y muchas vendas en su cuerpo cargando en su espalda un gran bastón con con varias vendas en el medio con una flor en el, Minato se sorprendió al verlo, Kushina le había detallado como era, en verdad parecía un niño, pero lo que mas le impresionaba eran sus heridas, no podía estar mas orgulloso de Naruto por haberlo dejado en ese estado, seria muy fácil asesinarlo ahora.

—Hokage-san—dijo Yagura con una expresión amable—Eh venido a...—

—Se a lo que viniste—dijo Minato con una falsa sonrisa—Has venido a declararle la guerra a Konoha por lo del pergamino de Kiri ¿No?—Minato solo esperaba que dijera el "si" para usar su hiraishin y darle con el rasengan mas poderoso que pueda crear, pero...

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Yagura sorprendiendo a Minato—En realidad eh venido a formar un tratado de paz con su aldea—

—¿Que?—Minato estaba confundido.

—Entiendo lo del malentendido, además—dijo Yagura sacando el supuesto pergamino de Kiri—Quiero entregarle esto al ninja llamado Naruto, y de ser posible, me gustaría hablar con él, espero que haya llegado a salvo a la aldea—

Minato ahora estaba mas que confundido, estaba en shok por lo que dijo Yagura, ¿Por que de pronto estaba tan amable y comprensible? Y mas aun ¿Por que quería darle un pergamino con secretos de Kiri a su hijo?

—Lo siento, pero mi hijo se encuentra en el hospital inconsciente—dijo Minato.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces usted no lo sabe, permítame contarle que sucedió en nuestra pelea—dijo Yagura.

(Flash Back).

Podemos ver a dos chicos bastante heridos en un devastado valle, un chico rubio se encontraba de pie con su cabeza mirando al cielo y respirando pesadamente con la boca abierta, y a sus pies en el suelo se encontraba un peliverde tendido boca abajo en un charco de sangre, esos eran Naruto y Yagura en el final de su combate, Naruto tenia puestas sus manoplas, se encontraban agrietadas y con partes faltantes, y a un lado de Yagura, se encontraba su bastón partido a la mitad, Naruto volteo hacia sus compañeros de equipo y se dirigió caminando muy lentamente hacia ellos, fue entonces que una voz lo detuvo.

—Espera...—dijo un semiconsciente Yagura mientras intentaba levantar su cabeza para ver al rubio.

—Ya no puedes pelear—dijo Naruto sin voltear a verlo—No voy a matarte... Eso crearía un gran conflicto entre nuestras aldeas... Te dijimos que fuimos engañados para venir aquí—

—No... No lo entiendes—dijo el peliverde—Tu... Me has liberado—las palabras del Mizukage hicieron que Naruto volteara.

—¿De que diablos hablas?—pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Hace poco tiempo... Un tipo con una mascara naranja... Me atrapo en un... Genjutsu... Para crear... Un reinado de terror—dijo Yagura sorprendiendo mucho a Naruto—Esa técnica... Que usaste... Disipo el genjutsu...—

De pronto, un grupo de ninjas de Kiri llego al lugar, todos se acercaron a Yagura.

—¡Mizukage-sama!—dijo uno de ellos para luego voltear a ver a Naruto—¡Tu maldito! ¡Pagaras por esto!—

Naruto apretó sus puños, sabia que ya no podía pelear, pero no por eso se iba a dejar morir tan fácil, por lo menos se llevaría a uno o dos al otro mundo con él.

—Espera idiota...—dijo Yagura mientras uno de los ninjas lo ayudaba a levantarse—Este chico acaba de salvarme... Quiero que los lleven... A él y a sus compañeros... Al hospital de Kiri... Para que los atiendan de inmediato—

—No—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los ninjas y a Yagura.

—¿Que dices?—pregunto el peliverde confundido mientras veía al rubio levantar a la pelirroja y colocarla sobre su espalda.

—Llevare a mis amigos y a mi sensei a Konoha—dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba a sus compañeros con sus manos y comenzaba a arrastrarlos.

—No seas idiota... Por favor... Déjame...—Yagura no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que fue interrumpido.

—No aceptare la ayuda de un jinchuriki—dijo Naruto fríamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Yagura iba a protestar pero perdió al consciencia, sus ninjas lo llevaron de vuelta a Kiri.

(Fin del flash Back).

Minato simplemente no se podía creer lo que el Mizukage le había dicho.

—Vera—dijo Yagura—Un sujeto llamado Tobi, me había atrapado en un genjutsu y me estuvo manipulando para crear un reinado de terror en Kiri, Naruto intento atraparme en un genjutsu durante nuestra pelea y eso anulo el genjutsu de Tobi, le estoy eternamente agradecido a ese chico—

—Ya veo—dijo Minato para luego pensar—"No puedo creer que Naruto haya logrado sostener un combate con este tipo, no podria estar mas orgulloso de él, pero parece que odia a los jinchuriki, ¿Será por sus hermanos?—

(Hospital de Konoha).

Podemos ver a un par de castaños intentando dormir en sus camillas en una habitación del hospital, hasta que alguien abrió.

—Hola chicos—dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación de sus compañeros.

—¿Naruto?—dijo Tatsumi.

—¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando—dijo Akari.

—Quería ver como estaban—dijo el rubio.

—Yo no podría estar mejor—hablo Tatsumi sonriente—¿Ya te dijeron cuanto nos van a pagar por esta misión?—

—Se que es una gran suma—dijo Naruto.

—¡Oye!—dijo el castaño—¿En que vas a gastar tu parte?—

—No lo se—dijo el rubio

—Yo pienso comprarme un lindo gorro que vi en una tienda—dijo Akari sorprendiendo a los chicos—Es un gorro de panda, también se puede dormir con el puesto—

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Tatsumi mientras aplaudía—Parece que la samurai tiene su lado tierno—

—Cállate—dijo Akari con su monótona voz de siempre.

—Creo que te veras muy bien con ese gorro, Akari—dijo un sonriente Naruto provocando un ligero rubor en la chica.

—Y Naruto el Casanova piensa incluir a otra chica en su harem—dijo Tatsumi fingiendo tener un micrófono.

—¿Harem?—pregunto el rubio.

—No te hagas, te visitaron tres hermosas preciosuras en lo que llevas en el hospital, un harem comienza a partir de tres chicas—dijo Tatsumi mostrando tres dedos.

—¿A quienes te refieres?—pregunto Naruto.

—Oh vamos, esa sensual madre adoptiva y su bella hija que tanto te quieren, sin contar a esa linda rubia que se parecía bastante a ti—Termino el castaño.

—Esa linda rubia de la que hablas es mi hermana—dijo Naruto dejando mudo a Tatsumi.

—Tatsumi idiota—dijo Akari con un leve sonrojo.

—Mi error, no lo sabia—dijo el castaño rascando su nuca, Naruto les había contado sobre sus hermanos biológicos, pero Tatsumi lo olvido.

(Torre del Hokage).

Podemos ver a Minato y a Yagura conversando tranquilamente, el Hokage había quedado asombrado con la pelea narrada del Mizukage contra su hijo, ahora solo hablaban sobre el tratado de paz de las aldeas.

—Bueno, solo nos queda decidir como se llevara a cabo el tratado de paz—dijo Yagura sonriente.

—Si, ¿Sabes? Tenia pensado patearte el trasero en cuanto cruzaste mi puerta—dijo Minato rascando su nuca.

—Es comprensible, ataque a su esposa e hijo, estaba en su derecho—dijo el peliverde—En fin, sobre el tratado, me gustaría que fuera un compromiso entre alguien de Konoha y Kiri para crear buenas relaciones entre las aldeas—

—Mmm... Ya veo—dijo Minato pensando en quien podria casar, su primera opción fue Sasuke ya que estaba con ese tema de restablecer el clan Uchiha, pero algo le quito esa idea.

—Y quisiera que el compromiso sea entre una poderosa kunoichi de mi aldea, su nombre es Mei Terumi, solía ser líder de la resistencia en Kiri contra mi reinado de terror, también es una chica muy hermosa y estoy seguro de que le encantara desposar a quien me derroto—dijo Yagura sonriente.

—Vaya, eso es genial... ¿Espera que?—dijo Minato al procesar las palabras que el peliverde le dijo.

—Es mi regalo para Naruto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por liberarme de ese genjutsu, estoy seguro que ese chico quedara fascinado con Mei, esa chica es preciosa, te lo aseguro—dijo un muy divertido Yagura al imaginar la expresión del rubio al ver a su prometida.

—Bueno... Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema—dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto el confundido peliverde—Eres su padre y además el Hokage, aun si él no quiere, tu mismo puedes casarlo con Mei, ya veras que cuando la conozca te estará eternamente agradecido—

—De hecho... El ya no es legalmente mi hijo—dijo un muy apenado Minato.

—¿Que?—


	11. Chapter 11-Listo para el examen

Primero que nada, muchos me han pedido que meta a Kushina en el harem, no tenia planeado hacerlo pero puesto que malinterpretaron las situaciones madre e hijo que puse, los invito a que me digan sus razones del por que ella debería estar en el harem, otra cosa, este será el capitulo mas corto que eh hecho ya que es solo un intermedio para llegar a los exámenes chunnin, y quiero dejar en claro, no pienso darle a Naruto ninguna línea de sangre, lamento decepcionar a los admiradores del sharingan, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 11.-Listo para el examen.

Podemos ver a un grupo de ninjas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, los más jóvenes se encontraban sentados en suelo arrancando el pasto para pasar el tiempo, pero la mayor parecía algo impaciente.  
>—¿Cuanto mas piensa tardar Naruto? Se supone que salió del hospital hace unas semanas—dijo Kushina.<br>—¡Oh!—exclamo Tatsumi llamando la atención de todos—Ahora recuerdo, Naruto no podría venir hoy—  
>—¿Por que?—pregunto la pelirroja.<br>—Pues...—

(Casa se los Uchiha).

Podemos ver en la puerta a una aparentemente molesta Uzumaki tocando la puerta, después de unos minutos se arto de esperar a que le atendieran y decidió forzar la puerta, entro a la casa buscando eufóricamente a su hijo hasta que escucho algo proveniente de una habitación, se acerco para luego sorprenderse de sobremanera.  
>—Naruto-Kun... Si... Más fuerte—se escuchaba una voz femenina desde dentro de la habitación, Kushina rápidamente pudo deducir que esa era la voz de Mikoto.<br>—Ka-san, ya estoy cansado—dijo Naruto.  
>—Tu solo continua—dijo la Uchiha.<br>Kushina solo podía especular que estaban haciendo esos dos hasta que pudo escuchar gemidos de placer por parte de Mikoto diciéndole al rubio cosas como "mas rápido" y "mas fuerte" y también el clásico "no pares", la pelirroja comenzó a excitarse tras escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación, disimuladamente comenzó a tocarse a si misma mientras imaginaba a su hijo y a Mikoto, ¿Su hijo? Rápidamente el instinto maternal de la Uzumaki la hizo volver en si misma y literalmente derribo la puerta.  
>—¡Naruto!—dijo Kushina entrando a la habitación.<br>—¿Kushina-sensei?—dijo Naruto volteando a ver a la pelirroja mientras paraba de darle un masaje a Mikoto (Ya se lo que pensaban ^ _ ^).  
>—¿Kushina?—dijo Mikoto un poco molesta mientras se levantaba—¿Que haces aquí? Sabes que no es correcto irrumpir en casas ajenas—<br>—Tu... ¿Que estaban haciendo los dos aquí?—pregunto una sonrojada Kushina.  
>—Naruto-Kun me estaba dando un espectacular masaje hasta que interrumpiste—dijo Mikoto.<br>Kushina sintió un poco de envidia, viendo como Mikoto disfrutaba tanto del masaje de Naruto, ella también quería que el rubio le hiciese lo mismo solo para ver que se sentía, rápidamente fue al punto del porque irrumpió en la casa.  
>—Mikoto-san, necesito hablar contigo—dijo la pelirroja, momentos después se encontraban en la sala y Kushina continuo hablando ahora con un tono de molestia—¿Que son esas tonterías de que Naruto esta castigado?—<br>—Me mintió cuando dijo que se cuidaría en la misión, tuve que castigarlo— dijo Mikoto como si nada.  
>—¿Cual es tu problema?—dijo Kushina.<br>—Mi problema es que cierto Hokage puso a mi hijo en un equipo dirigido por una incompetente—dijo una molesta Mikoto.  
>—¡¿Que dijiste?—Kushina hacia un esfuerzo por no golpearla.<br>—¡Que no pudiste proteger a Naruto-Kun y él tuvo que pagar por tus errores!—  
>Kushina quería responderle pero no encontraba que decir, era verdad, fue Naruto quien tuvo que protegerlos a ella y a sus compañeros.<br>—La condición de Naruto empeoro porque se vio obligado a protegerte—dijo Mikoto—Y luego tu esposo quiere casarlo con una desconocida—  
>—¿Eh?—exclamo Kushina pues ella no sabia nada de eso—¿De que estas hablando?—<br>—Minato vino a hablarme sobre un compromiso entre Naruto y alguien mas, no se quien, le cerré la puerta en la cara antes de que terminara—dijo Mikoto un poco mas calmada.

(Casa de los Namikaze).

Podemos ver a una chica rubia con marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules recostada en su cama mientras abrazaba un muñeco que de manera escalofriante se parecía a nuestro protagonista (ella misma lo hizo), la chica daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama mientras murmuraba.  
>—No puedo creer que Otou-san quiera desposar a Aniki con una desconocida—dijo Naruko ligeramente molesta, fue entonces que una voz en su cabeza hablo.<br>—"¿Puedes calmarte?"—dijo el poderoso zorro de nueve colas.  
>—"Tu no lo entiendes Kyuubi"—dijo Naruko en su mente—"Tu no tienes hermanos"—<br>—"Técnicamente los demás bijuus son mis hermanos y hermanas"—dijo el zorro—"Yo no veo problema en que se case el chico, después de todo por lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro de que le encantara descargar toda esa frustración en una hembra, jajaja"—  
>—"¿A que te refieres?"—pregunto la rubia.<br>—"¿Sabes como naciste, verdad?"—dijo el zorro.  
>—"Claro, me trajo la cigüeña, eso me dijeron mis padres"—respondió la inocente Naruko.<br>—"(Suspiro) Esos dos no deberían ser padres"—dijo el Kyuubi para comenzar a explicarle a su jinchuriki como nacen los bebes.  
>Mientras tanto en otro de los cuartos, podemos ver a un pelirrojo sentado en la posición de loto sobre su cama, ahora podemos ver al pelirrojo en una gran cloaca con una gigantesca jaula en la cual estaba encerrado un zorro con nueve colas.<br>—Y sigo pensando que el final de esa película fue pésimo, el héroe debió de haber sobrevivido—decía Menma sentado de espaldas al malhumorado zorro quien simplemente no quería seguir escuchando.  
>—Oye—dijo el zorro tratando de cambiar de tema—¿Que piensas sobre lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano?—<br>—¿Aniki?—dijo Menma—Bueno... Le estoy agradecido por haber salvado a Ka-san, aunque yo hubiese podido protegerla mejor—  
>—¿Te crees muy fuerte solo por tener mi poder mocoso?—dijo el zorro al mismo tiempo que Menma volteaba con una cara seria dándole un pequeño sentimiento de miedo.<br>—Kuuby-chan, tu poder se hizo mío en el momento que mi padre te sello dentro de mi, y será mío hasta que yo muera y le pertenezcas a otro, tu no eres mas que una batería, yo soy la maquina a la que sirves—dijo Menma—Eres un bijuu, tu vida no te pertenece, le perteneces a Konoha y mas aun, me perteneces a mi, así que deja de ser tan arrogante estúpido animal, no querrás que te castigue ¿Cierto?—dijo al momento que chasqueaba los dedos y un gran rugido de dolor resonaba en el lugar.

(Ichiraku's).

Podemos ver a nuestro rubio preferido sentado en el local comiendo un buen plato de ramen, aprovecho la visita de su sensei para escapar de casa, frente a él se encontraba su amiga Ayame que no dejaba de devorar al rubio con la mirada, ¿Se preguntaran por que? Ese día Naruto tenia puesta una simple chaqueta con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, pero lo que mas atraía la atención de la chica era el esculpido torso del rubio, Naruto tenia muchas vendas por lo que no vio necesario ponerse una camisa, se desabrocho la chaqueta para sentarse a comer y las vendas se marcaban en sus músculos, básicamente, era como si no tuviese camisa.  
>—Que delicia—dijo Naruto terminando su tazón—Bueno, ya me voy—dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa pero antes de levantarse fue interrumpido.<br>—¡Espera!—dijo Ayame, no quería que el rubio se fuera—¿No quieres mas?—  
>—Ya no tengo dinero—dijo Naruto mientras rascaba su nuca.<br>—No te preocupes por eso—dijo Ayame mientras le servía otro plato, Naruto felizmente acepto el gesto y la chica se siguió deleitando con la vista que le brindaba el joven.  
>Mientras tanto, una chica rubia se dirigía al local de ramen con una cara demasiado roja mientras respiraba de forma agitada, esa era Naruko Uzumaki quien hace menos de una hora había recibido un curso avanzado sobre sexualidad de parte del Kyuubi quien de manera asombrosa sabia bastante del tema, Naruko se sentó en el local y pidió un tazón de ramen para tratar de calmar un poco su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.<br>—Hola, Naruko—dijo Naruto de forma amigable.  
>—¿A-Aniki?—dijo la Uzumaki mientras poco a poco comenzaba a perder la compostura, el Kyuubi no solo le había enseñado con palabras sino que también le mostró los recuerdos de cuando sus padres hicieron "esto y aquello", la chica no pudo evitar recordar esas imágenes y cambiar a sus padres por Naruto y ella, de un momento a otro, la chica se desmayo sorprendiendo a todos y preocupando al rubio.<p>

(Casa de los Namikaze).

Ahora podemos ver a Minato y Kushina sentados en la sala discutiendo sobre cierto asunto del cual el Namikaze olvido hablarle a su esposa, trataba de explicárselo.  
>—Y esa fue la forma del Mizukage de agradecerle a nuestro hijo—dijo Minato explicándole a su esposa sobre el compromiso.<br>—¿Que edad cree ese bastardo que tiene Naruto?—dijo Kushina ligeramente molesta.  
>Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon a alguien golpear la puerta, Kushina fue a abrir para encontrarse con Naruto cargando de manera nupcial a su hija.<br>—¿Naruto?—dijo Kushina para luego ver a su hija quien estaba inconsciente con una ligera sonrisa—¿Que le paso?—  
>—No lo se, solo se desmayo—dijo el rubio—La llevare a su cuarto—dijo mientras pasaba a la casa sin permiso alguno.<br>Kushina volvió a la sala, Minato pudo ver con asombro como Naruto llevaba a su hija al segundo piso, Naruto finalmente llego a la habitación de Naruko, entro y procedió a dejarla en su cama, estaba por irse hasta que...  
>—Onii-chan...—dijo la inconsciente Naruko obteniendo la atención del rubio, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue lo que dijo después—Hazme tuya...—<br>Naruto quedo congelado ante esas palabras, la chica parecía disfrutar mucho el sueño.  
>-"¿D-dijo hazme tuya?"—Pensó Naruto bastante nervioso—"De acuerdo, cálmate, dijo Onii-chan, tal vez no se refiere a mi, sino a Menma"—<br>—Naruto-onii-chan...—dijo la rubia quitándole las esperanzas al rubio de que no fuese él con quien soñaba.  
>—"Tranquilizare Naruto... Tal vez no sea lo que estas pensando, tal vez se refiera a otra cosa"—dijo el nervioso rubio para luego volver a desilusionarse.<br>—Si... Mas duro... Onii-chan... Llename de ti... Ponte violento...—dijo la dormida y muy feliz Naruko.  
>Naruto ya no quería escuchar nada mas, lenta y nerviosamente fue retrocediendo para salir de la habitación hasta que tropezó cayendo al suelo, Naruko se despertó lentamente, se levanto de la cama para encontrarse en su habitación, no había nadie mas, rápidamente dedujo que Naruto la había llevado a casa, se sonrojo por el gesto y comenzó a recordar ese lujurioso sueño que tuvo, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras se comenzaba a tocar, del otro lado de la puerta, afuera de la habitación se encontraba un hiperventilado rubio tratando de olvidar todo lo que escucho y vio, por un momento pensó que Naruko se veía muy linda, se había desarrollado muy bien al igual que Satsuki y comenzó a vestir ropa que resaltaba su figura, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se golpeo en la cabeza con su puño y procedió a bajar a la sala donde encontró a sus padres, iba a salir pero Minato lo detuvo.<br>—Naruto—Hablo el Namikaze obteniendo la atención del rubio—Te importaría sentarte un poco, tenemos algo que decirte—  
>—De acuerdo—dijo Naruto indiferente ya que no tenia nada que hacer y agradecería cualquier cosa que le dijeran sus verdaderos padres para distraerse de lo que presencio hace poco, se sentó en el sofá individual y procedió a escuchar.<br>—Veras—hablo Kushina pero fue interrumpida por el Namikaze.  
>—¡Wow! Naruto, mira ese trabajado físico que tienes—dijo Minato orgulloso de su hijo—No imagino cuantas chicas deben estar tras de ti en este momento—<br>Las palabras de Minato hicieron a Naruto ponerse bastante rojo ya que recordó el estado en el que había visto a la rubia, pero a su mente llegaron imágenes de Mikoto y Satsuki, maldecía a Tatsumi por meterle en la cabeza esa absurda idea sobre un harem, fantasías de las tres chicas ocupaban su mente hasta que comenzó a golpear su cabeza sorprendiendo a sus padres, finalmente se calmo para seguir escuchando dejando confundidos a los Namikaze.  
>—Bueno... Como decía, tu padre olvido decirte algo—dijo Kushina.<br>—¿Que cosa?—pregunto Naruto.  
>—Bueno...—Minato procedió a contarle todo sobre el tratado de paz con Kiri y el matrimonio que debía contraer.<br>—¿Dices que si decido no casarme las aldeas seguirán siendo enemigas?—pregunto el rubio.  
>—En realidad no, Yagura dijo que traía a Mei para que la conocieras en los exámenes chunnin—dijo Minato relajado de que su hijo no lo tomara tan mal.<br>—Eso me recuerda, ya me diste el titulo de jounnin ¿Correcto?—pregunto Naruto.  
>—Así es—respondio un feliz Minato creyendo que su hijo le agradecería pero...<br>—No lo quiero—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres.  
>—Pero Naruto...—Kushina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.<br>—Quiero participar en los exámenes chunnin—dijo el rubio.  
>—Pero Naruto, eso no es necesario, te enfrentaste a un kage, no tienes por que hacer el examen y tampoco tus compañeros—dijo Minato.<br>—Hokage-sama—dijo Naruto poniéndose serio—Yo, Tatsumi y Akari queremos participar en el examen—Kushina iba a protestar pero Minato hablo primero.  
>—De acuerdo—dijo Minato sorprendiendo a su esposa—Si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyare—<br>Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Naruto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a intentar actuar como un padre en ese momento?, simplemente se levanto del sofá y procedió a irse de la casa.

(Casa de los Uchiha)

Podemos ver a Naruto con los ojos cerrados sentado en su habitación en posición de loto, parecía estar meditando.  
>—"Los exámenes chunnin serán en unos días"—pensó Naruto—"No puedo entrenar físicamente, estoy seguro de que Tatsumi, Akari, Satsuki, Sasuke, Naruko... Y Menma están trabajando muy duro para hacerse más fuertes... Yo no me voy a quedar atrás—pensó al abrir lentamente sus ojos los cuales ya no se veían azules... Sino negros.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12-Exámenes chunnin

Me disculpo por la eterna tardanza, los de que manejan el ciber de mi colonia aparentemente se fueron de vacaciones o algo asi y no había podido actualizar, ahora unos anuncios importantes, finalmente decidi no añadir a Kushina al harem, lo lamento pero asi son las cosas, o no lo se, me lo pensare un poco mas, en fin, también se me ocurrió añadir a Female Kyuubi al harem, ahí me dicen lo que piensan, sin mas que decir además de que la escuela esta próxima y que no podre actualizar tan seguido, disfruten de la historia.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 12.-Exámenes chunnin.

Ahora podemos ver a nuestro rubio preferido acompañado por sus compañeros de equipo en dirección al edificio donde se llevara a cabo la primera etapa del examen, Naruto esta vez iba con un pantalon negro y una camisa negra de manga larga con un magatama rojo en el pecho, Tatsumi por esta ocasion iba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra de manga corta con un relámpago azul en el pecho, en cuanto a Akari, iba vestida con una camisa de tirantes negra con plumas blancas dibujadas en ella, llevaba tambien una falda negra que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, en mas de una ocasion Naruto y Tatsumi tropezaron con muchas cosas por no poner atencion al camino, ya sabran a donde estaban viendo, fue entonces que alguien decidió romper el silencio.

—Oigan—hablo Tatsumi—Nuestro equipo debería tener un nombre propio ¿No creen?—

—En realidad a mi no me importa—dijo la monótona Akari.

—¿Tu que propones?—pregunto Naruto refiriéndose al castaño.

—No lo se, esperaba que ustedes pensaran en uno—dijo Tatsumi desilusionado, pero inmediatamente el castaño se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar—Y no se si hayan dado cuenta pero una caja nos esta siguiendo—

En efecto, detrás de los ninjas había una caja que aparentaba ser una roca rectangular moviéndose hacia ellos.

—Son Konohamaru y sus amigos, solo ignóralos—dijo Naruto.

—¡Wow!—dijo Konohamaru tras descubrir su disfraz, venia acompañado de dos amigos suyos, un niño y una niña, sus nombres eran Udon y Moegi.—¡¿No se los dije?! ¡¿No es genial?!—

—Increíble—exclamo Udon.

—Asombroso—dijo Moegi.

—Oh, es el niño que estaba contigo cuando nos conocimos—dijo Tatsumi señalando al honorable nieto.

—Naruto-Nii, prometiste que jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros—dijo Konohamaru.

—¿Lo hice?—dijo Naruto mientras rascaba su nuca.

Konohamaru decía "por favor" mientras corría en círculos al rededor de los tres ninjas, sin embargo, en un despiste choco contra alguien, Konohamaru cayo al suelo para luego ver hacia arriba al tipo con quien tropezó, era un sujeto vestido de negro que parecía cargar una momia en su espalda iba acompañado de una chica rubia que tenia un gran abanico en su espalda, los ninjas de inmediato notaron las bandas que tenían, eran ninjas de Suna.

—Oye mocoso, fíjate—dijo el chico mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Konohamaru y lo levantaba en el aire.

—Imbécil, bájalo—dijo Naruto mas bien como una orden.

—¿Y que harás si elijo no hacerlo?—

—Pues...—dijo Tatsumi mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del ninja de Suna por la espalda sorprendiéndolo mucho, la rubia iba a moverse pero una espada en su cuello de parte de Akari lo impidió—Si no lo bajas, voy a molerte a golpes—

El ninja de Suna bajo a Konohamaru y aparto bruscamente la mano de Tatsumi de su hombro, el castaño retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Mi nombre es Kankuro—dijo el ninja—Y voy a patearte el trasero infeliz—dijo Kankuro mientras bajaba la momia que tenia en la espalda.

—Intentalo—dijo Tatsumi mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas resaltaban de su cuerpo, pero de pronto una voz los detuvo.

—Ya basta Kankuro—dijo un chico pelirrojo parado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol sorprendiendo a todos—Deja de causar problemas—

—¡Gaara!—dijo Kankuro con miedo en su voz.

El pelirrojo bajo del arbol y comenzó a caminar seguido por los otros dos ninjas de Suna, pasaron por a lado de Tatsumi y se fueron del lugar.

—Supongo que vinieron por los exámenes chunnin—dijo Naruto.

—Eso significa que podré patearle el trasero a ese imbécil—dijo Tatsumi emocionado.

Finalmente llegaron a la academia, entraron al edificio, buscaban el aula asignada hasta que Naruto se encontró con un par de sus hermanos.

—Sasuke—dijo Naruto mientras saludaba al Uchiha.

—Hola Naruto—dijo Sasuke devolviendo el saludo (en esta parte Sasuke esta vestido como en la pelicula de Naruto road to ninja).

—Hola Aniki—dijo una sonriente Naruko quien vestía una chaqueta naranja con algunas partes negras desabrochada mostrando una camisa blanca con una espiral en el pecho, traía puestos unos pantalones naranjas, su amigable saludo provoco que al rubio le diera un escalofrío, Tatsumi noto esto y decidió jugarle una broma a su compañero.

—¡Oh! Tu debes ser Naruko—dijo Tatsumi amigablemente extendiéndole su mano a la Uzumaki la cual acepto con gusto el saludo—Naruto siempre me habla de ti, si no fueran hermanos, diría que le gustas—

Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que un fuerte deseo por matar a Tatsumi crecía en su interior, todos a excepción de Akari lo miraron de forma acusadora, Naruko comenzó a sonrojarse y desvío la mirada.

—"¿A este tipo le gusta su hermana? Que repugnante"—pensó Sakura al lado de su idolatrado Sasuke creyendo que era imposible que el rubio fuese su hermano.

—Satsuki y Ka-san te mataran cuando se enteren—dijo Sasuke con una malévola sonrisa.

—¡Te equivocas!—grito Naruto bastante nervioso por el simple hecho de imaginar lo que esas dos le harían si la mentira del castaño llegara a sus oídos.

—No se de que hablas Tatsumi—dijo Akari—En efecto, Naruto nos ha hablado mucho de ella, pero no ha dicho cosas buenas, no entiendo como podrías interpretar sus palabras como una muestra de afecto—

—Akari—dijo Naruto mientras lloraba al estilo anime sosteniendo la mano de la castaña—Gracias—

—No hay de que—dijo Akari mientras desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

De repente el rubio sintió un instinto asesino proveniente de su hermana biológica, finalmente decidieron subir al siguiente piso para encontrarse con la siguiente escena, un chico con grandes cejas y un traje verde fue derribado de un golpe por parte de unos ninjas que se encontraban en la puerta del aula 301 bloqueando el paso, esos dos decían cosas sobre de que los débiles no deberían estar ahí, etc, etc, fue entonces que Sasuke se acerco.

—Oigan par de idiotas—dijo el Uchiha—Ya quiten ese genjutsu y dejen de molestar—

Y fue entonces que Sasuke activo su sharingan para disipar el genjutsu mostrando el verdadero numero de las aulas, Sakura estaba fascinada por el majestuoso Uchiha haciendo uso de su sharingan hasta que...

—¿No pudiste solo decirnos por donde ir en lugar de disipar el genjutsu y advertirle a todos?—pregunto Tatsumi de forma estoica, Sasuke se dio una palmada en la cabeza, no se le ocurrió eso.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo uno de los ninjas que bloqueaba la puerta—Lograste notar el genjutsu, bien, ahora veamos como enfrentas esto—de un momento a otro, el ninja intento darle una patada a Sasuke, el Uchiha iba a contrarrestarlo con otra patada, pero en un parpadeo ambas patadas fueron detenidas por el chico del traje verde con las grandes cejas sorprendiendo a todos.

—"Detuvo mi patada"—pensó Sasuke al momento que bajaba su pie—"Este chico es bueno"—

—Oye—dijo un chico con ojos blancos refiriéndose al de grandes cejas—¿Que paso con el plan? Dijiste que seria mejor pasar desapercibidos—

—Lo se, pero...—dijo el de grandes cejas mientras rascaba su nuca, fue entonces que con un ligero rubor miro a Sakura, se acerco a ella y levantando el pulgar, y con una brillante sonrisa dijo—Mi nombre es Rock Lee, por favor se mi novia, te protegeré con mi vida—

—No—contesto Sakura provocando un aura depresiva en el joven Lee.

—P-pero ¿Por que no?—pregunto Lee.

—Por que eres raro—dijo ella.

—Oye tu—hablo Naruto obteniendo la atención del chico de grandes cejas—¿Eres pariente de Gai-sensei?—

—¿Lo conoces?—pregunto Lee sorprendido.

—Claro—contesto el rubio.

—Que bien, no somos parientes pero muchos dicen que nos parecemos—ese comentario por parte de Lee genero una gota en la nuca de todos.

finalmente los equipos se encontraban ahora en el aula, habían muchos ninjas con aspecto amenazador, la única que se sintió intimidada fue Sakura, Naruto analizaba el entorno hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos por atrás.

—Adivina quien soy—dijo una voz femenina, el rubio sintió algo suave en su espalda, rápidamente el chico se sonrojo para dar su respuesta.

—Satsuki-chan—dijo Naruto al momento que sus ojos eran destapados para luego ver a su mejor amiga sonriéndole de forma cálida.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun—dijo una sonriente Satsuki mientras juntaba sus manos en su espalda y se inclinaba hacia el frente, fue entonces que el rubio noto algo.

—Oye—dijo Naruto para luego levantar la voz—¡Esa es mi camisa! ¡La estuve buscando esta mañana!—

—Cálmate, tienes muchas iguales—dijo Satsuki mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a olerla (es una camisa igual a la del rubio pero con el magatama gris en el pecho, le corto las mangas para que fuera de manga corta, la chica tiene puestos unos shorts cortos con una falda como la de Akari), Naruto se sonrojo al ver lo que ella hacia.

—"Maldito suertudo"—pensaron mas de un chico en sincronía.

De pronto, dos manos nuevas volvieron a tapar los ojos del rubio, todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era él que lo hacia.

—Adivina quien soy—dijo una voz que Naruto reconocería aun si fuese distorsionada, una voz que estaba mas que grabada en su mente.

—Menma—dijo Naruto al momento que empujaba al pelirrojo hacia atrás provocando que este lo soltara.

—Supongo que si fuese una chica habrías respondido de manera diferente—dijo un sonriente Menma mientras dirigía una mirada a Naruko.

Y de un momento a otro, ahora era la rubia quien tapaba los ojos de Naruto.

—Adivina quien soy—dijo Naruko sin ni siquiera modificar un poco su voz provocando una gota en la nuca de todos.

—Naruko—dijo el rubio sin ánimos para seguir con eso.

—No—dijo Naruko provocando una caída al estilo anime en todos los presentes.

—Amor fraternal, que lindo—dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba con su equipo.

—Así que ustedes también están aquí—dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba también con su equipo—Que fastidio—

Naruto finalmente logro quitarse a Naruko de encima, los nueve novatos estaban reunidos, fue entonces que se acerco un hombre de pelo gris con anteojos.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son los nueve novatos de Konoha, seria mejor que dejaran de ponerse en ridículo—dijo el hombre.

—¿Y quien eres tu?—pregunto Ino un poco molesta por el comentario.

—Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, este es mi séptimo intento en los exámenes chunnin—

—¿Has reprobado 7 veces?—pregunto Tatsumi sorprendido.

—En realidad 6, como dije, este es mi séptimo intento—dijo Kabuto mientras rascaba su nuca.

De un momento a otro Kabuto mostró unas cartas que aseguraba, contenían información que había recolectado de todos sus intentos, no había ninja en los exámenes del cual no supiera al menos algo, fue entonces que Sasuke decidió preguntar.

—¿Entonces podrías decirme algo sobre unos ninjas?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, solo dime algo de ellos—dijo Kabuto amablemente.

—Bien, Naruto Uchiha y esos dos que lo acompañan—dijo Sasuke señalando a los castaños.

—Tenemos nombres—dijo Tatsumi un poco molesto.

—Nunca se presentaron, ¿Como querías que los supiera?—contesto Sasuke indiferente.

—Bien, veamos—dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba tres cartas—El primero es Naruto Uchiha, sus compañeros de equipo son Tatsumi Yotsuki y Akari, su jounnin sensei es Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del actual Hokage, ha completado un total de 9 misiones de rango D y...—Kabuto se quedo callado durante un momento creando un silencio de suspenso hasta que alguien le exigió que continuara.

—¡¿Y que?!—grito Kiba desesperado.

—Y... Una misión de rango S—dijo Kabuto mas que sorprendido, todos estaban con la boca abierta, no se lo podían creer, Naruto siempre fue el payaso de la clase en la academia.

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo Shikamaru igual de asombrado aunque no lo mostrara, Kabuto busco las cartas de Tatsumi y Akari donde venia exactamente la misma información que el rubio, a excepción de que ellos tenían mas misiones completadas, también habían completo la misión de rango S, todos se preguntaban que había sucedido en esa misión y mas importante aun, ¿Como fue que Naruto regreso vivo de ella? Incluso Sasuke y Satsuki, sabían de la misión falsa a la que Naruto había ido, pero no sabían nada sobre lo del Mizukage.

Finalmente llego el sensei conocido como Ibiki quien ordeno a todos sentarse para lo que parecía ser un examen escrito, Naruto se puso nervioso, nunca pensó que seria esa clase de prueba, todos se acomodaron por acorde a un numero al azar, los exámenes serian calificados por puntos, lo mas preocupante fue que serian calificados por equipos y que si algún integrante sacaba cero, todos reprobarían, momentos después se encontraban todos sentados contestando el examen.

—"Bien, veamos"—dijo Naruto en su mente mientras leía el examen—"La primera pregunta... La dejare para después, vayamos con la segunda... ¿Que tal la tercera?..."—

Naruto no tenia ni puta idea de como contestar las preguntas, es todo un experto en trigonometría y todo eso, pero solo le funciona cuando lo aplica en una situación por lo cual le era difícil escribirlo, Sasuke se dio cuenta por el sistema de puntos que el examen consistía en hacer trampa sin ser descubiertos, activo su sharingan y copio los movimientos del lápiz de quien estaba sentado frente a él, miro disimuladamente a Naruto esperando que pudiese contestar al menos una pregunta, todos usaban trucos, Neji su Byakugan, Kiba se comunicaba con su perro quien actuaba de centinela, Shino hacia algo similar con sus insectos, Menma y Naruko no parecían tener necesidad de hacer trampa, habían pasado ya varios minutos, el tiempo se acababa, Naruto estaba realmente nervioso pues no sabia que hacer.

—Oye... N-Naruto—hablo alguien a un lado del rubio obteniendo su atención.

—¿Hinata?—Murmuro Naruto quien no tenia idea de que ella estuviese sentada a su lado.

—Oye, si quieres... P-puedes copiar mis respuestas—dijo la Hyuga levemente sonrojada.

La mirada de Naruto se ilumino, Hinata era una muy buena amiga suya y le agradecía a los cielos que ella se haya sentado a su lado, disimuladamente iba a voltear a ver su examen hasta que un kunai paso volando por un lado de su mejilla clavándose en el examen de alguien de atrás, resulta que aquel chico se había equivocado mas de 5 veces y todo su equipo fue expulsado del aula.

—Adelante, Naruto—dijo Hinata moviendo disimuladamente su examen por debajo de su brazo para darle una mejor vista al rubio.

Naruto estaba en problemas, con esos jounnin actuando de centinelas le seria difícil copiar sin ser descubierto, lejos de su asiento podemos ver a Tatsumi mirando a Naruto con una expresión calmada, al ver a Hinata pudo notar que ella le estaba permitiendo al rubio copiar su examen pero Naruto debía encontrar una oportunidad para hacerlo sin que lo descubrieran.

—"Parece que tener un harem es muy útil"—pensó el castaño con un poco de envidia.

Tatsumi golpeo con su lápiz varias veces la mesa, a unos cuantos asientos se encontraba Akari quien pudo escuchar los casi inaudibles golpes, inmediatamente ella también comenzó a golpear levemente la mesa con la punta de su lápiz, Tatsumi sonrió y levanto la mano obteniendo la atención de los jounnin.

—Disculpen, necesito ir al baño—dijo el castaño.

Uno de los Jounnin llevo a Tatsumi encadenado de las manos con unas esposas, Naruto pudo ver a su compañero salir por la puerta pero justo antes de salir, Tatsumi le dirigió una mirada al mismo tiempo que hacia varias señas con las manos a gran velocidad, Naruto abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, dos minutos después un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar sorprendiendo a todos, Naruto rápidamente volteo a ver el examen de Hinata, en menos de 6 segundos leyó y memorizo todas las respuestas del examen, ya podía contestar a gusto el examen sintiéndose el amo del universo, Tatsumi volvió con un molesto jounnin, se sentó en su lugar y espero pacientemente la décima pregunta que se les daría al final, finalmente, el jounnin Ibiki volvió a hablar.

—Bien, escuchen, esta será la pregunta 10 y final—hablo Ibiki—Pero antes que nada, hay dos cosas que deben saber, pueden retirarse ahora y hacer el examen el próximo año, claro que si alguien se retira todo su equipo será reprobado también, y si eligen contestar la pregunta y la contestan mal, serán reprobados y nunca jamás en su vida podrán volver a tomar el examen—

Esas palabras pusieron tensos a todos, algunos de inmediato levantaron la mano para ser reprobados junto con su equipo y así continuaron hasta que quedaron no mas de 76 gennins, finalmente, Ibiki les dijo a todos los restantes que habían aprobado sorprendiéndolos, Naruto salto de felicidad, fue entonces que de repente algo entro por la ventana rompiendo el cristal, parecía ser una persona, una mujer para ser precisos, aterrizo justo frente a Ibiki extendiendo una especie de carpa.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy la sensual Anko Mitarashi! ¡Yo seré su sensor en la siguiente etapa del examen! ¡¿Están listos?! ¡Vamos síganme!—dijo ella mientras levantaba el puño al cielo.

Podía verse a Satsuki tratando de ocultar su cabeza, como si no quisiera que la vieran, aunque su plan no funciono del todo.

—¡¿Satsuki?!—dijo Anko al ver a la Uchiha—¡Genial! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido pasar!—

—"Así que esta es la sensei de Satsuki-chan..."—pensó Naruto.

Momentos después todos se encontraban en la entrada de la zona 44, mejor conocida como el bosque de la muerte, sin embargo, Konohamaru y sus amigos aparecieron en el lugar, iban a entrevistar a Anko para el periódico de la academia por lo que todos los gennin tuvieron un receso de 10 minutos.

—Oye Tatsumi, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el examen—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Somos un equipo, además, te dije que nos serviría de algo aprender el lenguaje de las señas—dijo un sonriente Tatsumi mientras hacia señas con las manos.

—¿Y que hiciste para crear ese temblor?—pregunto el rubio.

—Destruí el baño—respondió el castaño.

—Tatsumi—hablo la monótona Akari—Deberías comer mas fibra—

(Silencio incomodo).

—Akari... ¿Acaso intentaste hacer una broma?—pregunto Tatsumi incrédulo.

—Todos lo hacen, ¿Por que yo no?—pregunto Akari recordando la broma del castaño al rubio.

—Oye Naruto—dijo Sasuke obteniendo la atención del equipo—Prepárate, si llegamos a enfrentarnos, no tendré piedad solo porque seas mi hermano—

—Yo tampoco—dijo el rubio emocionado.

—Recuerda que Naruto no esta solo—dijo un confiado Tatsumi.

—Así es, tendrás que matarnos para siquiera tocarlo—dijo la monótona Akari.

Decir que Sasuke estaba sorprendido era poco, Naruto había tendió mucha suerte de tocar con compañeros como esos, finalmente la sensor procedió a explicar en que consistía la prueba, la mujer noto como veían un poco ansiosos el bosque.

—Este es el bosque de la muerte—dijo Anko en un intento por asustarlos—Y pronto sabrán porque lo llaman así—

—Este es el bosque de la muerte y pronto sabrán porque lo llaman así—dijo Naruto imitando a Anko haciendo reír a Tatsumi—No asusta a nadie, solo díganos en que consiste la prueba—

—Así que eres un chico rudo ¿Eh?—dijo Anko con una malévola sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, Anko arrojo un kunai a gran velocidad hacia el rubio con la intención de hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla, de inmediato apareció detrás de él para llevarse una gran sorpresa, Naruto había atrapado el kunai y ahora lo tenia en el cuello de ella.

—No me haga perder el tiempo señorita, si juega conmigo terminara perdiendo, su opción ganadora es rendirse—dijo Naruto con una despreocupada sonrisa para en un parpadeo aparecer detrás de Anko con el kunai aun en su cuello, retiro el kunai y se lo entrego amablemente a la sonrojada pelivioleta quien estaba mas que asombrada por la habilidad del muchacho y no era la única, todos estaban asombrados pero los mas asombrados eran los nueve novatos, como dije antes, Naruto siempre fue el payaso de la clase en la academia, Hinata estaba sonrojada al ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto el rubio.

—Así se hace Naruto—dijo Tatsumi.

—¿Naruto?—dijo Anko—¡Oh! Tu eres el novio de Satsuki—

Esas palabras provocaron un incomodo silencio.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso Anko-sensei!—grito una avergonzada Satsuki.

—Ella es mi hermana—dijo Naruto un poco nervioso y haciendo enojar a cierta rubia que se encontraba observando todo.

—Genial, eso significa que estas disponible—dijo una sonriente Anko mientras sujetaba el mentón del rubio, el chico se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir los labios de Anko sobre los suyos, mas de un instinto asesino se apodero del lugar dándole miedo a todos.

—¡Sensei!—grito Satsuki enojada mientras apartaba a la pelivioleta de Naruto.

—Espera Satsuki, quiero ver ese increíble y bien formado cuerpo que me dijiste que tiene—dijo Anko emocionada avergonzando aun mas a su alumna—Naruto, quítate la camisa—

—¡Claro que no!—grito el rubio sonrojado.

Hinata se desmayo al imaginar a Naruto sin camisa preocupando a Shino y Kiba, Naruko volvió a recordar ese sueño que tuvo hace unos días poniéndose mas que roja con una disimulada sonrisa, y esta por demás decir que todas la kunoichis presentes empezaron a tratar de imaginarse al chico sin camisa puesto que la camisa que traía puesta era de manga larga y no daba muchas pistas.

—¡Y otra mas que cae ante Naruto!—grito Tatsumi fingiendo tener un micrófono en su mano, ese comentario por parte del castaño hizo enfadar un poco a los demás chicos, solo podían preguntarse una cosa ¿Cuantas mas tenía?

—Bueno, bueno, Naruto, te haré mío después—dijo Anko provocando que la cabeza del chico hechora humo y que todos lo maldijeran en silencio, sin contar los instintos asesinos de ciertas chicas—Ahora, a cada uno se le dará un pergamino, existen dos, un pergamino del cielo y uno de la tierra, los equipos tendrán que quitarles a los demás sus pergaminos pero necesitan tener uno del cielo y uno de la tierra para poder dirigirse al edificio que se encuentra en el medio del bosque, bien, pueden entrar por donde ustedes quieran, así que comiencen, ¡Oh! Y buena suerte Naruto—dijo mientras le mandaba un beso en la mejilla al rubio quien solo se volvió a sonrojar.

Todos se colocaron en cada una de las diferentes puertas y entraron al interior del bosque, una hora después, el rubio trataba de sacar ese beso de su mente, cosa que era difícil debido a cierto castaño.

—¿Entonces te acostaras con ella?—preguntaba un burlón Tatsumi.

—¡Cierra la boca!—respondió un molesto Naruto.

—Oh vamos, se atrevió a besarte, significa que es de las que les gusta tener el control en la cama—dijo el castaño.

—Tatsumi, si no cierras la boca voy a romperte la quijada para que ya no puedas hablar—dijo un furioso Naruto.

—Bien, bien—dijo Tatsumi mientras comenzaba a usar el lenguaje de las señas para seguir fastidiando al rubio.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—dijo Naruto eufórico.

—¿Por que hacen tanto escándalo?—pregunto Akari de forma monótona—Solo fue un beso, además, Anko-sensei es muy bella, ¿No deberías estar feliz?—

—¿Que?—dijo Naruto un poco indignado—No lo entiendes, un beso debe ser especial, con alguien que te agrade, debe...—Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Akari en un tierno y gentil beso que dejo paralizado al rubio, Tatsumi estaba tapándose la boca sorprendido por esa movida de su amiga, rápidamente Naruto se aparto de ella con la cara roja—¿Q-que crees q-que haces?—dijo muy avergonzado.

—Dijiste que un beso debe ser con alguien que te agrade—dijo Akari como si nada para luego ladear la cabeza y preguntar de forma inocente—¿Acaso no te agrado?—esa forma de decirlo hizo que por la mente del rubio y el castaño pasara una palabra en especifico "adorable".

—No lo entiendes Akari—intervino Tatsumi—No se trata de eso, se supone que debe ser el hombre quien debe dar el primer paso, ¡Ahora Naruto ha perdido el derecho de ser un hombre!—grito con lagrimas al estilo anime cayendo de sus ojos mientras desviaba la vista de su amigo.

Akari pareció haberse sorprendido y volteo a ver al rubio para decir algo.

—Lo siento Naruto, no sabia que perderías tu hombría si hacia eso—dijo la castaña con clara pena en su voz para luego cambiar a una mirada de determinación—Pero no me importa si ahora eres una mujer, puedes intentar cualquier cosa conmigo si eso te hace sentir mas hombre—

—¡No eh cambiado de genero!—grito Naruto desesperado mientras Tatsumi estaba tirado en el suelo muriendo de risa.

De pronto un pensamiento paso por la mente del castaño, si Naruto fuese mujer, básicamente seria como su hermana, y ese pensamiento dio lugar a la mente de Tatsumi de tener una fantasía yuri de Akari y Naruko, rápidamente el chico se desmayo con su cabeza echando humo preocupando a sus compañeros, un rato después, podemos ver a un recuperado Tatsumi caminando junto con sus compañeros pero no podía sacarse esas imagenes de su amiga y la hermana del rubio haciéndolo de forma salvaje.

—(suspiro) Mierda, estoy enfermo—murmuro Tatsumi bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Tenemos que encontrar un equipo y quitarles su pergamino—dijo Akari.

—Bueno, ¿Que tal si se lo quitamos al sujeto que nos esta espiando por esos arbustos?—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

—Vaya, vaya, pudiste detectarme—dijo quien parecía ser una mujer saliendo de los arbustos—Tienes talento para ser un sensor—

—Si nos das tu pergamino prometemos no hacerte daño, no quisiera arruinar ese rostro mas de lo que ya esta—dijo Tatsumi burlonamente.

—Niños—dijo la mujer arrancando la piel de su rostro cosa que asqueo un poco a los ninjas—No tienen idea de con quien se meten—

Lo que antes era una mujer, ahora era un tipo pálido, sus ojos parecían de serpientes, constantemente sacaba su lengua la cual estaba demasiado larga, tenia pequeños colmillos.

—I-increíble—dijo Tatsumi—Eres un travesti—esas palabras provocaron una gota en la nuca de Naruto y el extraño.

—¿Eso fue lo que te impresiono?—pregunto el rubio.

—Naruto Uchiha—hablo el extraño—Me entere del problema que tuvieron en la frontera de Kiri, quiero ver de que estas hecho, mi nombre es Orochimaru—

—¿Uno de los tres legendarios sannin?—dijo Naruto asombrado.

Rápidamente Tatsumi apareció arriba de Orochimaru listo para darle una patada de talón.

—Sannin o no, vas a perder—dijo el castaño para dejar caer su pie sobre Orochimaru lo cual levanto la tierra por el impacto.

Una vez que el polvo se disipo se podía ver a Tatsumi en un cráter encima de un montón de tierra.

—¿Un clon de tierra?—murmuro Tatsumi—¿Por que todos me hacen este truco?—

—Buena velocidad—dijo Orochimaru a unos metros del cráter mientras aplaudía para luego pensar—"Así que Danzo finalmente decidió usar a los prodigios, quien hubiese pensado que los convertiría en la guardia personal del Reibi, un destino muy peculiar para esos dos"—


	13. Chapter 13-Mordida de serpiente

Solo quiero aclarar que al parecer todos han olvidado el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru, en este capítulo revelare porque fue a por Naruto en lugar de Sasuke.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 13.-Mordida de serpiente.

En alguna parte del bosque de la muerte, podemos ver a Sasuke, Naruko y Sakura deambulando en busca de un equipo al cual quitarles un pergamino de la tierra puesto que ellos poseían uno del cielo, no dejaban de escuchar estruendos pero el eco del lugar les dificultaba saber de dónde venían.  
>—Espero que Aniki esté bien—murmuro Naruko lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cierto Uchiha la escuchara.<br>—Oye—dijo Sasuke obteniendo la atención de la rubia—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto mi hermano?—  
>Creo que esta por demás decir que la rubia estaba enfadada por ese comentario, Sakura suspiro, desde que eran equipo había cierta tensión entre Sasuke y Naruko, quien había iniciado los pleitos era el Uchiha al notar el repentino interés de la Namikaze por el rubio.<br>—Primero, no es tu hermano, es mío y segundo, intento hacer las paces con él así que deja de molestar—dijo Naruko.  
>—Lo siento, pero el puesto de hermana de Naruto ya está ocupado por Satsuki-nee, mejor ve olvidándote de que él fue alguna vez parte de tu familia—dijo Sasuke con veneno en sus palabras.<br>Se podía sentir el instinto asesino de ambos mirándose con ira, Sakura estaba temblando de miedo al verlos, Sasuke simplemente pensaba que Naruko intentaba hacer que el rubio abandonara a los Uchiha y volviera con los Namikaze, además de que podía notar las segundas intenciones que la rubia tenia pero prefería ignorarlo con la esperanza de equivocarse porque si su hermana se enteraba se desataría el infierno en la tierra, mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte del bosque podemos ver a Satsuki, Menma y al otro chico que no nos interesa para nada, podían sentir y escuchar fuertes estruendos, el pelirrojo era quien más quería encontrar su origen pero debido a las repercusiones del sonido por todos los arboles le era imposible detectar de donde provenían los estruendos.  
>—¿No crees que sería emocionante encontrar el origen de esos estruendos? Lo más probable es que sea Aniki—dijo Menma emocionado.<br>—Supongo—dijo Satsuki con naturalidad.  
>—Perdón, no hablaba contigo—dijo Menma disculpándose amablemente.<br>Sus compañeros pensaban que cada día estaba más loco, siempre se la pasaba ablando solo y eso era un poco perturbador, fue entonces que de un momento a otro, los equipos de los Uchiha y los Namikaze se encontraron en medio del bosque, los cuatro hermanos del rubio se miraron con sonrisas, Satsuki miraba a Naruko, Sasuke miraba a Menma y los dos restantes estaban temblando de miedo por la pelea que se iniciaría al no ser porque un gran temblor comenzó a sacudir el lugar.  
>—¡Cuidado!—gritaron Menma y Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sus equipos retrocedían antes de ser aplastados por lo que parecía ser una gran y gigantesca cola de serpiente morada, todos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que en el bosque de la muerte existían animales peligrosos pero eso era ridículo, rápidamente la cola se comenzó a mover, los ninjas tuvieron que maniobrar con dificultad para evadir los forcejeos de la serpiente que derribaban los formidables arboles de alrededor, finalmente la cola se movió alejándose de la vista de todos, los estruendos se hicieron más fuertes.<br>—¡Sin duda es Aniki!—dijo Menma emocionado para luego dirigirse al equipo de su hermana—Quédense con su patético pergamino, iré a quitarle el suyo a Aniki—dijo el pelirrojo para empezar a saltar por los arboles en dirección hacia donde creía se encontraba su hermano.

(Momentos antes).

Podemos ver una fiera batalla entre uno de los tres legendarios sannin y los tres shinobis de Konoha, podemos ver que los gennin se encuentran cansados y heridos, atacaban al mismo tiempo a Orochimaru quien evadía y bloqueaba todos los ataques, el sannin se alejo de ellos para comenzar a trazar sellos, de pronto del suelo emergió un gran dragón de tierra que arremetió contra los ninjas.  
>—¡Yo me encargo!—dijo Tatsumi poniéndose frente a sus compañeros.<br>Tatsumi atrapo al dragón de sus fauces con increíble fuerza, de los brazos del castaño resaltaban pequeños impulsos eléctricos, Tatsumi sonreía hasta que de la boca del dragón salió disparada una roca la cual impacto fuertemente en el castaño provocando que soltara al rocoso reptil, rápidamente el dragón atrapo a Tatsumi entre sus dientes y lo arrastro con sigo hacia arriba, Naruto y Akari se distrajeron por un instante, un instante que Orochimaru aprovecho para serpentear por el suelo en dirección hacia el rubio quien solo pudo voltear para recibir el poderoso puñetazo del sannin en su rostro, enviándolo a impactar contra un árbol, Orochimaru dirigió su mirada hacia Akari para luego abrir su boca de la cual salió la hoja de una espada en dirección al corazón de la chica, sin embargo, la castaña logro bloquear el ataque con su katana.  
>—Magnifica arma—dijo la monótona Akari observando la espada del sannin.<br>—Tienes buen ojo para las espadas pequeña—dijo Orochimaru al momento que sacaba su espada de su boca y la sostenía con su mano derecha—Esta es la kusanagi, siéntete horada de morir por su afilada hoja—  
>Fue entonces que Akari y Orochimaru entablaron un enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu, el sannin debía admitir que la chica no lo hacía nada mal, si se basara solo en habilidad estarían casi parejos, pero las armas son un factor a considerar y su katana perdía en ese punto, Tatsumi golpeaba con fuerza al dragón de tierra en un intento por soltarse pero el jutsu se regeneraba más rápido de lo que podía destruirlo, de un momento a otro el dragón se precipito en picada hacia el suelo para estrellarse violentamente contra la tierra provocando un grito de dolor por parte de Tatsumi, Akari se encontraba en problemas, sin importar su mirada seria, ella estaba consciente de su situación, Orochimaru golpeaba con fuerza su katana la cual comenzaba a tensarse mucho, sabía que si no lograba parar las repercusiones de los golpes de la kusanagi su katana terminaría por romperse, con desesperación Akari logro dar un tajo que partió a Orochimaru por la mitad, sin embargo, su cuerpo se hizo de tierra, era un clon, fue entonces que el sannin apareció detrás de la castaña para atacar.<br>—¡Diablos!—dijo Akari volteando su mirada hacia atrás, no tenía tiempo para bloquear o esquivar el ataque, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor del impacto pero en su lugar escucho el sonido de dos metales chocando, la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Naruto quien había bloqueado con su kunai la espada del sannin.  
>Naruto empujo la espada y dirigió un golpe con su puño izquierdo hacia la cara de Orochimaru quien tétricamente lo evadió estirando su cuello como una serpiente, se dirigió hacia el cuello del rubio mostrando los colmillos, Akari iba a intervenir hasta que Tatsumi apareció encima de Orochimaru con su armadura del rayo activada y con una expresión molesta, sujeto con su mano la cabeza del sannin deteniéndolo, sus compañeros rápidamente dedujeron lo que iba a hacer, se apartaron de inmediato y Tatsumi estrello la cara del sannin de forma brusca y violenta contra el suelo, levantando la tierra varios de metros en el aire por la fuerza que ejercida y creando un gran cráter, el castaño se alejo, Orochimaru con su cuello ya normal se levantaba dolorido para luego ver como su brazo derecho junto con su espada comenzaban a flotar hasta caer lejos de él, Akari había cortado su brazo con una medialuna de chakra lanzada desde su espada, y cuando el sannin creía que no podría irle peor, Tatsumi junto sus manos hacia el frente, Akari envaino su katana concentrando chakra en la hoja y Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!/¡Issei!/¡Katon: Gōkyakū no jutsu!—dijeron los tres ninjas lanzando sus poderosas técnicas.  
>Orochimaru estaba maravillado al ver esa hermosa fusión de sus ataques, el dragón eléctrico mordió la medialuna la cual quedo hundida entre sus fauces simulando unos poderosos colmillos de luz que salían de forma horizontal por su mandíbula para luego morder la bola de fuego que simulaba un verdadero aliento llameante de un verdadero dragón en sus boca, fue entonces que el poderoso ataque combinado de los tres impacto en el sannin creando una poderosa explosión que sacudió kilómetros a la redonda de donde estaban, ahora podía verse un gran cráter en el cual yacía el cuerpo de Orochimaru carbonizado, Tatsumi se sentó en el suelo desactivando su armadura de rayo, Akari enfundo su espada dando un suspiro y Naruto simplemente se limpio el sudor de la frente, los tres estaban realmente exhaustos, sus heridas no eran tan graves pero vaya que dolían.<br>—Al final no era tan rudo—dijo Tatsumi siendo optimista—Nos fue peor con el Mizukage—  
>—Parece que el titulo de sannin está sobrevalorado—dijo Naruto.<br>—Chicos...—hablo Akari obteniendo la atención de sus compañeros—Creo que también destruimos su pergamino—  
>(Silencio incomodo).<br>—¡Mierda!—grito Tatsumi de forma dramática.  
>—No hay de otra, tendremos que seguir buscando—dijo Naruto fastidiado, realmente estaban cansados.<br>Fue entonces que algo llamo la atención de los tres gennin, el cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a moverse, ver como se levantaba era como ver a un zombi, o al menos eso pensaba Tatsumi, creían que sería cosa fácil acabar con él hasta que el sannin abrió su boca para nuevamente cometer otro acto tétrico, de su boca salió una mano, el castaño sentía ganas de vomitar, después salió otra mano la cual habría mucho mas la boca de Orochimaru, finalmente la cabeza del sannin salió de su boca cubierto de una sustancia viscosa, los tres shinobis estaban asqueados y sorprendidos al ver ese acto, Orochimaru salió por completo de su propia boca, no tenía heridas y tenía su brazo derecho el cual había sido cortado por Akari.  
>—Como una serpiente mudando de piel—dijo la castaña mientras desenfundaba su katana.<br>—Bueno, bueno, tendremos que patearle el trasero con mucha más fuerza—dijo Tatsumi levantándose y tronando sus nudillos mientras pequeños impulsos eléctricos resaltaban de sus músculos.  
>—Aplastemos al anormal—dijo Naruto al momento que sacaba su kunai y se ponía en posición al igual que sus amigos.<br>—"Danzo quería que le pusiera la marca de maldición a este muchacho pero no creo que la necesite"—pensó Orochimaru—"Debería ir a por el Uchiha de una vez en lugar de perder más tiempo aquí, pero me dejaría un mal sabor de boca irme siendo menospreciado por estos niños, Danzo me dijo que podía atacar con todo lo que tengo así que tal vez deje al borde de la muerte al Reibi, si muere, eso significa que no daba la talla para cumplir su ambicioso sueño"—  
>Orochimaru levanto su mano e hizo una seña con su dedo invitando a acercarse, los gennin pensaban que era una invitación a atacar, sin embargo, los tres escucharon un zumbido en el aire, voltearon para encontrarse con la kusanagi volando a toda velocidad contra el rubio apuntando a su corazón, Tatsumi se movió rápidamente y sujeto el mango de la espada pero esta se resbalo de su mano sorprendiendo mucho al castaño, Naruto se movió a un lado pero la espada se volvió a dirigir hacia él, el rubio estaba por abrir la segunda puerta cuando de pronto un choque metálico resonó, frente a él se encontraba Akari frenando a la kusanagi con su katana, sin embargo, esta se rompió provocando completa perplejidad en la cara de los gennin, la kusanagi atravesó el cuerpo de la castaña quien en un ahogado gemido escupió sangre tras sentir la fría hoja de la espada, Naruto pudo ver como la punta de la espada atravesaba la espalda de su amiga en dirección a su corazón, sin embargo, Akari detuvo la kusanagi sosteniendo el mango y la hoja de la espada con sus manos evitando que Naruto fuese atravesado también.<br>—¡Akari!—gritaron Naruto y Tatsumi al mismo tiempo.  
>Los chicos sujetaron la espada y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la retiraron del cuerpo de la castaña quien cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre, la espada de inmediato se fue volando directo a la mano de Orochimaru quien veía con una arrogante sonrisa lo que había sucedido.<br>—Akari...—dijo Tatsumi con la voz temblorosa mientras Naruto sostenía a la castaña en sus brazos.  
>—¿Por qué?—murmuro el rubio con la mirada seria.<br>—¿No lo dije antes?—dijo Akari mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa con un hilo de sangre en su boca—Tendrán que matarnos para siquiera tocarte... ¿No es así... Tatsumi?—  
>—Si...—respondió el castaño con un temple serio mientras se levantaba.<br>Naruto se levanto dejando a Akari en el suelo a la vez que creaba un kage Bunshin para darle una orden bastante simple.  
>—Llévate a Akari de aquí y trata su herida, mátenla a salvo—dijo Naruto al clon al momento que este asentía y se llevaba a la castaña en sus brazos.<br>—Supongo que pensamos lo mismo—dijo Tatsumi al momento que activaba su armadura de rayo y comenzaba a comprimir todo su chakra Raiton en su cuerpo.  
>—Vaya que sí—dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños y comenzaba a liberar su chakra—Mañana habrá un sannin menos en el mundo—<br>—Raiton: no Yoroi, Version Tatsumi—dijo el castaño al momento que todo su chakra se comprimió al rededor de su cuerpo creando una aura celeste con pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor.  
>—Kyūmon (puerta del descanso)—dijo Naruto al momento que sus músculos se tonificaban y su chakra aumentaba.<br>—"Esto se está poniendo difícil"—pensó Orochimaru mientras mordía su pulgar y comenzaba a trazar sellos—¡Kushiyose no jutsu!—dijo el sannin al momento que todo el lugar explotaba en una gran nube de humo mostrando una gigantesca cabeza de serpiente morada, el largo de su cuerpo derribo y arraso con docenas de arboles.  
>—¿Pero qué?—hablo la serpiente para luego percatarse de que en su cabeza se encontraba Orochimaru—Oh, eres tú, es extraño que me llames, espero 100 sacrificios después de esto ¿De acuerdo?—<br>—Por supuesto Manda—dijo Orochimaru.  
>—¿Entonces? ¿A quién debo asesinar?—pregunto la serpiente.<br>—¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Crees que ese patético reptil te salvara de nosotros?!—grito Tatsumi en forma de burla haciendo enfurecer a la serpiente—Yo me encargo del invertebrado—dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.  
>—Como gustes—dijo Naruto mientras materializaba una espada de chakra Futon en su kunai—Yo me ocupare del travesti—<br>—Me decepcionas Orochimaru, pensar que me invocarías para enfrentar a este par de humanos—dijo Manda indignado pero antes de que su invocador pudiera responderle Naruto apareció arriba del sannin en un intento por empalarlo justo por la cabeza, Orochimaru se movió permitiendo que la espada del rubio perforara la piel de la serpiente, Naruto corrió siguiendo al sannin para luego perseguirlo por los arboles en un salto dejando un gran corte en la serpiente—¡Maldito mocoso!—  
>—¡Tu oponente soy yo!—grito Tatsumi al momento que golpeaba con tremenda fuerza la cabeza de la serpiente obteniendo su atención y haciéndola temblar pero sin provocar dolor alguno.<br>—¿Eso es todo?—pregunto Manda en tono de burla.  
>—Por supuesto que no—dijo Tatsumi al momento que sus pies tocaron la rama de un árbol, fue entonces un haz de luz blanca rebotaba por todas partes, era imposible seguirle con la vista.<br>Tatsumi golpeaba tan rápido que pareciera que muchos de él golpeaban a la serpiente, con cada puñetazo en la piel del reptil liberaba una poderosa descarga eléctrica que le causaba un poco de dolor a la serpiente.  
>—¡Maldito!—dijo Manda mientras se elevaba en el cielo seguido por el haz de luz que era Tatsumi.<p>

(En las puertas de la zona 44).

Podemos ver a Anko comiendo unos deliciosos dangos en las puertas del bosque de la muerte en el cual se adentraron los gennin, hace tiempo que estaba escuchando grandes estruendos, solo podía pensar que los novatos de este año debían ser más aptos.  
>—Ese rubio sí que era lindo—dijo Anko para sí misma recordando la cara de Naruto aunque se veía como un adolescente, esas marcas que parecen bigotes lo hacían ver adorable sin contar sus cristalinos ojos azules—Espero que lo que Satsuki haya dicho sea cierto, el solo imaginar el bien esculpido cuerpo de ese chico con esas supuestas cicatrices me pone caliente—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba nuevamente imaginar a Naruto sin su camisa de manga larga.<br>Fue entonces que un gran estruendo mucho más fuerte que el anterior se hizo presente sacudiendo el lugar provocando que Anko se tambaleara de donde estaba sentada, se levanto molesta y miro el bosque.  
>—¿Que diablos pasa allí adentro?—se pregunto ella.<br>La kunoichi volteo hacia arriba para luego quedar con la boca abierta, logro ver la cabeza de una gigantesca serpiente morada la cual era rodeada por un fugaz haz de luz que parecía molestarla.  
>—¿Ese es...? ¡No pude ser!—dijo Anko alterada al momento que entraba en el bosque a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia el origen de los estruendos.<p>

(En alguna parte del bosque de la muerte).

Naruto chocaba espadas con Orochimaru, el sannin estaba realmente impresionado con la habilidad del muchacho, a pesar de estar enojado no perdía la serenidad en sus ataques, el rubio lograba cortar al sannin una y otra vez, en un rápido movimiento Naruto corto por la mitad a Orochimaru quien se convirtió en tierra.  
>—Conozco ese truco—dijo Naruto con seriedad al momento que bloqueaba un tajo del sannin por la espalda, fue entonces que el rubio logro conectar una patada circular contra Orochimaru enviándolo a impactar contra un árbol, el sannin escupió sangre.<br>—Me hizo añicos las costillas—murmuro Orochimaru entre dientes, ese golpe en verdad le dolió.  
>El sannin se levanto y se aproximo a toda velocidad a su oponente, pero en un parpadeo Naruto había desaparecido de su vista dejando perplejo al sannin, fue entonces que Orochimaru pudo sentir como su cuerpo esta vez sí fue dividió, detrás de él se encontraba Naruto con una rodilla en el suelo y con su espada en alto, el rubio volteo para ver como el torso del sannin se iba elevando alejándose de sus inertes piernas, fue entonces que de las mitades de Orochimaru salieron varias serpientes que reconectaron su cuerpo y volvieron a unirlo.<br>—¿Siquiera eres humano?—dijo Naruto volteado a ver al sannin.  
>—¿Tu qué crees?—dijo Orochimaru al momento que su cuerpo era atravesado por la espada de Naruto.<br>Sin embargo, el sannin volver a convertirse en tierra, un nuevo choque metálico resonó en el bosque, Orochimaru había intentado atacar por un punto ciego pero Naruto detuvo su espada con una shuriken de viento que flotaba en la palma de su mano actuando de escudo, el sannin maldecía a Danzo por haberlo entrenado tan bien y más aun por haberlo convencido de medir la fuerza del muchacho.  
>—"Este chico bien podría ser un bijuu en forma humana"—pensó Orochimaru mientras continuaba su combate con el chico.<br>Mientras tanto, Tatsumi no dejaba de fastidiar tanto con sus golpes como con sus insultos a Manda quien estaba realmente frustrado por la velocidad del castaño, Tatsumi aterrizo en un árbol poniéndose en cuatro patas, como un león acechando.  
>—Toma esto—dijo Tatsumi al momento que se impulsaba contra la serpiente para luego pronunciar en voz alta—¡Raiton: Reon denki!—fue entonces que alrededor del cuerpo del castaño se formo lo que parecía ser un león eléctrico, sin embargo, Tatsumi permanecía adentro como si no tuviera intención de arrojarlo—¡Kai!—dijo el joven al momento que el gigantesco león hecho de electricidad atacaba la cara de la serpiente.<br>El gran felino de volteos comenzó a morder y rasguñar el gran cuerpo de Manda quien ahora rugía de dolor al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, Tatsumi actuaba como un verdadero león tratando de devorar a su presa.  
>—¡Soy el rey de la selva estúpido animal!—grito Tatsumi dentro del león eléctrico, sin embargo, el castaño comenzaba a gruñir en señal de dolor, ese jutsu aplica gran tensión a su cuerpo debido a toda la electricidad que tiene que resistir.<br>—¡Insolente!—grito Manda al momento que habría su gigantesca boca y mordía al león eléctrico pero un dolor insoportable lo obligo a soltarlo de inmediato.  
>—¡Estúpido! ¡Los dientes están conectados a los nervios! ¡Si aplico la suficiente electricidad ni siquiera tú con tu tolerancia al dolor podrías soportarlo!—dijo Tatsumi quien comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada.<br>Volviendo a la pelea de Naruto y Orochimaru, el sannin simplemente quería detener todo, estaba casi seguro de que podría ganar pero de seguir así no tendría energía para ir por Sasuke y conseguir el sharingan, fue entonces que con gran arrepentimiento metió su mano en su boca sorprendiendo mucho al rubio y saco lo que parecía ser un pergamino.  
>—¿Ustedes tienen un pergamino de la tierra verdad?—dijo Orochimaru mostrando el pergamino del cielo en su mano—Te daré este pergamino, demos por terminado este encuentro—dijo para arrojarle el pergamino a Naruto quien lo atrapo con la mano, se quedo observándolo un momento y procedió a guardarlo en uno de sus bolsos ninja.<br>—¿Crees que te voy a dejar escapar?—dijo Naruto con la voz llena de seriedad.  
>Orochimaru apretó los dientes en señal de frustración, solo recordaba las palabras de Danzo, el hecho de que Naruto lograra derrotar al Mizukage en su forma bijuu era algo alarmante, un miedo comenzó a aparecer en su mente, miedo a morir a manos de el rubio, sin embargo, parece que la suerte le sonríe al sannin en esta ocasión, Tatsumi fue golpeado por la cola de Manda arrojándolo brutalmente entre los árboles, atravesándolos como si no estuvieran ahí, el león eléctrico desapareció dejando solo a Tatsumi quien cayó al suelo semiconsciente, el castaño trataba de levantarse pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.<br>—¿Por qué en momentos como estos no estoy inconsciente? Eso me ahorraría el dolor—dijo Tatsumi irónicamente esperando alguna clase de milagro.  
>—¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?—dijo Manda mientras habría su gigantesca boca.<br>Tatsumi cerró los ojos, Manda ataco clavando su mandíbula en la tierra destrozando todo a su alrededor, Tatsumi sentía mucho viento en su cara, abrió los ojos para sorprenderse, Naruto lo arrastraba del cuello de su camisa mientras tenía en su espalda a Akari quien estaba inconsciente.  
>—Vaya lugar elegiste para quedar exhausto—dijo un poco molesto Naruto.<br>—¿Eres el clon? ¿Como esta Akari?—pregunto el castaño.  
>—Ella está bien, la espada casi toco su corazón, se recuperara—dijo el rubio aterrizando en un árbol y desapareciendo.<br>De pronto el Naruto original recibió la información del clon, salió corriendo en dirección hacia sus amigos y Orochimaru aprovecho ese momento para escapar, Manda estaba frente a los castaños a punto de devorarlos hasta que una palabras llamaron su atención.  
>—¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku! (Estilo de fuego: destrucción infernal)—dijo Naruto encima de Manda al momento que lanzaba de su boca una potente llamarada la cual impacto fuertemente en la piel del reptil pero eso no terminaba ahí, Naruto cayo justo en frente de sus compañeros y comenzó a trazar sellos—¡Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu!—dijo el rubio para lanzar de su boca grandes y poderosas cabezas de dragón hechas de fuego, impactaron de lleno en los ojos de Manda y en otras partes de su cuerpo dejándole grandes quemaduras.<br>—¡Suficiente!—dijo el gran reptil, después del infierno que Tatsumi le hizo pasar con su electricidad ahora tenía que aguantar el fuego de Naruto—Me largo de aquí—dijo la gran serpiente para desaparecer en una gran explosión de humo.  
>Naruto se sentó de golpe en el suelo junto con sus compañeros cerrando la segunda puerta, Akari seguía inconsciente y Tatsumi recupero la movilidad de sus músculos por lo que pudo reincorporarse para sentarse al igual que el rubio.<br>—¿Que paso con el travesti?—pregunto Tatsumi.  
>—Huyo—dijo Naruto—Pero hay buenas noticias—dijo mostrando el pergamino del cielo.<br>—¡Genial!—dijo el castaño un poco aliviado—Ahora podemos descansar y luego dirigirnos a la torre—dijo buscando entre sus bolsas uno de los bocadillos que había empacado, sin embargo, al sacar un pan de arroz se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente carbonizado, obviamente debido a su jutsu, Tatsumi tenía los ojos cerrados mientras una cascada de lagrimas al estilo anime salía de ellos.  
>—Que pena—dijo Naruto sonriendo.<br>—Hola Aniki—hablo una vez proveniente del bosque, ambos chicos realmente se alarmaron al ver al sonriente Menma caminando hacia ellos—Veo que se divirtieron mucho aquí—  
>—Mierda—dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y sacaba su kunai, Tatsumi lentamente se levanto, sabía que ya no podía pelear pero al menos algo podría hacer.<br>—Díganme, ¿Que pergamino tienen?—pregunto el pelirrojo sin borrar esa confiada sonrisa de su rostro—No, esperen, déjenme adivinar... Tienen uno del cielo y uno de la tierra ¿No?—  
>—¿Acaso tienes poderes psíquicos?—pregunto sarcásticamente Tatsumi.<br>—Bueno, bueno—dijo Menma dando un aplauso—Hagamos esto, solo denme el pergamino del cielo, no tengo deseos de pelear con ustedes en ese estado—  
>—¿Y si no lo hacemos?—pregunto Naruto.<br>—Supongo que tendré que pelear con ustedes, aunque estoy seguro de que me darán pelea, no podrán derrotarme—dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano.  
>Naruto saco el pergamino del cielo y se quedo observándolo durante un momento, luego volteo a ver a Tatsumi quien también le dirigió la mirada dando un suspiro, el castaño simplemente asintió.<br>—(Suspiro) Toma—dijo Naruto arrojando el pergamino.  
>Una mano atrapo el pergamino, sin embargo, no fue la de Menma.<br>—Vuelve a guardarlo—dijo Sasuke arrojándole de nuevo el pergamino a Naruto quien estaba más que sorprendido y no era el único, Tatsumi también estaba con la boca abierta, no esperaba algo como esto, fue entonces que Sasuke se volteo para hablarle a Menma—Tu, dame el tuyo—  
>—Lograste alcanzarme Sasuke, te felicito pero Aniki accedió a darme su pergamino—dijo el pelirrojo.<br>—Pues que pena, como su hermano mayor le prohíbo darte su pergamino—dijo Sasuke, esas palabras borraron la sonrisa del pelirrojo.  
>—De acuerdo, tendré que quitarte entonces el tuyo—dijo Menma mientras sus ojos violetas se hacían rojos con la pupila rasgada y Sasuke activaba su sharingan.<br>De repente los equipos de Sasuke y Menma llegaron al lugar, lo primero que Satsuki hizo fue correr a abrazar a Naruto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, el chico ahogo un pequeño quejido de dolor pero de igual forma acepto con gusto el abrazo de su amiga, Naruko también quería correr a abrazarlo pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, solo se quedo viendo a la distancia mientras su poderoso instinto asesino se hacía presente.  
>—¡Parece que tenemos una encrucijada!—dijo Menma en voz alta obteniendo la atención de todos para luego dirigirse a su hermana—¿Que harás Naruko? ¿Piensas apoyar la decisión de Sasuke?—<br>—Naruko—hablo Sasuke—No me importa si eres de mi equipo, no permitiré que tu o Menma le quiten ningún pergamino a mi hermano—  
>La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto, podía notar lo cansado que estaba, una parte de ella quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, otra quería simplemente quitarle el pergamino y otra...<br>—Estoy segura de que Satsuki tampoco está de acuerdo contigo Menma—dijo Naruko enviándole una mirada a la Uchiha quien se coloco al lado de Sasuke sacando su kunai.  
>—Precisamente—dijo Satsuki.<br>—Que buenos hermanos tienes—dijo Tatsumi.  
>—Si... Lo sé—dijo Naruto mientras lentamente dirigía su mano hacia una de sus bolsas.<br>De un momento a otro, el rubio arrojo una bomba de humo la cual lo cubrió al él y a su equipo, al disiparse el humo Naruto, Tatsumi y Akari ya no se encontraban.  
>—Bien... Ahora solo queda algo que hacer—dijo Sasuke mientras se preparaba para pelear, pero...<br>—Lo siento amigo—dijo Menma sonriente sorprendiendo a Sasuke—En estos momentos estoy realmente enojado contigo y podría terminar matándote a ti y probablemente a tu hermana si decido pelear, así que buscare otro pergamino—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar—Vamos equipo—  
>Satsuki y el otro chico se miraron confundidos para luego seguir al pelirrojo, su comportamiento era simplemente extraño, de un momento a otro se perdieron de vista en el bosque.<br>—Te salvaste—dijo Naruko obteniendo la atención de Sasuke—Menma podría arrancarte la cabeza—  
>—Me gustaría ver que lo intentara—dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante.<br>—El se ha estado entrenando como loco desde que Aniki fue a esa misión clase S, no deberías hacerlo enojar—dijo la rubia recordando los entrenamientos con Menma.

(En alguna otra parte del bosque de la muerte, 1 día después)

Naruto tuvo que estar muy alerta durante un tiempo ya que ni Tatsumi ni Akari se encontraban en condiciones para pelear dejándolo a él como guardián de los castaños, Akari abría los ojos lentamente, se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, podía escuchar lo que parecía ser un río, pero lo que más la extraño fue un raro sentimiento de confort, finalmente despertó por completo, tenía muchas preguntas en mente pero no pudo articular ninguna al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, Naruto se encontraba dormido a la derecha de ella, básicamente acurrucado con una de sus manos abrazándola por la cintura, y Tatsumi se encontraba también acurrucado a ella por su lado izquierdo, el rubio tenía su cabeza en su cuello y Tatsumi por encima de su cabeza, Akari no encontraba que hacer, no sabía si debía despertarlos o simplemente disfrutar de esa cómoda posición hasta que ellos despertaran, finalmente decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que ellos despertaran hasta que algo la tomo por total sorpresa.  
>—Mikoto-san...—murmuro Naruto entre sueños, Akari sabia quien era Mikoto debido a que el rubio les había contado a ella y al castaño sobre su vida, no le importo al principio pero...—Satsuki-chan...—dijo el rubio mientras parecía tener dificultades para hablar, ella intentaba adivinar que soñaba—Esperen... Aun soy muy joven...—esas palabras generaron un poco de duda en la castaña ¿Que estaba soñando?—No me desvistan... Anko-sensei...—y fue ahí que Akari capto que Naruto estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta hasta que el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello generando una gran sorpresa y un gran estimulo en la castaña,<br>Akari quería despertarlo pero eso significaría que dejaría de hacer lo que hacía y ella por alguna razón no quería que se detuviera, por supuesto, Naruto fue abriendo lentamente los ojos conforme continuaba besando el cuello de la castaña, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era Akari quien tenía los ojos cerrados con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver a un consciente Naruto que estaba más que rojo ante su mirada.  
>—¡Tsk!... Despertaste—dijo la monótona Akari como si nada con un pequeño tono de molestia que no paso desapercibido para el rubio quien rápidamente se alejo ruborizado.<br>—(Bostezo) ¿Que paso?—dijo un somnoliento Tatsumi mientras se levantaba rascando su cabeza, luego noto que Akari se encontraba despierta recostada a su lado—Oh, despertaste—  
>Tatsumi dirigió su mirada al rubio quien se encontraba claramente sonrojado y apenado lo cual genero curiosidad en su mente.<br>—¿Que sucedió?—pregunto el castaño mientras Akari se levantaba.  
>—Naruto comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras dormía en un intento de aprovecharse de mi—dijo Akari como si nada dejando boquiabierto a Tatsumi y a Naruto hachando humo por la cabeza, rápidamente el castaño dirigió su mirada al avergonzado rubio para hablar.<br>—Naruto... Siempre creí que eras de los que les gustaba ser dominado en una relación pero veo que me equivoque, avísame cuando logres dominar a tu sexy madre adoptiva y a su hija e iremos a celebrar—dijo Tatsumi levantando su pulgar con brillo en sus ojos.  
>—¡Idiota! ¡Yo no...!—dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar.<br>—Es verdad, también Anko-sensei y no nos olvidemos de Naruko—dijo el castaño.  
>—¡¿Por qué demonios la metes a ella en esto?!—grito Naruto con su cabeza casi echando fuego, por desgracia, el rubio recordó ese desagradable e incomodo momento en el que vio a su hermana biológica tener un sueño indecente con él, rápidamente Naruto comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo intentando sacar esas imágenes de su mente mientras Tatsumi reía como loco.<br>—Por cierto, estaba bromeando—dijo Akari de forma monótona como siempre.  
>—Ya lo sé, solo quería divertirme un poco—dijo Tatsumi mientras se calmaba para luego dirigirse al rubio—Por cierto Naruto, tienes mucha suerte de que sea Akari a la que le hayas hecho eso, cualquier otra chica se habría enfadado—dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.<br>—Si me enfade—dijo Akari.  
>(Silencio incomodo).<br>—¿Lo dices enserio?—pregunto Tatsumi demasiado asombrado.  
>—Así es—respondió la castaña.<br>—No pareces estarlo—dijo Tatsumi.  
>Akari coloco su dedo índice en su mejilla ladeando su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba dando la impresión de estar pensando algo, Tatsumi y Naruto solo podían pensar en que se veía demasiado linda de esa forma.<br>—"Con unos lentes se vería perfecta"—pensaron ambos chicos.  
>—¿Que tal ahora?—pregunto Akari mientras inflaba sus mejillas y ponía lo que ella creía, era una expresión de enojo pero logro una reacción diferente a lo que esperaba.<br>—¡Por favor detente! ¡Eres demasiado adorable!—dijo Tatsumi mientras actuaba como si de Akari saliera una luz segadora.  
>—Bueno...—Hablo Naruto—Akari, lamento haberte hecho... Ya sabes, mientras dormía—dijo claramente apenado.<br>—No estoy molesta por eso—dijo Akari sorprendiendo mucho a los chicos.  
>—¿Entonces por qué?—pregunto el rubio confundido.<br>—Estoy molesta porque pensabas en alguien mas mientras lo hacías—dijo la castaña de forma inexpresiva dejando totalmente perplejos a los dos chicos.  
>—"Akari..."—pensaba Tatsumi con la mirada seria mientras veía el ligero rubor en la cara de su amiga—"Creo que te estás involucrando demasiado... Y sabes que llegara el momento en que eso se convertirá en un problema"—pensó el castaño recordando el planificado plan de Danzo, salió de sus pensamientos para volver a hablar—Bueno, bueno, iré a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, luego pesquemos unos delicioso pescados—dijo Tatsumi con agua en la boca mientras se adentraba en el bosque.<br>—Espera, te acompaño—dijo Naruto a punto de levantarse pero...  
>—Ya me encuentro mejor, Akari aun está un poco débil, mejor quédate a cuidarla—dijo Tatsumi mientras se iba dejando solos a sus compañeros.<br>El ambiente era un poco incomodo, Akari no despegaba su seria mirada de Naruto quien intentaba ver cualquier cosa menos a ella, aun estaba algo apenado por lo que hizo y mucho mas por lo que ella dijo.  
>—Naruto—hablo la castaña—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte aquí?—dijo mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en el césped a su lado, ella estaba sentada con su espalda recargada en la base de un árbol.<br>Naruto pensó en rechazarla pero no soportaba los intensos rayos del sol por lo que decidió que sería mejor estar en la sobra y se acomodo a un lado de ella, ambos veían el agua del río correr, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que...  
>—Naruto—hablo la monótona Akari obteniendo la atención del rubio—Quiero que sepas que no me debes nada—<br>—¿Que dices?—pregunto Naruto confundido.  
>—Arriesgue mi vida por ti por decisión propia, así que no quiero que creas que me debes algo, no quiero que intentes recibir ataques por mi o algo así—respondió la castaña.<br>—No seas tonta—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la castaña—Con gusto actuaría de sombrilla para ti en una lluvia de kunais, los protegeré, a ti y a Tatsumi, no les estaré en deuda cada vez que me salven la vida, aun soy muy joven y me falta experiencia, estoy seguro de que tendré que ser salvado por ustedes muchas veces antes de convertirme en el Reibi, y tengan por seguro de que no les pediré nada a cambio de mi ayuda, después de todo, somos amigos ¿No?—la expresión en la cara de la chica era de asombro ante esas palabras—Aun así, me salvaste la vida y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo, no como el pago de una deuda, más bien como un simple favor—  
>—"Este chico es... Extraño"—pensó la castaña, fue entonces que un pensamiento paso por su mente, ese beso que le había dado al rubio al inicio del examen, era una cosa sin importancia para ella pero en un instante comenzó a tocar con sus dedos sus labios recordando aquel beso, fue entonces que volvió a hablar—Entonces... ¿No te molestara que pida una recompensa por haberte salvado?—<br>—Claro que no, solo dime que deseas—dijo Naruto sonriente antes de darse cuenta de que Akari se coloco de forma gatuna encima de él poniéndolo muy nervioso—A-Akari, ¿Que estas...?—Naruto iba a moverse pero los brazos de la castaña lo aprisionaron contra el árbol dejándole sin escape alguno.  
>—Dijiste que no te molestarías—dijo Akari mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al del rubio abriendo ligeramente sus labios.<br>—E-espera Akari, deten...—Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos.  
>Este beso era diferente al de antes, puso sus manos en el cuello de Naruto mientras profundizaba el beso, el rubio podía sentir como la lengua de ella entraba en su boca y comenzaba a batallar con la suya, y fue entonces que en cosas de unos momentos la falta de aire se hizo presente y la castaña separo sus labios de los del rubio dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas durante unos instantes, Naruto la miraba con un gran sonrojo en su cara y con la respiración acelerada mientras Akari lo miraba de la misma forma, finalmente ella volvió a sentarse a su lado y desvío la mirada hacia un lado con un ligero rubor aun presente en sus mejillas, el corazón de Naruto estaba acelerado y fue peor cuando escucho las casi inaudibles palabras de la castaña.<br>—Debo salvarte más seguido—murmuro Akari mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos.  
>—"Debo ser mas fuerte o la próxima vez que me salve seguramente terminara violándome"—pensó un avergonzado Naruto para luego ver disimuladamente a Akari—"Aunque eso no estaría tan mal"—<p> 


	14. Chapter 14-Tu puedes Akari

Como verán, las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga en los siguientes capítulos donde veremos la fuerza de algunos personajes principales que no han tenido protagonismo en un buen tiempo, tambien debo anunciar que puse un homenaje a uno de mis autores favoritos que por la ley se vio obligado a borrar todas su historias (Ni si quiera termine de leer Alma dividida y Familia Fox) muchos sabrán a quien me refiero y sino pues lo diré en el siguiente capítulo, sin más preámbulos disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 14.-Tu puedes Akari.

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que el equipo de Naruto se había enfrentado a Orochimaru, en este momento Akari se encuentra en la orilla del río, tenia una katana en su espalda, fue muy precavido que llevara una de repuesto dentro de un sello de pergamino, sin embargo, sus manos se encontraban atentas a sus kunais mientras observaba el agua, de pronto, varios peces salieron saltando a la superficie y en un movimiento rápido, Akari los dejo empalados en un árbol del otro lado del río tras lanzar sus armas, fue entonces que Naruto y Tatsumi salieron del agua, ambos estaban sin camisa, Naruto traía puestos unos shorts que había traído como cambio mientras que Tatsumi traía su pantalón blanco debido a que no quería usar aun el cambio de ropa que había traído.  
>—¿Como nos fue?—pregunto el castaño al momento que Akari les señalaba los peces en el árbol—¡Genial!—<br>—Has estado comiendo pescado sin parar durante días—dijo Naruto.  
>—Oye, mi cuerpo tuvo que aguantar miles de volteos, tanto dolor me habré el apetito—dijo Tatsumi tratando de excusarse.<br>Un rato después, el equipo se encontraba comiendo los pescados al rededor de los restos de una fogata, Tatsumi no dejaba de hacer sonidos mientras comía dando a entender que estaba disfrutando, Naruto intentaba comer pero algo lo inquietaba, la mirada de cierta castaña que no se despegaba de su cuerpo porque él y Tatsumi seguían sin camisa.  
>—Akari...—hablo el rubio obteniendo la atención de su amiga—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?—<br>—No—respondió rápida y monótonamente la castaña, Naruto solo pudo suspirar ante eso, fue entonces que Tatsumi se hizo consciente del físico del rubio y decidió hablar.  
>—Oye Naruto, ¿Como te hiciste todas esas cicatrices?—pregunto Tatsumi señalando específicamente las tres líneas que simulaban marcas de garras en su pecho.<br>—Problemas familiares y un duro entrenamiento—respondió el rubio mientras le daba otra mordida a su pescado, fue entonces que Naruto pudo observar que su amigo también poseía una cicatriz en su espalda y la curiosidad lo invadió—Oye Tatsumi, ¿Que te sucedió en la espalda?—  
>Con esa pregunta, el castaño dejo de comer mientras bajaba la mirada, fue entonces que con una triste sonrisa respondió—Prefiero no hablar de eso...—<br>Esa cicatriz tenia casi la forma de un relámpago (similar a la que trae el tercer Raikage en su pecho pero no tan ancha).  
>—Creo que ya es hora de dirigirnos a la torre—dijo Akari obteniendo la atención de sus compañeros—Hoy es el ultimo día del examen—<br>—Cualquiera que no haya conseguido los dos pares de pergaminos seguramente intentara emboscarnos cerca de la torre—dijo Naruto.  
>—Pues que bien, no eh tenido acción en días, me vendrá genial golpear a alguien—dijo Tatsumi emocionado.<p>

(En la torre en el medio del bosque).

Podemos ver a nuestro rubio preferido entrar junto con sus compañeros a la torre, una vez adentro, fue el castaño quien decidió romper el silencio.  
>—Bien, estamos aquí... ¿Ahora que?—hablo Tatsumi poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.<br>Los tres vieron una inscripción en el muro (No recuerdo que rayos decía, así que solo diré eso).  
>—Parece que llego el momento de abrir los pergaminos—dijo Naruto sacando el pergamino de la tierra.<br>—Genial, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber que decían—dijo Tatsumi mientras Akari sacaba el pergamino del cielo.  
>Los tres gennin abrieron ambos pergaminos al mismo tiempo, parecían tener alguna clase de sello, de pronto los pergaminos comenzaron a emanar humo, Naruto le dijo a Akari rápidamente que lo arrojara al mismo tiempo que el también lo hacia, convenientemente los pergaminos cayeron juntos formando una X, fue entonces que de todo el humo pudo verse una figura conocida para los tres.<br>—Sensei—dijo Akari.  
>Una vez que todo el humo se disipo pudieron ver a Kushina con su vestimenta jounnin viéndolos con una gran sonrisa.<br>—Felicidades muchachos, han pasado el segundo examen—dijo Kushina felicitando a los chicos quien se mostraban confundidos pero...  
>—¡Yahoo!—grito Tatsumi dando un salto al aire levantando las manos.<br>—Así que lo que había en los pergaminos era un jutsu de invocación—dijo Naruto quien también se mostraba feliz.  
>—Precisamente—dijo la pelirroja—Si hubiesen abierto el pergamino durante el examen tenia ordenes de noquearlos—<br>—Me gustaría ver que lo intentara—dijo Akari enviándole una gélida mirada a su sensei quien solo pudo reír nerviosamente ante eso.  
>—Bueno... Naruto, me alegra mucho que hayas podido lograrlo—dijo Kushina en un intento de elogiar a su hijo quien ni se inmuto ante sus palabras—En fin, síganme, ahora tendrán que hacer el tercer examen y no será nada fácil—<br>—¡Ja! Naruto le pateo el trasero a un sannin y yo a una poderosa invocación, estamos listos para lo que sea—dijo Tatsumi antes de ser cayado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.  
>—¿Eh? ¿De que estas...?—Kushina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.<br>—Sensei, por favor, diríjanos al tercer examen—dijo Naruto dejando muy en claro que no iba a dar explicaciones de nada haciendo sentir un poco mal a Kushina quien quería saber a que se refería el castaño, finalmente el equipo de Naruto se encontraba en un gran salón junto con todos los demás que lograron conseguir ambos pares de pergaminos, Naruto se encontró con Sasuke quien presentaba un dolor en el cuello pero aseguraba que no era nada serio, frente a los gennin se encontraba el Yondaime Hokage junto a los demás jounnin explicando en que consistió la segunda etapa del examen, los jounnin podían observar como Sasuke se sujetaba ocasionalmente el cuello.  
>—Parece que después de todo le puso la marca, ¿Ahora que haremos?—hablo Ibiki.<br>—¿Que no s obvio? Lo sacaremos del examen y se lo entregaremos a los cazadores especiales Anbu para que lo encierren y mantengan la marca bajo control—dijo Anko.  
>—No—dijo Minato sorprendiendo mucho a la jounnin.<br>—Pero Hokage-sama, esa marca es un peligro, podrir terminar de forma horrible—  
>—Anko... Sasuke es el mejor amigo de mi hijo, si repentinamente desapareciera entonces Naruto no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados—dijo Minato para luego pensar—"Además, mi brillante plan de Naruto, vuelve a casa, se iría al carajo"—<br>—¿Naruto? ¿El lindo rubio es su hijo? No lo sabia—dijo la Mitarashi provocando un aura depresiva alrededor del Yondaime.  
>—Como sea, dejaremos las cosas como están, si Sasuke muestra signos negativos intervendremos, hasta entonces, continuaremos con los exámenes—<br>Finalmente apareció un sujeto llamado Hayate quien no paraba de toser, cualquiera pensaría que estaba enfermo, dio aviso de que se llevaría a cabo un examen preliminar dado que el numero de alumnos que aprobó el examen era muy alto y debían acortarlo, muchos se quejaron, estaba la opción de irse en ese momento, el único que decidió salirse del examen fue Kabuto sorprendiendo mucho a los ninjas de Konoha, un monitor apareció en la pared, ahí se verían los nombres de los participantes quienes se enfrentarían en un combate, el ganador iría a la tercera etapa del examen, el primer nombre en aparecer fue el de Sasuke, se enfrentaría a uno se los compañeros de Kabuto.

(Ya saben sobre esos encuentros así que me iré a los que nos importan).

Unos cuantos combates después, los nombres que aparecieron en el monitor fueron los de Naruto Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka, ambos bajaron hasta la arena, Minato y Kushina estaban atentos al combate ya que sabían lo poderoso que era su hijo, todos los demás se preguntaban que habilidades tenia el rubio, si bien fue el payaso de la clase eso no quita el hecho de que haya completado una misión clase S.  
>—Vaya, así que Naruto esta aquí, las llamas de la juventud de ese chico arden con mas intensidad que el sol, tenlo en cuenta Lee—dijo Gai junto a su equipo.<br>—¡Si, Gai-sensei!—dijo Lee tomando nota en un pequeño cuaderno.  
>—"Ese es el hijo del sensei, no se porque esta tomando el examen, se supone que ya debería ser jounnin"—pensó Kakashi.<br>—"Quiero apoyar a Naruto, pero Kiba es de mi equipo"—pensaba Hinata.  
>—¡Acaba con él, Naruto!—grito Satsuki apoyando al rubio quien sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.<br>—¡Mátalo Aniki!—grito Naruko obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes, todos en la academia sabían que ella y Naruto no solían llevarse bien, Minato y Kushina estaban felices de que apoyara a su hermano y otros estaban algo sorprendidos por la palabra que uso para alentar su victoria.  
>Mientras tanto en la arena, Naruto miraba fijamente a Kiba quien iba acompañado de Akamaru (aquí Akamaru es mas grande que en la primera parte de la serie pero no tanto como en la segunda).<br>—Así que nos toca enfrentarnos—hablo Kiba—Me cuesta creer que hayas hecho una misión de rango S—  
>—Lo que tu creas no importa—respondió Naruto quien luego miro a Akamaru—¿Esta permitido que traiga a su perro?—pregunto el rubio al sensor quien solo asintió.<br>—De acuerdo—hablo Hayate—Conocen las reglas, pueden rendirse cuando quieran y perderán cuando vea que ya no pueden continuar, comiencen—  
>Y de un momento a otro, Kiba libero una gran cantidad se chakra al mismo tiempo que avanzo a gran velocidad hasta el rubio dándole un codazo en el pecho con el objetivo de derribarlo o hacerle algún daño, sin embargo, el resultado fue un poco sorpresivo para todos.<br>—¿Eso es todo?—dijo Naruto quien apenas se movió unos centímetros al haber recibido el golpe del Inuzuka.  
>—¿Que?—murmuro Kiba sorprendido.<br>Nuevamente Naruto dejo intrigados a todos cuando levanto su mano derecha y la puso delante de la frente de Kiba, cerro su puño dejando un poco confundido a su oponente y en un instante, golpeo a Kiba usando solo un dedo de su mano (Como Tsunade pero con menos fuerza) y lo envió cuatro metros hacia atrás por los aires dejando totalmente sorprendidos a todos.  
>—Si eso es todo lo que tienes mejor manda a tu perro, estoy seguro de que tendrá mas oportunidad que tú—dijo Naruto en forma de burla mientras que Kiba se levantaba con sus manos en su frente, en verdad le dolió ese pequeño golpe.<br>—Te vas a arrepentir, ¿Listo Akamaru?—dijo Kiba mientras sacaba de su bolsa lo que parecían ser granadas de humo.  
>Rápidamente el Inuzuka corrió hacia el rubio al mismo tiempo que arrojaba las bombas creando una cortina de humo, la visibilidad de Naruto fue bloqueada, Kiba entro al humo y se decidió a atacarlo, sin embargo, su puño fue detenido por la mano de Naruto, y fue entonces que su plan se invirtió, todos observaban en la arena la cortina de humo esperando a ver que pasaba, fue entonces que Kiba salió disparado del humo aparentemente golpeado.<br>—¡Akamaru!—dijo Kiba al ver como Naruto salía caminando del humo, fue entonces que el perro ataco al rubio mordiendo su brazo y obligándolo a adentrarse en la nube de humo nuevamente—Esta acabado—dijo Kiba confiado, pero nuevamente las cosas no salieron como esperaba.  
>Todos quedaron perplejos al presenciar esa escena después de que el humo se disipo pero el más asombrado era Kiba.<br>—Imposible—murmuro Kurenai con la boca abierta.  
>—Increíble—dijo Shikamaru muy impresionado.<br>—¿Enserio ese es Naruto?—dijo Ino.  
>—No puedo creerlo—murmuro Shino.<br>—Naruto-Kun—dijo Hinata en voz baja quien se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta del honorífico que le puso a su amigo.  
>Una vez que el humo desapareció, podía verse a Naruto hincado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru quien temblaba de miedo.<br>—Lindo perrito—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando al atemorizado animal.  
>—Akamaru... ¿Q-que le hiciste?—hablo Kiba enojado.<br>—Yo no hice nada—dijo Naruto—Tu perro podrá estar entrenado pero no deja de ser un perro, debe reconocer quien es el alfa aquí—  
>Esas palabras del rubio dejaron sorprendidos a todos, los perros ninja son entrenados para incluso dar la vida por sus amos, no importa el enemigo que tengan en frente ellos pelearían, y sin embargo...<br>—¡Akamaru, ataca!—grito Kiba indignado por ver a su compañero así.  
>El perro poco a poco dejaba de temblar y comenzaba a gruñir, estaba decidido a atacar hasta que un pequeño sonido hizo eco en el lugar, y ahí podía verse a Naruto con su mano levantada y a Akamaru con su cabeza nuevamente agachada, el rubio había abofeteado al perro, Kiba no se lo podía creer, nadie ahí creía lo que veía.<br>—Escucha perrito—hablo Naruto—En verdad amo a los animales, así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a obligarme a golpearte—dijo para volver a acariciar al perro quien ahora si estaba mas que impotente.  
>—"Aniki es genial"—pensó Naruko con un ligero rubor en su cara—"Quiero que me acaricie de esa forma"—<br>—"Verlo de esa manera me hace desearlo mucho mas"—pensó Anko sonrojada.  
>—"Naruto-Kun se ve tan genial"—pensó Satsuki.<br>Y de un momento a otro, Akamaru volvió corriendo con Kiba temblando.  
>—Maldito...—murmuro Kiba al ver el estado de su perro—Suficiente, vamos a darte una lección—dijo el Inuzuka al momento que sacaba lo que a simple vista parecían ser croquetas, le dio una de comer a Akamaru quien comenzó a gruñir y a cambiar de color, y luego se comió una él, su chakra comenzó a crecer.<br>—Píldoras de alimento—murmuro Naruto.  
>Y de un momento a otro, Akamaru se convirtió en Kiba.<br>—Clon de hombre bestia—dijo el Inuzuka poniéndose en cuatro patas, rápidamente se dirigió corriendo hacia Naruto junto con su transformado perro, dieron un salto y comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad—¡Getsuga!—  
>Los dos taladros se dirigieron hacia Naruto quien justo antes de ser tocado por alguno de ellos desapareció y apareció en otro lugar dejando totalmente sorprendidos a todos.<br>—"Es tan rápido como Lee sin las pesas"—pensó Gai.  
>—"Increíble"—pensó Kakashi con su sharingan activado—"Esa velocidad... ¿Cuánto debió de haber entrenado?"—<br>—"No pude ser"—pensó Neji.  
>Los dos Getsugas volvieron a dirigirse hacia el rubio quien simplemente los volvió a evadir como si nada y así continuo, Naruto volvió a asombrar a todos, se quedo inmóvil en medio de la arena, los dos Getsugas se dirigieron contra él por ambos lados y de un momento a otro, un perforador sonido resonó en el lugar, Naruto estaba deteniendo con sus manos ambos taladros, el chico temblaba pero no parecía estar esforzándose mucho.<br>—Eh detenido ataques mas poderosos, no puedes esperar derrotarme con esto—dijo Naruto en voz baja recordando su pelea con Yagura, y fue entonces que en un movimiento rápido, estrello ambos Getsugas contra el suelo creando una gran nube de humo por el impacto (como Lee cuando arrojo sus pesas de los tobillos al suelo), al disiparse el humo pudo verse tanto a Akamaru como a Kiba noqueados en dos cráteres a los lados del rubio quien los veía sonriente, poco a poco Kiba se puso de pie, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos pero no por miedo ni nada parecido.

—Aquí te va mi nueva técnica especial súper secreta, inspirada en mi hermano—dijo Naruto al momento que hacia varios clones de sombra rodeando a Kiba quien se encontraba impotente ante el próximo movimiento del rubio, y entonces ataco coordinando sus golpes en cada silaba de su nombre—Na-ru-to—dijo enviando a Kiba a los aires con una patada en su ultima silaba, el Inuzuka solo pudo abrir los ojos para ver a Naruto encima de él con su pierna levantada a punto de dar una patada de talón—¡Elite Uchiha Power! —dijo al momento que enviaba a Kiba a toda velocidad con su patada al suelo haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

—El ganador es Naruto Uchiha—dijo Hayate.  
>Kiba fue llevado junto con Akamaru a la enfermería mientras que Naruto se dirigió tranquilamente hacia las escaleras sin saber que había dejado completamente sorprendidos a todos, sin mencionar tambien algo desconcertados por el nombre de su técnica, la fuerza física del rubio era algo descomunal debido a que nadie pudo sentir al menos una pizca de chakra en sus manos al momento de detener el jutsu de Kiba, mientras caminaba paso cerca del equipo de Gai quien no pudo evitar preguntar.<br>—Naruto ¿Como te hiciste tan fuerte?—pregunto el jounnin, su pupilo Lee había estado entrenando como loco su cuerpo durante años ya que solo dependía de taijutsu, sin embargo, lo extraño estaba en que Lee era un año mayor que Naruto por lo que era virtualmente imposible que el rubio tuviese tremenda fuerza con solo entrenamiento.  
>—Bueno—dijo Naruto con naturalidad—Mantengo la puerta de la apertura abierta todo el tiempo—<br>—¡¿Que?!—dijeron Gai y Lee al mismo tiempo, Tenten y Neji tambien estaban bastante asombrados puesto que conocían las puertas internas, fue entonces que el jounnin volvió a hablar—Naruto eso es...—  
>—¿Peligroso?—dijo el rubio terminando la oración de Gai, Naruto solo pudo recordar el momento en el que le pidió que le enseñara a manejar las puertas internas y este se negó, estaba un poco resentido al respecto—Es mi cuerpo sensei, yo decido de lo que es capaz—dijo para dirigirse con sus compañeros.<br>—Felicidades Naruto—dijo Kushina quien no obtuvo reacción del rubio.  
>—Era obvio que ganarías—dijo Tatsumi sonriendo mientras que Akari con su monótona mirada levantaba su pulgar en signo de aprobación, el monitor volvió a activarse, todos estaban atentos a los nombres, finalmente se detuvieron.<p>

Naruko Namikaze vs Akari.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, todos estaban expectantes, sabían que Naruko era muy fuerte y solo podían adivinar que tan fuerte era Akari debido a lo de su misión de rango S, ambas chicas bajaron a la arena, estaban una frente a la otra.  
>—Así que tú eres la hermana de Naruto—hablo Akari con una mirada gélida.<br>—Así es—dijo Naruko con una expresión seria.  
>—¡Vamos Naruko!—grito Kushina desde el puente viendo el encuentro, volteo para ver a Naruto quien tomaba aire para gritar, ella creía que iba a apoyar también a su hermana pero...<br>—¡Tu puedes Akari!—grito Naruto juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca simulando un megáfono, el que estuviera alentando a su compañera en lugar de a su hermana sorprendió un poco a Kushina.  
>—¡Enséñanos de lo que tu hermoso cuerpo es capaz!—grito Tatsumi, su comentario enfado un poco a algunas chicas pero nunca se esperaron lo que grito a continuación—¡Naruto volverá a dormir contigo si ganas!—<br>(Silencio incomodo).  
>Naruto se quedo congelado, quería matar al castaño, los chicos se ruborizaron al escuchar eso y muchas chicas también pero hubo quienes tuvieron reacciones diferentes.<br>—Na-ru-to-Kun...—murmuro Satsuki detrás del rubio con un gran instinto asesino que perturbo a todos—¿A que se refiere con "dormir contigo"?—pregunto con una sombría sonrisa.  
>—¡No es lo que piensas!—dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse del problema, fue entonces que pudo notar que la atención de la Uchiha se centro en la arena, volteo para ver que veía y solo pudo ver a Akari mirando en su dirección con un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas.<br>Rápidamente la castaña desenvaino su espada, comenzó a liberar todo su chakra, su cara cambio a una llena de seriedad y determinación—Ganare...—susurro la chica.  
>Todos al ver lo seria que se puso pudieron deducir que en verdad quería ganar ahora, muchos hombres maldecían al rubio y otros le admiraban, pero además del instinto asesino de Satsuki que se incremento por lo de la castaña, un nuevo instinto asesino se hizo presente, este provenía del campo de batalla, mas bien de Naruko quien veía con intensidad a Akari quien ni se inmuto ante esa mortífera mirada.<br>—"Durmió con él"—pensaba muy enojada la rubia—"Yo tuve que conformarme con ese muñeco de peluche que hice pero no es lo mismo"—  
>—"Oye"—hablo una voz en la mente de la rubia—"¿Podrías dejar de ponerte así, estamos hablando de tu hermano por kami, no es para tanto, además, si no hubieses sido tan mala con él de niños habrías podido dormir con él todas las veces que quisieras"—<br>—"Cierra la boca"—contesto Naruko en su mente.  
>—"No la necesito para hablar"—respondió el Kyuubi.<br>—"Solo cállate"—dijo la rubia al momento que sacaba su kunai.  
>—Bien—hablo Hayate—¿Están listas?... Comiencen—<br>Y de un momento a otro, Akari desapareció y apareció detrás de Naruko, lanzo un tajo con su katana la cual fue bloqueada por el kunai de la rubia, Naruko intento darle una patada pero la castaña rápidamente se aparto, Naruko tiro al suelo su kunai el cual al tocar el piso se partió a la mitad, la espada de Akari estaba forrada de chakra Raiton, todos se sorprendieron pues nadie se dio cuenta de cuando canalizo su chakra.  
>—Parece que no será tan fácil—dijo Naruko mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a trazar sellos—¡Suiton: Teppōdama!—dijo al momento que lanzaba una gran bola de agua en dirección hacia la castaña.<br>—¡Issei!—dijo Akari al momento que lanzaba una media luna que atravesó el jutsu de agua dirigiéndose a la rubia quien lo evadió moviéndose a un lado.  
>Ambas corrieron una contra la otra, un choque metálico resonó en el lugar, Naruko había parado la katana de Akari con un kunai de tres puntas, fue entonces que la rubia saco de su bolsa muchos mas kunais los cuales arrojo por toda el área.<br>—Vas a perder—dijo Naruko al momento que desaparecía en un destello amarillo, haciendo que Akari se balanceara hacia el frente.  
>De pronto Naruko apareció detrás de la castaña y en un movimiento rápido le hizo un corte en la espalda, Akari gruño de dolor para en un instante moverse y dar un tajo contra la rubia quien volvió a desaparecer y a reaparecer a un lado para provocarle otro corte con su kunai de tres puntas, era una batalla frustrante para Akari, siempre que estaba a centímetros de cortar a Naruko, esta desaparecía, finalmente Akari se relajo, Naruko volvió a aparecer para atacar pero esta vez su kunai fue bloqueado por la espada de Akari, y en un destello amarillo, Naruko se encontraba otra vez con su kunai chocando contra la katana de la castaña.<br>—No tengo que saber por donde aparecerás, solo tengo pensar como tú y buscar el lugar exacto donde piensas golpear, de esa forma puedo predecir los mejores ángulos para atacarme y contrarrestarte—dijo la monótona Akari al momento que lograba conectar una patada en la rubia, muchos se sorprendieron de que lo lograra ya que no muchos podían seguirle con la vista.  
>En un movimiento rápido, Akari se acerco a Naruko con la intención de cortarla, su katana solo atravesó un destello amarillo pero de inmediato la castaña instantáneamente lanzo una medialuna de chakra al lugar donde la rubia apareció, Naruko volvió a desaparecer y al reaparecer volvió a encontrar la katana de Akari a centímetros de su cuello , repetían el proceso una y otra vez.<br>—Genial, esta usando mi jutsu—dijo Tatsumi obteniendo la atención de Naruto y Kushina—Nuestros chakras son de afinación al Raiton, podemos usarlo para estimular nuestro cuerpo por medio de impulsos nerviosos, ese es el principio de la armadura de rayo, obtienes como resultado una mayor velocidad, resistencia y fuerza físicas, ella esta combinando eso con sus medialunas de luz para no darle descanso a su oponente—  
>Naruko logro desviar con su kunai la katana de Akari para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la frente que obligo a la castaña a retroceder, Akari rápidamente se reincorporo para atacar pero una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver como la rubia tiraba su kunai y atrapaba la katana con las manos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos era lo que traía en la manos, actuando como vendas, pequeñas cadenas doradas cubrían desde sus antebrazos hasta sus dedos.<br>—¿Pero que...?—murmuro Naruto impresionado.  
>—Esa es una versión de mis cadenas creada por tu hermana—hablo Kushina—El truco consiste en comprimir las cadenas para hacerlas pequeñas y hacer que actúan como los brazos de una armadura, al estar comprimidas se hacen mas fuertes y son irrompibles—<br>La batalla se ponía cada vez mas candente, Akari atacaba con todo lo que tenia, su relampagueante espada chocaba fuertemente contra las doradas cadenas en los brazos de Naruko generando un espectáculo de luz espectacular, de un momento a otro, Naruko golpeo la espada de Akari desviándola hacia su izquierda y creando la apertura perfecta para conectar un poderoso golpe en el estomago de la castaña quien se negó a caer siendo arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás, Akari escupió sangre y nuevamente se aventuro a atacar a la rubia quien antes de ser cortada desapareció en un destello amarillo, Akari esperaba que apareciera por otro ángulo pero nunca se espero que apareciera de nuevo frente a ella, Naruko estaba de espaldas a Akari, poniendo sus manos en el suelo dio una patada de talón en el mentón de la castaña que la envió hacia arriba.  
>—Ese movimiento...—murmuro Satsuki al recordar como Naruto pateo de la misma forma a Menma en su octavo cumpleaños.<br>Aun en el aire, Akari se negaba a soltar su espada, Naruko salto para quedar justo debajo de ella.  
>—La sombra de la hoja danzante—dijo Lee impresionado.<br>Akari podía ver por los lados como se asomaban los brazos de Naruko quien rápidamente aferro sus piernas a la cintura de la castaña con la intención de recrear el Omote Renge de Naruto, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se pegaba al suyo por detrás, Naruko comenzó a cerrar sus brazos atrapando poco a poco en un abrazo a Akari.  
>—"Esta demasiado cerca"—pensó Akari quien veía todo en cámara lenta tratando de planear como escapar de la rubia—"No tengo distancia para usar mi katana... Al no ser...—<br>Naruko finalmente atrapo por completo a Akari, aferrándose a ella sujetando con su brazo derecho el abdomen de la chica y con su brazo izquierdo el cuello, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña para susurrarle algo.  
>—Esto es por dormir con Aniki—susurro Naruko con su mejilla rozando la de ella.<br>Al escuchar esas palabras Akari no pudo evitar sentir mas que confusión, la cual fue enseguida reemplazada por un gran odio que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida, mientras comenzaban a precipitarse en picada, justo antes de quedar en vertical, movió unos pocos grados su cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus cristalinos ojos verdes pudiesen encontrarse con los claros ojos azules de la rubia, ambas con indiferencia se miraron fija y seriamente.  
>—Y esto...—Susurro Akari—Es por haber nacido y no traer mas que dolor a mi querido amigo...—<br>Fue entonces que finalmente Naruko llevo a Akari en picada hacia el suelo girando a gran velocidad, todos esperaban la victoria de la hija del Hokage.  
>—Que pena por Akari, parece que Naruko ganara—dijo Kushina al ver la técnica de su hija.<br>—Te equivocas—dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de su madre—Naruko no hizo nada mas que copiar la imperfecta técnica de un niño de ocho años—dijo el rubio quien en ningún momento dejo de ver la espada en las manos de su amiga la cual sujetaba con fuerza el mango de dicha arma.  
>Las dos chicas giraban a gran velocidad a punto de estrellarse en el suelo, Naruko estaba por soltarse hasta que pudo sentir un gran dolor en su abdomen, movió sus ojos para ver los de Akari quien tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios, las manos de la castaña sostenían con fuerza el mango de la katana que atravesaba tanto el cuerpo de Akari como el de Naruko.<br>—En verdad odio a la gente como tu—susurro Akari al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes y retorcía la katana enviando una corriente eléctrica por la hoja generando mas dolor en la rubia quien se aferro aun mas a la castaña por reflejo.  
>Fue entonces que ambas impactaron de manera brusca y violenta en el suelo de la arena levantando la tierra y creando un gran cráter en el medio, todos veían con asombro lo que sucedió, Akari se atravesó a si misma evitando los órganos vitales para dañar a Naruko con el objetivo de que el dolor la obligara a aferrarse mas a ella para que juntas se estrellaran en el suelo y recibieran el mismo daño.<br>—¿Que paso?—pregunto Tatsumi.  
>—En mi cumpleaños numero ocho—hablo Naruto—Me enfrente a mi hermano en una pelea, use el Omote Renge de forma imperfecta ya que era un niño, Naruko trato de replicarlo a partir de esa demostración pero no sabia que tenía que inmovilizar por completo a su oponente para no darle oportunidad de escapar, eso lo aprendí contigo—dijo el rubio recordando la primera pelea que tuvo con el castaño donde Tatsumi se librero fácilmente de la técnica.<br>De pronto, el humo se disperso debido a una ráfaga de aire generada justo en el interior del cráter, ahí podemos ver a unas muy heridas Akari y Naruko quienes forcejaban para ver quien retrocedía primero, Akari sostenía con fuerza su relampagueante katana y Naruko la detenía con sus antebrazos cubiertos por sus doradas cadenas.  
>—Voy a matarte—murmuro Akari seriamente enojada.<br>—Te matare primero—murmuro Naruko de igual forma.  
>Rápidamente la rubia levanto sus manos desviando la espada de Akari, ataco de forma inmediata pero Akari maniobro su espada para detener cada uno de sus golpes, en una abertura la castaña ataco pero su espada atravesó un destello amarillo.<br>—Ya me tienes harta con eso—dijo Akari mientras colocaba su mano libre en la hoja de su katana comenzando a concentrar y comprimir todo su chakra, finalmente, la hoja de la katana brillaba como una lámpara—Raiton: Raitosēbā—Akari volvió a lanzar un tajo hacia Naruko que nuevamente desapareció en un destello amarillo, sin embargo, Akari no se detuvo ahí—¡Kai!—dijo la casta al momento que la hoja de la espada se alargaba hasta clavarse en la pared, y fue ahí que Akari dio un corte horizontal por toda la arena sorprendiendo a todos por el alcance de su ataque.  
>Naruko no tenia a donde huir por lo que se cubrió con sus brazos envueltos por las cadenas siendo arrastrada unos metros por la fuerza de Akari, la hoja brillante desapareció mostrando el verdadero tamaño de la espada de la castaña la cual apunto contra la cabeza de la rubia y en un parpadeo, la hoja se alargo como un láser contra Naruko quien había desaparecido y reaparecido en otro lugar con una cortada en la mejilla.<br>—¡Terminemos esto!—grito Naruko al mismo tiempo que sus cadenas se desprendían de sus brazos y las lanzaba contra Akari enrollándolas en los brazos de ella.  
>Naruko atrajo a Akari con sus cadenas al mismo tiempo que ella corría hacia ella, una vez frente a frente le dio un fuerte cabezazo, Akari arqueo su espalda por el golpe, pero uso el impulso para darle un cabezazo de vuelta a Naruko, haciendo que ella retrocediera, la rubia hizo desaparecer sus cadenas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a concentrar chakra en forma de esfera en su mano derecha, corrió contra Akari quien enfundo su brillante espada, ambas estaban decididas a terminar de una vez.<br>—¡Rasengan!—grito Naruko al momento que lanzaba su brazo hacia adelante con la intención de impactar a la castaña con su técnica, sin embargo, no pudo ver que entro en el radio de alcance de la katana de su oponente.  
>—Te tengo, ¡Kami so...!—Akari no se paralizo al sentir un gran dolor en el corazón, fue ahí que el rasengan de Naruko impacto de lleno en su estomago disparándola contra uno de los muros.<br>Akari impacto en el duro concreto creando un cráter, cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que perdía la consciencia y soltaba su katana.  
>—Y la ganadora es Naruko... ¡¿Eh?!—dijo Hayate al notar que la rubia se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la castaña con un rasengan en la mano.<br>Los jounnin iban a detenerla pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo pues Naruko repentinamente sintió un gran dolor en el estomago al momento que sus pies se arrastraban hacia atrás, levanto la mirada para ver quien la había detenido y pudo ver a Tatsumi con sus puños levantados hacia ella y con una mirada seria, detrás de él se encontraba Naruto levantando a su compañera en sus brazos.  
>—Akari...—murmuro Naruto al ver el rostro inconsciente de su amiga mientras aplicaba ninjutsu medico a su herida.<br>Tatsumi se había acercado a ellos junto con Kushina quien también estaba preocupada por su alumna, la castaña tenia una expresión de dolor, los médicos de inmediato se la llevaron, su equipo decidió ir con ella a la enfermería.

(Enfermería).

Akari se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla, Kushina trataba de decirles a los chicos que no había de que preocuparse pero ellos sabían que algo no andaba bien.  
>—Chicos—hablo Kushina—El rasengan de Naruko es muy fuerte, es normal que Akari quedara inconsciente, solo hay que dejarla descansar—<br>—Ese no es el problema—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su madre.  
>—¿También lo notaste?—dijo Tatsumi confundiendo a la pelirroja.<br>—¿A que te refieres Naruto?—pregunto Kushina.  
>—En el momento que Naruko se aproximo para golpear con su rasengan a Akari, entro justo en el radio de alcance de su katana, fue por eso que ella había envainado su espada pero justo antes de atacar pude notar una expresión de dolor en su rostro—hablo el rubio.<br>—¿No habrá sido a causa de la técnica de Naruko?—pregunto Kushina.  
>—No—hablo Tatsumi—Akari mantenía los impulsos eléctricos en su cuerpo, un trauma físico de ese nivel no habría sido capaz de crearle repercusiones en su cuerpo—<br>Ninguno sabia que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña, tendrían que esperar a que la atendieran para saber como se encontraba, Kushina podía notar la preocupación de su hijo, parecía que le había tomado mucho afecto a su compañera, los tres se quedaron ahí durante un largo rato, luego volvieron a la arena donde Naruto pudo presenciar el encuentro entre su amiga Hinata y su primo Neji, una vez que Hinata pidió Neji iba a volver a atacar pero sus manos fueron detenidas por Naruto quien se les adelanto a todos para detenerlo, tuvieron una confrontación verbal, después vino la pelea de Lee contra Gaara, fue una pelea realmente impresionante, Lee abrió las primeras 5 puertas internas pero no fue suficiente, termino perdiendo el combate, (el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda de Lee no fueron dañados ya que Gai intervino antes y Lee quedo inconsciente antes de tiempo también).  
>—Vamos, ya casi no queda ningún oponente que valga la pena—dijo Tatsumi quien esperaba su turno.<br>—Aun queda mi hijo, Menma—dijo Kushina.  
>—¿Y cuales son las posibilidades...?—Tatsumi no pudo terminar de hablar ya el monitor se detuvo mostrando los nombres.<p>

Tatsumi Yotsuki vs Menma Namikaze.


	15. Chapter 15-¡No te rindas Tatsumi!

Tatsumi tiene un oscuro y triste pasado, aquí descubrirán algo sobre el castaño, otra cosa, cuando escribí la pelea estaba escuchando la soundtrack de Megaman de la pelea de X vs Zero, les recomiendo escuchar tambien la soundtrack cuando lean la pelea ya que se siente genial y épico, lamento los errores ortográficos pero se me esta acabando el tiempo en el ciber y no puedo corregirlos, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de la historia.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 15.-¡No te rindas Tatsumi!

Tatsumi Yotsuki vs Menma Namikaze.

—¡Genial!—dijo Menma mientras de un salto bajaba a la arena—¡Al fin es mi turno!—  
>—¡¿A eso le llamas una entrada?!—dijo Tatsumi—¡Esto es una entrada!—el castaño salto hasta llegar al techo donde coloco sus pies para impulsarse hacia el suelo, al caer creo lo que parecía ser un pulso electromagnético que provoco que los nombres en la pantalla cambiaran aleatoriamente una y otra vez hasta que se compuso dejando pequeños rasgos de electricidad en las paredes durante unos segundos, esa demostración impresiono a muchos e hizo sonrojar a varias chicas.<br>—¡Bravo!—dijo Menma mientras aplaudía—Tienes razón, eso si es una entrada, déjame intentarlo de nuevo—dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a subir las escaleras, una vez en el puente dio un poderoso salto hasta quedar suspendido en el medio del gran salón, con su cabeza mirando hacia el techo exhaló un poderoso aliento de fuego que lo impulso hacia el suelo donde al impactar se coloco en cuatro patas al mismo tiempo que creaba un pulso de chakra rojo que empujo a muchos en el puente, el chico se levanto y chocando su puño con la palma de su mano teniendo una gran sonrisa dijo—¡Hora del show!—  
>—¡Gran entrada hijo!—grito Kushina a quien Menma saludaba con su mano.<br>—¿Es que acaso no piensas apoyar a alguien de tu equipo?—dijo Naruto sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirroja que se entristeció un poco por el comentario, era cierto, estaba tan emocionada por sus hijos que no le importaba que enfrentaran sus alumnos.  
>—Ese es el compañero de Naruto—dijo Shikamaru.<br>—Se ve rudo—dijo Choji comiendo una bolsa de papas.  
>—Y también lindo—dijo Ino quien podía apreciar a Tatsumi con su ropa maltratada que solo lo hacia ver mas atractivo a su vista.<br>—De acuerdo, ¿Están listos?—hablo Hayate—Comiencen—  
>Y de un momento a otro, Tatsumi y Menma se encontraban en el medio de la arena con su puño en la mejilla del otro generando una poderosa onda de fuerza que asombro a todos, y fue entonces que Tatsumi y Menma comenzaron un combate de taijutsu en el cual no había defensa alguna, cada uno recibía los golpes del otro, no le dieron importancia a bloquear o evadir los golpes, solo atacaban con fuerza.<br>—Esos chicos son unos monstruos—dijo Kankuro al ver la fuerza con que se golpeaban.  
>Ninguno de los dos quería retroceder, Menma sonreía mientras que Tatsumi tenia una expresión de esfuerzo, parece que le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso al pelirrojo que pareciera solo estar jugando, finalmente Menma conecto un golpe en el pecho de Tatsumi que lo obligo a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.<br>—Eres fuerte—dijo Menma confiado.  
>—Tu no te quedas atrás—dijo Tatsumi mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Futon: Renkudan!—dijo Menma al momento que empezaba a lanzar pequeñas y poderosas balas de aire comprimido.  
>Tatsumi se cubrió con sus brazos y recibió las potentes bolas de aire, sin embargo, no pareció afectarle mucho, el pelirrojo volvió a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Doton: Duryūdan no jutsu!—dijo Menma al momento que un gran dragón de tierra emergía del suelo en dirección a Tatsumi quien lo detuvo con sus brazos sosteniendo sus fauces.  
>Todos estaban mas que impresionados con la fuerza del castaño, fue entonces que el dragón disparo una roca de su boca pero Tatsumi se movió hacia la derecha con su brazo derecho aun en los dientes del rocoso reptil, una ves evitado el ataque, con un grito Tatsumi movió al dragón con su brazo mientras giraba para arrojarlo hacia Menma quien lo evadió de un salto.<br>—¿Por que no usas ningún jutsu?—pregunto Menma.  
>—Nunca fui muy bueno para recordar los sellos manuales—respondió Tatsumi mientras pequeños impulsos eléctricos se hacían visibles en su cuerpo—Así que prefiero usar jutsus en los que solo tenga que concentrar chakra—<br>—Bien...—dijo Menma mientras adoptaba una posición de pelea, un chakra rojizo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo y sus ojos cambiaron a ser rojos con la pupila rasgada—Entonces para dar un daño mas psicológico te derrotare en tu propio elemento—  
>Tatsumi se quedo observándolo con la mirada perdida durante un momento, y fue entonces que un gran deseo de apalear a Menma invadió su cuerpo.<p>

(Flash Back).

Podemos ver a un niño de 8 años totalmente exhausto tirado en un bosque donde abundaba la nieve, vestía unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes blanca, podía verse que el niño temblaba de frío, fue entonces que un hombre maduro vestido casi igual se acerco a él.  
>—Arriba Tatsumi—dijo el hombre quien parecía no importarle el frío.<br>—Ya... No puedo... Sensei... E-estoy muy c-cansado... Y t-tengo mucho f-frío—dijo el castaño.  
>—No me importa—dijo el hombre con nada de empatía—Mientras mas sacrifiques, mayor será la recompensa, recuerdo eso Tatsumi—<br>—Si, s-sensei—dijo Tatsumi mientras se levantaba.  
>—Controla tu chakra, conviértelo en electricidad y manipula tus nervios, ignora el clima, ignora el cansancio, no puedes hacer ningún jutsu pero tienes una gran cantidad de chakra en tu interior, visualiza tu objetivo, ¡Grita con todas tus fuerzas lo que quieres lograr!—<br>—¡Si! ¡Superare a los cinco kages en conjunto!—grito Tatsumi al cielo.  
>—Sensei—hablo una voz mas joven obteniendo la atención de el castaño y su maestro, quien había hablado era un niño de al parecer 7 años de edad, su cabello era negro y tenia los ojos de color cafe.<br>—¿Que pasa Kazuto?—pregunto el hombre.  
>—Podría enseñarme a usar el chakra Raiton de la misma forma que Aniki—dijo el niño, esas palabras parecieron haber sorprendido mucho a Tatsumi.<br>—Pero... Tu eres muy bueno con los jutsus, además...—  
>—Enseñemos a ambos sensei—hablo Tatsumi quien se coloco al lado de su hermano—<br>—(Suspiro) Ok. Lo haré—respondió el hombre.  
>—Muchas gracias por apoyarme Aniki—dijo Kazuto contento.<br>—Por supuesto que te apoyo, somos hermanos ¿No? Los dos contra el mundo—dijo Tatsumi levantando su puño al cielo.  
>—¡Si!—dijo Kazuto con estrellas en los ojos.<br>Tatsumi y Kazuto chocaron nudillos mientras sonreían, el hombre solo pudo suspirar al verlos, esos hermanos eran muy unidos.

(Fin del flash Back).

—De acuerdo—dijo Tatsumi quien se había puesto serio—Te enseñare mi propio taijutsu personal—  
>—Adelante, quiero verlo—dijo Menma sonriente.<br>Y fue entonces que el suelo pareció romperse a los pies de Tatsumi cuando el castaño se impulso hacia Menma, Tatsumi llego al frente de él para golpear con fuerza haciendo uso de ambos puños, Menma se cubrió con ambos brazos pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo obligo a ser arrastrado por el suelo.  
>—¡Aun no termino!—dijo Tatsumi mientras levantaba su pierna y daba una poderosa patada de talón que genero una oleada de tierra en dirección contra el pelirrojo.<br>—¡Genial!—dijo Menma antes de dar lo que parecía ser un gran rugido el cual genero una oleada de fuerza que choco contra la oleada de tierra desmoronando el ataque del castaño al contacto.  
>Tatsumi desapareció por un instante, y en un parpadeo podías ver a Menma defendiendose con su brazo de una poderosa patada del castaño, Menma sujeto la pierna de Tatsumi y levantándolo, lo estrello duramente contra el suelo, con su pierna libre, Tatsumi pateo en el pecho a Menma quien se vio obligado a soltarlo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía, Tatsumi apareció a un lado de Menma y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero en un instante, Tatsumi apareció por otro ángulo de Menma para volver a golpearlo y así continuo.<br>—Es igual que Lee—dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada.  
>—"Primero Naruto y ahora este chico"—pensó Gai al haber visto las habilidades físicas de Naruto y Tatsumi—"¿Que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron?"—<br>—No hay muchos que puedan darle pelea a Menma, el compañero de Aniki debe ser fuerte—murmuro Naruko.  
>Tatsumi seguía golpeando a Menma de la misma forma hasta que en un movimiento rápido el pelirrojo detuvo uno de sus puños con su antebrazo sorprendiendo al castaño, Tatsumi desapareció y volvió a aparecer en otro ángulo para que su golpe fuera nuevamente detenido por Menma quien no quitaba esa sádica sonrisa de su rostro, Tatsumi volvió a desaparecer pero al reaparecer en otro lugar recibió un poderoso puñetazo de Menma que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared rompiendo parte de esta, al tocar el suelo Tatsumi no perdió el tiempo y corrió contra su oponente, Menma también comenzó a correr contra él, ambos chocaron sus puños generando una gran onda de fuerza, Menma dejo de aplicar fuerza en su puño haciendo que Tatsumi avanzara hacia adelante y fue ahí que el pelirrojo le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones a Tatsumi pero no termino ahí, Menma sujeto la cabeza del castaño y la estrello contra el suelo haciendo que se levantara la tierra, al disiparse el humo todos pudieron ver a Menma con su mano aplicando presión en la cabeza de Tatsumi quien se encontraba con el rostro clavado en el suelo, podía verse como el brazo de Menma temblaba y la cabeza de Tatsumi también, lentamente el castaño comenzó a levantar la cabeza mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de detenerlo.<br>—N-Naruto golpea mas fuerte que tú—dijo Tatsumi entre dientes.  
>—Eso no lo se... Pero me estoy conteniendo ¿Sabes?—dijo Menma calmado.<br>—P-Pues será mejor que saques al zorro de la jaula o terminaras perdiendo—dijo Tatsumi al momento que sujetaba la cabeza de Menma sorprendiéndolo mucho y calcándola en el suelo del mismo modo que se lo había hecho a él.  
>Menma soltó a Tatsumi al mismo tiempo que él también, ambos se apartaron Tatsumi comenzó a frotar sus manos generando relámpagos en ellas cada vez mas grandes, Menma esperaba ansioso para ver que era lo que su oponente hacia, finalmente las manos del castaño estaban relampagueantes, las apunto contra el pelirrojo.<br>—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!—grito Tatsumi al momento que de sus manos salía un poderoso y gran dragón hecho de electricidad que lanzo un fuerte rugido.  
>—Increíble...—murmuro Kakashi al ver aquel jutsu.<br>—¡Wow!—dijo Menma sorprendido—¡Es un jutsu fantástico! ¡Es una lastima que tenga que destruirlo!—dijo mientras comenzaba a concentrar chakra en forma esférica en su mano derecha, el dragón eléctrico se dirigió contra el pelirrojo abriendo su gigantesca boca mostrando sus brillantes colmillos—Parece que uno no será suficiente—dijo Menma mientras comenzaba a juntar chakra en forma de esférica en su mano izquierda, ambas esferas de chakra comenzaron a ganar poder, finalmente el dragón llego al frente de Menma quien estaba mas que sonriente—¡Bombardero Rasengan!—dijo mientras golpeaba con ambos rasengan las fauces del dragón, las esferas de chakra explotaron empujando al relampagueante reptil hacia atrás, sin embargo, el jutsu de Tatsumi no desapareció y se reincorporo dando un fuerte rugido del cual muchos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.  
>—¡Naruto pudo detener este jutsu sin mucho esfuerzo!—dijo Tatsumi sorprendiendo mucho a todos, el rubio ya era impresionante antes pero no dejaba de sorprender aun mas, no obstante, a quien mas le sorprendió el comentario fue a Kushina, ella no sabia que sus alumnos se hubiesen enfrentado entre ellos.<br>—Bueno...—dijo Naruto calmado—Debo reconocer que es mucho mas fuerte y grande que antes—  
>—"¿Mi hijo pudo detener esa cosa?"—pensó Minato impactado—"Ni siquiera los dos rasengan de Menma pudieron pararlo"—<br>—"Si Aniki pudo detener este ataque... Yo también debería poder hacerlo"—pensó Menma—"Kyuubi-chan, espero que no te importe que tome algo de tu poder... ¡Jajajajaja! Lo tomare aunque te importe"—  
>Chakra rojo comenzó a salir burbujeando del cuerpo de Menma, poco a poco, el chakra fue envolviendo al pelirrojo creando una cola de puro chakra y unas orejas de zorro, todos estaban asombrados a excepción de los Namikaze, Naruto y Tatsumi quienes ya conocían el poder de un jinchuriki.<br>—Manto del bijuu—murmuro Menma con una confiada sonrisa—Voy a aplastar a esa lagartija—y moviendo su mano hacia adelante, una mano de chakra rojo se materializo superpuesta a la verdadera mano de Menma, la mano de chakra se hizo tan grande que el dragón fácilmente cabía en su palma, la mano sujeto al dragón y lo apretó con fuerza destruyendo el jutsu de Tatsumi, el chakra volvió a Menma—Puedes rendirte si quieres, cuando peleo de este modo no me detengo, no me canso... No fallo—dijo el pelirrojo con cierta aura maligna en sus amables palabras que hicieron temblar a mas se uno.  
>Minato y Kushina sabían que el control del manto de bijuu de su hijo no era perfecto pero Menma podía controlarse lo suficiente como para advertir a sus oponentes que no se detendría una vez que estuviesen muertos, esperaban que con esa demostración de poder Tatsumi decidiera rendirse pero...<br>—¡¿Solo una cola?!—dijo Tatsumi sorprendido mucho a todos por su increíble valentía o estupidez, fue entonces que el castaño señalo al pelirrojo con el dedo para decir—¡No te tengo miedo solo porque seas el jinchuriki del Kyuubi! ¡Porque tengo como compañero al bijuu mas poderoso de todos! ¡No eres nada en comparación con el poder del Reibi!—  
>—¿Que...?—murmuro Menma, esa declaración en verdad le afecto, a todos los presentes, y también a su inquilino.<br>—"¿De que esta hablando ese humano? Pregúntale"—dijo el Kyuubi en la mente del pelirrojo quien decidió obedecer.  
>—¿De que hablas?—pregunto Menma.<br>Todos estaban ansioso a la respuesta menos cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de ver a cierto rubio.  
>—¡Estoy hablando de nadie mas y nadie menos que Naruto Uchiha!—grito Tatsumi dejando perplejos a todos.<br>—Pero si Aniki no es un jinchuriki—dijo Menma con la mirada seria.  
>—Dije que era un bijuu, no un jinchuriki—respondió Tatsumi—Basta de charla... Muéstrame el poder del hermano del Reibi—<br>Menma estaba confundido, desconcertado pero algo era seguro, estaba muy enojado, sus uñas se alargaron formando garras, sus colmillos crecieron y su instinto asesino dejaba sin aire a muchos.  
>—Te di la oportunidad de retirarte, ahora no voy a detenerme hasta matarte—dijo Menma al momento que desapareció de la vista de todos.<br>Tatsumi estaba atento pero no pudo detener el poderoso y gran puño de chakra que lo golpeo por la espalda, Tatsumi fue a impactar al muro de concreto donde quedo clavado mientras escupía sangre, pero Menma no se detuvo ahí, alargando su brazo de chakra sujeto a Tatsumi regresándolo hacia él para luego hundir su puño en el estomago del castaño quien no pudo de gritar por la falta de aire en su cuerpo, ese golpe lo envió de nuevo contra la misma pared donde había impactado antes solo que ahora en lugar de quedar clavado destruyo el muro cayendo al suelo con las rocas encima de él, todos veían horrorizados la fuerza del Namikaze.  
>—Esta acabado—dijo Shikamaru realmente asustado.<br>—No me hubiese gustado pelear con él—dijo Kankuro sudando frío  
>—¿Esa es la fuerza de Menma?—pregunto Sakura.<br>—No—respondió Naruko sorprendiéndola mucho—De hecho, Menma se esta conteniendo—  
>Tatsumi se levantaba lentamente del suelo tosiendo sangre, sus órganos estaban dañados, sus huesos no estaban rotos pero si tenían algunas grietas en ellos, el castaño se logro ponerse de pie con una expresión de dolor, Menma quería correr hacia él y despedazarlo pero...<br>—Sensor—hablo Menma obteniendo la atención de Hayate—Detenga la pelea, ese chico perdió toda oportunidad de ganarme—  
>Todos estaban asombrados ante las palabras del pelirrojo, incluso sus padres, Minato y Kushina habían ayudado a su hijo a controlar el manto del bijuu, en muchas ocasiones tuvieron que noquearlo ya que no se detenía pero ahora aquí esta, tratando de conservar su cordura e intentando evitarle mas dolor al castaño, tal vez incluso salvarle la vida.<br>—¡Cállate!—esa palabra resonó en el lugar, todos voltearon hacia aquella persona quien la había dicho, era Naruto.  
>—Naruto—hablo Kushina con la voz baja—Creo que seria mejor Tatsumi abandonara el encuentro, no sabes lo poderoso que es Menma—<br>—Pero que pésima sensei eres—respondió Naruto con veneno en sus palabras—Deberías tener mas fe en tu alumno—  
>—Naruto...—Kushina iba hablar pero fue interrumpida.<br>—¡Se acabo Aniki!—grito Menma desde la arena—Tu amigo no podrá ganarme, y si continuamos esta pelea terminare matándolo, intento salvarle la vida—  
>—Deberías poner mas atención a la batalla—dijo Naruto.<br>Menma volteo para recibir un poderoso golpe de Tatsumi en el rostro que nadie se esperaba, Menma fue arrojado unos metros hacia atrás por el golpe.  
>—Yo decido lo que puedo y no puedo hacer—dijo Tatsumi con pequeños relámpagos resaltando en su cuerpo, de un momento a otro, el chico se arranco la camisa dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo, esta por demás decir que muchas chicas se sonrojaron al verlo, los tonificados músculos de su cuerpo, su expresión seria y esa increíble cicatriz de relámpago en su espalda, muchos chicos querían ser como él, Menma se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo, parece que el puñetazo no le hizo mucho.<br>—¡Adelante Tatsumi!—grito Naruto obteniendo la atención de todos—¡Demuéstrales a todos de lo que mi mejor amigo es capaz!—(Ya se, muchos pensaban que Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto, pues no, en cierto punto lo fueron pero ahora se consideran rivales por lo que el Uchiha no cae en esa categoría de mejor amigo).  
>—¡Si! ¡Reibi-sama!—respondió Tatsumi en voz alta mientras le levantaba el pulgar al rubio, todos estaban mas que perplejos que la actitud de esos dos, mas que ver a dos amigos, era como ver a un líder dándole ánimos a su subordinado, un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Tatsumi—"Este chico, me considera su mejor amigo, bueno no negare que te da cierto aire de confianza, tal vez con el tiempo llegue a agradarme en verdad... Aunque dudo que tenga la misma actitud después de enterarse del plan de Danzo-sama"—<br>—Que emotivo... Ya me tienes harto con eso del Reibi—dijo Menma al momento que enviaba su brazo de chakra contra Tatsumi.  
>El castaña evadió el ataque y se dirigió corriendo contra el pelirrojo quien arrojo lo que parecían ser bolas de aire al mover sus manos, Tatsumi seguía las evadiendo con facilidad, se movía rápido pero ya no desaparecía como antes, todos pensaban que estaba muy herido para eso, fue entonces que Tatsumi llego al frente de Menma quien solo se cubrió al ver que el castaño iba a intentar lanzar un golpe, Menma ya conocía la fuerza de Tatsumi por el ultimo golpe pero justo antes de atacar pudo ver que el castaño sonrió, y fue ahí que Tatsumi lanzo su puño contra el rostro de Menma, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que el pelirrojo salió disparado contra el muro donde creo un cráter al impacto.<br>—¡¿Aun le quedaba tanta fuerza?!—dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.  
>—"Menos mal que no me toco enfrentarlo"—pensaba un temeroso Kankuro.<br>—Tatsumi...—murmuro Kushina al ver la fuerza que no sabia que su alumno poseía.  
>En medio de la arena se encontraba Tatsumi con su puño apuntando a donde estaba un dolorido Menma despertándose de la pared.<br>—¿Pero como...?—murmuro Menma apretando los dientes con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.  
>—¿Notaste que deje de ir mas rápido?—pregunto Tatsumi—Es porque use mis impulsos eléctricos para liberar toda la fuerza de mis músculos, mi fuerza anterior era solo la velocidad combinada con la adrenalina de bombeaba mi corazón, pero ahora toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo a sido liberada, es un pequeño truco que se me ocurrió en inspiración de Naruto y su puerta de la apertura—<br>Menma se impulso contra Tatsumi quien se quedo estático en su posición, el pelirrojo lanzo un puñetazo que el castaño detuvo con mucho esfuerzo utilizando la palma de su mano y atrapando el puño de Menma, fue entonces que Tatsumi tambien intento golpear al pelirrojo pero su puño también fue atrapado por la mano de su oponente, fue ahí que Tatsumi le dio un poderoso rodillazo a Menma levantándolo en el aire hasta casi tocar el techo.  
>—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!—Tatsumi lanzo su poderoso dragón hacia el pelirrojo.<br>Menma se reincorporo y con un puño de chakra golpeo al dragón haciéndolo caer sobre el suelo y desaparecer, Menma coloco sus pies en el techo y se impulso hacia el suelo, al caer hizo que temblar la tierra, Tatsumi se tambaleo para luego ser atrapado por la mano de chakra de Menma que comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.  
>—¡Tenemos que detener la pelea! ¡Tatsumi no va a resistir!—dijo Kushina preocupada pero algo la detuvo de intervenir.<br>—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Ka-san?—dijo Naruto ya molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja.  
>—¿Que?—pregunto Kushina confundida.<br>—Eso, deja de pensar que Tatsumi no puede lograrlo—dijo el rubio.  
>—Naruto... ¿Me llamaste Ka-san?—dijo Kushina con un leve sonrojo generando un pequeño silencio entre los dos.<br>—No lo hice—respondió el rubio tratando de negar lo ocurrido.  
>Kushina iba a volver a hablar pero un gran estruendo la interrumpió y la obligo a ver directo a la arena donde quedo mas que asombrada al ver ese espectáculo de luces azules y rojas.<br>—¡Raiton: no Yoroi!—grito Tatsumi al momento que activaba su armadura de rayo y obligaba a la mano de chakra de Menma a abrirse con su fuerza.  
>—¿Pero que...?—murmuro Menma retrayendo su mano de chakra hacia él.<br>—¿Ese es...?—murmuro Kakashi sorprendido.  
>—¿La armadura de trueno del Raikage?—dijo Minato sorprendido ya que él no tenia conocimiento alguno de que Tatsumi pudiese hacer eso, al decir verdad, ni siquiera sabia quien era ese chico, simplemente apareció en los registros pero no venia nada sobre sus habilidades.<br>Tatsumi desapareció y reapareció a un lado de Menma para golpearlo con tremenda fuerza.  
>—Recupero su velocidad—dijo Shikamaru.<br>—Mi sharingan apenas puede seguirlo—dijeron Satsuki y Kakashi en coordinación aunque no lo supieran.  
>Tatsumi se movía y golpeaba mas rápido de lo que Menma podía reaccionar, al pelirrojo le estaban dando una paliza de las buenas, Naruto veía muy feliz a su amigo dándole la paliza de su vida a su hermano menor quien no parecía tener defensa alguna contra el castaño, fue entonces que cierto chico azabache llego caminando a un lado del rubio dándole una sorpresa.<br>—Sasuke—dijo Naruto sorprendido—¿Donde estabas? No te había visto desde tu encuentro—  
>—Estuve en alguna parte de la enfermería—dijo mientras se sostenía el cuello—En fin, escuchaba un gran escándalo y decidí venir a ver que pasaba—volteo a ver a la arena—¡Wow!—<br>Tatsumi tenia a Menma como costal de boxea, sus golpes lo empujaban hacia el mismo lado donde aparecía y volvía a golpearlo, podía verse que al pelirrojo en verdad le dolían los golpeas del castaño.  
>—Así que esta es la fuerza de Tatsumi—dijo Sasuke impresionado para luego ver al pelirrojo—Esta logrando darle una paliza a Menma con el chakra del Kyuubi—<br>—¡Subamos el nivel!—dijo Tatsumi al momento que con una patada de medialuna enviaba a Menma a toda velocidad contra el techo donde como por arte de magia apareció Tatsumi para volver a enviarlo al suelo con un golpe pero antes de que el pelirrojo impactara, Tatsumi apareció en el suelo y volvió a golpearlo, Sasuke activo su sharingan para intentar ver al castaño pero era casi imposible, era algo realmente impresionante, Tatsumi golpeaba con fuerza a Menma—¡En verdad odio a los hermanos menores!—grito Tatsumi mientras que con una patada de talón enviaba a Menma a toda velocidad contra el suelo, al estrellarse se creo un terremoto y la tierra se levanto alcanzando el puente, Hayate tuvo que saltar hacia los demás participantes para no ser atrapado por el impacto, Tatsumi aterrizo suavemente en la estatua de la posición de manos, su respiración era agitada y se notaba el dolor en su expresión.  
>—"Mierda"—pensó Tatsumi—"Aun no me había recuperado de la pelea con esa serpiente... Pero bueno, parece que... ¡¿Eh?!—<br>Todo el polvo se disipo por una onda de viento dejando ver el terreno devastado, ahí el causante de la onda, Menma se encontraba erguido con sus puños cerrados, su ropa estaba bastante rasgada y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, su manto de chakra ahora tenia dos colas, eso preocupo no solo a su padres, sino también a todos los demás, Tatsumi aterrizo justo a unos 10 metros de distancia frente a Menma quien abrió los ojos mostrando esa mirada del Kyuubi que le helaría la sangre a quien sea... A quien sea menos Tatsumi quien se encontraba con la respiración agitada con la mano en el pecho, Menma alargo sus colas las cuales clavo en el techo y uso para elevarse en el aire mirando fijamente al castaño, casi todos los participantes agradecían a Kami el no haberse enfrentado a él.  
>—"Ok... ¡No te rindas Tatsumi!"—pensó el castaño al momento que se ponía en cuatro patas preparándose para saltar, fue entonces que todo el chakra Raiton comenzó a converger alrededor de su cuerpo creando una figura de cierto animal—"Esto va a doler... Cuando gane haré que Naruto me invite un buen tazón de ramen, ese local de Ichiraku's es muy bueno"—pensó el castaño mientras se concentraba—¡Raiton: Doragon denki!—grito mientras aparecía el dragón eléctrico pero con una cuantas diferencias, no era el dragón chino de antes, ahora era un muy pequeño dragón con alas y cola, incluyendo las patas, dentro del relampagueante reptil se encontraba Tatsumi, todos creían que iba a lanzarlo pero...—¡Kai!—grito el castaño al momento que el dragón se impulsaba contra Menma con él dentro del jutsu.<br>—Esos jutsus... No puedo copiarlos con mi sharingan—dijo Kakashi en voz baja.  
>Menma desvío la embestida de Tatsumi con un brazo de chakra haciendo que el dragón rebotara pero no termino ahí, Tatsumi se detuvo en seco y volvió a cargar contra el pelirrojo quien sorprendido y con esfuerzo volvió a desviar el ataque, esta vez usando ambas manos de chakra, el relampagueante dragón no se rindió y volvió a embestir con mucha mas fuerza a Menma quien esta vez tuvo frenarlo con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente, Menma apretaba los dientes mientras Tatsumi gritaba, fue entonces que el pelirrojo pudo ver entre toda esa electricidad al castaño quien también lo miro a él.<br>—¡No eres mas que una copia barata se Naruto! ¡Tu patético Kyuubi no esta ni cerca de ser comparado con él Reibi!—grito Tatsumi mientras forcejeaba contra la defensa del pelirrojo.  
>—¡Cállate!—grito Menma enojado—¡Soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi! ¡Soy el arma máxima de la aldea! ¡Aniki no es mas que un otro ninja de Konoha!—<br>Menma libero una de sus colas con ella golpeo a Tatsumi quien cayo al suelo mientras su dragón desaparecía pero su armadura de rayo seguía activa, Menma libero su otra cola y cayo hacia Tatsumi con dos rasengan en las manos, Tatsumi comenzó a trazar sellos.  
>—¡Raiton: Gian!—dijo para lanzar un gran y poderoso láser de su boca.<br>Menma se envolvió con sus colas mientras toda la energía lo tragaba, haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de todos, fue entonces que una explosión dentro del láser lo obligo a disiparse, Menma tenia ambas manos dañadas ya que había estrellado sus dos rasengan contra si mismos, el pelirrojo aterrizo en el suelo.  
>—Dijiste que no podías hacer jutsus—dijo Menma.<br>—Nunca dije eso, dije que tenia problemas para aprenderlos pero eso no significa que no pueda—respondió Tatsumi.  
>Menma junto un rasengan ligeramente violeta en su mano, la armadura de Tatsumi se hacia mas débil, fue entonces que todo su chakra Raiton se concentro en su puño derecho, la mano de Tatsumi brillaba de color blanco mientras que estaba forrada de relámpagos azules que resaltaba desde su hombro a lo largo del brazo, ambos chicos corrieron uno contra el otro, todos sabían que estos ataques serian los últimos.<br>—Raiton...—murmuro Tatsumi mientras corría.  
>—¡Rasengan!—grito Menma lanzando su brazo derecho hacia adelante con la esfera de chakra.<br>—¡Tekken! (Puño de hierro)—grito Tatsumi a la vez que lanzaba su puño hacia adelante.  
>Ambos jutsus chocaron creando un espectáculo de luz sin igual, había un gran viento sacudiendo el lugar, un haz de chakra rojo se extendía a espaldas de Menma, casi parecía un propulsor, Tatsumi se esforzaba por no ceder, no solo sentía que su mano se quemaba, sino que tambien sentía como sus nudillos eran raspados por el rasengan de Menma.<br>—¡¿En verdad son gennin?!—dijo Kankuro totalmente alarmado, incluso Gaara se veía bastante impresionado.  
>Todos podían ver en Menma la silueta del Kyuubi pero en Tatsumi también se podía ver algo, no era la gran cosa, una simple ilusión óptica creada por la luz y la imaginación de todos... En esa pelea podía verse a un blanco y celestial león chocar contra el rojo y demoniaco zorro.<br>—"¿Aun crees que soy débil hermanito...? ¿Puedes ver de lo que soy capaz... Kazuto...?—pensaba Tatsumi al momento que cerraba lentamente los ojos y una cegadora luz los consumían a él y a Menma.  
>Una explosión se genero en el calor del momento, todos estaban expectantes y ansiosos de ver quien había sido el vencedor, al disiparse el humo podemos verlos separados por unos cuantos metros, parecer que la explosión los movió de sus posiciones... Por un lado estaba Menma con la mirada seria, su manto del bijuu había desaparecido y por el otro estaba Tatsumi, tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo tenia pequeños impulsos eléctricos que resaltaban de él.<br>—Bueno... Parece que el ganador es... ¿Que?—Hayate no pudo terminar al ver el campo de batalla.  
>Todos lo vieron, inclusive Menma, frente a él estaba Tatsumi de pie, el chico tosía sangre y respiraba con dificultad, tenia un ojo cerrado y parecía temblar.<br>—¿Piensas seguir?—pregunto Menma.  
>—Claro que si—dijo Tatsumi apretando sus puños.<br>Menma corrió contra el castaño con la intención de darle un puñetazo en el estomago que le destrozara los órganos y huesos para que no pudiese levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo, un seco sonido obtuvo la atención se todos, Menma abría los ojos con sorpresa mientras veía a Tatsumi deteniendo su golpe habiendo sostenido su muñeca.  
>—Como veras... Aun me queda mucha pelea en mi interior—dijo el sonriente castaño quien nuevamente había sorprendido a todos, pero algo lo perturbo, esa maniaca sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.<br>—Muere...—susurro Menma al momento que abría su puño y comenzaba a crear en su palma un rasengan violeta.  
>—¿Y que piensas hacer con eso? Necesitas tocarme para que funcione—dijo Tatsumi confiado.<br>—Vermillion Rasengan...— murmuro Menma al mismo tiempo que la esfera de chakra salía disparada a gran velocidad de su mano e impactaba en el pecho del castaño que no pudo sentir mas que dolor.  
>—Eso no lo vi venir...—susurro Tatsumi al momento que salía disparado contra el muro, el rasengan creció tragando todo su cuerpo, solo podía escucharse un grito de dolor por parte del castaño que perforaba en los oídos de todos loa presentes.<br>Finalmente el rasengan se detuvo y solo dejo un hueco en la pared en el cual yacía Tatsumi inconsciente con todo su cuerpo dañado, su cabeza estaba agachada impidiendo ver su rostro.  
>—Y-y el ganador es Menma Namikaze—dijo Hayate muy sorprendido.<br>Tatsumi fue llevado a la enfermería, Kushina no pudo sentirse contenta por la victoria de su hijo al ver el estado de su alumno.  
>Los siguientes encuentros no fueron nada interesante, al final los gennin estaban reunidos con el Hokage quien tenia en su mano una urna con los nombres de los que pasaron las preliminares, solo diré los combates que nos interesan del sorteo.<p>

Naruto Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga

Naruko Namikaze vs Satsuki Uchiha

Menma Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha


	16. Chapter 16-Problemas en el paraíso

Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza puesto que nuevamente el ciber estuvo cerrado varios días, precisamente en este momento estoy escribiendo ya el capitulo 17 donde podremos ver la pelea de Naruto vs Neji, Satsuki vs Naruko y tal vez si se me da la gana incluya de una vez en ese capìtulo la pelea de Sasuke vs Menma aunque eso implicaría que tendrían que esperar mas el capitulo porque estas serán peleas de proporciones biblicas, toda la polémica que tienen varias personajes femeninas respecto a nuestro rubio preferido, etc, también quiero aclarar solo para que quede claro, todos los personajes se ven como en shippuden en este momento de la historia, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia y dejen reviews sugiriéndome que sendero debería seguir mi fic, también quiero anunciar de una vez que incluiré a Shion en el harem.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 16.-Problemas en el paraíso.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin habían terminado, Sasuke se había ido de viaje de entrenamiento con Kakashi, quería pensar en alguna forma de contrarrestar el manto del bijuu de Menma, en cuanto a Satsuki, ella ha estado entrenando arduamente con Anko, sus entrenamientos están llenos de tensión ya que la Mitarashi siempre hace comentarios lujuriosos de Naruto lo cual pone a trabajar la imaginación de Satsuki, nuestro rubio preferido tampoco estuvo perdiendo el tiempo, no consideraba a Neji un problema pero conocía al clan Hyuga, tendría que tener cuidado con los ataques a sus puntos del chakra y para eso necesitaba velocidad, ahora podemos verlo haciendo lagartijas sin camisa en el patio de la residencia Uchiha, pero no son lagartijas comunes, Mikoto se encontraba sentada en su espalda mientras contaba.  
>—528... 529... 530... —decía la Uchiha conforme Naruto la hacía subir y bajar—Vamos Naruto-Kun, quiero ver ese sexy y escultural cuerpo que tienes trabajando—dijo Mikoto levantando su puño mientras miraba al muchacho.<br>—Ka-san, no digas eso—dijo un sonrojado Naruto, bastante vergüenza había tenido con que lo viera sin camisa pero la Uchiha no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre el físico del joven.  
>—Como sea, quinientos... ¿En que me quede?—dijo Mikoto con una nerviosa sonrisa.<br>—¡¿Volviste a perder la cuenta?!—grito Naruto eufórico, ya iban tres veces que se perdía en los quinientos.  
>—Bueno, volvamos a empezar—dijo Mikoto como si nada.<br>—Olvídalo, iré a Ichiraku's por un buen tazón de ramen—dijo el rubio saboreando su platillo favorito.  
>—Primero date un baño, estas todo sudoroso—dijo Mikoto sonriente mientras acariciaba con su dedo el cuello de Naruto que al sentir cosquillas termino por caerse, unas horas después, el rubio se encontraba en su habitación con solo una toalla atada a su cintura, buscaba que ponerse, fue entonces que encontró el pergamino de Kiri, regalo del Mizukage, había pensado en usarlo en algún momento pero había un pequeño problema, dado que su afinación no es Suiton, al usar los poderoso jutsus del pergamino agotaría mucho su chakra y no es como si fuese en verdad un bijuu... Por ahora... En fin, decidió dejarlo entre sus cosas y encontrarle alguna utilidad después, Naruto seguía buscando ropa hasta que volteo a verse al espejo, no pudo evitar apreciar su trabajado físico lleno de orgullo, comenzó a hacer poses ridículas mostrando sus tonificados músculos, las cicatrices solo lo hacían ver más genial, incluso comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire mientras reía.<br>—Que heroico—dijo una burlesca voz en la puerta de su habitación lo cual lo hizo asustarse.  
>—¡Ka-san!—dijo Naruto sorprendido al momento que Mikoto entraba a su habitación y se acercaba mas y mas a él con una juguetona sonrisa.<br>—Te eh dicho que toques antes de entrar—dijo un ruborizado rubio.  
>—Recuerda que la casa es mía—dijo Mikoto mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por el pecho del joven hasta llegar a su abdomen, cosa que hizo a Naruto temblar—Imagino que más de una mujer quiere reclamarte como su hombre, ¿No es así?—<br>—Ka-san—dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa y desviando la mirada mientras sentía como Mikoto acariciaba todo su torso con su dedo, podía sentir como la mujer escribía su nombre-Por favor vete, ni siquiera estoy vestido—  
>—Soy tu "madre" no deberías sentir vergüenza cuando te vea—dijo al momento que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla poniéndolo mas rojo de lo que había visto antes, ella solo pudo dar una pequeña risa ante lo inocente que se veía siendo un hombre—Bien, supongo que te daré algo de privacidad—dijo para proceder a retirarse tranquilamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>—"Oh Kami, dame fuerzas para no violarla un día de estos"—pensaba un rojo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.  
>—Por cierto—dijo Mikoto deteniéndose frente a la puerta para mirar a un confundido Naruto por encima de su hombro—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?—<br>—¿Eh?—la cara de Naruto cambio a una expresión de completa sorpresa por esa pregunta—¿De qué hablas?—  
>—No me mientas—dijo Mikoto poniéndose seria y regresando con el rubio quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso—Te escuche llegando a la casa en la madrugada ¿Donde estabas?—<br>—Pues...—  
>—¿Acaso estabas... Con otra mujer?—pregunto Mikoto un poco ¿Enojada?<br>—¡¿Que?!—respondió Naruto muy exaltado ¿Porque su "Ka-san" estaba actuando como si le estuviera siendo infiel?, cosa que no sería posible puesto que no es como si tuviesen una relación más haya de ser familia, sin embargo, el rubio debía de admitir que en algo tenía razón, fue una mujer la causa de que llegara tarde a casa.

(Flash Back, Hospital de Konoha).

Podemos ver Naruto vestido con una camisa verde oscura de manga corta con el símbolo de la hoja en el frente y unos pantalones negros sentado en una silla y a Tatsumi con la clásica vestimenta de hospital recostado en una cama hablando en una habitación del hospital, el rubio había ido a visitar al castaño puesto que toda esa electricidad que su cuerpo tuvo que soportar más el rasengan de Menma lo dejo bastante mal, pero se recuperaría por completo para poder ir a ver las finales de los exámenes.  
>—Te lo digo—hablo Tatsumi muy sonriente—Las enfermeras de aquí buscan cualquier excusa con tal de atenderme a pesar de que puedo hacer las cosas yo solo, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me han dado un baño de esponja hoy?—<br>—Suena a que la estas pasando mal—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>—¡¿Bromeas?!—grito Tatsumi alarmado sorprendiendo mucho al rubio—Las enfermeras de aquí son bastante lindas, y con ese uniforme que tienen me hacen fantasear, definitivamente debo quedar herido de gravedad más seguido—<br>—Pues me alegra que estés tan feliz, yo aun tengo que lidiar con un gran problema en los exámenes chunnin—dijo el rubio agachando la mirada.  
>—¿Que problema?—pregunto el castaño.<br>—Bueno... Tengo una especie de "prometida" y la conoceré en la etapa final de los exámenes—dijo Naruto. Un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar a la vez que Tatsumi ponía una sombría sonrisa, el resultado de que una buena broma verbal acaba de nacer en su mente y que iba a usar en ese momento.  
>—Naruto, ¿Cuantas más piensas agregar a tu harem?—dijo Tatsumi con una burlona sonrisa para comenzar a contar haciendo uso de los dedos de sus manos—Akari, Anko-sensei, Satsuki, Mikoto-san, Ayame, Naruko—<br>—¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Y porque diablos metes a Naruko en esto?!—grito un muy rojo Naruto con humo en su cabeza.  
>—Oh claro, y esa hermosa y sensual Hyuga llamada Hinata, gran forma de conquistarla, diciéndole que le patearías el trasero a Neji por ella, a este paso ya no cabrán en la cama—dijo el castaño sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.<br>—¿Quieres que tu estadía en el hospital sea más larga?—pregunto Naruto levantando su puño con fuego en los ojos.  
>—Bueno, bueno—dijo Tatsumi disculpándose—Hablando de ella, deberías ir a ver a Akari—dijo poniéndose serio—Estoy seguro de que sabes que al parecer fue envenenada—<br>—Lo sé... ¿Que crees que pudo causarlo?—pregunto Naruto igual de serio.  
>—No lo sé, los médicos trabajan en una cura, pero es un veneno muy fuerte, gracias a Kami que Akari es muy fuerte en lo que a salud se refiere, cualquier otro ya habría muerto—dijo Tatsumi cruzando los brazos y asintiendo a su propio comentario.<br>—No la eh visto últimamente ya que por su salud no tiene permitido hacer misiones con Kushina-sensei y yo—dijo el rubio.  
>—Como sea, solo ve a verla, estoy más que seguro de que le encantara verte y tal vez puedas hacerla sentir más que mejor—dijo el castaño con una picara sonrisa mientras un destello salió de sus ojos.<br>—Cállate...—respondió el rubio un poco apenado.

(Apartamento de Akari, En la noche)

Una de las razones por las que Naruto no había ido a visitar a su compañera era que no sabía donde vivía, sin embargo, pudo obtener la dirección de su residencia gracias al castaño quien no dejaba de decir cosas en doble sentido sobre hacer sentir mejor a Akari, finalmente Naruto decidió tocar el timbre, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Akari recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, tenía un poco de temperatura, al escuchar el "Ding, Dong" los abrió lentamente, se preguntaba quién podría ser ya que no tenía muchos amigos, el rostro de Naruto vino a su mente pero se sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea ya que el rubio supuestamente no sabía donde vivía, se levanto de la cama quitándose las sabanas de encima, su vestimenta estaba algo provocativa, vestía unos pequeños shorts que no llegaban ni a sus rodillas desabrochados dejando ver sus pantis y una camisa de tirantes desacomodada color negra para que no se notara que no llevaba sostén, se dirigió a la puerta donde aún seguían tocando el timbre, sea quien sea, iba a decirle que se fuera ya que no estaba precisamente en su mejor vestimenta y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, al llegar a la puerta miro por el pequeño hoyo para ver de quien se trataba, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Naruto, ella no sabía porque pero de repente sintió el rápido deseo de arreglarse para verlo, pero una mejor idea paso por su mente y decidió abrir la puerta tal y como estaba.  
>—Hola Akari...—dijo Naruto levantando su mano en forma de saludo pero su voz fue bajando de tono al ver las fachas con las que se encontraba su compañera.<br>—Naruto-Kun—dijo la castaña haciendo sonrojar un poco al joven por ese honorífico.  
>—Etto... ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?—pregunto un nervioso Naruto.<br>—Desde ahora—dijo la monótona Akari—Adelante, pasa—dijo al momento en el que prácticamente lo arrastraba al interior del departamento.  
>Ahora vemos a Naruto sentado en un sofá, el lugar era un poco espacioso, fácilmente podría vivir más de una persona ahí pero solo había una habitación con una cama, Akari llego a sentarse junto a Naruto mientras servia té en la pequeña mesa de madera frente a ellos, era algo incomodo el ambiente, Naruto se veía muy nervioso mientras que Akari no mostraba expresión alguna, fue entonces que alguien por fin decidió romper el silencio.<br>—¿Y a que se debe tu visita?—pregunto la monótona Akari volteando a mirar al rubio.  
>—Quería ver como estabas—dijo Naruto volteando a verla también.<br>—No te preocupes, mis defensas son muy fuertes—dijo la castaña sin expresión alguna al momento que se le acercaba demasiado al joven quien solo pudo ponerse más nervioso—Si tu y yo tuviéramos hijos, serian muy superiores a cualquier otro ser humano, si contamos tu increíble habilidad física y mi resistencia a las enfermedades—  
>Estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo que decirles como reacciono el chico al escuchar esa clara y directa insinuación por parte de la castaña.<br>—Ya veo—dijo un sonrojado Naruto con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
>—Veo que esta vez estas usando manga corta—dijo Akari mirando sus tonificados brazos con esas profundas cicatrices en forma de cortes, desde el día en que se conocieron el rubio solo había llevado manga larga.<br>—Decidí que era hora de dejar de ocultar mi cuerpo—dijo el chico con orgullo.  
>—Entonces quítate la camisa—dijo Akari como si nada creando un incomodo silencio—Solo bromeaba—dijo haciendo relajar al rubio.<br>—Bueno, ya tengo que irme—dijo Naruto al momento que se levantaba del sofá—Fue un placer verte Akari, hasta luego—dijo para proceder a retirarse a la puerta... De no ser porque algo lo detuvo en seco, volteo para ver a Akari sosteniendo la parte baja de su camisa impidiendo que avanzara un paso más lejos de ella.  
>—Llévame a mi habitación—dijo la castaña.<br>—¿Eh?—exclamo el rubio—¿No puedes caminar?—  
>—Sí, pero prefiero que me cargues—contesto la honesta Akari quien aun sujetaba la camisa de Naruto.<br>—No me dejaras ir hasta que te lleve ¿Verdad?—pregunto Naruto.  
>—Exacto—respondió Akari.<br>Naruto se agacho de espaldas a ella, fue entonces que Akari procedió a abalanzarse sobre la espalda del rubio, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y luego envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, finalmente un sonrojado Naruto procedió a llevarla a su habitación sintiendo los generosos pechos de la chica en su espalda, una vez ahí, la dejo sentada en la cama y estaba listo para irse, pero su amabilidad y generosidad lo condeno.  
>—Bueno ya estás aquí, ¿Deseas algo más?—pregunto Naruto quien de inmediato pudo notar como los ojos de Akari se iluminaron dándole un mal presentimiento, tal vez no debió usar la palabra "deseas" en su pregunta.<br>—Bueno...—murmuro Akari mientras un pequeño rubor se aparecía en sus mejillas—Se que no gane en las preliminares de los exámenes pero... ¿Dormirías conmigo?—  
>—Akari... No creo que sea buena idea—dijo un sonrojado Naruto.<br>—Si temes hacerme algo en la noche, fingiré dormir y que no pasa nada, no te preocupes—dijo la monótona Akari.  
>—No deberías actuar de esa forma con los hombres—dijo un serio Naruto pero esa actitud se esfumo cuando escucho a su compañera.<br>—Si no fueras tú, no te lo pediría—dijo ella sonrojada, fue entonces que junto sus manos, ladeo un poco su cabeza y dijo—Duerme conmigo por favor—  
>—"Que adorable"—pensó Naruto al verla, ¿Como era posible que una chica de 15 años pudiese ser tan tierna?<br>Al final de todo, Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama con Akari quien lo abrazaba como si fuese una almohada, la habitación estaba a oscuras puesto que las luces estaban apagadas el rubio tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que cierta parte de su anatomía no resaltara ¿Por que? Porque la pierna de la castaña estaba justo encima de esa parte, Akari ya estaba dormida, tenía su cabeza muy bien acurrucada en el cuello de Naruto quien podía sentir y escuchar la calmada respiración de su compañera, finalmente el rubio se quedo dormido, unas horas después Naruto despertó por cierto estimulo.  
>—"¿Eh? ¿Que es esto?"—pensó Naruto intentando abrir los ojos—"Me hace cosquillas, se siente tan bien"—fue entonces que el chico abrió los ojos al mismo instante en el que casi le da un infarto al ver que Akari estaba besando y lamiendo su cuello, la castaña ya no se encontraba solo abrazada al rubio, se encontraba prácticamente encima de él—A-Akari...—dijo en un tono casi inaudible por la excitación, podía sentir que su miembro erecto se movía al ritmo que el cuerpo de la castaña se movía encima de él.<br>—Naruto-Kun...—decía Akari sonoramente entre besos y lamidas, parecía que seguía dormida—Esto no es correcto... Tengo ordenes—  
>—"¡¿De que diablos está hablando?!"—pensaba Naruto al sentir como lentamente la castaña metía su mano por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen lentamente.<br>—No importa cuando te desee... Es solo una misión... Y es mi primera vez... Se amable...—dijo una excitada Akari sin dejar en paz al rubio quien simplemente ya no aguantaba, su cabeza echaba humo y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, hubo un momento en el que Naruto pensó en hacerle lo que quiera a Akari como cualquier chico normal en su situación, además ella dijo que no se enfadaría, pero su fuerza de voluntad pudo mas, logro sustituirse con una almohada y escapo del lugar llegando a casa a largas horas de la noche, una vez en su habitación solo pudo decir unas palabras antes de dormir.  
>—Acabo de perder una oportunidad de oro, seré el mejor amigo del mundo pero soy el hombre más estúpido que existe—dijo para cerrar los ojos y entregarse al mundo de los sueños donde como si fuera poco, tuvo un sueño bastante indecente con su compañera.<p>

(Fin del flash Back)

—Simplemente me quede entrenando hasta tarde... Es todo—dijo Naruto muy sonrojado desviando la mirada de Mikoto quien estaba a centímetros de su rostro, la Uchiha rápidamente se aparto retomando su sonrisa de siempre.  
>—Bueno, te creo—dijo mientras procedía a retirarse, no sin antes hacerle una broma a su querido hijo adoptivo, se volteo hacia Naruto justo en la puerta y con una insinuante sonrisa dijo—Y será mejor que te vistas antes de que mi voluntad se agote y te quite la inocencia de forma salvaje—<br>—¡¿Eh?!—grito Naruto muy rojo y hachando humo por el comentario causando una pequeña risa en Mikoto quien se sonrojo de sobremanera al imaginarse a ella y a Naruto teniendo sexo salvajemente, antes de que esas imaginaciones suyas se hicieran realidad en un ataque de lujuria la mujer decidió que sería mejor irse para no terminar abusando de su hijo adoptivo, dejando a el rubio con la misma fantasía mental que ella.  
>La razón por la que Mikoto últimamente se acercaba más y más a Naruto era porque Sasuke no estaba en casa y Satsuki llegaba muy tarde por su entrenamiento, además de que el rubio decidió que después de sus primeras dos semanas de practicar ninjutsu y taijutsu dedicaría sus últimas dos semanas a entrenar genjutsu con ella, ¿Quien mejor que un Uchiha para aprender a crear ilusiones? Eso era lo que pensaba Naruto, ahora mismo, Naruto se dirigía a su local de ramen favorito por unos buenos tazones de ramen, finalmente pudo llegar a Ichiraku's.<br>—Hola viejo—dijo Naruto saludando a Teuchi al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.  
>—Hola Gaki, espera no, creo que debería empezar a llamarte Naruto ¿No es así? Ya no eres un niño—dijo Teuchi sonriente.<br>—Muchas gracias—dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
>—¡Naruto-Kun!—dijo Ayame saliendo del fondo de el local directo a abrazar al rubio quien correspondió el abrazo con gusto.<br>—Hola, Ayame-onee-chan—dijo Naruto de forma alegre.  
>—Por favor deja de llamarme así, ya no eres un niño—dijo Ayame quien quería que Naruto dejara de verla como una hermana y comenzara a verla como una chica.<br>—Entonces... Ayame-chan—dijo Naruto provocando un sonrojo en la chica quien estaba más que contenta con ese sufijo.  
>El joven rubio hizo lo de siempre, pedir montones y montones de tazones de ramen, Ayame no dejaba de verlo con cara de estar fantaseando, Teuchi se dio cuenta de eso, no tenía nada en contra de Naruto, es más, le encantaría que su hija se emparejara con él por lo que prefirió no interferir, fue entonces que Teuchi noto los brazos de Naruto llenos de cicatrices, nunca los había visto por la mangas largas, quería preguntar pero decidió no hacerlo, dejaría al chico comer su comida en paz.<br>—¡Adoro el ramen!—grito un feliz Naruto al cielo mientras terminaba su décimo sexto tazón—Ayame, viejo, en verdad los quiero—dijo el chico de forma inocente creando un sonrojo en la chica y una sonrisa en Teuchi quien decidió darle un poco de apoyo a su hija.  
>—¿Sabes Naruto? Si te casaras con Ayame podrías comer este ramen siempre que quieras, es muy buena cocinando—dijo Teuchi provocando que su hija se pusiera roja.<br>—¡Ottou-san!—grito Ayame apenada.  
>—Bueno... Ahora que lo dice Ayame es muy linda—dijo Naruto sonriente llamando la atención de esos dos—Con mucho gusto me casaría con ella, el ramen solo sería un extra—<br>—¡Genial! Solo podría esperar que me den muchos nietos—dijo Teuchi en forma de broma en su escenario "hipotético", aunque Ayame por su parte se puso más que roja al imaginarse a ella y a Naruto haciendo todo tipo de cosas en la cama, tuvo que retirarse al fondo del local para que el rubio no lo notara, finalmente Naruto pago por la comida y partió del lugar.  
>Ahora Naruto se encontraba caminando alegremente por la aldea, todo iba tranquilo hasta que pudo sentir una presencia.<br>—Siento una presencia—dijo Naruto al sentir la presencia ( ^ _ ^)  
>El rubio se concentro y se dio cuenta de que alguien o más bien algo lo estaba siguiendo, continuo caminando como si nada hasta llegar a un callejón, una vez ahí, antes de salir de nuevo a la calle, volteo para poder observar a su perseguidor, quien era nada más y nada menos que... Un perro.<br>—¿Pero que?—dijo Naruto viendo directamente al animal que también se quedo observándolo, no era un perro normal, parecía casi un lobo, tenía su pelaje negro pero también tenía ciertas partes de su pelaje blanco, le faltaba la oreja izquierda y también tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, el rubio rápidamente lo entendió—¿Eres de los Inuzuka?—pregunto Naruto.  
>Fue entonces que de repente el perro comenzó a gruñir, parecía ponerse feroz y dispuesto a atacar, a Naruto le agradaba los animales y no quería lastimar al perro , así que hizo lo mejor que podría hacer para calmar al animal, la mirada de Naruto se puso seria y miro directamente al ojo del perro quien no se inmuto, pero de repente el can sintió algo... Miedo... Fue entonces que el perro dejo de gruñir y parecía comenzar a temblar ante la presencia del rubio quien comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el asustado canino, una vez frente al perro, se inclino y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal que por más que quería morderle la mano o mostrar alguna señal de resistencia no pudo hacerlo, el perro se sentía como estar frente al líder de una manada, un alfa, un depredador, alguien a quien simplemente no te le enfrentas y no huyes, sino suplicas.<br>—Buen chico—dijo un sonriente Naruto causando que todo el miedo del animal se desapareciera y fuese reemplazado por calidez al sentir como el chico acariciaba su pelaje.  
>—Así que era cierto—dijo el perro.<br>(Silencio incomodo).  
>—¿Hablaste?—pregunto Naruto como si nada.<br>—Sí—respondió el can.  
>—Oh bueno—dijo el rubio.<br>—"Yo esperaba una especie de reacción de asombro o sorpresa"—pensó en perro para de inmediato hablar—Mi nombre es Kuromaru, y tal como dijiste, soy del clan Inuzuka, ahora quisiera pedirte que me acompañaras, si no es molestia—  
>—Seguro—dijo Naruto con simpleza, el perro tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza, ¿Como era posible que ese chico no dijera por lo menos "Wow" al verlo hablar? ¿Y como es que se aventuraba a seguir a un perro parlante como si nada?<br>Como sea, Naruto siguió a Kuromaru por toda la aldea caminando a paso lento, el rubio hablaba con el perro haciéndole preguntas estúpidas, al principio pregunto si era una invocación a lo que el perro respondió que no, Kuromaru pensó que le preguntaría como es que logra hablar, pero en lugar de eso le pregunto como era ser un perro, esta por mas decir que el can se sorprendió con la pregunta seguida de si era cierto que los perros veían todo en blanco y negro, que se siente caminar en cuatro patas, que tanto los protege del frío su pelaje, etc.  
>—Oye—hablo Kuromaru mientras seguían caminando.<br>—¿Que pasa?—dijo Naruto.  
>—¿No vas a preguntarme como es que puedo hablar?—pregunto el can, normalmente es lo que todos los que lo conocieron le preguntaron ya que era un perro normal y no una invocación.<br>—No, si puedes hablar, puedes hablar, ¿Por que habría de importarme como lo haces?—respondió el rubio  
>Kuromaru quedo un poco sorprendido, Naruto era un chico algo peculiar, esa forma de pensar y ese instinto asesino que provocaba que los perros ninjas no defendieran a sus amos al tenerlo a él como enemigo, sin duda tenía algo especial, finalmente llegaron a su destino, era nada más y nada menos que la residencia Inuzuka, una vez adentro Naruto pudo ver perros por doquier, llegaron a una habitación donde el olor a canino inundaba la nariz del rubio al cual no le molestaba para nada, esa habitación era la de una persona y esa persona estaba sentada en la cama observando al joven Naruto quien no se inmuto ante nada, quien lo miraba era una mujer claramente del clan Inuzuka por esas marcas en la cara, tenía el cabello alborotado y parecía tener una edad aproximada a la de Mikoto, vestía una camisa de tirantes entre gris y negra, además de unos shorts camuflados color verde dejando una espectacular vista para quien sea.<br>—Hola—saludo amigablemente la mujer mientras sonreía tratando de darle confianza al rubio.  
>—Hola—saludo Naruto sonriendo—Imagino que este hombre es tu compañero—dijo señalando al perro a su lado quien pareció sorprenderse ante la afirmación del muchacho.<br>—¿Hombre? ¿Acaso estas ciego? Es un perro—dijo la Inuzuka en forma un poco burlesca.  
>—¿Que dices? Los perros son de las pocas criaturas que nunca te abandonaran sin importar cuál sea la situación, yo opino que la lealtad de los canes los hace dignos de ser llamados hombres y ser considerados más que simples animales—dijo Naruto con un tono serio pero sin dejar de sonreír provocando gran sorpresa en el perro quien se le quedo mirando durante un momento, en efecto muchos lo consideraban más que un simple perro pero este chico lo consideraba un hombre, una persona, la mujer también miraba al rubio con sorpresa ante tal afirmación al favor de los perros.<br>—Vaya—dijo ella con una seductora sonrisa mientras le hacia un gesto a su compañero—Puedes irte Kuromaru—  
>El perro procedió a irse sintiéndose más grande que antes al ser considerado una persona por Naruto, el rubio y la Inuzuka se quedaron solos en la habitación.<br>—Bueno, supongo que tengo que explicarte—dijo la mujer mientras se sujetaba el cuello y comenzaba a mover la cabeza en círculos como si estuviera tratando de aliviar su estrés—Mi nombre es Tsume Inuzuka, me entere de que derrotaste a mi hijo en los exámenes chunnin, pero no es eso por lo que estoy interesada en ti—dijo en un tono más insinuante provocando que Naruto se sonrojara—Lo que me atrae de ti es que lograste intimidar a Akamaru y hacer que pensara en abandonar la pelea, y por lo que puedo ver también lo hiciste con Kuromaru porque le dije que te trajera solo si lo hacías, eres un chico muy interesante—  
>—Bueno...—dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.<br>—En fin, imagino que me será imposible encontrar otro hombre como tu así que...—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia un nervioso rubio, lo sujeto de los hombros y hablo fuerte y claramente—Quiero que seas parte del clan Inuzuka—dijo ella sonriendo con determinación dejando muy exaltado al muchacho.  
>—¿De que está hablando?—pregunto un muy nervioso Naruto.<br>—Sencillo, quiero que te cases con mi hija—dijo Tsume como si fuese normal.  
>—P-pero...—Naruto iba a hablar hasta que fue interrumpido.<br>—¿O tal vez sea mejor idea convertirte en mi hombre?—dijo la Inuzuka de forma lujuriosa mientras acariciaba el torso del muchacho sintiendo sus marcados músculos y comenzaba a lamerle y morderle la oreja, Naruto estaba paralizado ante esa celestial sensación, su cara estaba ruborizada y comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada, de un momento a otro la mujer lo tiro en la cama y se coloco encima de él con una mirada llena de deseo, fue entonces que procedió a olfatear el cuello de Naruto hasta llegar a su torso, ¿Que era lo que pasaba? Era la pregunta que Naruto se hacía, en la noche su compañera de equipo estaba prácticamente aprovechándose de él mientras estaba dormida, luego su madre adoptiva le advierte que lo violaría sino se ponía algo se ropa, y ahora esto, tal vez el destino quería que el muchacho perdiera su virginidad... O tal vez no.  
>—¡¿Que demonios?!—grito alguien en la puerta captando la atención de la Inuzuka y del rubio, el dueño de esa voz era Kiba quien había ido a la habitación de su madre para avisarle que había vuelto, nunca espero encontrarse con esa escena, y fue ahí que Naruto aprovecho para escapar de Tsume y salir por la ventana apurado, Kiba corrió hasta llegar a la ventana para luego dar un último grito—¡Así es! ¡Huye bastardo! ¡Espera a que te atrape!—<br>—Ki-ba….—dijo una voz de ultratumba detrás del temeroso Inuzuka que lentamente volteo a ver a su madre quien al parecer no estaba nada feliz puesto que estaba gruñendo con enojo.  
>Naruto había corrido lo más lejos que pudo, de alguna forma llego los campos de entrenamiento, intentaba calmarse y tratar de procesar lo que paso, una sexy mujer por poco le quita la inocencia por ser alguien sumamente genial... Tiene sentido, una vez calmado procedió a encaminarse a la aldea de no ser porque escucho algo, eran sonidos metálicos combinados con golpes pero lo que llamo su atención eran voces femeninas, para ser precisos, reconoció una de ellas, camino hasta llegar a donde Satsuki y Anko estaban entrenando, ambas se veían cansadas pero era evidente que Satsuki era quien dominaba, fue entonces que la Uchiha arrojo sin previo aviso un kunai en dirección a Naruto quien lo atrapo sin esfuerzo, salió de los arbustos revelando su presencia.<br>—Naruto-Kun—dijo Satsuki sorprendida al verlo, al mirar su sonriente rostro al saludarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
>—¡Naruto!—grito Anko mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio sofocándolo en un abrazo en el cual el muchacho podía sentir los atributos de la kunoichi en su pecho lo cual provoco que se sonrojara.<br>—Basta sensei—dijo Satsuki mientras alejaba a Anko de Naruto.  
>—Que mala eres Satsuki—dijo Anko fingiendo estar molesta—Tu vives con él y no puedes compartirlo conmigo las pocas veces que puedo verlo, apuesto a que ya le arrebataste su pureza a este lindo chico mientras dormía ¿No es así?—<br>—¡¿Que?!—dijo Naruto muy pero muy rojo ante esas palabras, conocía a Satsuki y sabia que ella no sería capaz de hacerle algo así pero después de las insinuaciones de Mikoto esa mañana y el hecho de que sean madre e hija lo hacía dudar.  
>—¡Anko-sensei!—grito Satsuki muy avergonzada—¡Yo nunca le haría eso dormido!—<br>—Entonces se lo harías despierto—dijo Anko con una juguetona sonrisa.  
>Satsuki abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, simplemente volteo sonrojada a ver a un sonrojado Naruto, momentos después desvío la mirada poniéndose muy roja pues pensamientos nada santos pasaban por su mente sobre ella y el rubio.<br>—A todo esto, ¿Que haces aquí Naruto?—pregunto Anko.  
>—Solo paseaba—respondió Naruto, ni loco les iba a mencionar lo de Tsume.<br>—¿No deberías estar entrenando?—pregunto Satsuki un poco seria—Neji no es ningún debilucho—  
>—No te preocupes Satsuki—dijo una alegre Anko—Naruto es tan fuerte que hace que los fuertes no parezcan tan fuertes—<br>A ambos gennin se les resbalo una gota por la nuca debido a la infantil afirmación de su sensei.  
>—Veo que por fin dejaste de usar manga larga—dijo Satsuki admirando los brazos del rubio—Ya no tendré que cortar las mangas cuando use tus camisas—dijo sonriente generando un suspiro por parte de Naruto.<br>—Incestuosa—dijo Anko en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan, a Naruto solo le vinieron a la mente esas imágenes de Naruko teniendo un sueño indecente donde lo mencionaba a él repetidas veces haciéndole "esto y aquello", un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
>—No tenemos lazos sanguíneos—dijo una ruborizada Satsuki.<br>—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que te deje seguir entrenando Satsuki-chan—dijo Naruto mientras se despedía.  
>Ahora el rubio se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hasta que pudo escuchar unas pequeñas risas las cuales reconoció de inmediato, provenían de las aguas termales, mas bien, de la sección de mujeres, justo ahí podemos ver a un hombre mayor de cabellera blanca tratando de ver por entre los hoyos de la muralla de madera.<br>—¿Investigando?—pregunto Naruto detrás del sannin.  
>—Así es—respondió Jiraiya como si nada, unos minutos después se alarmo por la persona que le pregunto eso, pero su preocupación se fue al ver que era su ahijado—Naruto, casi me das un infarto—<br>—Viejo, deja de hacer esto, está mal—dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
>—Es importante para mis novelas Naruto—se justifico el sannin—Por cierto, me entere de que estarás en los exámenes chunnin de este año—<br>—Así es—dijo Naruto como si fuese algo obvio.  
>—Sabia que lo lograrías, hice bien en volver—dijo un sonriente Jiraiya—Tengo entendido que la etapa final de los exámenes serán en dos semanas, ¿Que dices si te entreno para humillar a tu oponente?—<br>—No gracias, pasare estas dos últimas semanas entrenando con Ka-san—respondió el rubio.  
>—Oh claro, entrenaras con Kushina—dijo Jiraiya sonriente, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver el temple serio de Naruto ante esas palabras.<br>—Me refería a Mikoto-san—dijo Naruto seriamente.  
>—Ya veo—dijo el sannin con un tono de voz más apagado, había hachado a perder la conversación con eso, sin embargo, puso una mejor cara cuando se le ocurrió una idea—Oye Naruto, ¿Te gustaría firmar el contrato de los sapos?—<br>Jiraiya tampoco convivió mucho con Naruto cuando era joven, aunque siempre que el chico se le acercaba a hablarle o algo, este le hacía caso, eso lo mantuvo en su corazón, su interés, ahora trataba de ser más cercano a Naruto ofreciéndole el contrato de los sapos, en lo personal quería entrenarlo, pero al ver que eso no sería posible decidió que el contrato debería valer algo, sin embargo...  
>—Lo siento, ya tengo un contrato—dijo el rubio sorprendiendo mucho al sannin.<br>—¿Que? ¿De que hablas?—pregunto Jiraiya, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de donde había sacado el contrato Naruto, y más aun saber quien se lo había dado.  
>—Lo siento, tuve que prometer que solo lo usaría si la situación lo amerita, es todo lo que voy a decir—dijo Naruto pues tenía un contrato que no debería de tener y no podía decírselo a cualquiera.<br>—¿No quieres al menos aprender el rasengan?—dijo Jiraiya inocentemente mientras creaba un rasengan en su mano.  
>—Menma y Naruko pueden usarlo, creare mi propio jutsu, uno que superara al del Hokage-sama—dijo Naruto con determinación.<br>—Bueno... Me habría gustado ver la cara de Minato cuando te viera usando el rasengan, que lastima—dijo Jiraiya con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
>—Bueno, entonces hasta luego—dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba pero se detuvo en seco provocando la sorpresa del sannin, luego se volteo para decirle algo con la cara sonriente—Por cierto, Jiraiya-san, si quieres evitar que tus "investigaciones" futuras tengan horribles palizas, simplemente usa un clon de sombra, si llegan a descubrirlo y lo golpean desaparecerá y toda la "información" volverá a ti sin el dolor de la golpiza—dijo para proceder a irse tranquilamente.<br>Jiraiya se quedo congelado un momento, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, su mirada perdida, su cuerpo paralizado, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
>—¡Ese muchacho es un genio!—grito Jiraiya al cielo extendiendo los brazos y llorando de felicidad mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a golpear el suelo preguntándose "¿Por que no se me ocurrió a mi?"<br>Naruto pudo escuchar a lo lejos el grito de su padrino, solo sonrió sin mirar atrás sintiéndose el puto amo, caminando al horizonte como héroe de película... Hasta que un Anbu apareció frente al muchacho.  
>—Naruto-sama, el Hokage solicita su presencia—dijo el Anbu para después desaparecer, Naruto estaba un poco molesto, su padre había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que ya no es parte del clan, solo sus compañeros de clase y algunos que otros líderes de clan sabían sobre su cambio de familia, aun así, los Anbu aun se referían a él con el "sama" por ser el hijo de Minato.<br>Minato esperaba junto con Kushina en la oficina del Hokage, en el momento que Naruto cruzara esa puerta le ofrecería enseñarle sus mejores técnicas para que estuviese listo para los exámenes, él y Kushina habían pasado las primeras dos semanas ayudando a entrenar a Naruko y Menma puesto que el pelirrojo quería aprender a controlar más colas y necesitaba que sus padres lo noquearan cada vez que perdía el control, extrañamente, Naruko casi no usaba el chakra del Kyuubi, prefería usar el chakra Uzumaki combinado con su chakra natural para crear nuevas técnicas, finalmente Naruto llego a la oficina del Hokage.  
>—¿Me necesita Hokage-sama?—dijo Naruto, no había odio en sus palabras ni nada parecido, pero Minato no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara así siendo su hijo.<br>—Naruto—hablo Minato sonriente—Tu madre y yo pensábamos en ayudarte a entrenar ¿Si es que estás de acuerdo?—Minato no era estúpido, no iba solo a decirle que iban a entrenarlo puesto que parecería una orden y era muy claro que no lo iba a obedecer, así que su mejor opción era preguntarle de forma amable con la esperanza de que aceptara.  
>—Lo siento—dijo Naruto sonriente—Pasare estas últimas dos semanas entrenando con Ka-san—Minato y Kushina sabían que se refería a Mikoto.<br>—P-pero—Minato no se iba a rendir—Te enseñare el rasengan, y también el hiraishin, Neji Hyuga no podrá si quiera tocarte con esos jutsus—  
>—Naruto, ese es un buen punto, podrías teletransportarte a cualquier lugar de la arena con solo clavar un kunai ahí—dijo Kushina esperando que su hijo aceptara, ella no tenía mucho que pudiera enseñarle, su Kenjutsu era casi tan fuerte como el de Akari por lo que pensó en enseñarle pero Naruto prefiere usar el puro taijutsu, puesto a que el rubio no tiene las cadenas de chakra como línea de sangre tampoco podía enseñarle sobre eso.<br>—Lo siento, pero no me interesa—dijo Naruto con una indiferente sonrisa.  
>—¿Y que tal si...?—Minato iba a volver a hablar pero fue interrumpido.<br>—Otou-san...—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres, Minato estuvo feliz por un momento pero Naruto siguió hablando—Tuviste 11 años para entrenarme, tu momento termino, ya no hay nada que quiera que me enseñen, eh aprendido los mejores jutsus de mis diversos senseis, de las personas que se interesaron en mi—  
>No tengo que decirles como se pusieron Minato y Kushina al escuchar esas palabras, no lloraban, pero en verdad sentían como los apuñalaban con una daga de adamantium en el corazón (Wolverine XD).<br>—Pe-pero—Minato no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que volvió a ser interrumpido, pero fue una gran sorpresa para todos, mas para Naruto.  
>—¡Hokage-sama!—dijo Tsume entrando a la oficina mientras arrastraba a su hija quien parecía un poco sonrojada, fue entonces que la mujer Inuzuka vio a Naruto quien se encontraba más que nervioso en ese momento, ella sonrió y puso a su hija frente a ella—Mira Hana, ¿Ves lo que te dije? ¿No es lindo?—<br>—¿Tsume?—dijo Kushina un poco confundida.  
>—Kushina-chan, menos mal que estas aquí también—dijo Tsume sonriente.<br>—¿Que sucede Tsume-san?—pregunto Minato igual de intrigado.  
>—Bueno, quiero que me entreguen a Naruto—dijo Tsume dejando a todos helados.<br>—¡¿Que?!—grito Kushina muy alarmada pues pensaba que se trataba de otra mujer como Mikoto que quería tener la custodia de su hijo.  
>—¿Que yo que?—dijo Naruto un poco perturbado pues él si sabía a que se refería, ¿Como no saberlo? Se lo dejo muy en claro, fue entonces que la mujer se acerco al rubio, sujeto su cara mientras ser acercaba a su rostro y dijo con una voz suave y seductora.<br>—No me digas que no quieres—dijo Tsume al momento que le daba un tierno beso en los labios a Naruto quien no pudo evitar ponerse más que rojo, una vez que el beso termino el rubio se cubrió la boca, ya iban 4 veces que le robaban un beso si mal no recuerda.  
>—¡Ka-san!—grito Hana avergonzada por la acción de su madre.<br>—¡¿Que crees que le haces a mi hijo d-degenerada?!—grito Kushina bastante molesta mientras se ponía entre ella y Naruto evitando que se le acercara.  
>—Vamos Kushina-chan, solo míralo, no me digas que no sientes algo también por él... Es verdad, es tu hijo—dijo Tsume con clara pena en su voz pues había dicho algo muy inapropiado.<br>—Tsu-Tsume—hablo Minato nervioso—¿A que te refieres con que te entreguemos a Naruto?—  
>—Quiero que sea el hombre de mi hija y mío—dijo la mujer como si nada.<br>(Silencio incomodo).  
>—¡¿Que clase de pervertida eres?!—grito Kushina mientras su cabello comenzaba a levantarse y a ondular como las colas del Kyuubi.<br>Minato tenía muchas cosas que decir, lo primero, estaba más que orgulloso de su hijo por tener a esas dos sexys mujeres arrastrando la cobija por él, segundo, esperaba que Tsume no dijera mas pues Kushina podría matarla.  
>—Lo siento Tsume-san—dijo Minato tratando de evitar una catástrofe—Pero la custodia de Naruto es de Mikoto-san, aun si yo arreglara que Naruto este contigo y tu hija necesitarías el permiso de ella—<br>—¡¿Que?! Ella no me lo va a querer dar, no deja de decirme que lo hará suyo en cuanto cumpla los 18—dijo Tsume sin saber lo que provoco.  
>Kushina se petrifico ante esas palabras, la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga, aquella que le arrebato la custodia de su hijo haciendo uso de artimañas tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre el rubio.<br>—Mi-ko-to...—murmuro Kushina liberando un instinto asesino que haría a Madara mojarse los pantalones.  
>—Bueno... Creo que lo discutiremos luego—dijo Tsume mientras tomaba a su hija y desaparecía de ahí.<br>—Naruto...—susurro Minato a su hijo obteniendo su atención—Corre—  
>Naruto hizo caso de las palabras del Yondaime y salió de ahí como si usara un hiraishin.<br>—Esa depravaba...—dijo Kushina mientras apretaba los puños y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

(Residencia Uchiha, noche).

Podemos ver que la mayoría de las luces están apagadas, pero una luz tenue iluminaba la sala, ahí se encontraban Naruto y Mikoto jugando ajedrez, Naruto aprendió algunas cosas esa tarde que entreno con su madre adoptiva, uno, ahora es capaz de crear genjutsus sin tener el riesgo de una muerte cerebral, la vez que engaño el sharingan de Itachi se forzó demasiado por lo que no había podido trabajar en esa área, dos, no podría engañar a un sharingan con un genjutsu hasta estar complemente recuperado y tres, al contrario de los genjutsus normales donde puedes escapar por tu cuenta, un genjutsu inducido por un sharingan es imposible de disipar por sí solo, necesitaría una forma de contrarrestar eso para cuando enfrente a Itachi pero lo pensaría después, por ahora solo quería relajarse después de ese fatídico día lleno de insinuaciones del sexo opuesto, ahora entendía lo que Sasuke tenía que soportar.  
>—En verdad no puedo creerlo—dijo Mikoto molesta—Se atreve a venir a mi casa solo para llamarme pedófila e intentar llevarte de vuelta con ella, que descarada—<br>—Bueno... Ka-san—hablo Naruto nervioso—Entonces... ¿Es cierto que le hablamos a Tsume-san sobre hacerme toda clase de cosas cuando cumpla los 18 años?—  
>—Solo estaba bromeando Naruto-Kun, no preocupes—dijo Mikoto tratando de calmar el rubio quien desde ese día la veía con desconfianza en sus ojos—Oye Naruto-Kun—hablo Mikoto de forma seria preocupando un poco al rubio.<br>—¿Que pasa?—pregunto Naruto mientras movía una pieza, no se dejaría engañar para perder ya que Mikoto siempre intentaba distraerlo.  
>—Dime... ¿Te gustaría tener el sharingan?—esas palabras por parte de la Uchiha dejaron en shock a Naruto, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A que se refería?<br>—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Naruto confundido (a partir de aquí, él y ella estarán moviendo sus piezas de ajedrez)  
>—Bueno... Estoy segura de que conoces a Kakashi, el sensei de Sasuke—dijo Mikoto.<br>—Claro que lo conozco, fue el discípulo del Yondaime—dijo Naruto.  
>—Sabes que tiene un sharingan ¿No?—dijo ella.<br>—Claro, Sasuke me lo menciono—dijo él.  
>—¿Sabes como lo obtuvo?—pregunto Mikoto.<br>—Ni lo pienses Ka-san—dijo Naruto poniéndose serio.  
>—Pero Naruto... El sharingan es lo que define a un Uchiha, y yo en verdad quiero verte como alguien del clan, además, piensa en lo fuerte que te volverías—dijo Mikoto tratando de convencer al rubio.<br>—Nunca podría quitarte uno de tus hermosos ojos—dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Uchiha.  
>—Eres tan lindo, Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto con una cálida sonrisa que le hizo a Naruto lamentar lo que hará.<br>—Jaque mate—dijo Naruto creando un incomodo silencio.  
>—¡No puede ser!—dijo Mikoto levantándose mientras miraba con asombro el tablero—¡Estaba segura de que esta vez en verdad te distraería!—<br>—¡¿Otra vez con tus engaños?!—dijo Naruto un poco molesto, siempre era lo mismo.  
>—¡Soy tu madre Naruto-Kun! ¡Significa que tienes que dejarme ganar por lo menos una vez!—dijo Mikoto aparentando estar enojada.<br>—¡Deberías estar orgullosa de que sea tan bueno en este juego!—dijo Naruto con el mismo tono.  
>—¡Como si me gustara perder!—dijo Mikoto, y la discusión continuo.<br>Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, Satsuki llegaba a casa de su duro entrenamiento muy agotada, abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la sala donde pudo escuchar risas que claramente reconoció, se asomo a la sala para poder a ver a Mikoto encima de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas, esa ya no era sorpresa, pudo ver el juego de ajedrez en la mesa por lo que pudo deducir que su madre volvió a perder después de intentar hacer trampa, iba a unírseles hasta que las risas se detuvieron, fue entonces que algo comenzó a dolerle en el pecho tras ver como Mikoto aun encima de Naruto quien estaba sentado en el piso sujeto del cuello al joven y le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios, podía verse la sorpresa en la cara del chico, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos correspondiendo el beso, y así fue por unos segundos hasta que Naruto empujo a Mikoto rompiendo el tierno beso que comenzaba a ganar pasión, el rubio miraba sonrojado y respirando de forma agitada a la Uchiha que se encontraba igual.  
>—Lo siento...—dijo Mikoto mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de la sala.<br>—Ka-san... No...—murmuro Naruto mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos—Mikoto-san...—  
>Lo que el rubio no sabía era que en el pasillo se encontraba Mikoto viendo a Satsuki fijamente a los ojos, su hija parecía querer llorar al igual que ella, intento abrazarla pero ella se alejo dando por entender que no la quería cerca por el momento, Satsuki paso al lado de Mikoto y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró, Mikoto con la mirada apagada solo se tocaba los labios recordando ese beso con Naruto, se sentía horrible por haberle hecho eso a su hija puesto que ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era... Que no se arrepentía.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17-Afirmación

Tengo buenas y malas noticias, las malas es que se me acabaron las vacaciones, las buenas es que la inspiración me llego de golpe para las últimas peleas de los exámenes chunnin, les había dicho que veríamos en este capítulo la pelea de Satsuki vs Naruko, pues debo disculparme ya que lo veremos en el capítulo 18 junto con algunas sorpresas, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 17.-Afirmación.

Naruto caminaba en dirección a la arena, listo para su enfrentamiento contra Neji, vestía un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa negra de manga corta con tres magatamas rojos en su pecho simulando un sharingan, también tenía vendas en sus antebrazos (como Lee), la cara del rubio no era precisamente de emoción, se encontraba bastante distraído debido a lo que sucedió aquella noche.

(Flash Back, 2 semanas antes).

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, no había sido su mejor día, su compañera exploro con detalle varias partes de su cuerpo mientras dormían juntos, una sexy mujer del clan Inuzuka estuvo a punto de quitarle la pureza y también quería casarlo con su hija, pero lo que más lo afectaba era el beso de Mikoto a quien consideraba una madre, con la edad Naruto empezó a verla como una mujer pero trataba de negar esos pensamiento puesto que son familia, ahora que sabe que Mikoto también lo ve como un hombre las cosas se pondrán tensas, lentamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a alguien, una vez que esa persona se arrodillo junto al rubio, este saco un kunai de quien sabe dónde y lo puso en el cuello del intruso, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era Satsuki quien extrañamente tenia la misma expresión monótona que Akari en su rostro.  
>—¿Satsuki-chan?—dijo Naruto sorprendido pero se ruborizo al ver como se encontraba vestida la Uchiha, ella acostumbraba usar pijama pero en ese momento solo usaba la parte de arriba la cual no estaba del todo abotonada ya que dejaba ver su ropa interior junto con sus pechos, tampoco llevaba los pantalones de la pijama, solo unas pantis.<br>—Buenos reflejos—dijo Satsuki seriamente mientras retiraba ella misma el kunai de su cuello.  
>—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba.<br>—Quería dormir contigo—dijo ella inocentemente, tenia consigo una almohada, al verla de esa forma Naruto recordó esos tiempos en los que solían dormir juntos, dejaron de hacerlo una vez que entraron a la adolescencia.  
>—C-claro... Adelante—dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a acostar dejándole espacio a Satsuki quien se acomodo muy cerca del rubio.<br>Naruto trataba nuevamente de conciliar el sueño hasta que sintió los suaves pechos de Satsuki en su brazo el cual ella tenía abrazado mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos, un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Naruto quien solo podía recordar esos buenos tiempos en su infancia que pasaron juntos, eso le daba la suficiente confianza como para no ponerse tan nervioso con ella.  
>—Naruto-Kun—hablo Satsuki aun con los ojos cerrados.<br>—¿Si?—dijo Naruto.  
>—¿A ti... Te gusta alguien?—pregunto ella con en voz baja tomando por sorpresa a Naruto quien solo pudo recordar todas las insinuaciones que le habían hecho ese día.<br>—Pues...—hablo Naruto con un temple serio—Es complicado... ¿Que hay de ti?—  
>—¿Eh?—Satsuki no se esperaba que le preguntara a ella—Supongo que también es difícil de decir—<br>—Ya veo—dijo Naruto intrigado.  
>De un momento a otro, Satsuki subió encima de Naruto recostando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio quien simplemente comenzó a acariciarla mientras la abrazaba, cosa que a ella le hizo sentir muy bien... Hasta recordar ese beso que Naruto tuvo con su madre, eso la hizo deprimirse un poco, pero entonces recordó algo, ese momento en el que Naruto empujo a Mikoto rompiendo el beso, eso la hacía pensar que aun tenia oportunidad.<br>—Oye Naruto-Kun—hablo Satsuki.  
>—¿Si?—pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados.<br>—¿Recuerdas ese beso que te di hace años? Cuando me comparaste con Naruko—dijo Satsuki con la voz baja, Naruto se sorprendió mucho al escucharla y recordó ese beso que tuvieron cuando eran niños, al crecer le resto importancia y pensó que ella también, lentamente Satsuki se levanto hasta quedar sentada encima de Naruto quien había abierto los ojos y la miraba tranquilamente—En ese momento estaba realmente enojada porque me dijiste que me parecía a ella... Pero me enfade mas al darme cuenta de que era cierto, Sasuke y yo te abandonamos cuando Itachi asesino a todo el clan junto con Ottou-san, nos sumergimos en nuestra propia pena—  
>—Satsuki-chan, no tienes que...—Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar.<br>—Déjame continuar—dijo Satsuki interrumpiendo al rubio—Me había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta, incluso me enfade cuando vi lo cercano que estabas con Ka-san—dijo Satsuki deprimiéndose un poco con esas últimas palabras, Naruto solo pudo recordar ese beso con Mikoto que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, cosa que la Uchiha no paso por alto haciendo que se enfadara aunque no perdió la compostura—Pero ella era la única que impedía que volvieras a tu antigua vida, fue la única que impidió que volvieras a sentir lo que implicaba estar en una familia sin amor—  
>—Oye... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?—pregunto Naruto con algo de duda, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con esa conversación.<br>—Lo siento, me estoy desviando del tema—dijo Satsuki mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza—Mi punto era... Que ese beso mío no tenia más que enojo y celos... Lo que quiero decir es...—Satsuki se quedo callada un momento dejando en suspenso a Naruto, fue entonces que coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio confundiéndolo un poco, lentamente comenzó a recostarse encima de él, pero esta vez no coloco su cabeza en su pecho, estaba frente a frente a un nervioso Naruto quien comenzaba a ruborizarse, iba a hablar pero antes de eso Satsuki coloco sus manos en las mejillas del rubio comenzando a acercar sus labios a los suyos.  
>—E-espera... Satsuki-chan ¿Que estas...?—Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los suaves labios de Satsuki sobre los suyos, ambos tenían los ojos ligeramente abiertos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, él podía ver los calmados ojos negros de su amiga mientras ella veía los claros ojos azules de su amigo, en cuestión de segundos la chica rompió el beso solo para decir algo.<br>—Este beso está cargado con todo mi cariño hacia ti... Naruto-Kun—dijo Satsuki en casi un susurro para volver a besar al rubio, el beso gano pasión al mismo tiempo que conservaba su delicadeza, Satsuki bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de Naruto comenzando a acariciar su miembro, en la habitación solo podían escucharse los gemidos de Naruto junto con la respiración de ambos, constantemente separaban sus labios por la falta de aire pero de inmediato Satsuki volvía a besar a Naruto quien con un ligero sonrojo no hacía nada para resistirse, las lenguas de ambos danzaban entre los besos que tenían, la chica no dejaba de mover su mano por donde podía del cuerpo de el rubio, después de diez minutos finalmente Satsuki decidió detenerse, con sus rostros separados por centímetros ambos fijamente se miraban sonrojados con la respiración agitada, lentamente Satsuki acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto quien estaba más que excitado y la chica podía darse cuenta de eso pues podía sentir el miembro erecto del rubio debajo de ella.  
>—Nunca me abandones Naruto-Kun—dijo Satsuki en voz baja mientras procuraba dormir.<br>Naruto se quedo estático intentando calmarse durante unos momentos, esa experiencia había sido mucho más estimulante que la de Akari, una parte de él quería continuar, al poco tiempo, Satsuki se había quedado profundamente dormida.  
>—Nunca te abandonare, Satsuki-chan—susurro Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos con un gran dilema de que hacer de ahora en adelante, a la mañana siguiente, Satsuki actuaba como siempre lo hacía, como si lo que sucedió anoche no hubiese pasado, restando importancia al asunto, los dos se hicieron incluso más cercanos que antes.<p>

(Fin del Flash Back).

Ahora Naruto se encuentra entrando al estadio, al llegar a la arena podía ver a toda la multitud en las gradas aclamar a los favoritos, esos eran Menma y Naruko junto con Sasuke y Satsuki, los demás encuentros no eran la gran cosa, fue entonces que Naruto pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda  
>—¡Naruto-Kun!—hablo una alegre Satsuki mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto, ella estaba vestida con una de las camisas del rubio, una camisa de manga corta con tres magatama plateados simulando un sharingan en su pecho, usaba unos pequeños shorts que apenas le llegaban a la rodilla y llevaba consigo dos armas, en su espalda llevaba una pequeña katana más pequeña que la de Akari.<br>—Satsuki-chan—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apartaba los brazos de su amiga de él.  
>—¿Has visto a Sasuke?—pregunto Satsuki un poco preocupada puesto que los exámenes comenzarían en cuestión de minutos.<br>—No, cuando me desperté ya se había ido, espero que llegue a tiempo—dijo Naruto, Sasuke llego a casa el último fin de semana antes de los exámenes haciendo alarde de todo lo que había aprendido.  
>—Hola Naruto—hablo Shikamaru saludando al rubio—Espero que le des una paliza al engreído de Neji, se lo merece—<br>—Shikamaru—hablo Naruto—Yo también te deseo suerte en tu combate—  
>—Si claro, planeo rendirme justo al inicio—dijo el Nara con tono de molestia.<br>—¿Por qué?—pregunto Satsuki.  
>—¿No recuerdan quien es mi oponente? Ese psicópata que por poco asesina a Lee—dijo Shikamaru muy desanimando, estaría dispuesto a cambiar de oponente y pelear con todo lo que tiene a tener que enfrentar a Gaara.<br>—Deberías enfrentarlo—dijo Satsuki tratando de convencer al Nara de pelear.  
>—No seas tonta, terminaría muerto—dijo Shikamaru mientras se alejaba.<br>—Hola—hablo Sasuke quien recién llegaba quien de forma increíble también tenia puesta una de las camisas de Naruto, una camisa negra de manga corta con tres magatamas púrpuras en su pecho simulando también un sharingan, una gran sorpresa se llevaron sus hermanos por lo que para evitar malentendidos decidió hablar antes de que preguntaran—No me miren así, tuve que tomar esta camisa prestada ya que cierta persona olvido hacerme el favor de llevar mi ropa a la lavandería para que Ka-san la lavara—dijo Mirando con resentimiento a Satsuki quien solo pudo reír nerviosamente—Espero que no te importe Naruto—  
>—Descuida—dijo el rubio restándole importancia al asunto—Además, ahora parecemos en verdad hermanos—dijo para que en ese momento los tres se aparecieran sus vestimentas, en efecto, parecían una familia o una especie de grupo ya que todos tenían los tres magatamas simulando sharingans de sus pechos, solo el color los diferenciaba, Naruto rojo, Satsuki plateado y Sasuke púrpura.<br>—Tienes razón—dijo Satsuki sonriente para luego dirigirse a su hermanos biológico —A todo esto Sasuke, llegas tarde, ¿Donde estabas?—  
>—Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.<br>(Silencio incomodo).  
>—Deberías alejarte de Kakashi por un tiempo—dijo Satsuki—Esa clase de bromas no van contigo—<br>—Oh vamos, fue genial ¿No es así Naruto?—dijo Sasuke buscando el apoyo de su amigo.  
>—Seguro...—dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca, en realidad a Sasuke no le quedaba esa clase de personalidad.<br>—¡Aniki!—dijo una sonriente Naruko quien se abalanzo sobre el rubio dándole un gran abrazo que hizo enojar a los dos Uchihas, además de sonrojar a Naruto.  
>—H-hola Naruko—dijo Naruto nervioso mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo pero la rubia se negaba a soltarlo.<br>—Ya suéltalo—dijo Sasuke con veneno en sus palabras, en verdad odiaba que Naruko se comportara de esa forma con Naruto puesto que ella había hecho de su vida un infierno durante unos años.  
>—No te pongas celoso Sasuke—dijo Naruko con tono de burla.<br>—¡¿Sasuke?!—dijo Satsuki alarmada por el doble sentido que llevaba esa frase.  
>—¡No es eso! ¡Me encantan las mujeres!—dijo Sasuke en su defensa.<br>—No es muy convincente lo que dices considerando que siempre ignoras a tus lindas fans—dijo Naruko.  
>—No lo entiendes, eso no es para estar feliz—dijo Sasuke deprimido, el también sufría los mismos problemas que Naruto con respecto a las mujeres pero en mayor escala.<br>—"Te entiendo Sasuke"—pensó Naruto mientras de sus ojos caían una cascada de lagrimas, el rubio pudo finalmente liberarse del abrazo de su hermana quien se molesto un poco por eso.  
>—¡Hola!—hablo una voz que todos reconocieron, voltearon para ver a Menma quien se acercaba sonriente a ellos, el pelirrojo vestía una camisa negra con el símbolo del remolino rojo en su pecho, sus pantalones eran igual a los de Naruto haciendo clara la afirmación de que eran gemelos, solo el pelo y las marcas de bigotes mas lo que tenían sus camisas dibujado los diferenciaban—Quiero desearle suerte a todos en sus combates, excepto a ti Aniki, porque sé que no la necesitas.—<br>—"¿En verdad piensas hacerlo?"—pregunto una voz en la mente de Menma.  
>—Tu sabes que si Kyuubi-chan, cuento contigo y tu chakra—dijo Menma en voz alta obteniendo la atención de todos.<br>Sasuke y Satsuki miraban seriamente a Menma, el hecho de que pudiese hablar de esa forma con el Kyuubi era algo un poco perturbador, Naruko también miraba seriamente al pelirrojo, ella comenzaba a pensar que su hermano estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, comenzaba a preocuparse pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el tema, este le decía que tenía todo bajo control.  
>—Patético—dijo Naruto obteniendo la atención de un sorprendido Menma que lo miraba con intriga, los demás competidores estaban al tanto de la conversación de ellos dos desde que escucharon la mención del Kyuubi.<br>—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Menma sin borrar su sonrisa.  
>—Te crees invencible, te crees poderoso, pero todo ese poder proviene del zorro, de no ser por el bijuu, tu no serias nada—dijo Naruto un poco molesto, en verdad odiaba la actitud con la que el pelirrojo actuaba.<br>—Yo controlo al Kyuubi, Ottou-san y Ka-san sabían que yo podría dominarlo y por eso lo encerraron en mí, no te desquites conmigo solo porque te despreciaron—dijo Menma arrogante.  
>—Estas loco Menma—dijo Naruto en tono neutral.<br>—¿Loco? ¿Quien de nosotros es el que se hace llamar Reibi?—pregunto Menma en forma de burla, todos se tensaron al escuchar eso—En verdad estas dolido por cómo se dieron las cosas, ahora quieres convertirte en un bijuu solo para sentirte especial, pues déjame decirte algo hermano, en el remoto caso de que lograras tal estupidez, terminarías dentro de algún jinchuriki sirviéndole como nada más que una batería—  
>—Esa arrogancia tuya terminada matándote hermanito, yo no necesito al rey de los bijuus para pelear, después de todo, ya derrote a uno de sus hermanos, pregúntale a Kushina-sensei—dijo Naruto provocando un ligero enfado en Menma y una gran sorpresa en todos.<br>Nadie sabía que pensar de la discusión de esos dos, Sasuke y Satsuki querían golpear a Menma, Naruko no pudo evitar imaginarse como la jinchuriki del Reibi, teniendo a Naruto encerrado y encadenado dentro de ella donde podría hacerle y obligar a hacer lo que quisiera, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar un poco mientras fantaseaba.  
>Mientras tanto en una sección del estadio separada de los civiles, podemos ver al Hokage junto con su esposa, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Kazekage, y el Mizukage junto a una hermosa kunoichi de Kiri, Yagura ahora usaba un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo.<br>—¿Quien de ellos es Naruto?— pregunto Mei viendo a los gennin en la arena.  
>—Es el rubio—dijo Yagura sonriente.<br>—Ya lo vi—dijo Mei mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mejilla mirando fijamente a Naruto—¿Dices que es del clan Uchiha?—  
>—Bueno...—hablo Minato nervioso obteniendo la atención de la kunoichi—En realidad es mi hijo—<br>—Eso explica el parecido... ¿Espera, que...?—dijo Mei un poco confundida.  
>—Es una larga historia—dijo una desanimada Kushina.<br>—Bueno, a simple vista se ve lindo—dijo Mei causando que Minato se tensara al ver como comenzaba a reaccionar Kushina ante esas palabras, estaba molesta de que mujer tras mujer aparecieran queriéndole quitar al rubio.  
>Yagura reía en sus adentros, no podía esperar a que su escenario mental en el cual Naruto le agradecía de todo corazón por haberlo comprometido con Mei se haga realidad.<br>—¿Llego tarde?—dijo Danzo apareciendo en un torbellino de hojas, su presencia pareció enfadar un poco a varias personas.  
>—Las batallas están por comenzar—dijo Hiruzen mirando seriamente al shinobi de la oscuridad.<br>—Perfecto, quiero ver como Naruto barre el suelo con ese patético muchacho del clan Hyuga—dijo Danzo sorprendiendo a Hiruzen, Minato y a Kushina ya que lo dijo de una manera feliz y emocionada, cosa que nunca lo habían visto hacer en su vida.  
>—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo—dijo Hiruzen quien también comenzó a sonreír.<br>—Bueno, será mejor que iniciemos esto de una buena vez—dijo Minato mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a concentrar chakra en su voz para amplificarla—¡Escuchen todos! ¡La etapa final de los exámenes chunnin comienzan ahora! ¡Les pido por favor que se abstengan de irse hasta que todos los encuentros se hayan finalizado! ¡Se llevaran a cabo combates de los cuales los ganadores volverán a pelear! ¡Pero eso no significa que no sean chunnin, la primera victoria les da el pase para ascender por lo que cualquier derrota después ya no afectara en su graduación! ¡Esto es solo para ver quién es el mejor chunnin de la generación, son libres de rendirse en la pelea posterior a su primera victoria! ¡Ahora damas y caballeros! ¡Quiero anunciar a nuestros dos primeros gennin! ¡Naruto Uchiha contra Neji Hyuga!—  
>Muchos murmullos se escucharon en la multitud, nadie sabía sobre otro sobreviviente del clan Uchiha además de la familia de Sasuke, y también se sorprendían al ver que el chico no tenía la apariencia que un Uchiha debería de tener, Kushina apretó los puños con fuerza, el solo pensar que Naruto pudo haber sido anunciado con el apellido de la familia la hacía sentirse muy deprimida, Minato también se sentía un poco mal por haber anunciado a su hijo como si no tuvieran parentesco, Yagura observaba al Hokage y a su esposa con una mirada seria e inexpresiva, Mei los miraba intrigada, Hiruzen los miraba con un poco de desprecio y Danzo no despego su mirada de la arena ni tampoco borro su sonrisa de su rostro.<br>—Observa con atención Hanabi—dijo Hiashi—Ese de ahí es Neji, a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria es sumamente fuerte, mucho más fuerte que tu hermana—  
>—¿Mas fuerte que Hinata?—pregunto Hanabi sorprendida.<br>—Incluso más fuerte que tu—dijo Hiashi sorprendiendo más a su hija.  
>Hinata y Kiba habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver la batalla de Naruto, Kiba busco con la mirada donde sentarse, cuando por fin encontró lugares libres pudo ver que estaban justo al lado de Tatsumi y Akari quienes habían llegado más temprano.<br>—Oh, son ustedes—dijo Kiba saludando a los castaños.  
>—Eres Kiba ¿Cierto?—dijo Tatsumi para luego ver a Hinata detrás del Inuzuka—¡Hinata! Menos mal que llegaste, Naruto está a punto de darle a Neji la paliza de su vida solo por ti—dijo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la Hyuga quien solo agacho la mirada.<br>Una vez que Kiba y Hinata se sentaron al lado de Tatsumi y Akari no pudieron evitar notar que había un asiento vacío al lado de la castaña, al parecer evitaban que se sentaran.  
>—¿Le están apartando el lugar a alguien?—pregunto Kiba.<br>—Si—respondió Tatsumi para luego mirar a las escaleras, fue entonces que el castaño se levanto para hacer señas con las manos—Parece que ya llego, ¡Mikoto-san!—  
>En efecto, esos dos le estaban apartando el lugar a Mikoto quien recién llegaba con lo que parecía ser un gran cartel en sus manos, al ver como Tatsumi le hacía señas se dirigió hacia ellos para sentarse.<br>—¿Llegue a tiempo?—pregunto Mikoto mirando la arena.  
>—Si, Naruto-Kun está a punto de pelear—respondió Akari.<br>—Menos mal—dijo la Uchiha para levantar su cartel al aire y comenzar a gritar como fanática—¡Acaba con ese chico Naruto-Kun!—Mikoto atrajo la atención de muchos que la reconocieron como una de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, estaban bastante sorprendidos de que apoyara al rubio por lo que comenzaron a pensar que en verdad era su hijo y nació diferente por alguna malformación genética o algo así, Kushina pudo notar a la Uchiha desde su lugar con el cartel que decía: "Tu puedes hijo mío" parecía que quería dejar muy en claro que Naruto era su hijo, la pelirroja miraba con recelo a la mujer, no dejaba de pensar que podría ser ella quien estuviese levantando un cartel con palabras de aliento para apoyar a su hijo.  
>—¿Por qué llego hasta ahora Mikoto-san?—pregunto Tatsumi.<br>—Bueno...—Mikoto seguía sonriendo pero había algo de tristeza en su mirada—Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza—

(Flash Back, 2 semanas antes).

Mikoto se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto con un camisón blanco recargando su espalda en la pared, su mirada era inexpresiva, había escuchado todo lo que su hija le dijo a Naruto y también pudo ver con detalle ese apasionado y delicado momento en que Satsuki no dejaba de besar al rubio escuchando los gemidos de placer del joven y la respiración acelerada de ambos, a la mañana siguiente, Mikoto se encontraba preparando el desayuno, de repente Satsuki entro bostezando a la cocina, la joven tenía su ropa desacomodada y se encontraba despeinada.  
>—Hola, Ka-san—dijo Satsuki tomando asiento en la mesa, sus palabras no iban precisamente cargadas de cariño o algo así.<br>—Hola Satsuki—dijo Mikoto que aunque sonriendo sus palabras tampoco llevaban mucho afecto—Oye...—  
>—¿Si?—dijo Satsuki mientras su madre le servía un plato lleno de comida.<br>—Lo siento...—Dijo Mikoto con la mirada baja sirviendo su propio plato y el de Naruto para cuando llegara, se sentó en frente de su sorprendida hija quien no se iba a conformar con una simple disculpa.  
>—¿Por qué lo sientes?—pregunto Satsuki con un poco de sarcasmo y una no muy amable sonrisa—¿Por haber besado a la persona que amo? ¿O por ser una ninfómana descarada?—<br>Esas palabras en verdad dieron impacto en Mikoto quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar a su hija llamarla de esa forma, no quería enojarse con ella, sabía que estaba en su derecho de decirle esa clase de cosas y tenía que reparar la relación que tenían.  
>—Estoy consciente de lo que sientes por Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto seriamente—Lo que hice anoche no es lo que crees—<br>—¿Enserio?—pregunto Satsuki con un poco de curiosidad.  
>—Lo digo enserio—respondió Mikoto—No veo a Naruto-Kun como nada más que un hijo, aunque de vez en cuando me gusta jugar de cierta forma con él y reconozco que anoche me pase un poco y pienso hablar con él para aclarar este asunto, así que por favor, ¿Podrías perdonarme?—dijo Mikoto con una mirada de pena mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de plegaria.<br>Satsuki miraba fijamente a Mikoto, quería confiar en que lo que decía era cierto y no tendría que preocuparse por ella, pero solo podía recordar muchos momentos en los que vio a Mikoto "jugar" con Naruto, en efecto, ella se había propasado muchas veces con el rubio, hablándole, tocándolo, abrazándolo, quería pensar que en verdad estaba jugando, era lo más lógico considerando que ella es mayor y Naruto a pesar de estar tan desarrollado no dejaba de ser un adolescente y más aun, su hijo adoptivo.  
>—Bueno...—hablo Satsuki habiendo tomado una decisión— Si lo que dices es cierto... Supongo que puedo hacer como que no paso nada—<br>La mirada de Mikoto se ilumino al mismo tiempo en el que se le dibujaba una sonrisa, de inmediato se levanto y prácticamente corrió a abrazar a su hija sofocándola literalmente.  
>—¡Gracias Satsuki-chan! ¡Eres tan linda! ¡No podría pedir una hija mejor y más comprensiva!—decía Mikoto muy alegre mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su hija que se veía un poco incomoda por la cercanía de ambas.<br>—B-bien, Ka-san, ya puedes soltarme—dijo Satsuki tratando de liberarse del agarre de Mikoto pero lo único que logro fue que amabas cayeran al suelo quedando ella debajo de su madre.  
>—Bueno, supongo que debo demostrarte que solo jugaba—dijo Mikoto con una picara mirada mientras se le acercaba a su hija.<br>—E-espera, ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?—pregunto una nerviosa Satsuki.  
>Naruto salía del baño después de haber tomado una ducha muy fría para alejar los indecentes pensamientos y fantasías que abundaban en su cabeza sobre las dos mujeres con las que vivía, ya estaba vestido pues no sabía que le podrían hacer Satsuki y Mikoto si se paseaba por la casa con solo una toalla, se dirigió a la cocina saboreando el delicioso desayuno que su madre adoptiva seguramente le preparo pero solo había podido ver en sueños la escena que presenciaba, ahí en la cocina se encontraban Mikoto y Satsuki tumbadas en el suelo, una sobre la otra, aunque eso es lo de menos, Naruto estaba más que rojo al ver como Mikoto manoseaba el cuerpo de una sonrojada Satsuki que con los ojos cerrados solo lanzaba gemidos de aparente placer, la mujer besaba el cuello de la adolescente quien respiraba de forma agitada, y como si fuera poco, Mikoto se encontraba vestida solo con su camisón blanco y unas pantis mientras que Satsuki aun vestía solo la parte de arriba de su pijama ligeramente desabotonada y unas pantis iguales a las de Mikoto, las desnudas piernas de ambas rozaban una y otra vez entre sí, los senos de ambas se apretaban entre sí conforme Mikoto se apegaba mas y mas al cuerpo de Satsuki, Naruto estaba echando humo por la cabeza, a punto de desmayarse por la calentura que presentaba su cuerpo ante la excitación que le daba contemplar tal escena.<br>—¡¿Naruto-Kun?!—dijo Satsuki roja de vergüenza provocando que su madre se detuviera y volteara a ver al rubio.  
>—Buenos días, Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto con su cálida sonrisa de siempre para luego cambiar a una llena de lujuria—¿Te gustaría unírtenos?—<br>—¡Ka-san!—grito Satsuki con la cara más roja que un tomate.  
>Naruto ya no pudo más y termino por desmayarse en la entrada de la cocina, provocando una alegre risa de Mikoto y una muy apenada mirada de Satsuki, un rato después, Naruto se encontraba acostado en su futon con Mikoto a su lado, Satsuki ya se había ido a entrenar con Anko dejándolos solos y confiando en que su madre no tenia segundas intenciones con sus coqueteos con el rubio, Naruto fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.<br>—¿Ka-san?—murmuro Naruto al ver el sonriente y hermoso rostro de Mikoto quien acariciaba su cabeza provocándole una gran paz.  
>—Al fin despiertas, estaba por llevarte al hospital—dijo Mikoto en broma.<br>—¿Que paso?—pregunto el rubio desorientado.  
>Mikoto coloco su dedo en su mejilla y ladeo la cabeza fingiendo recordar o pensar que decirle, finalmente decidió hablar.<br>—Supongo que al vernos en esa posición en la cocina, nos imaginaste a ti, a mí y a Satsuki-chan haciendo un salvaje trío—dijo en un tono insinuante provocando un drástico cambio en el color de la cara de Naruto, al ver como se sonrojo el joven, la Uchiha solo podía pensar en lo lindo que se veía—Por ahora descansa, no quiero que intentes violarme mientras entrenamos solo por estar excitado—  
>Esas palabras solo provocaron más pena en el rubio quien simplemente cerró los ojos, a los pocos minutos termino por dormirse debido a las caricias de Mikoto quien lo veía con una mirada que no podía distinguir entre cariño... Y deseo.<br>—"En verdad soy una mala madre"—pensó Mikoto mientras veía el relajado rostro de Naruto, poco a poco, la Uchiha comenzó a acercarse a él, su cabeza termino arriba de la del rubio, fue entonces que acomodando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, acerco su rostro al de Naruto para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, Mikoto rompió el beso separándose unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto pero inmediatamente volvió a besarlo, esta vez intento profundizar el beso, trataba de con sus labios abrir los de Naruto para darle acceso al interior de su boca, podía sentir como su lengua luchaba por pasar entre los labios de Naruto quien en una especie de reflejo abrió su boca lo suficiente como para que Mikoto lograra su objetivo, sujetando las mejillas del rubio, la Uchiha profundizo el beso, su lengua lamia la de Naruto al mismo tiempo que también lamia su paladar, Mikoto no quería ser brusca pues podría despertarlo, de repente, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los cerrados ojos de Mikoto y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, la Uchiha volvió a romper el beso y separo un poco su rostro de el de Naruto para poder verlo—Lo siento, Satsuki-chan—dijo con la voz temblorosa y con sus ojos humedecidos—Te mentí...—dijo para volver a besar al dormido Naruto quien estaba completamente al merced de Mikoto quien llena de culpa, no dejaba de disfrutar lo que hacía en ese momento.

(Fin del flash Back).

—Llegamos justo a tiempo Hana—dijo Tsume quien recién llegaba a la arena con su hija para ver de que era capaz Naruto—Por lo que escuche de su pelea con Kiba, Naruto tiene la fuerza física de una bestia, ya puedo ver que disfrutaremos mucho estar en la cama con él—dijo poniendo una picara mirada.  
>—Ka-san—hablo Hana quien se veía un poco molesta—¿Podrías dejar de hablar así? No puedo creer que solo unos rumores sean suficientes que para que quieras a alguien—<br>—No son solo rumores, Kuromaru lo comprobó, tiene un instinto animal superior al de cualquier otro depredador del mundo, ningún animal se atreve a atacarlo, incluso Kuromaru le tuvo miedo durante un momento—dijo Tsume mirando con deseo al muchacho, su hija estaba bastante impresionada, ya veía porque la quería casar con él.  
>—Bueno... Debo admitir que eso lo hace sonar atractivo—dijo Hana desviando la mirada un poco sonrojada—Pero, ni siquiera lo conocemos—<br>—Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después de que lo hayamos convertido en nuestro hombre Hana–dijo Tsume sonriendo.  
>Tenten y Lee se encontraban también sentados viendo la arena esperando el inicio de la pelea.<br>—Ese chico esta perdido—dijo Tenten confiada—No existe gennin vivo que pueda derrotar a Neji—  
>—Naruto es poderoso Tenten, estoy seguro de que podrá derrotar a Neji—dijo Lee.<br>—¿No piensas apoyar a tu compañero?—pregunto Tenten un poco molesta por las palabras del chico de grandes cejas.  
>—Neji siempre ha hecho alarde sobre la superioridad de haber nacido con talento y tener el destino de su lado, por eso quiero ver que Naruto, un chico que nació sin ningún tipo de habilidad lo derrote con su esfuerzo—dijo Lee con una mirada llena de convicción sorprendiendo un poco a su amiga.<br>—"Bueno, no es que no entienda como piensa Lee"—pensó Tenten—"Pero Naruto no podrá ganar, desde que se anunciaron los encuentros hace un mes, Neji ha estado entrenando y planeando una estrategia para enfrentarse específicamente a él, Naruto es un oponente de temer ya que posee un taijutsu al mismo nivel que Lee pero también puede hacer jutsus de gran poder, el taijutsu de Neji debería ser capaz de contrarrestar el de Naruto y ya tiene como contrarrestar sus posibles jutsus, Naruto no tiene tanto chakra como Menma y no podrá reactivar sus puntos de chakra una vez que Neji logre golpearlos, esta batalla está decidida"—  
>—Conocen las reglas—dijo el sensor—La pelea termina cuando uno de ustedes se rinda, muera o yo decida que no puede continuar ¿De acuerdo?—dijo para recibir un asentamiento por parte de los gennin—Bien, comiencen—<br>—Oye Neji—hablo Naruto tranquilamente.  
>—¿Que quieres?—pregunto Neji quien ya había adoptado una posición de pelea y esperaba que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, pero no lo hizo.<br>—Cuando te derrote tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Hinata—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a su oponente.  
>—¿Por qué?—pregunto Neji.<br>—Por ser un idiota, ¿Que otra razón hay?—dijo Naruto con simpleza haciendo enfadar al Hyuga—Todas esas estupideces que dijiste sobre el destino, son patrañas—  
>—No seas tonto, las vidas de todos nosotros están escritas en piedra y nada de lo que hagamos lo cambiara—dijo Neji seriamente—Si mi destino es perder, perderé, si tu destino es ganar, ganaras, no importa lo que hagamos, el resultado ya está predestinado—<br>—En verdad eres odioso—dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos a los lados sorprendiendo a todo el público y a su oponente—¡Si el destino es como dices, entonces anula todos mis puntos de chakra!—grito Naruto asombrando a todos por sus palabras.  
>—¡¿Que haces Naruto?!—grito Kiba desde su asiento.<br>—¿Que está haciendo?—pregunto Kushina claramente alarmada.  
>—Si permite eso, no podrá usar su chakra—dijo Minato preocupado.<br>—En verdad siento pena por ustedes—dijo Danzo obteniendo la atención de los Namikaze y de los demás presentes—Naruto no necesita tal cosa como el chakra para pelear—  
>Incluso Yagura se sorprendió con ese comentario, todos volvieron a mirar expectantes la batalla.<br>Tenten pensaba que la victoria de Neji ahora estaba realmente asegurada y Lee no podía creer que Naruto haya dicho eso.  
>—¿Estas loco? Mi victoria estará asegurada si no puedes usar chakra—dijo Neji exaltado.<br>—Entonces si te derroto con mis puntos de chakra bloqueados, tendrás que admitir que el destino no existe... Y te disculparas con Hinata—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante.  
>—¿Pero que está haciendo?—pregunto Shikamaru desde la sala de espera, ahí podían escuchar lo que decían.<br>—Neji está acabado—dijo Sasuke.  
>—Esta mas que acabado—dijo Satsuki.<br>—Aniki lo aplastara—dijo Naruko asintiendo.  
>Las palabras de los Uchiha y la Namikaze sorprendieron a los demás participantes, se preguntaban que tenía el rubio entre manos.<br>—Como quieras—dijo Neji mientras adoptaba una nueva posición.  
>—"¿Esa es...?"—pensaba Hiashi viendo la posición de Neji.<br>—Ocho trigamas, 64 palmas—dijo mientras activaba su byakugan.  
>—Aquí te espero—dijo Naruto confiado.<br>—¿Que planea?—pregunto Mei al ver que Naruto no tenía intenciones de defenderse.  
>—Tranquila—dijo Yagura obteniendo la atención de ella—Ese chico es en verdad un monstruo en lo que a combates se refiere—<br>—Te equivocas—dijo Danzo obteniendo la atención del Mizukage—Él es un bijuu, aquel que superara al Kyuubi, estamos presenciando al poderoso Reibi—las palabras de Danzo sorprendieron a muchos, los Namikaze y el Sarutobi no sabían que Naruto le hubiese contado de su sueño a alguien tan frío y calculador como Danzo, y más aun, que este lo recordara.  
>Neji de inmediato corrió contra su oponente que se encontraba estático, una vez frente a Naruto ataco—¡2 palmas!—dijo Neji al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con sus dos manos a Naruto que hizo una expresión de dolor ante el ataque, y fue así que Neji continuo—¡4 palmas! ¡8 palmas! ¡16 palmas! ¡32 palmas!—Neji golpeaba con fuerza y velocidad cada uno de los puntos de chakra de Naruto quien no dejaba de gruñir de dolor por sus golpes, casi todos los espectadores se preocuparon, otros ya daban por terminado el combate, pero solo unos pocos sabían que el rubio seguía en la pelea—¡64 palmas!—dijo Neji dando el último golpe en el último punto de chakra de Naruto, tirando al rubio al suelo.<br>Naruto permaneció inerte durante unos momentos, todos pensaban que había perdido, se cuestionaban que fuese un Uchiha, cosa que hizo enfurecer un poco a Mikoto quien solo esperaba pacientemente a que su "hijo" despertara, fue entonces que todos se asombraron y algunos sonrieron al ver que Naruto se levantaba del suelo aunque se veía un poco dolido, una vez en pie se sacudió la ropa fingiendo que nada había pasado.  
>—"Imposible"—pensaba Hiashi al ver al rubio<br>—Es realmente increíble que te puedas levantar—dijo Neji.  
>—Ahora...—dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba los nudillos—Mi turno—<br>Y fue entonces que Naruto corrió a gran velocidad contra Neji, en casi un segundo Naruto llego frente a Neji dispuesto a lanzar un poderoso golpe que sin duda le dolería, Neji conocía su fuerza y sabia que no podría esquivarlo, así que solo pudo hacer una cosa.  
>—¡Kaiten! (Rotación)—dijo Neji al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a girar hacia su derecha expulsando chakra por todo su cuerpo, creando una cúpula de chakra giratorio en la que impacto el poderoso puño de Naruto.<br>—¡No puedo creerlo!—dijo Hiashi sorprendiendo a su hija.  
>El puño de Naruto fue desviado hacia su izquierda pero el rubio no se rindió y con su brazo izquierdo volvió a golpear el kaiten de Neji, nuevamente fue un fracaso, Naruto se aparto sacudiendo sus manos, sus nudillos le dolían, cuando hizo el plan de humillar a Neji en taijutsu no pensó que usaría un escudo como ese, Neji dejo de girar al mismo tiempo que su kaiten desaparecía, Neji de inmediato se aproximo contra Naruto volviendo a golpear con sus palmas.<br>—"Tal vez esta no fue una muy buena idea después de todo"—pensaba Naruto tras recibir golpe tras golpe del Hyuga, fue entonces que Neji volvió a usar su kaiten cerca de Naruto provocando que este recibiera todo el poder de aquel vórtice de chakra en su cuerpo, el rubio salió disparado lejos del Hyuga cayendo violentamente al suelo.  
>—Te lo dije—dijo Neji desactivando el byakugan—Conozco tu estilo de pelea, aunque no sea el mismo, es similar al de Lee, por eso una vez que bloquee tu chakra, tu forma de pelear quedo sellada, acéptalo, has perdido—dijo el Hyuga, en verdad fue un golpe de suerte que Naruto decidiera dejar que bloqueara su chakra ya que de haber podido usar jutsus la cosa se habría puesto peor, claramente pensaba que el destino estaba de su lado.<br>—Cállate—dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con su ropa un poco destrozada, Neji y Hiashi se sorprendieron de que pudiese levantarse después de haber recibido de lleno el kaiten.  
>—Ríndete—dijo Neji—No podrás ganar sin tu chakra, y gracias a mi kaiten no podrás superarme en una batalla de taijutsu aun con esa increíble fuerza que tienes, ¿Te haces llamar un Uchiha? Ni siquiera tienes el sharingan, mi byakugan se encarga de que no tenga puntos ciegos, no tienes oportunidad—<br>El discurso de Neji enfado a tres personas en especifico, Sasuke, Satsuki y Mikoto quienes querían entrar a la arena y enseñarle a Neji a no meterse con su familia frente a ellos, aunque eso no fue necesario ya que paso algo que en verdad nadie se esperaba, Naruto saco de una de sus bolsas ninja lo que parecía ser nada más y nada menos que un libro Icha Icha ¿Como lo consiguió? Jiraiya se lo había regalado en recompensa por el consejo.  
>—¡¿Que está haciendo con eso?!—dijo Kushina sonrojada mientras Minato se ponía nervioso—¡Danzo! ¡Mira las mañas que le diste!—<br>—¡¿Que?!—dijo Danzo claramente ofendido—¡No seas ridícula, nunca leía mientras lo entrenaba!—  
>—"Tenemos mucho en común Naruto"—pensó Hiruzen orgulloso.<br>—Ese chico...—murmuro Kakashi desde los asientos mientras veía el libro de Naruto—¡Ese ejemplar ni siquiera ha salido! ¡¿Donde lo consiguió?!—  
>—¿Que piensas hacer con una novela erótica?—pregunto Neji bastante exaltado por lo que veía.<br>—No te hagas el tonto Neji—dijo Naruto en voz seria—Conozco tu secreto—  
>—¿Secreto?—dijo Neji confundido.<br>—¡Lo eh visto!—grito Naruto obteniendo la atención de todos mientras señalaba a Neji de forma acusadora—¡Un día mientras paseaba! ¡Te vi mirando una pared fijamente mientras te movías de un ángulo a otro! ¡Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que eran las aguas termales! ¡La sección de mujeres para ser exactos!—Neji comenzó a ponerse nervioso al mismo tiempo que todos prestaban mas y mas atención al rubio—¡Y pude notar que tenias el byakugan activado!—  
>(Silencio incomodo).<br>—¡Mentira! ¡No tienes pruebas!—grito Neji rojo de vergüenza mientras muchos murmullos se comenzaban a escuchar.  
>—Pero eso no importa—dijo Naruto mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a "leer" tranquilamente—Adelante, ataca—<br>—¡¿Que?!—dijo Neji claramente ofendido.  
>—¡No puede ser!—dijo Kakashi mientras pensaba—"¿Por que demonios no elegí ser su jounnin sensei?, tal vez pueda cambiárselo a Kushina-san por su hija"—<br>—Eres un idiota, mi byakugan combinado con la desventaja que te da leer eso será una victoria fácil—dijo Neji indignado de que el rubio no lo tomara enserio.  
>—Byakugan, byakugan, byakugan—dijo Naruto con una voz infantil para luego cerrar sus ojos—Soy un Uchiha, tuve el infortunio de haber nacido en la familia equivocada y no tener un sharingan, pero me da igual si no tengo un doujutsu, simplemente creare uno—dijo al mismo tiempo que abría lentamente los ojos mostrando que ya no eran azules, sino negros con un casi invisible margen azul—Kurogan...—<br>Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, inclusive Danzo, los mas perplejos eran Minato, Kushina, Menma, Naruko, Mikoto, Sasuke y Satsuki, ¿Por que Naruto tenía un doujutsu?  
>—¿Una línea de sangre?—pregunto Neji bastante sorprendido.<br>—Claro que no—dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolo más—No tengo tal cosa como una línea de sangre, el kurogan es un doujutsu latente en todos los humanos, aunque en realidad no es un doujutsu ya que los ojos simplemente cambian de apariencia, no es como si tuviesen algún poder o algo, es solo para impresionar, lo llame kurogan, una vez que lo uso me pongo serio para dar la impresión de ser en realidad un doujutsu—dijo para comenzar a leer el libro—Ataca de una vez—  
>Neji tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, todos tenían, ¿Un doujutsu artificial? ¿No era más que apariencia? Sonaba estúpido, sin embargo, Neji arremetió contra Naruto con el estilo del puño suave como todo Hyuga, pero lo que paso dejo perplejos a todos, Naruto evadía todos y cada uno de los golpes, no los bloqueaba, solo se movía de un lado a otro sin despegar su vista del libro.<br>—"Vaya, si supiera que en realidad no puedo leer el libro por estar esquivando sus golpes se alegraría un poco de no acertar ninguno"—pensó Naruto.  
>—"Mierda, incluso lo cambiaría por Sasuke con tal de ser su sensei, si le enseñara mis técnicas y lo convenciera de teñirse el cabello podría callar a Gai con respecto a Lee"—pensaba Kakashi.<br>Finalmente, el rubio cerro el libro y con el golpeo a Neji justo en los ojos haciendo que retrocediera, rápidamente el rubio se aproximo a atacar al Hyuga quien en un intento de defenderse activo su kaiten, el puño de Naruto impacto contra el domo de chakra giratorio provocando una gran ráfaga de viento, Naruto seguía intentando atravesar el escudo de Neji, sin embargo, una mejor idea apareció por su mente, con su brazo libre golpeo el suelo haciendo que la tierra de la arena se levantara, el kaiten de Neji desapareció ya que el chico había perdido el equilibrio.  
>—"Esa fuerza..."—pensaba Kushina mas que asombrada—"No es tan fuerte como Tsunade pero no está usando chakra en sus puños ya que lo tiene bloqueado, ¿En verdad es posible tener una fuerza física semejante con solo entrenamiento?"—<br>—"Ese golpe es tan fuerte como los de Gai cuando se pone serio"—pensó Kakashi.  
>Mientras Neji estaba suspendido en el aire debido a la onda expansiva del golpe, solo podía ver con gran sorpresa a Naruto con su puño clavado en la tierra, fue entonces que el rubio se reincorporo y adopto una posición de batalla que por la fuerza de su moviendo creó una oleada de fuerza que empujo a Neji y los escombros.<br>—"¿Pero que está haciendo?"—pensó Hiashi al ver que Naruto había adoptado la posición de la máxima técnica del clan Hyuga.  
>Neji junto sus dos palmas a sus costados y las empujo hacia adelante creando una onda de viento poderosa que al impactar contra Naruto lo levanto en el aire destrozando el suelo que lo rodeaba, no obstante, Naruto ni siquiera se veía impresionado, ambos tocaron con sus pies el suelo y Naruto volvió a adoptar la misma posición que antes.<br>—Ocho trigamas, 64 palmas—dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que desapareció de la vista de todos.  
>—"¡¿Como...?! Esa velocidad..."—pensó Minato realmente asombrado de la velocidad de su hijo... Esa velocidad era de por lo menos la mitad de la del actual Raikage.<br>Naruto apareció frente a un perplejo Neji y con una increíble precisión comenzó a atacar—¡2 palmas!—dijo Naruto al momento que golpeaba dos puntos de chakra de Neji quien no se lo podía creer, Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi tampoco creían lo que veían, un chico recreando la máxima técnica de los Hyuga sin byakugan—¡4 palmas! ¡8 palmas! ¡16 palmas! ¡32 palmas!—dijo mientras seguía golpeando con fuerza cada punto de chakra y Neji gruñía de dolor tras sentir cada golpe—¡Oops! Perdí la cuenta, empezamos de nuevo, ¡2 palmas! ¡4 palmas!—dijo Naruto para comenzar a golpear todos los puntos de nuevo, muchos sabían que solo lo hacía para seguir golpeándolo, perdió la cuenta varias veces, Neji solo rogaba por que se detuviera ya que no soportaba los golpes, era como si lo golpeara con estacas de metal, Naruto no podía golpear los puntos de chakra directamente, pero sí podía golpear los nervios del cuerpo, finalmente pareció haber terminado—¡Esto es por Hinata! ¡64 palmas!—dijo para dar el golpe final que derribo a Neji al suelo mientras escupía sangre por la boca, Naruto volteo hacia el publico buscando a alguien en especifico con sus ojos negros, una vez que pudo verla levanto las manos con sus pulgares extendidos y grito—¡Te lo dije Hinata! ¡Castigare a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarte!—  
>Esa declaración de Naruto hizo enrojecer de sobremanera a la Hyuga quien solo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos bajando la mirada, Kiba estaba un poco celoso de la fuerza del rubio pero estaba feliz de lo que hizo por su amiga, sin embargo, pudo notarse cierta pesadez en el aire, Hinata podía sentir las serias y frías miradas de Mikoto y Akari quienes estaban sentadas muy cerca poniendo nervioso a Tatsumi y a Kiba, Kushina estaba indignada de que su hijo estuviese de casanova, Satsuki y Naruko sentían un fuerte deseo de asesinar a Hinata, muchos otros se enternecieron con lo que Naruto dijo, Hiashi recordó vagamente que ese chico solía jugar con su hija ocasionalmente pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al voltear a ver a Hanabi quien veía a Naruto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Yagura lloraba al estilo anime tras pensar que Naruto ya estaba interesado en alguien y que no le agradecería el haberlo comprometido con Mei.<br>—Ese es mi muchacho—dijo Danzo orgulloso haciendo enfadar un poco a Minato ya que debería ser él quien diga eso.  
>—¡El ganador es Naruto Uchiha!—dijo el sensor recibiendo un gran grito de admiración por parte del público—A partir de ahora eres un chunnin, puedes elegir pelear tu siguiente batalla o retirarte si gustas—<br>—Genial—dijo Naruto sonriente.  
>—¿Como lograste golpear todos mis puntos de chakra?—pregunto Neji en el suelo—¿Como los viste?—<br>—Me pase el último fin de semana previo a nuestra pelea estudiando un mapa sobre los puntos del chakra en el cuerpo, una vez que logre memorizarlo solo tuve que calcular por tu tamaño y complexión donde estarían—dijo Naruto como si nada.  
>—Vaya, veo que naciste con una buena memoria—dijo Neji tratando de consolarse a si mismo tras saber que no perdió contra alguien sin talento.<br>—No exactamente—hablo Naruto obteniendo la atención de Neji—Pase gran tiempo en la biblioteca buscando entre libros y pergaminos técnicas ninja, mis padres nunca se interesaron en enseñarme nada, al principio fue muy difícil, apenas entendía las palabras, y por más que leía no podía recordar todo lo que había visto, de alguna forma, mi memoria comenzó a mejorar conforme más me esforzaba—Neji estaba perplejo ante esas palabras, al final, Naruto en verdad había desarrollado un talento a partir del trabajo duro, nunca lo había visto de esa forma—Nosotros elegimos nuestro propio destino Neji, si frente a mi no está el futuro que quiero, simplemente seguiré caminando, seguiré buscando, ya encontrare el destino que quiero en algún momento, debes arriesgarte a perder un buen futuro por la simple posibilidad de tener uno mucho mejor, así es como pienso, ese es mi camino ninja—  
>—"Dejar un destino por otro..."—pensaba Neji—"Uno malo por uno bueno... Uno bueno por la posibilidad de uno mucho mejor... Es una buena forma de verlo"—<br>Los médicos se llevaban a Neji a la enfermería, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a la sala de espera, cerro sus ojos por un momento, al abrirlos, estos volvían a ser azules, el rubio simplemente pensó—"Así que mi limite sigue siendo una vez por día, me podría arriesgar a quedar ciego o peor si vuelvo a usarlo hoy... Debí haberlo guardado por si me enfrentaba a Menma"—  
>—¿No estás contenta Hinata?—pregunto Tatsumi en los asientos obteniendo la atención de la Hyuga y los demás que los acompañaban—Naruto hizo esto solo por ti, recuerda "recompensarlo" bien—dijo haciendo claro a que se refería por recompensar.<br>Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera al pensar en eso, Kiba y Tatsumi comenzaron a reír hasta que un instinto asesino los petrifico, ambos voltearon a ver a Mikoto y Satsuki quienes aunque una parecía sonreír y la otra no tenia expresión, claramente estaban molestas, el castaño decidió callarse diciendo que solo bromeaba con una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras tanto Naruto llegaba junto a sus hermanos quienes no tardaron en bombardearlo con preguntas.  
>—Ya se los dije, no es ningún doujutsu en realidad—decía Naruto tratando de explicarse.<br>—Entonces explícalo con todo detalle—pregunto Sasuke—Y más importante aún, dime como conseguirlo—  
>—Creo que deberíamos hablarlo en otro momento—dijo Naruto seriamente mientras volteaba a la arena donde el sensor anunciaba el siguiente encuentro de Satsuki vs Naruko.<br>—Vaya, vaya—hablo Menma obteniendo la atención de todos—Batalla de hermanas ¿No es genial Aniki? Recuerda que ambas puedan dar el placer del fruto prohibido—  
>Ese comentario por parte del pelirrojo confundió un poco a algunos pero unos pocos entendieron claramente lo que quiso decir, tanto Satsuki como Naruko se sonrojaron al escucharlo, Sasuke tenía que hacer lo posible por no reírse y burlarse indiscriminadamente de ellas, quería golpear al pelirrojo pero debía admitir que fue una buena broma, las chicas bajaron a la arena listas para el combate, Naruko vestía con la misma chaqueta desabrochada que tenía en la primera parte de los exámenes, solo que ahora usaba unos shorts negros que apenas llegaban a sus rodillas adornados con sus bolsas ninja, y en lugar de su camisa blanca, usaba una camisa negra con el símbolo del remolino al igual que Menma.<br>—Ya conocen las reglas—dijo el sensor volviendo a explicar lo que ya había explicado—De acuerdo, comiencen—  
>Ambas permanecieron inmóviles durante un momento, mirándose fijamente, la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por el enfrentamiento, la hija del Hokage, Naruko Namikaze, jinchuriki del Kyuubi contra la hija del antiguo líder de la policía de Konoha, Satsuki Uchiha, sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, y de un momento a otro, las dos chicas comenzaron a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Suiton: Teppōdama!/¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!—gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo que lanzaban sus técnicas.  
>La bola de fuego de Satsuki impacto contra la bola de agua de Naruko creando una gran nube de vapor que las envolvió, bloqueando la vista del público.<br>Satsuki estaba atenta con su sharingan activado (tres aspas), de pronto pudo ver unos cuantos kunais dirigirse hacia ella.  
>—"Atacas a ciegas ¿Eh? Es una desgracia no tener un sharingan"—pensó Satsuki mientras evadía fácilmente los kunai pero fue entonces que noto algo, uno de esos kunais era de tres puntas.<br>Satsuki volteo rápidamente para recibir un poderoso golpe de Naruko quien se había transportado con su hiraishin, Satsuki trato de golpearla con una patada pero la rubia volvió a desaparecer en un destello amarillo, las pupilas de Satsuki se movieron al rededor de toda su cornea (la parte blanca del ojo para los que no lo saben) buscando a su oponente, Naruko apareció detrás de la Uchiha intentando cortarla con su kunai de tres puntas, pero Satsuki en un movimiento rápido se volteo desenfundando su katana para bloquear el ataque de la rubia.  
>—No eres tan rápida para engañar a mi sharingan—dijo Satsuki con una confiada sonrisa.<br>—Al final de los exámenes—murmuro Naruko con la mirada seria—Onii-chan volverá a casa y dejara de ser tu hermano para volver a ser mío—  
>Los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron de sorpresa, ignoro la forma en la que la rubia había llamado a Naruto, lo que le importaba fue lo que dijo sobre "volver a casa" y dejar de ser su "hermano" ¿A que se refería? Los ojos de Naruko comenzaron a cambiar de azules a rojos con la pupila rasgada.<br>—¿Crees que te entregare a Naruto-Kun?—pregunto Satsuki con una mirada fría, su voz también se había vuelto muy seria.  
>—No necesito tu permiso para tomar algo que me pertenece—respondió Naruko de la misma forma que la Uchiha.<br>Satsuki en verdad se enfado con esas palabras y en un movimiento de su katana logro hacer que Naruko perdiera el equilibrio para luego acertar una patada directo a su estomago la cual la hizo retroceder.  
>—¿Como te atreves?—dijo Satsuki mas que furiosa por el comentario.<br>—Es mi hermano—dijo Naruko mientras se ponía en posición de combate con su kunai frente a ella, el vapor que se había generado antes ya estaba por desvanecerse—Y lo amo—  
>—¿Por que tus palabras me hacen sentir tan enferma?—dijo Satsuki mientras tomaba una posición de kendo con su katana—No parece que este hablando del típico amor familiar que tienen los hermanos—<br>—Bueno...—dijo Naruko mientras una ligera y desafiante sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—Debes admitir que Onii-chan es muy lindo—dijo haciendo enfadar mas a la Uchiha—¿Sabias que en el clan Uzumaki se practicaba el incesto para mantener la pureza de nuestros chakras?—  
>Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Satsuki apretó sus dientes, sujeto con fuerza el mango de la katana, libero cantidades monstruosas de chakra junto con un increíble instinto asesino que rivalizaba con el de Naruto, la rubia no se inmuto ante eso, se mantuvo seria mientras veía como su oponente perdía los estribos, su plan de desquiciar a Satsuki estaba funcionando.<br>—Voy a matarte...—murmuro Satsuki con la mirada ensombrecida, sus palabras eran lo suficientemente altas como para que solo Naruko la escuchara—Voy a matarte... Y me casare con Naruto-Kun sobre tu tumba—  
>—¿Enserio?—dijo Naruko sarcástica al mismo tiempo que chakra rojizo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, su instinto asesino también se hizo presente, el sensor del examen estaba que se orinaba de la presencia de ellas dos—Yo haré el amor con Aniki sobre la tuya—<p> 


	18. Chapter 18-Primer intento

Hola a todos, estoy pronto a los exámenes por lo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo superhumano por actualizar, ahora lo importante, no se ustedes pero esta pelea no fue lo que yo me imagine en mi mente, así que me disculpo, pero no se me da crear batallas de mujeres, ahora una pregunta, se que todos lo han estado pidiendo a gritos mudos, así que les preguntare ¿Con quién quieren que Naruto tenga su primer lemon? O más bien, ¿Cuál integrante del harem quieren que le quite a Naruto su inocencia? Díganlo en los comentarios, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 18.-Primer intento.

—Oye...—Hablo Sasuke con una mirada inexpresiva hacia el campo de batalla.  
>—¿Si?—respondió Menma de igual forma.<br>—Creí que bromeabas cuando dijiste eso sobre el "placer del fruto prohibido"—dijo el Uchiha.  
>—Estaba bromeando, nunca imagine que sería verdad—dijo el Namikaze.<br>Se preguntaran por qué están hablando de esa forma los chicos, pues es sencillo, desde su posición pudieron escuchar las palabras de Naruko hacia Satsuki, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo al escuchar a su hermana, sabía que últimamente estaba un poco obsesionada con Naruto pero nunca se imagino que tuviese esa clase de intenciones.  
>—¿De qué me perdí?—pregunto Naruto quien convenientemente había ido al baño justo antes de la confrontación verbal de las chicas.<br>—Nada que debas saber—dijo Sasuke, creía que sería mejor que el rubio no lo supiera por el momento.  
>Mientras tanto, Naruko y Satsuki no se habían movido de sus posiciones, la rubia sabia como combatir contra un Uchiha, Kakashi se lo había dicho en una ocasión, solo tienes que mirar a sus pies y evitaras verte atrapado en un genjutsu.<br>—Oye, se me ocurre algo—dijo Naruko en voz alta obteniendo la atención de Satsuki, la rubia volteo hacia la zona de espera donde se encontraban los participantes, ahí pudo ver a Naruto, Menma y Sasuke recargados en el soporte, al ver al rubio sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro generando aun más odio en su oponente—¡Aniki!—grito Naruko obteniendo la atención de sus dos hermanos junto con Sasuke—¡Hagamos una apuesta!—  
>Todos se sorprendieron con esas palabras, Satsuki la miraba perpleja, Sasuke estaba temeroso de lo que le pidiera a Naruto como recompensa si lograba ganar, pero Menma se mantenía serio, inmediatamente mostró una macabra sonrisa.<br>—El plan "Naruto, vuelve a casa: Versión Menma y Naruko" inicia—dijo el pelirrojo obteniendo la atención de Naruto y Sasuke.  
>—¡Onii-chan!—grito Naruko hacia los chicos haciendo sonrojar a Naruto por esa forma de llamarlo y haciendo enfadar aun mas a Satsuki—¡Usaremos este torneo para recuperarte! ¡Si Menma y yo derrotamos a los Uchihas! ¡Volverás a ser un Namikaze y regresaras a casa!—<br>Los gennin no fueron los únicos que escucharon esa declaración de guerra, la voz de Naruko había llegado a oídos del público, de casi todos los espectadores.  
>—Naruko...—murmuro Minato con la voz débil totalmente conmovido.<br>—Hija...—dijo Kushina mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.  
>En los asientos del público, una mujer apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras en sus ojos mostraba un magenkyo sharingan y no era la única, a su lado una joven chica castaña se encontraba realmente furiosa, no lo expresaba, pero en verdad lo estaba, todo el público comenzó a murmurar cosas entre ellos.<br>—¿El Hokage tenía tres hijos?—pregunto un espectador.  
>—¿El Uchiha es un Namikaze?—pregunto otro.<br>—¡Satsuki!—grito Mikoto amplificando su voz con chakra desde los asientos atrayendo la atención de todos—¡Acaba con esa malcriada!—  
>Esta por demás decir que todos los presentes quedaron perplejos ante esas palabras, era un hecho que la líder del clan Uchiha no quería perder al rubio, un profundo odio crecía en el interior de Kushina al escucharla.<br>—¡Naruko!—grito la pelirroja amplificando su voz con chakra ganando la atención del público—¡No te contengas!—  
>Ahora era Mikoto quien estaba furiosa, quería ir por Kushina y asesinarla por querer intentar quitarle a su "hijo".<br>Solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta del rubio ante eso, no podían obligarlo a aceptar por lo que tampoco tenían muchas esperanzas en su plan.  
>—¡Acepto la apuesta! ¡Confió en ti Satsuki-chan!—dijo Naruto haciendo que Satsuki se sonrojara y que Naruko sonriera.<br>De un momento a otro Naruko saco de su bolsa ninja varios kunais de tres puntas los cuales lanzo dejándolos clavados por toda la arena, fue entonces que en un destello amarillo la rubia comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer de un lugar a otro intentando confundir al sharingan de su oponente, Satsuki clavo su katana en el suelo y rápidamente saco de su bolsa varias shurikens las cuales comenzaron a forrarse de chakra Raiton, la Uchiha las lanzo a una increíble velocidad contra los kunais de tres puntas destruyendo los mangos de cada uno de estos, Naruko apareció justo por detrás de ella tomando su ultimo kunai de tres puntas para arremeter contra la Uchiha pero Satsuki tomo su katana para detener el ataque, la rubia tenía una expresión de sorpresa y molestia.  
>—Vine aquí lista para ganar, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, no me conformare con nada menos que tu muerte—dijo Satsuki mirando a los ojos de Naruko quien al notar el encuentro de sus miradas cerro los párpados y desvío la vista hacia un lado, fue entonces que Satsuki le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen arrojando a Naruko unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, clavo su katana en el suelo y comenzó a trazar sellos—¡Katon: Gōkyakū! (bola de fuego)—dijo para lanzar una poderosa llamarada, sin embargo, la rubia no perdió el tiempo puesto que ya estaba trazando sellos.<br>—¡Katon: Endan! (bala de fuego)—dijo Naruko al momento que escupía una gran llamarada.  
>Los jutsus de ambas chocaron, ninguna quería ceder, todos miraban con asombro el poderoso fuego que salía de sus bocas, poco a poco el jutsu de Naruko comenzó a ganar terreno, Satsuki no aguanto más y tomando su katana del suelo termino por moverse a un lado evitando por poco el ataque.<br>—"¡Cuanto chakra!—pensó Satsuki sorprendida—"Olvide que es un jinchuriki, eso será un problema"—  
>Satsuki no perdió ni un segundo y se aproximo contra Naruko quien se preparo para defenderse, rápidamente la Uchiha comenzó a atacar con su katana, Naruko detuvo la hoja de la espada con su kunai de tres puntas pero...<br>—"¡No puede ser!"—pensó la rubia al ver como Satsuki desvío hacia un lado su kunai dando un giro para dar un corte horizontal directo al abdomen de la Namikaze.  
>Naruko logro moverse pero parte de su ropa quedo cortada mientras se veía como la sangre salía del ligero corte que tenía en su vientre, la rubia se toco la herida en señal de dolor mientras miraba a Satsuki, no podía creerlo, esa posición, esa forma de sostener la katana, la rubia pudo ver sobre Satsuki la imagen de Akari.<br>—¡Increíble!—dijo Tatsumi con sorpresa poniéndose de pie.  
>—Mi Kenjutsu...—murmuro Akari al ver a Satsuki.<br>La herida de Naruko estaba sanando rápido, busco tranquilamente en su bolso ninja, se sorprendió al notar que solo tenía un kunai mas para usar el hiraishin.  
>—Parece que debo dejar de jugar—dijo Naruko al momento que guardaba su kunai y sus brazos comenzaban a envolverse en pequeñas cadenas doradas, sin embargo, la rubia se sorprendió al ver como Satsuki sonrió ligeramente, fue en ese momento que la espada de la Uchiha comenzó a generar pequeñas descargas eléctricas.<br>—Raiton: Raiga...—murmuro Satsuki al momento que su katana se forraba de chakra Raiton puro.  
>—Impresionante—dijo Hiruzen viendo el enfrentamiento—Esa chica a logrado darle una afinidad a su arma a pesar de no estar hecha de metal conductor de chakra—<br>—Es el mismo jutsu que la compañera de Naruto uso contra mi—dijo Yagura impresionado.  
>De un momento a otro, ambas chicas comenzaron a correr una contra la otra, al estar a centímetros de distancia la relampagueante espada de Satsuki chocaba contra las doradas cadenas de Naruko, era un gran espectáculo de luces el que podían ver los espectadores.<br>—Ustedes los Uchiha, nunca pueden crear un estilo de pelea propio, siempre tienen que robar el de alguien que se esforzó creándolo—decía Naruko mientras bloqueaba los tajos de la espada de Satsuki.  
>—Cierra la boca, no te basto con arruinarle la infancia a Naruto-Kun, ahora también quieres quitarle la felicidad que tanto merece—decía Satsuki mientras atacaba con fuerza.<br>En un solo movimiento, Naruko logro atrapar la katana con su mano izquierda comenzando a crear un rasengan en la derecha, estaba concentrando mucho chakra ya que no solo quería derrotar a Satsuki, sabía que no podía matarla porque eso le haría perder puntos con Naruto pero estaba más que permitido enviarla al hospital durante varios meses, sin embargo, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Satsuki quien soltó su mano izquierda de su katana poniéndola a uno de sus costados, fue entonces que pequeñas chispas comenzaron a notarse en su mano, poco a poco, electricidad se generaba en ese mismo lugar.  
>—"¿Ese es...?"—pensó Kakashi con total sorpresa.<br>—Sasuke—hablo Naruto volteando a ver al Uchiha.  
>—Vaya, y pensar solo se los mostré una vez—dijo Sasuke feliz.<br>Naruko apretó sus dientes y sin soltar la espada arremetió con su rasengan a Satsuki quien al mismo tiempo arrojo su mano izquierda cargada de electricidad.  
>—¡Rasengan!¡Chidori!—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus técnicas.  
>El viento comenzó a agitarse a su alrededor, el cabello rubio de Naruko y el cabello azabache de Satsuki ondulaban con fuerza mientras hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no ceder en el choque de sus chakras, finalmente, una brillante explosión de luz las obligo a separarse tomando distancia, Mikoto y Kushina miraban con atención la pelea, cada una apoyando a su respectiva hija para poder tener la custodia de Naruto.<br>Una vez que la brillante luz desapareció podían verse a Naruko y Satsuki a cierta distancia entre ellas, rápidamente la rubia comenzó a trazar sellos.  
>—¡Futon: Renkudan!—dijo Naruko al momento que disparaba de su boca varias balas de aire.<br>Satsuki pudo evadirlas fácilmente ya que podía verlas con su sharingan, fue entonces que Naruko metió sus manos en sus bolsas ninja sacando sus dos kunais de tres puntas, las cadenas doradas comenzaron a enrollarse en los mangos de ellos.  
>—"Aun no puedo poner sellos con mi chakra como Otou-san, y no creo que Satsuki me dé tiempo de dibujarlos, tendré que improvisar un poco"—pensó la Namikaze.<br>Y de un momento a otro, Naruko arrojo uno de sus kunais extendiendo su cadena dorada, Satsuki desvío el kunai con su katana pero fue entonces que Naruko apareció en un destello amarillo a su lado, Satsuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al momento que recibió un poderoso puñetazo en su estomago levantándola en el aire mientras escupía sangre, a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo pudo sentir como una de las cadenas de Naruko se aferraba a su pierna y actuando como un látigo la estrello brutalmente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter provocando que soltara su espada.  
>—¡Satsuki-chan!—grito Naruto preocupado.<br>Satsuki se levantaba lentamente del suelo, ese golpe en verdad le dolió, Naruko al ver como se levantaba rápidamente volvió a lanzar su kunai junto con su cadena, Satsuki tomo su katana y procedió a evadir el ataque moviéndose a un lado para evitar que Naruko la sorprendiera pero su plan no resulto en lo absoluto al ver como el kunai cambiaba de dirección hacia ella clavándose en su pierna, con un gruñido de dolor la Uchiha volvió a caer al suelo y en un destello amarillo, Naruko apareció arrodillada a su lado sosteniendo el kunai.  
>—Mientras mi kunai este atado por mis cadenas puedo controlar su dirección, era imposible que lo evadieras—dijo al mismo tiempo que retorcía el kunai provocando más dolor en la herida de Satsuki.<br>La Uchiha rápidamente alejo a Naruko con una patada, se saco el kunai de su pierna y procedió a levantarse para tomar distancia lo antes posible, se podía ver como cojeaba al moverse, levanto su katana y se puso en posición para defenderse, Naruko sonrió al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus kunais, la rubia se aproximo contra Satsuki lanzando su puño hacia el frente, la Uchiha se cubrió con la hoja de la katana defendiendo el golpe pero fue entonces que pudo notar como los ojos de la rubia se hacían rojos con la pupila rasgada, de un momento a otro, la katana salió disparada al cielo dejando a Satsuki totalmente desprotegida ante los poderoso golpes encadenados de Naruko, con un gancho derecho al mentón la rubia levanto en el aire a Satsuki y de un salto se coloco debajo de ella mientras flotaban.  
>—Volverá a usar esa técnica—dijo Kiba.<br>—No importa, Satsuki debería lograr escapar, Naruto dijo que su hermana solo conoce la técnica incompleta—dijo Tatsumi intentando tranquilizar a Mikoto quien se veía un poco preocupada.  
>—No, observa—dijo Akari de forma monótona.<br>Las cadenas de los brazos de Naruko se desprendieron comenzando a rodear a Satsuki, de pronto se vio encadenada por las cadenas doradas de la rubia quien la sostuvo del abdomen precipitándose al suelo mientras giraba a gran velocidad.  
>—¡No podrá liberarse!—dijo Lee totalmente impresionado.<br>Naruko estaba lista para saltarse y dejar que Satsuki se estrellara brutalmente en el suelo pero no contó con algo, Satsuki movió ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver Naruko directamente a los ojos.  
>—"¡Mierda!"—pensó Naruko pero ya era tarde.<br>Satsuki la hizo entrar en un genjutsu con su sharingan, los ojos de Naruko volvieron a ser azules al mismo tiempo que perdía la consciencia, como resultado las cadenas de chakra desaparecieron, Satsuki se reincorporo sujetando a Naruko del cuello de su camisa para ponerla en una posición horizontal mientras caían a solo unos pocos metros del suelo.  
>—¿Que piensa hacer?—pregunto Naruto.<br>—Demostrar que es una Uchiha—dijo Sasuke orgulloso.  
>De un momento a otro, Satsuki hizo un combo de golpes en Naruko quien se libero del genjutsu al sentir el dolor del primero, una vez que el cuerpo de la rubia toco tierra solo pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago al recibir una poderosa patada descendente de su oponente que provoco que el suelo se quebrantara.<br>—¡Ráfaga de leones!—dijo Satsuki al momento de terminar su combo.  
>—¡Bien hecho Satsuki!—grito Mikoto desde el publico.<br>—La técnica de Sasuke—dijo Tatsumi totalmente impresionado.  
>Satsuki se levanto un poco jadeante del suelo mientras retrocedía unos pasos, Naruko aun se encontraba tirada mientras gruñía de dolor, lentamente logro levantarse un poco dolorida.<br>—Vas a pagar eso—dijo Naruko con una voz seria y rencorosa.  
>—Te lo dije, no pienso abandonar este lugar hasta que tu corazón deje de latir—dijo Satsuki de la misma forma.<br>Naruko se debatía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, fue entonces que recordó uno de los consejos que Kakashi le había dado "Desquiciar a tu enemigo nunca es bueno pero tampoco es malo, bien sus ataques podrían aumentar de intensidad pero su defensa dejara prácticamente de existir" Esa frase resonaba en su mente, y tenía la mejor arma emocional contra Satsuki.  
>—¿Sabes...?—dijo Naruko mientras se erguía en su posición con una expresión calmada para luego cambiar a una llena de lujuria—No puedo decidirme en qué será lo primero que le haré a Aniki cuando vuelva a casa—Satsuki apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dientes, los chicos también escuchaban por lo que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas ante esas palabras—El solo imaginarme rodeada por sus brazos mientras dormimos juntos en la misma cama hace que me vuelva loca—<br>—Cállate...—murmuro Satsuki mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco.  
>—Espera, creo que lo que realmente disfrutare será volver a bañarme con él en la tina, aunque ahora que estamos más grandes estaremos un poco mas apretados—dijo de forma inocente.<br>—¿Se bañaron juntos?—pregunto Sasuke con una nerviosa expresión mientras miraba al rubio a su lado.  
>—No quiero hablar de eso y tú no quieres escucharlo—dijo Naruto con una mirada sombría.<br>—Normalmente me burlaría pero esto es cosa seria—dijo Menma de igual forma.  
>—Tal vez le pida que me enseñe... No... Que me demuestre el proceso por el que dos personas tienen un bebe—dijo Naruko mientras fantaseaba esa lujuriosa y depravada escena donde ella y Naruto hacían el amor salvajemente.<br>Eso fue todo, Satsuki no soporto mas y termino por perder los estribos, se próximo a toda velocidad contra Naruko pero la momento de lanzar un golpe la rubia sonriente se movió hacia un lado para darle un rodillazo en el estomago que provoco que Satsuki escupiera, casi sintió que vomitaría, Satsuki cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el estomago mientras a su lado se encontraba Naruko con una sonrisa arrogante, Satsuki volvió a levantarse atacando a Naruko quien solo evadía sus torpes golpes con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios, en un momento a otro, la rubia atrapo uno de sus puños con la palma de su mano mientras ponía su otra mano a un costado.  
>—En verdad te agradezco que hayas estado con Aniki cuando yo lo ignoraba—dijo Naruko de forma "amable"—Pero él ya no te necesita, yo me encargare de darle todo el amor que merece, como hermana... Y como mujer—dijo al mismo tiempo que su brazo se envolvía en cadenas doradas y golpeaba de forma brutal a Satsuki provocando que escupiera sangre y saliera disparada.<br>Satsuki reboto varias veces por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra el muro creando un pequeño cráter en él, la chica se desprendió de la pared cayendo al suelo semiconsciente.  
>—Y la ganadora es...—dijo el sensor pero fue interrumpido por un grito.<br>—¡Satsuki-chan! ¡No te rindas! ¡Sé que estas despierta así que levántate!—grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la atención del público.  
>—Supongo que no debo dejar cabos sueltos—dijo Naruko fríamente mientras sus cadenas desaparecían y comenzaba a crear una esfera de chakra entre azul y dorado en la palma de su mano derecha—Uzumaki Rasengan—dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr contra Satsuki quien intentaba levantarse.<br>La Uchiha quedo arrodillada mientras levantaba su vista solo para ver frente a ella a Naruko a punto de impactarla con su rasengan.

(Flash back).

Podemos ver a una pequeña niña caminando en lo que parecía ser una casa donde se celebraba un cumpleaños.  
>—Hola Satsuki-chan—dijo un chico pelirrojo acercándose a ella amistosamente—¿Quieres jugar a las atrapadas con nosotros?—<br>—No, pero gracias Menma—dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
>—Si cambias de opinión estaremos jugando en el patio—dijo Menma mientras procedía a irse.<br>Satsuki estaba un tanto aburrida, en verdad envidiaba a Sasuke y a Itachi por haberse ido de cacería sin siquiera mencionárselo, a ella no le gustaban mucho las fiestas de los herederos Namikaze, mientras buscaba con la mirada pudo ver a su madre aparentemente regañando a un niño rubio sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja, ella se acerco para ver que pasaba, se acerco solo lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían.  
>—¿Tienes idea de lo irresponsable que fuiste al hacer eso?—dijo Mikoto con clara molestia.<br>—Tenia que hacerlo Mikoto-san, Hinata es mi única amiga—dijo el rubio con la voz baja.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Y que se supone que soy yo?—pregunto Mikoto entrecerrando los ojos.<br>—¿Mi tía?—respondió el rubio de forma inocente al momento que Mikoto jalaba una de sus mejillas provocándole un poco de dolor—D-duele...—  
>—Soy tu amiga Naruto-Kun, tu a-mi-ga—dijo Mikoto haciendo un puchero que a pesar de ser una adulta la hizo ver adorable.<br>—Lo siento—dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba su roja mejilla.  
>De un momento a otro, Mikoto se sentó a un lado de Naruto comenzando a abrazarlo de forma cálida, Satsuki se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que trataba a Naruto, lo trataba de la misma forma que los trataba a ella y a Sasuke.<br>—¿Y cómo están tus heridas?—pregunto Mikoto un poco melancólica.  
>—Dejaran marca, pero no es para preocuparse—dijo Naruto calmado.<br>—Esos Minato y Kushina—decía Mikoto con veneno en sus palabras—Debería ir con ellos y meterlos en un infernal genjutsu donde sientan todo tu sufrimiento—  
>Naruto comenzó a reír ligeramente, Mikoto se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida para luego comenzar a reír también, Satsuki se preguntaba quién era ese chico y como es que conocía a su madre, la Uchiha rápidamente se dio cuenta de una presencia, volteo hacia un lado para ver a Hinata oculta en una mesa mirando fijamente a Naruto, se veía algo sonrojada, Satsuki se acerco a ella, no es que fuesen amigas pero habían intercambiado palabras en varias ocasiones.<br>—Hola Hinata—dijo Satsuki haciendo saltar de sorpresa a Hinata.  
>—E-Etto...—murmuro Hinata demasiado tímida.<br>—Satsuki—dijo la Uchiha presentándose.  
>—Satsuki... H-hola—dijo la Hyuga.<br>—Oye, ¿Conoces a ese niño?—dijo señalando el lugar donde su madre se encontraba hablando alegremente con el rubio.  
>—¿N-Naruto?—dijo Hinata tímidamente.<br>—¿Naruto? ¿Donde escuche ese nombre antes?—dijo Satsuki pensativa.  
>—E-es el hermano d-de Menma—dijo Hinata sorprendiendo mucho a Satsuki.<br>—¡¿Menma tiene un hermano?!—dijo Satsuki totalmente impactada.  
>Satsuki volvió a quedarse viendo al chico durante un momento, de pronto volteo a ver a Hinata quien también estaba viendo al rubio pero con una ligera sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba.<br>—Oye—hablo Satsuki obteniendo la atención de Hinata—Ka-san lo estaba regañando por algo que te involucraba, ¿Paso algo?—  
>Hinata se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Naruto estaba siendo regañado por su culpa lo cual la hizo deprimirse un poco, pensando en que pudo haber hecho para meterlo en problemas, de pronto recordó algo, ese fatídico día en el que Naruto se convirtió en su "Héroe".<br>—E-Etto...—dijo jugando con sus dedos—D-debe ser por m-mi secuestro—  
>—Ya veo, fue por tu... ¡¿Dijiste secuestro?!—dijo Satsuki levantando la voz y siendo callada de inmediato por Hinata que cubrió su boca con sus manos.<br>—N-no lo grites, s-se supone que es un s-secreto—dijo bajando la mirada.  
>—¿Que sucedió?—pregunto Satsuki preocupada.<br>—Bueno...—dijo Hinata para comenzar a relatar la historia de lo que sucedió.  
>Después de haberla escuchado, Satsuki estaba más que sorprendida, un profundo sentimiento de admiración y respeto hacia Naruto surgieron en ella, volteo a verlo para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en esa silla, se despidió de Hinata y se fue a buscarlo.<p>

(Fin del flash Back).

Satsuki abrió mas los ojos y por puro instinto se movió logrando evadir por poco el rasengan de Naruko que destruyo la pared por completo, Satsuki se levantaba con la mirada seria, Naruko al ver que fallo volvió a cubrir sus brazos con cadenas y se aproximo a golpear a Satsuki  
>—Te matare—dijo Naruko mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos con la pupila rasgada, estaba usando su chakra del zorro para aumentar su fuerza física.<br>Un gran y seco sonido resonó en el lugar, todos miraban con asombro, pero quien mas estaba asombrado era Naruto quien se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y no era el único, en el campo de batalla podía verse a Satsuki deteniendo el puño de Naruko con la palma de su mano.  
>—Kaimon (puerta de la apertura)—dijo Satsuki en voz baja para inmediatamente golpear a Naruko en el rostro, arrojándola unos cuantos metros.<br>—Naruto se quedara conmigo, para siempre—dijo Satsuki seriamente mientras caminaba hacia la rubia quien se levantaba del suelo—Ni la muerte lo impedirá—  
>Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto al escuchar a su amiga, no es que no le haya conmovido el gesto pero en verdad sonó un poco aterrador.<br>—De acuerdo—dijo Naruko mientras mordía su pulgar haciéndose una pequeña herida, rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos y coloco su mano en el suelo—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!—  
>Una gran explosión de humo se genero justo donde estaba Naruko, una vez que el humo se disipo se pudo ver a la rubia parada encima de un gran sapo (no es Gamabunta ni ningún otro sapo importante).<br>—¿Naruko tiene el contrato de los sapos de Jiraiya-san?—pregunto Naruto.  
>—Así es—respondió Menma como si nada—Originalmente Ero-sannin quería dármelo a mí pero lo rechace, no necesito ninguna invocación teniendo a un bijuu conmigo—<br>Satsuki no parecía sorprendida, mas bien, estaba sonriendo, fue entonces que Naruko comenzó a trazar sellos al mismo tiempo que el gran sapo inflaba sus mejillas.  
>—¡Katon: Gamayu Endan!—dijo Satsuki al mismo tiempo que el sapo escupía lo que parecía ser aceite y ella escupía fuego los cuales al combinarse crearon una gran llamarada.<br>Satsuki volvió a hacer sellos rápidamente.  
>—¡Suiton: Suijinchuu!—dijo al momento que escupía de su boca una gran cantidad de agua se hacía presente recibiendo el ataque al mismo tiempo que generaba una gran nube de vapor.<br>—Ese jutsu...—dijo Yagura sorprendido.  
>—¡Aun no termino!—pudo escucharse desde la neblina a Satsuki—¡Suiton: Suryūdan!—<br>De todo ese vapor salió un gigantesco dragón de agua que inmediatamente impacto en el sapo, arrastrándolo junto con Naruko hacia el muro, al impactar con el concreto el gran sapo desapareció debido al poderoso golpe.  
>—Cuanto chakra—dijo un impresionado Kiba.<br>Satsuki puso una rodilla sobre el suelo, en verdad estaba cansada después de ese jutsu, de pronto pudo ver como de los escombros de la pared salía Naruko caminando lentamente mientras sostenía su brazo, estaba herida.  
>—En verdad me has hecho enojar—dijo Naruko mientras un chakra rojizo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo y sus heridas poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse.<br>—"Esto va mal"—pensaba Satsuki mientras se levantaba, vio a un lado su katana en el suelo y se dirigió a ella—"Usar las puertas internas es en verdad agotador, ¿Como es que Naruto logra tener la primera puerta abierta todo el tiempo? Supongo que su cuerpo se adapto ya que las usaba desde pequeño"—  
>Satsuki levanto su katana y comenzó a concentrar chakra en ella provocando que pequeñas descargas eléctricas se generaran en la hoja.<br>Naruko apretaba sus puños con fuerza, un solo pensamiento pasaba por su mente.  
>—"Sé que Menma derrotara a Sasuke por lo que solo tengo que derrotar a Satsuki y así Onii-chan volverá a casa"—pensaba Naruko serenamente pero las hormonas hicieron que su mente se desviara de su objetivo—"Así podré escabullirme a su habitación para dormir con él por las noches, también podré meterme con él a la ducha fingiendo que no sabía que estaba ahí, llegado el momento lo besare y le diré lo mucho que lo quiero para esa misma noche hacerlo mío de tal forma que su cuerpo no pueda ser complacido por ninguna otra que no sea yo... Onii-chan"—<br>Naruko tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía con sus manos en las mejillas imaginando como seria el momento en el que ella y Naruto harían "esto y aquello", Satsuki al verla no pudo evitar sentirse molesta desconociendo la razón de su enojo, fue entonces que la Uchiha pudo ver con claridad sus labios y pudo leerlos descubriendo que era lo que estaba murmurando, eso la puso más que furiosa.  
>—Maldita degenerada...—dijo Satsuki apretando el mango de su katana, en un fugaz momento, Satsuki se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Naruko dando un corte vertical que la rubia logro detener con sus brazos encadenados—¡Si alguien va a quitarle la inocencia a Naruto-Kun, seré yo!—<br>(Silencio incomodo)  
>Satsuki en un arranque de furia dijo algo de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió, su rostro se puso más rojo que el cabello de Kushina, rápidamente se aparto de Naruko y volteo hacia la zona de espera de los participantes.<br>—¡Espera Naruto-Kun! ¡No lo dije en ese sentido!—dijo una nerviosa Satsuki moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo.  
>Naruto se encontraba echando humo por la cabeza, Sasuke y Menma intentaban no reírse de sus situación.<br>—Pervertida—dijo Naruko con los brazos cruzados.  
>—¿Pervertida yo? Eres la menos indicada para decir eso—dijo Satsuki volteando hacia la rubia molesta por el comentario.<br>—Como sea, terminare esto con mi mejor técnica—dijo Naruko al mismo tiempo que sus cadenas desaparecían y creaba dos clones, cada uno a sus lados—Aun no lo eh perfeccionado, pero sin duda te acabara—dijo Naruko al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a juntar chakra en la palma de su mano derecha.  
>Satsuki al ver que era un rasengan pensó en contrarrestarlo con un chidori pero eso cambio, de pronto uno de los clones comenzó a darle más chakra a la esfera al mismo tiempo que el otro comenzaba a hacerla girar.<br>—¿Está pensando en...?—dijo Kushina viendo la técnica de su hija.  
>—No tiene intenciones de perder—dijo Minato.<br>Las palabras del Hokage y su esposa atrajeron la atención de sus acompañantes los cuales se preguntaban cuál sería esa técnica.  
>Satsuki no perdió el tiempo y tirando su espada comenzó a concentrar todo el chakra que le quedaba en la palma de su mano izquierda, pensaba usar un chidori con todo lo que le quedaba esperando que fuese suficiente para detener el jutsu de Naruko.<br>—Oye Aniki—hablo Menma obteniendo la atención de Naruto y Sasuke—Supongo que Otou-san y Ka-san no te contaron que Naruko logro perfeccionar el rasengan ¿Verdad?—  
>Naruto y Sasuke palidecieron al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, volvieron a dirigir su mirada a la arena preocupados.<br>—Esto está muy mal—dijo Tatsumi atrayendo la atención de los que lo acompañaban.  
>—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Kiba.<br>—Satsuki no está pensando en todo, el Raiton es débil ante el Futon por lo que su jutsu no podrá frenar el rasengan de Naruko ahora que le agrego esa afinidad—  
>La luz en el campo de batalla parecía ser absorbida por los chakras de ambas chicas, Naruko logro terminar su rasengan levantándolo en el aire al mismo tiempo que sus clones desaparecían, ahora su rasengan parecía una especie de shuriken blanca compuesta por chakra Futon, mientras que el chidori de Satsuki en lugar de tomar forma simplemente se hacía más intenso.<br>—Una vez que gane, Onii-chan será prácticamente un Namikaze ya que tu hermano nunca podrá derrotar a Menma—dijo Naruko con una calmada sonrisa.  
>—No necesito que Sasuke derrote a Menma, solo necesito derrotarte a ti, de esa forma Naruto seguirá siendo mi hermano puesto que dijiste que tendrían que derrotar a todos los Uchiha—dijo Satsuki con determinación.<br>—Basta de charla, solo te diré una cosa más—dijo la rubia cambiando a una expresión entre lujuria y burla—Pensare en ti cuando le haga el amor a Onii-chan—  
>—O-oye, ¿Q-que quisiste decir con eso?—dijo Satsuki un poco perturbada.<br>Naruko rápidamente se dio cuenta del doble sentido que tenía su "genial" frase.  
>—¡Espera! ¡Sabes lo que quise decir!—dijo Naruko avergonzada.<br>Finalmente las dos chicas dejaron de hablar después de ese incomodo momento y corrieron una contra la otra, Satsuki arrastraba su chidori por el suelo dejando un rastro de destrucción en la tierra, una vez frente a frente las dos chicas arrojaron sus jutsus uno contra el otro generando una gran ráfaga de aire que incluso hizo estremecer al público, ambas apretaban los dientes mientras forcejeaban, sus cabelleras se mecían con fuerza debido al viento, los listones que formaban las coletas de Naruko se desprendieron dejando su rubio cabello suerte, un zumbido resonaba en el estadio.  
>—¡Tu y Menma no hicieron más que arruinarle la vida a Naruto!—gritaba Satsuki enfadada mientras mantenía su chidori, el sonido generado por los jutsus impedían que nadie a excepción de Naruko la escuchara—¡Si tan solo no hubieran nacido, ustedes...!—<br>—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!—grito Naruko interrumpiéndola—¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué comencé a tratarlo de esa forma! ¡Y no me importa! ¡Lo único que me interesa es recuperar a mi hermano y darle todo el cariño que debí darle antes!—  
>—¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! ¡Él es feliz conmigo! ¡Intentas amarlo como hombre solo para enmendarte! ¡Solo estas pensando en ti!—grito la Uchiha mientras su chidori comenzaba a perder poder.<br>—¡Cállate!—grito la Namikaze mientras su rasengan comenzaba a ganar más poder—¡Tu y esa perra de tu madre! ¡Otou-san ya tenía pensada una forma de hacer que Onii-chan siguiera en el clan después de haber nombrado a Menma su sucesor! ¡Pero la maldita de Mikoto tenía que arruinarlo todo quitándole la custodia de Naruto!—  
>Conforme la rubia mas hablaba, el chidori de la azabache se debilitaba.<br>—¡El día más feliz de mi vida fue en el que todo tu clan fue masacrado por Itachi! ¡Pero tenias que sobrevivir!—dijo Naruko mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos con la pupila rasgada—¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que Onii-chan tuvo que pasar por tu culpa!? ¡¿Lo has pensado siquiera?!—  
>—¡Cierra la boca!—grito Satsuki mientras sentía cono su fuerza se agotaba.<br>—¡Ver morir a Fugaku-san! ¡Pelear con Itachi! ¡Perder la capacidad de usar todo su potencial!—decía Naruko decidida a destrozar literalmente el cuerpo de Satsuki con su rasengan—¡Tal vez con nosotros siempre haya sido ignorado! ¡Pero es mucho peor ver morir a quienes te aprecian!—sus palabras no hacían más que perforar cada vez más en la conciencia de Satsuki, quería creer que todo lo que la rubia decía era mentira, pero sabía que era verdad, desde que los Uchiha lo adoptaron tuvo que pasar por desgracias horribles, incluso recordó el tiempo en el que dejaron de hablarse por el asunto de Itachi y como trato de desacreditar a su madre quien era la única que le ofrecía cariño en ese momento—¡Otou-san y Ka-san también están arrepentido! ¡Naruto será feliz cuando vuelva con nosotros! ¡Y en el caso de que Menma siga tratándolo de la misma forma que lo tratamos cuando éramos niños! ¡Yo me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar! ¡Así que devuélveme a mi hermano!—  
>Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Satsuki mientras poco a poco perdía el forcejeo de sus jutsus, ¿Y si Naruko tenía razón? ¿Y si Naruto en verdad seria más feliz con los Namikaze que con su familia destrozada? Por más que ella, sus padres y sus hermanos quisieron al rubio, no hicieron más que traerle incluso más pena y dolor que el que tenia siendo el hijo del Hokage, Satsuki comenzó a dejar de aplicar fuerza, Naruko pensó que se rendiría después de todas las verdades que le había dicho, pero...<br>—No me importa...—murmuro Satsuki lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruko apenas la escuchara.  
>—¿Que dijiste?—pregunto la rubia claramente molesta.<br>—Dije que no me importa—hablo Satsuki, su tono de voz había cambiado de forma dramática—No me importa que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad, no me importa para nada que Naruto-Kun haya sufrido más con mi familia que con la tuya, tal vez sea egoísta, pero Naruto-Kun se quedara conmigo, él es mío, lo quiero, lo amo incluso más que a mi propia familia, y no dejare que una perra en celo llena de arrepentimiento como tú me lo arrebate—los tomos del sharingan de Satsuki se comenzaron a mover alrededor de su pupila, combinándose y creando una nueva figura—Voy a ganar, y luego Sasuke barrera el suelo con Menma, conservaremos a nuestro hermano—Naruko no pudo evitar ver los ojos de Satsuki, ya no era el sharingan que tenía antes, lo que podemos ver es una estrella ninja negra dentro de su pupila roja, fue entonces que una simple palabra se escucho entre ellas-Tsukoyomi...-murmuro Satsuki induciendo a Naruko en el más poderoso genjutsu que un sharingan puede crear.  
>El rasengan de Naruko desapareció al mismo tiempo que ella caía al suelo, Satsuki respiraba entrecortadamente mientras de sus ojos salía sangre en forma de lagrimas.<br>—Satsuki-chan—hablo Naruto sorprendido.  
>—Sus ojos—dijo Sasuke de igual forma.<br>—El magenkyo sharingan... Lo ha despertado—dijo Mikoto mas que asombrada.  
>Satsuki se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto, el rubio tenía esa cálida sonrisa que solo él puede dar, la Uchiha no pudo sentir más que tranquilidad ante eso, hasta que...<br>—¡Uzumaki Rasengan!—fue lo único que Satsuki pudo escuchar al recibir un rasengan dorado justo en su espalda.  
>La Uchiha no pudo gritar, simplemente escupió sangre, pudo sentir como todas sus entrañas se movían, fue una sensación horrible y dolorosa, inmediatamente salió disparada hacia adelante girando por los aires hasta impactar contra el muro creando un cráter en el cual quedo enterrada.<br>—Los genjutsus no funcionan con los jinchuriki, ¿Cierto Kyuubi?—dijo Naruko sonriendo.  
>—"Simplemente decidí darte una mano"—dijo el zorro en su mente.<br>—Bueno... Parece que la ganadora es...—dijo el sensor para ser interrumpido.  
>—¡Espere!—grito Satsuki despertándose del muro, se tambaleaba mientras intentaba caminar—Aun... No eh... Perdido...—<br>Mikoto tenía las manos en su boca, con su sharingan pudo ver el poder de ese rasengan, quería que su hija se rindiera puesto que no aguantaría mas, Satsuki se acerco a Naruko intentando golpearla, la rubia evadió su débil puño con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, la Namikaze no tuvo piedad al golpear con gran fuerza en el estomago a Satsuki quien no pudo gritar al sentir como el aire abandonaba de golpe sus pulmones, la Uchiha cayó al suelo boca abajo.  
>—Ríndete—dijo seriamente la rubia al ver que seguía consciente.<br>—N-no...—contesto Satsuki.  
>Inmediatamente Naruko comenzó a pisar y a patear a Satsuki en el suelo, todo el mundo se enmudeció al ver lo cruel que estaba siendo la hija del Hokage, Mikoto quería entrar a la arena y detener el combate, pero la determinación de su hija de no rendirse valdría nada si lo hacía, incluso Kushina se sorprendió un poco con lo ruda que estaba siendo su hija al golpear a alguien en el suelo.<br>—Es tu última oportunidad, ríndete—dijo Naruko mientras comenzaba a crear un rasengan en su mano, todos se alarmaron al ver eso.  
>—No...—respondió Satsuki.<br>De un momento a otro Naruko impacto su rasengan contra la espalda de Satsuki generando un grito de su parte, una gran explosión las envolvió, al disiparse el humo solo pudo verse a Naruko y Satsuki dentro de un gran cráter, la Namikaze se encontraba de pie mientras las Uchiha estaba en el suelo sin moverse, Naruko estaba por alejarse hasta que...  
>—¿E-es lo mejor q-que tienes?—hablo Satsuki en el suelo mirando a Naruko, su sharingan había desaparecido—"Si tan solo hubiese implementado mejor mi chakra y no hubiese caído en sus provocaciones, aun estaría peleando"—<br>Naruko apretó los dientes, realmente le enfadaba ver que Satsuki no se rendía, rápidamente volvió a crear otro rasengan y volvió a impactarlo contra su espalda volviendo a generar otra explosión, el cráter se hizo más grande aun, Naruko estaba respirando pesadamente, ya casi no le quedaba chakra.  
>—¿A eso le llamas a-atacar?—volvió a decir Satsuki.<br>Naruko ya estaba harta, saco su kunai de tres puntas y lo levanto en el aire, estaba decidida a clavarlo en la cabeza de Satsuki pero alguien detuvo su brazo, volteo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y a quien vio fue a Naruto quien la miraba con odio en sus ojos.  
>—Onii-chan...—murmuro Naruko de forma inocente.<br>—Vuelve a lastimarla, y juro que te asesino aquí y ahora—dijo Naruto liberando su poderoso instinto asesino.  
>Naruko no pudo sentir otra cosa más que miedo soltando su kunai y dejándolo caer al suelo, el instinto de Naruto fue percibido por todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el estadio, la mayoría del público vieron sus muertes frente a sus ojos, solo unos pocos pudieron resistirlo pero existieron dos personas que no fueron afectadas en lo absoluto, esos fueron Minato quien veía con sorpresa y asombro a su hijo mayor, y Menma quien en lugar de asombro, una retorcida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.<br>Naruto soltó de forma brusca a Naruko y se acerco a Satsuki, la levanto en sus brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería.  
>—Idiota...—decía Satsuki semiconsciente—Aun podía ganar...—<br>—No hables—respondió Naruto.  
>—Lamento no haber ganado...—dijo ella.<br>—No te preocupes, aun queda Sasuke, estoy seguro de que no perderá—dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
>Naruko después de ser anunciada ganadora volvió a la zona de espera un poco deprimida, había dejado que su odio hacia Satsuki la dominara y ahora probablemente Naruto la odie, Sasuke quería ir con su hermana, pero no era el momento, tenía que ver el combate siguiente y aprender cuantas técnicas y tácticas pudiera ya que de ese seguiría su combate con Menma, en el cual estaba en juego la custodia de su hermano.<br>—Bien... Ahora el siguiente combate será entre Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Gaara—dijo el sensor—Ambos participantes bajen a la arena—  
>Gaara no tuvo problema en bajar rápidamente al campo de batalla, el problema era Shikamaru quien pensaba en cual forma seria la más fácil de rendirse.<br>—Adelante Shikamaru, ve ahí y pelea—dijo una voz detrás del Nara que al voltear se encontró con el rubio.  
>—¿Naruto? ¿No habías ido a dejar a Satsuki a la enfermería?—pregunto Shikamaru.<br>—Aun sigo con ella, yo soy un clon, no quería perderme tu combate—dijo el clon.  
>—No seas idiota, iré ahí abajo y me rendiré justo al momento de empezar—dijo Shikamaru mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.<br>—Que problemático, tienes lo necesario para ganar y te rindes sin intentarlo—dijo el clon.  
>—No me harás cambiar de opinión Naruto—dijo el Nara a punto de irse.<br>—¿Así que pondrás en vergüenza a Konoha solo por pereza?—las palabras del clon hicieron que Shikamaru se detuviera durante un momento, pero de inmediato volvió a avanzar.  
>Una vez en la arena, Shikamaru y Gaara se miraban, el pelirrojo tenía una expresión fría y el Nara una de fastidio.<br>—Bien, conocen las reglas—dijo el sensor para volver a decir lo que todos sabemos.  
>—"De acuerdo"—pensaba Shikamaru—No tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie, Naruto solo trata de presionarme, su batalla y la de sus hermanas fueron increíbles, probablemente Sasuke y Menma destrozan el estadio en su combate, Konoha no estar en vergüenza solo porque yo decida rendirme"—finalmente el sensor dejo de hablar y Shikamaru levanto la mano, se mantuvo así durante un momento, Gaara lo miraba decepcionado, el sensor también, podía sentir las miradas del público, nadie tenía expectativas de él.<br>—¡Adelante Shikamaru!—una voz femenina se escucho desde el publico obteniendo la atención del Nara.  
>—¡Patea su trasero!—grito otra voz, esta vez era de un chico.<br>Shikamaru en verdad quería rendirse, volvió a ver a Gaara una vez más, el pelirrojo lo miro con desprecian antes de suspirar.  
>—"Bueno"—pensó Shikamaru bajando el brazo sorprendiendo a todos sus conocidos—"Puedo rendirme cuando quiera, no tengo que ganar... Solo le demostrare a este psicópata de lo que un shinobi de Konoha es capaz"—<p> 


	19. Chapter 19-Belphegor

Hola a todos, quiero anunciar que Mikoto toma la delantera en la carrera para quitarle a Naruto su inocencia según los votos, sigan votando por ahora, y quiero anunciar que Shikamaru es completamente capaz de utilizar las técnicas que utilizara en esta batalla, también quería preguntarles ¿Saben como unirme a un foro y que beneficios me daría hacerlo? Sucede que me invitaron a un y estoy pensando en unirme, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia.

Capitulo 19.-Belphegor.

Momentos antes de que la pelea entre Shikamaru y Gaara empezara, algunas conversaciones se llevaban a cabo, una de ellas entre los Namikaze y sus acompañantes, el Mizukage, el Kazekage, Mei, Hiruzen y Danzo.  
>—Genial, Naruko gano—dijo Minato contento, tenia total confianza en que podría recuperar a Naruto gracias al plan de sus hijos.<br>—¿No te pareció muy cruel la forma en que ataco a Satsuki cuando no se podía defender?—pregunto Hiruzen un poco molesto.  
>—Todo se vale en estas batallas Hiruzen—respondió Minato haciéndolo enfadar mas, pero también provoco algo en Kushina, ella también quería recuperar a Naruto, pero la actitud de su hija fue algo desconcertante, hablaría con ella después.<br>—Debo decir que la Uchiha me dejo impresionado—dijo Yagura obteniendo la atención de los demás.  
>—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Minato.<br>—Utilizo un jutsu de Kiri de alto nivel, necesitas mucho chakra y aun después de utilizarlo pudo seguir combatiendo—dijo el Mizukage.  
>—También lo note, el jutsu pilar de agua, y también tuvo el suficiente control para crear un dragón de agua con el mismo jutsu, una kunoichi sorprendente—dijo Mei con respeto.<br>—Supongo que le dio un vistazo al pergamino de Kiri que le regalaste a Naruto—dijo Danzo tratando de tomar parte en la conversación.  
>—¿No piensa decir algo Kazekage?—pregunto Hiruzen, desde hace tiempo que el sujeto no hablaba.<br>—No tengo nada que decir—dijo el Kazekage.  
>Mientras ellos continuaban con su discusión, en los asiento del publico un grupo de chicos y una mujer hablaban sobre la pelea que habían presenciado.<br>—Satsuki es sorprendente—dijo Hinata con clara admiración.  
>—Lastima que perdiera—dijo Kiba.<br>—No lo entiendo—hablo Tatsumi obteniendo la atención de todos.  
>—¿Que no entiendes?—pregunto Kiba.<br>—Su chakra—contesto Akari—El chakra de Satsuki, incluso después de haber usado esos poderosos jutsus Suiton tenía suficiente para continuar con la pelea, pero de un momento a otro todas sus reservas se agotaron, es extraño—  
>—Es verdad—dijo Hinata quien había visto todo con su byakugan.<br>—En realidad no lo es—dijo Mikoto obteniendo la atención de los gennin—Estoy segura de que habrán notado que el sharingan de Satsuki cambio y comenzó a llorar sangre, eso es el magenkyo sharingan, es la forma más pura y poderosa de un sharingan, cada Uchiha posee una habilidad diferente, sin embargo, todos los magenkyo le conceden al sharingan dos nuevas habilidades latentes en todos los Uchiha, el Amateratsu, permite crear llamas negras capaces de quemar cualquier cosa e imposibles de extinguir y también el Tsukoyomi, el genjutsu más poderoso que un sharingan puede crear, Satsuki uso el Tsukoyomi justo después de despertar su magenkyo y su chakra termino drenado por sus ojos—  
>—¡Wow!—dijo Kiba sorprendido.<br>—Sasuke necesitara algo así para derrotar a Menma, pero si despierta su magenkyo en medio del combate terminara perdiendo—dijo Tatsumi pensativo.  
>—Sasuke se preparo para esta batalla, el estilo de pelea de Menma se basa en aplastar a su oponente con poder absoluto de forma ortodoxa por lo que no es tan rápido como Naruto—dijo Mikoto poniendo sus esperanzas en su hijo.<br>De un momento a otro, Akari comenzó a toser fuertemente, Tatsumi se preocupo un poco pero al instante ella se repuso diciendo que no se preocupara, ahora la atención de todos estaba dirigida a la arena donde podemos ver a Shikamaru con una mirada de determinación frente al inexpresivo Gaara quien mantenía los brazos cruzados.  
>—¿Están listos?—pregunto el sensor—Comiencen—<br>—"Solo has un esfuerzo"—se dijo a sí mismo el Nara en su mente mientras hacia una posición de manos—"¡Todos tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez!"—y de un momento a otro, Shikamaru decidió ir con todo lo que tenia, no le importaba quedar exhausto, solo quería dañar a Gaara—¡Arte ninja: jutsu de sombra estrangulante!—dijo Shikamaru al momento que su sombra se extendía hasta Gaara.  
>La sombra de Shikamaru subió por los pies de Gaara hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a estrangularlo, Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, podía sentir como su armadura de arena resistía la presión de las sombras.<br>—¡Así se hace Shikamaru!—grito Ino desde los asientos del público.  
>—No puedo creer que Shikamaru se esté tomando esto enserio—dijo un muy sorprendido Choji.<br>—"No puedo creerlo"—pensó Asuma—"Shikamaru no solo está peleando, está dando todo en el primer movimiento, en verdad quiere ganar"—  
>—Idiota, Gaara no necesita moverse para atacar—dijo Temari con arrogancia.<br>De un momento a otro, la arena que rodeaba a Gaara se extendió formando dos gigantescas manos las cuales envió contra Shikamaru, sin embargo, el Nara ya tenía una estrategia en mente, saco de sus bolsas ninja dos kunais explosivos los cuales arrojo contra las manos de arena desmoronándolas y creando una pequeña capa de humo entre él y su oponente, de repente, un kunai explosivo salió disparado del humo hacia Gaara quien simplemente se protegió con su arena la cual termino por desmoronarse al recibir la explosión del kunai, una nueva capa de humo se había formado justo al frente de Gaara, fue entonces que sucedió lo inimaginable, del humo salió Shikamaru con un kunai en mano haciendo el intento de atacar a Gaara.  
>—¡¿Está atacando cuerpo a cuerpo?!—dijo Ino exaltada.<br>—¡Ese no es Shikamaru! ¡Debe ser un impostor!—dijo Choji de igual forma.  
>Junto con el kunai, Shikamaru lanzo su puño contra Gaara, el pelirrojo ni se inmuto ya que su arena de inmediato detuvo a Shikamaru sosteniéndolo por la muñeca, lentamente la arena de Gaara comenzaba a aprisionar a Shikamaru actuando como ataduras.<br>—¡Lo atrapo!—dijo Lee preocupado de que Gaara asesinara a Shikamaru rompiéndole los huesos.  
>—Esta acabado—dijo Kankuro como si nada.<br>—Te equivocas—dijo el clon de Naruto que presenciaba la pelea.  
>—Buen intento, pero no necesito mover mi cuerpo para utilizar la arena, la arena me obedecerá sin importar nada—dijo Gaara fríamente, aun se encontraba siendo estrujado por las sombras pero la armadura de arena en su piel lo protegía de ser estrangulado—Perdiste—<br>—¿Eso crees?—dijo un sonriente Shikamaru soltando su kunai.  
>Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el kunai tenía un papel bomba, de inmediato de las sombras que los conectaban a ambos se levanto una pared negra entre él y Shikamaru.<br>—Boom…—murmuro Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que una explosión se hacía presente del otro lado del muro de sombras, la arena que lo aprisionaba se desmorono liberándolo.  
>—¡¿Como?!—dijo Kankuro exaltado al ver la maniobra del Nara.<br>Gaara se encontraba al otro lado del muro de sombra con su piel bastante agrietada mientras hacía muecas de dolor, el muro de sombra se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que las sombras bajaban del cuerpo del pelirrojo y volvían a Shikamaru quien se encontraba sonriendo con superioridad, todo el público estaba con la boca abierta, en especial sus amigos, familiares y conocidos que nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos habían imaginado a Shikamaru peleando en serio en una batalla, Shikamaru ni siquiera quería tomar el examen chunnin, fue Asuma quien los obligo a él y sus compañeros a tomarlo, en verdad preferiría estar en casa dormido o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero ahí está, defendiendo el honor de su aldea.  
>—¿Que te pasa?—hablo Shikamaru atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo—¿Creíste que bromeaba con lo que dije en el hospital?—<br>—¿Eh?—murmuro Gaara confundido, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Shikamaru cuando junto a Naruto lo detuvieron de asesinar a Lee quien se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital "¿Crees que puedes venir a nuestra aldea y asesinar a uno de los nuestros sin consecuencias? No me importa lo fuerte que seas, si te metes con un ninja de Konoha, te metes con todos" esas fueron las palabras que resonaban en la mente del pelirrojo, por alguna razón no podía mantener la calma ante eso.  
>—"Bueno, siendo sincero, solo me atreví a decir eso porque Naruto estaba ahí, nunca me hubiese atrevido a confrontar a este tipo por mi solo"—pensó Shikamaru.<br>—Bastardo... ¿En verdad crees que los demás de tu aldea piensan lo mismo?—dijo Gaara, su voz se notaba llena de odio.  
>—Estoy más que consciente de que no todos en Konoha compartimos la voluntad de fuego, algunos me abandonarían por seguir ordenes, otros por salvar sus propias vidas, pero conozco a quienes nunca me darían la espalda, aun si eso significa desobedecer una orden o arriesgar sus vidas—dijo Shikamaru con determinación.<br>Gaara recordó ese momento en el que Gai rescato a Lee en las preliminares deteniendo su ataque de arena, todos esos actos de compañerismo lo ponían muy molesto, el nunca tuvo a alguien en quien confiar, la única persona que llego a querer le dijo que lo odiaba justo antes de haberlo asesinado en defensa propia, su propio padre lo condeno desde antes de su nacimiento a llevar la carga de ser un jinchuriki y había intentado matarlo innumerables veces, una voz en su mente le decía que asesinara a Shikamaru, que bañara su arena en su sangre, Gaara luchaba por mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
>—Voy a matarte—dijo Gaara con voz de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que la arena comenzaba a moverse a su alrededor.<br>—Puedes intentarlo, pero no lo lograras—dijo Shikamaru mientras sacaba seis kunais explosivos, tres en cada mano—Porque ya eh planeado más de una forma de vencerte—

(Enfermería).

Satsuki se encontraba recostada en una camilla, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.  
>—Demonios, me duelen los ojos—dijo Satsuki cubriendo sus globos oculares con su brazo derecho, se notaba muy cansada.<br>—No me sorprende, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Ka-san? Despertaste el magenkyo, es normal que estés agotada—dijo Naruto intentando calmarla.  
>La Uchiha descubrió sus ojos para ver al rubio, los ojos de Satsuki se notaban desgastados, Naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse más al verla directamente.<br>—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Neji no bloqueo todos tus puntos de chakra? ¿Como fue que enviaste un clon a ver la batalla?—pregunto Satsuki interesada.  
>—Fue realmente difícil, muy apenas pude crearlo, me ira muy mal en mi próxima batalla—dijo Naruto con una nerviosa sonrisa.<br>—¿Piensas continuar en el torneo?—pregunto la Uchiha sorprendida.  
>—Por supuesto, después de derrotar a Sasuke en la final todos los aldeanos me reconocerán como el mejor ninja de mi generación—dijo el rubio emocionado, sin embargo, un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación al mismo tiempo que Satsuki ponía una cara seria.<br>—¿En verdad crees que Sasuke logre ganar?—pregunto ella un poco desanimada.  
>—Intenta tener un poco de fe en él, ambos sabemos lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, estoy seguro de que lograra ganar—dijo Naruto intentando levantar el ánimo de su amiga.<br>—Ya deberías saberlo, en este punto Menma debería ser incluso capaz de hacerle guerra a un montón de ninjas nivel jounnin—dijo Satsuki mientras se sentaba en la cama—Nuestra única oportunidad de ganar la apuesta era que yo derrotara a Naruko... Pero...—las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos—Perdí...—  
>Naruto sin expresión alguna se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la cama para abrazar a Satsuki quien intentaba contener su llanto, la chica no podía pensar con claridad, en verdad quería confiar en su hermano pero Menma era básicamente un monstruo, esas veces que lo escucho hablando solo, esas conversaciones con el Kyuubi no hacían más que perturbarla.<br>—No te preocupes, ya verás como todo se resolverá, te prometo que seguiremos siendo familia—dijo Naruto sonriendo, esas palabras en verdad ayudaron a tranquilizar a Satsuki quien conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie, sabía que él nunca rompía sus promesas.

(La arena).

Shikamaru se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro destruyendo tumultos de arena con kunais explosivos, todos pensaban que al principio se rendiría, y cuando vieron que no fue así pensaron que no duraría, pero de momento no había sufrido ningún solo rasguño.  
>—¡¿No puedes hacer nada mejor?!—Grito Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que arrojaba sus kunais explosivos, de inmediato hizo una posición de manos—¡Arte ninja: jutsu sombra estrangulante!—la sombra de Shikamaru volvió a extenderse hacia Gaara.<br>—Conozco ese truco—dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que saltaba en el aire para caer sobre lo que parecía ser un cumulo de arena flotando.  
>—¿Ese tipo puede volar?—dijo Sasuke un poco impresionado.<br>—¡Genial!—grito Menma al ver esa técnica.  
>—No me daré por vencido—dijo Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un kunai explosivo contra Gaara.<br>El pelirrojo se cubrió con un tumulto de arena que se disperso al recibir la explosión, fue entonces que del humo salieron lo que parecían ser un montón de manos planas y negras las cuales lograron atraparlo atando todo su cuerpo en su agarre, fue entonces que pudo ver que esas manos salían de la extendida sombra de Shikamaru.  
>—¡Toma esto!—grito Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que las manos levantaban a Gaara del cumulo de arena y lo estrellaban violentamente en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo, las manos volvieron a la sombra de Shikamaru, cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a Gaara levantándose del suelo con su cuerpo muy agrietado, el chico no tenia expresión alguna.<br>—"Mierda, debo atravesar esa armadura, si tan solo tuviese afinidad al Suiton esta batalla seria mía, es arena después de todo"—pensó Shikamaru con cansancio, fue entonces que el Nara decidió hacer un farol—Oye, ¿Por qué no solo te rindes?—esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, Shikamaru era de los que se rendían, no de los que le decían a sus oponentes que se rindieran—Eh planeado más de 30 movimientos en los que obtengo la victoria, pero me da algo de pereza hacerlos, así que por favor, evítame las molestias—  
>—¿Shikamaru alardeando? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué año es? ¡¿Será que estamos en una dimensión paralela?!—dijo Ino totalmente fuera de sí.<br>—¡Sigo firme en lo que dije! ¡Ese no es Shikamaru! ¡Seguramente le pago a alguien para que peleara en su lugar!—dijo Choji devorando una bolsa se papas.  
>Mientras todos se debatían ¿Quien era ese chico y que le había hecho a Shikamaru? Shikamaru a pesar de mostrar una expresión de total seguridad se encontraba totalmente nervioso.<br>—"De acuerdo, me atreví a decirlo pero si decide venir con todo será un gran problema, no es que no tenga en mente 30 formas de ganarle, es solo que todas ellas incluyen un escenario donde yo tenga bastante chakra, por favor, ríndete o por lo menos muestra alguna debilidad que no sea el agua"—pensaba el Nara.  
>—¿Crees que eres el único capaz de crear estrategias?—dijo Gaara seriamente.<br>Fue entonces que Shikamaru abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo una gran cantidad de arena subió por sus pies atrapándolo (ya saben, el ataúd de arena).  
>—¡Maldición!—dijo Shikamaru alarmado, todos los tumultos de arena que había derribado con sus kunais explosivos habían dejado arena esparcida por todo el lugar, eso le permitió a Gaara atacar por donde no lo viera, solo le quedaba una salida—¡Me rind...!—no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su boca fue tapada por la arena al mismo tiempo que el resto de su rostro, la mirada de Shikamaru expresaba miedo y desesperación antes de ser totalmente cubierta.<br>—¡Oh no! ¡Lo atrapo!—dijo Lee preocupado.  
>—¡Shikamaru!—gritaron Ino y Choji aterrados, sabían que el objetivo de esa técnica era básicamente aplastar a quien atrape.<br>—¡Diablos!—dijo Asuma bastante alarmado.  
>—Shikamaru no podrá escapar—dijo Kiba nervioso, Hinata estaba asustada al ver que su antiguo compañero de clases podría morir.<br>—Es una pena—dijo Akari de forma monótona.  
>—Parece que morirá—dijo Tatsumi como si nada.<br>Mikoto, Hinata y Kiba se sorprendieron un poco por la forma en que hablaron los castaños, como si no les importara que el chico fuese a morir.  
>—Lo sabía, ese chico nunca tuvo oportunidad contra Gaara—dijo Kankuro burlonamente.<br>—"Vaya, logro darle unos buenos ataques a Gaara, pero al final morirá, es una lástima, ese chico tenia potencial"—pensó Temari sonriendo.  
>—Que mal, parece que Konoha perderá a un prometedor shinobi—dijo Menma sin sentimiento alguno.<br>—"Shikamaru, si entro a la arena a ayudarlo lo descalificaran, pero eso no importa"—pensó Sasuke al momento que estaba a punto de entrar al campo de batalla pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, el Uchiha volteo para ver a el clon de Naruto quien negaba con la cabeza, el rubio se acerco un poco al soporte de metal y tomando mucho aire, juntando sus manos en su boca como un megáfono hablo.  
>—¡No te rindas Shikamaru! ¡Llevas contigo el orgullo de Konoha! ¡No puedes perder así de fácil! ¡Demuestra tu fuerza!—grito el clon con todo su aliento.<br>—"¿Ese es Naruto?"—pensó Shikamaru dentro de la copula de arena—"Agradezco el apoyo pero... No creo poder salir de esta, mi carta triunfo era que pudiese rendirme cuando la batalla estuviese perdida, pero no puedo hablar, mi voz no llegara al sensor, deje que tus estúpidas palabras me empujaran a esto, debí rendirme desde el principio... Ahora voy a morir de una forma bastante dolorosa... Que problemático"—el Nara ya estaba resignado a morir, no había nada que pudiera hacer, hasta que...

(Flash Back).

Podemos apreciar el pasillo de uno de los corredores de la academia, justo a un lado del corredor se encontraban dos niños parados de espaldas a la pared, esos eran Naruto y Shikamaru quienes habían sido castigados por dormirse en clase, ambos habían salido del salón diciendo la misma frase "problemático".  
>—Que fastidio, yo ni siquiera quiero venir a la academia—dijo Shikamaru "cansado".<br>—¿Entonces por que te inscribiste?—pregunto Naruto.  
>—Mi padre me obligo, espera que siga la tradición del clan Nara y perpetué el jutsu de posesión de sombras—dijo Shikamaru con simpleza—Preferiría trabajar en una tienda o algo así, ser un ninja debe ser problemático—<br>—Te entiendo, tanto entrenar y entrenar para ser un gran shinobi, es realmente agotador—dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba sus manos en la nuca.  
>—¿Verdad?—apoyo el Nara el comentario de su amigo.<br>—¿Acaso no fue el clan Nara quien detuvo los movimientos del zorro cuando ataco Konoha?—dijo Naruto.  
>—Oh, es verdad, mi padre me contó sobre eso, no dejaba de decir que nunca se había sentido más vivo—dijo Shikamaru recordando los relatos de su padre, Shikaku le había contado como todo el clan Nara se unió en un jutsu de sombra estrangulante para detener los movimientos del Kyuubi, no iba a negar que esa historia lo emociono un poco.<br>—¿Te imaginas a nosotros protegiendo la aldea de un bijuu o algo así? Por lo que Ottou-san (Fugaku) me ha dicho, los shinobis de todas las generaciones han tenido que enfrentar sus grandes batallas, no existe ninja de Konoha que no haya tenido que pelear dándolo todo en un combate, todos han tenido sus momentos de gloria, ya sean grandes o pequeños, importantes o insignificantes—  
>—Así que básicamente ¿Estas diciendo que cuando seamos ninjas tendremos una o dos batallas donde nos jugaremos la vida sintiendo que el mundo se nos viene encima?—pregunto Shikamaru.<br>—Exacto—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—Y espero que estés ahí para cubrirme las espaldas—  
>—¿Pero que dices? Soy un debilucho, se podría decir que soy Belphegor en persona—dijo el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.<br>—Belphegor, el akuma (demonio) de la pereza, ¿No significa que cuando te esfuerces serás invencible?—dijo el rubio.  
>—¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión?—pregunto Shikamaru un poco sorprendido.<br>—Tal vez esa pereza que tienes te haya estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, y cuando decidas superarla demostraras de lo que eres capaz, ¿No es una buena forma de verlo?—dijo Naruto.  
>—Bueno... Si lo dices así—dijo el Nara sonriendo con orgullo.<p>

(Fin del Flash Back).

"Claro..."—pensó Shikamaru mientras luchaba por respirar—"Desde ese día comencé a sentirme diferente, más fuerte, más confiado, comencé a aceptar mi pereza y a creer que el día en el que me esforzara sería realmente genial, todos dejarían de juzgarme... Si... La gente dejaría de verme como alguien sin motivación, tal vez esta sea una de las grandes batallas que dijo Naruto, tal vez este sea el momento en el que demuestre de lo que soy capaz... Tal vez este sea el momento en el que Belphegor deba mostrar algo de diligencia..."—haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Shikamaru comenzó a mover sus brazos hasta lograr hacer una posición de manos muy pegada a su cuerpo—"Arte ninja... "—dijo en su mente mientras comenzaba a concentrar todo su chakra.  
>Gaara tenía su mano extendida hacia la cúpula de arena, estaba decidió a darle fin a esa pelea, le molestaba la forma de pensar de Shikamaru.<br>—Muere... Ataúd de...—Gaara no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como la copula de arena explotaba.  
>—¡Costura de sombras!—fueron las palabras que resonaron en el lugar.<br>Gaara estaba totalmente sorprendido y no era el único, las bocas de casi todos en el estadio bien podrían estar tocando el suelo por lo abiertas que estaban.  
>—Shikamaru...—dijo Asuma con asombro mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.<br>—N-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo—dijo Ino incrédula.  
>—Ese no es Shikamaru—volvió a decir Choji, no iba a cambiar de idea hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.<br>En el campo de batalla se encontraba una gran esfera totalmente negra, justo en el mismo lugar donde Shikamaru estaba atrapado en el copula de arena, dentro de esa esfera se encontraba el Nara quien con una ligera sonrisa pronuncio unas palabras.  
>—Iré con todo... Prepárate... Ninja de Suna—murmuro Shikamaru para luego gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz lograra salir de la esfera negra—¡Arte ninja: jutsu juego final de sombras!—y de pronto, en la esfera negra comenzaron a sobresalir picos en su superficie, pero eso no fue todo, la esfera negra comenzó a girar a gran velocidad—¡Kage no sufia torikowashi! (Esfera de demolición de sombras)—grito el Nara totalmente decidido.<br>—¡Esa es...!—dijo Ino exaltada.  
>—Mi técnica...—termino Choji mientras su bolsa de papas se caía de sus manos.<br>La esfera comenzó a avanzar a una increíble velocidad contra Gaara quien por reflejo se protegió con una pared de arena, pero...  
>—¡Ya lo había previsto!—dijo Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que en la esfera se habría un agujero del cual salió disparado un kunai explosivo.<br>El kunai impacto contra el muro de arena, no pudo desmoronarlo pero al impactar la esfera negra termino destruyéndolo, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos al ver su defensa destruida, y en un parpadeo, la esfera impacto a Gaara, pasando por encima de él y dejándolo parcialmente enterrado en el suelo con su cuerpo totalmente agrietado.  
>—¡Increíble!—grito Kiba desde su asiento.<br>—Un jutsu interesante—dijo Yagura impresionado.  
>—Konoha está dando muy buenos ninjas—dijo el Kazekage sorprendiendo a todos, no había hablado desde que empezó el torneo.<br>—¡No subestimes al clan Nara!—grito Shikamaru con emoción.  
>Gaara intentaba levantarse pero inmediatamente fue golpeado de nuevo por la esfera negra, esta vez levantándolo en el aire, la esfera derrapo en el suelo y se impulso hacia el cielo volviendo a golpear a Gaara, el pelirrojo caía hacia un lado con su armadura gravemente dañada, fue entonces que una oscura mano plana lo sujeto de la pierna, pudo ver que esa mano salía de la esfera.<br>—"Mi armadura no aguantara esto"—pensó Gaara mientras apretaba los dientes y mas grietas se formaban en su cuerpo—"Se desmorona…"—  
>La mano plana lo arrojo contra el suelo, el pelirrojo pensó rápido y uso la arena para amortiguar su caída, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que la esfera negra se dirigía hacia él, Gaara levanto sus brazos hacia la esfera y toda la arena que lo protegió del impacto se dirigió hacia hacia ella.<br>—¡Brazo de Shukaku!—grito Gaara al mismo tiempo que la arena se juntaba creando un gran brazo con los dedos como garras.  
>La esfera negra impacto en la palma de esa mano de arena la cual cerró el puño al mismo tiempo que la esfera comenzaba a girar mucho más rápido que antes.<br>—"Mi chakra... Se está agotando"—pensó Shikamaru con preocupación.  
>Gaara apretaba los dientes mientras concentraba su chakra en la mano de arena, estaba utilizando toda la arena de su calabaza para crear ese gigantesco brazo, todos veían con asombro como la esfera negra luchaba por liberarse de la mano de arena girando a gran velocidad, de un momento a otro, la esfera se hizo un poco más pequeña y los picos que sobresalían de su superficie se hicieron más grandes comenzando a desmoronar la arena, poco a poco, la esfera comenzaba a avanzar atravesando el brazo.<br>—"Vamos... Solo un poco más..."—pensaba Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a sofocarse por la falta de oxigeno dentro de la esfera, no podía darse el lujo de abrir un agujero en ella ya que estaba excavando la arena, y el hecho de haberla reducido de tamaño lo hacía aun peor—"Siempre creí... Que Naruto sería como yo... De los chicos no populares..."—el brazo de arena se estaba acortando conforme la esfera negra giraba—"Pero mírenlo... Es probablemente el ninja más fuerte de la generación... No cabe duda de que superara al engreído de Menma algún día... Probablemente se convierta en Hokage... "—ya no había brazo, solo una gran mano de arena que poco a poco era destrozada desde su palma deteniendo la esfera, Gaara concentraba su chakra para mantener la arena unida, pero estaba por ceder—"Estoy seguro de que Naruto le habría pateado el trasero a este tipo... Bueno... No puedo esperar a estar lado a lado con él en alguna batalla emocionante... Cubriéndonos nuestras espaldas"—  
>Gaara no quería rendirse, pero estaba resignado a recibir el impacto, su brazo de arena estaba por desmoronarse, pero inmediatamente la esfera negra salió disparada en otra dirección, alejándose de Gaara quien no entendía que había sucedido, la esfera aterrizo en el suelo y se desvaneció hundiéndose en el suelo, creando una sombra debajo de un agotado Shikamaru quien respiraba con dificultad.<br>—Me rindo—dijo el Nara en voz alta mientras levantaba la mano.  
>Un silencio se hizo presente, todos miraban exaltados el campo de batalla, Gaara se levantaba del suelo lentamente mientras las grietas de su cuerpo se arreglaban, también miraba con intriga a Shikamaru, fue entonces que el sensor salió de su sorpresa.<br>—E-el ganador es Sabaku no Gaara—dijo el sensor.  
>—¿Se rindió?—dijo Kankuro sorprendido.<br>—¿Por que lo hizo?—dijo Temari de igual forma.  
>Sasuke y Menma también estaban intrigados, ambos voltearon a ver al clon de Naruto quien solo sonreía.<br>—No lo entiendo... ¿Por que rendirte?—pregunto Gaara perplejo.  
>—Ya no me queda chakra, tal vez debí haber usado la Kage no sufia torikowashi desde el principio—respondió Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.<br>—Bueno, será mejor informarle al jefe—dijo el clon de Naruto antes de desaparecer.

(La enfermería).

Naruto de repente recibió los recuerdos del clon que había enviado a ver la batalla de Shikamaru, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.  
>—¿De que te ríes?—pregunto Satsuki confundida.<br>—No importa—dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla y extendiéndole la mano a su amiga—¿Quieres ir a ver como nuestro hermano mayor le patea el trasero a Menma?—  
>—Lo vería aunque estuviese ciega—dijo Satsuki sonriente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y juntos se dirigían a la sala de espera de los competidores.<p>

(La arena).

En los asientos del público, una mujer se encontraba murmurando de forma nerviosa la misma frase una y otra vez.  
>—Tu puedes Sasuke, tu puedes Sasuke, tu puedes Sasuke…—decía Mikoto viendo fijamente el campo de batalla, los gennin que se encontraban sentados a sus lados estaban un poco perturbados por la forma en que lo decía.<br>Mientras tanto, en el área V. I. P. Se encontraban el Hokage y su esposa "prediciendo" el resultado de la batalla.  
>—Bien, Menma ganara y Naruto tendrá que volver a casa—dijo Minato con una macabra sonrisa.<br>—¿Quieres calmarte Minato? Pareces un maniaco—dijo Danzo.  
>—No te creas la gran cosa solo porque pasaste más tiempo con mi hijo—dijo el Namikaze un poco enojado.<br>—¡Eso no tuvo nada que ver con lo que dije!—dijo Danzo de igual forma.  
>Kushina también confiaba en que su hijo ganaría y de esa forma recuperaría a Naruto, ya estaba ideando como construir una buena relación con él después del torneo, Hiruzen se encontraba un poco furioso por lo que querían hacerle al rubio, Yagura, Mei y el Kazekage se mantenían al margen del asunto, Naruto y Satsuki llegaron a la sala de espera.<br>—Oye Shikamaru, fuiste increíble—dijo Naruto saludando al Nara quien solo pudo sentirse orgulloso con esas palabras.  
>—Supongo—dijo Shikamaru sonriendo para luego cambiar a una mirada seria—Ahora sigue la pelea más importante del torneo—<br>Los tres miraron a la arena para ver a Menma y Sasuke quienes estaban más que listos para la pelea, al fondo de la sala de espera se encontraba Naruko observando a su hermano, pensaba en ir y hablarle pero no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a él después de haber sentido ese poderoso instinto asesino y haberla amenazado.  
>—Bien, conocen las reglas—dijo el sensor comenzando a explicar, una vez que termino de hablar comenzó una confrontación verbal entre los oponentes.<br>—Esto será épico, el poderoso Menma contra el gran Sasuke, los espectadores narraran nuestra batalla a sus hijos y familiares—dijo Menma con cierta confianza.  
>—Tienes razón, contaran como derrote al arma máxima de Konoha—dijo Sasuke igual de confiado.<br>—O tal vez como derrote a la elite de la aldea—dijo el pelirrojo.  
>Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla.<br>—Lamento si te dejo muy herido Sasuke, pero en verdad necesito que mi hermano vuelva a casa, para hacer felices a Ottou-san y Ka-san—dijo Menma con una maniática sonrisa.  
>—Yo también lo lamento, pero no creo soportar perder a otro hermano, hicimos una promesa, encontraremos a Itachi, y juntos lo haremos pagar—dijo Sasuke. (Naruto quiere una disculpa y Sasuke una venganza pero ambos están dispuestos a pelear por ello)<br>La mirada de fuego se hizo presente en los ojos de Menma... Al mismo tiempo que el sharingan se hizo presente en los ojos de Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 20-Segundo intento

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, iba a subir el capítulo el viernes pero tuve un desafortunado accidente de trafico con mi padre, ya imaginaran que no es fácil escribir con una sola mano y falla en la visibilidad de tu ojo derecho, sin mencionar la falta de inspiración después de haber estado todo anestesiado, pero lo que importa es que estoy vivo y podre continuar mi fic, ahora, esta batalla nuevamente no fue como yo la imagine, aun así espero les guste.

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 20.-Segundo intento.

—Prepárate Menma—dijo Sasuke totalmente serio—Naruto pertenece a la elite, su lugar esta con los Uchiha, te demostrare el poder del clan más fuerte de Konoha—

—Oh...—dijo Menma sonriente—Lo siento Sasuke, pero el lugar de Aniki es con su familia, y permíteme demostrarte el poder del arma máxima de Konoha—

—Sasuke la va a tener difícil—dijo Tatsumi—Menma tiene tanta fuerza física como Naruto—

—Y no solo eso—hablo Kiba—Menma tampoco es muy vulnerable que digamos, Sasuke tendrá que hacerle mucho daño en un ataque para dejarlo herido—

—Niños—hablo una sonriente Mikoto atrayendo la atención de todos los gennin que la acompañaban—Ustedes no conocen a mi hijo—

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los chicos, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al dirigir sus miradas a la arena, fue entonces que vieron a Sasuke y Menma entablando un fiero combate de taijutsu, pero eso no era lo impresionante.

—"Este bastardo..."—pensó Menma un poco frustrado mientras detenía con su antebrazo una patada de Sasuke, lo curioso era que la pierna del Uchiha desprendía pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—¡Mi taijutsu!—grito Tatsumi levantándose de su asiento (el taijutsu de Tatsumi es Kung fu, no posee ningún estilo en particular, solo se centra en golpes fuertes y destructivos).

Menma comenzaba a tener dificultades, los golpes de Sasuke podrían reducir grandes rocas a polvo, pero ese no era el problema, era el sharingan, Sasuke podía evadir los golpes del pelirrojo con facilidad, de un momento a otro, Sasuke evadió un golpe de Menma agachándose y golpeando con ambos puños el estómago y pecho del pelirrojo, arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo tirado en el suelo, los puños de Sasuke se encontraban ligeramente electrificados mostrando pequeños relámpagos parpadeando alrededor de su piel, el Uchiha sonreía con superioridad.

—¡Sasuke-sama es tan genial!—gritaron varias de sus muchas fanáticas en los asientos del público.

—¿Ese no es el estilo de tu compañero Naruto?—pregunto Shikamaru muy impresionado.

—Así es—respondió el rubio.

—¡Acabalo Sasuke!—grito Satsuki dándole ánimos a su hermano.

—No te creas la gran cosa Sasuke—dijo Menma mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa—Esto apenas empieza—dijo comenzando a trazar sellos manuales—¡Katon: Endan!—

Menma arrojo de su boca una gran bola de fuego mucho más grande que la de Naruko, sin embargo, el Uchiha no se inmuto mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos.

—¡Doton: Doryuheki!—dijo Sasuke colocando sus manos sobre la tierra de la cual salió un gran muro de piedra con la imagen de tres perros en el frente recibiendo el jutsu de Menma.

El muro de piedra se agrieto al recibir el fuego, Sasuke apretó los dientes concentrando su chakra en el muro para que pudiese resistir.

—¡Bravo!—dijo Menma aplaudiendo, se encontraba encima del agrietado muro de piedra de Sasuke—Eres fuerte Sasuke, ese fue el Endan más grande que eh creado hasta ahora y pudiste detenerlo—

—No se por qué te sorprendes, es natural para mi hacer esa clase de cosas—dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia Menma con la intención de golpearlo.

Sasuke impacto su electrificado puño en el estómago de Menma quien escupió sangre, pero de repente el pelirrojo exploto en una nube de humo.

—"¡¿Un clon?!"—pensó Sasuke sorprendido, fue entonces que el Uchiha pudo ver del otro lado del muro a Menma con un rasengan en su mano.

El pelirrojo impacto su esfera de chakra en el muro de piedra el cual estallo desprendiéndose en todas direcciones, Sasuke al estar arriba del muro recibió de lleno los fuertes golpes de los escombros cayendo de espaldas al suelo, rápidamente se levantó volviéndose a poner en posición de pelea.

—No parece necesario que use mi máximo rasengan contigo—dijo Menma con burla.

—Cállate...—murmuro Sasuke mientras comenzaba a formar un chidori en su mano izquierda.

El pelirrojo con una confiada sonrisa volvió a crear un rasengan en su mano derecha, Sasuke corrió directo hacia Menma arrastrando su chidori por el suelo creando una línea de destrucción en la tierra, todos esperaban un impacto de jutsus como el de Naruko y Satsuki, pero...

—¿Crees que estoy jugando?—pregunto Menma con una voz seria pero sin borrar su sonrisa—El futuro de Aniki depende de esto, iré con todo, incluso contra un insecto como tú—

Sasuke se enfadó mucho por el comentario, odiaba que la gente lo menospreciara, fue entonces que para la sorpresa de todos Menma impacto su rasengan en el suelo levantando la tierra mientras una poderosa onda de choque se expandía desde su posición, Sasuke perdió el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que era empujado hacia atrás, su chidori desapareció de su mano, fue entonces que trazando sellos el pelirrojo creo un dragón de tierra el cual ataco a Sasuke quien solo pudo saltar hacia arriba para evadirlo, sin embargo, en el cielo se encontraba Menma listo para enviarlo a la tierra con un puñetazo, el sonido de un fuerte y distorsionado aplauso resonó en el lugar, Sasuke se encontraba deteniendo el puño de Menma con su mano.

—No estaría peleando si no tuviese oportunidad de ganar—dijo Sasuke antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo a Menma que lo envió a estrellarse bruscamente contra el suelo—¡En esta batalla apuesto el destino de mi hermano, no pienso perder!—

Sasuke aterrizo en el suelo suavemente, Menma se levantaba de la tierra como si nada, eso frustro un poco a Sasuke.

—¿Sabes algo?—hablo Menma—Los jinchurikis poseen una increíble habilidad de regeneración gracias al chakra de sus bijuus, ahora, combina eso con la vitalidad de la sangre Uzumaki que corre por mis venas y ¿Cuál es el resultado?—

—¿Estás diciendo que eres inmortal?—pregunto Sasuke sin expresión.

—Oh vamos, no soy ningún ególatra, tengo mis limites, pero nunca me obligaras a alcanzarlos—dijo Menma apretando los puños con fuerza.

De un momento a otro, Menma volvió a trazar sellos, un dragón de tierra emergió del suelo atacando a Sasuke, todos esperaban que lo evadiera pero hizo totalmente lo opuesto, Sasuke atrapo las fauces del rocoso reptil con sus manos, el Uchiha rugía con fuerza a la vez que su cuerpo radiaba electricidad, muchas de sus fanáticas se desmayaron al presenciar tal escena, pero alguien del público noto algo.

—¡Sasuke cuidado!—grito Tatsumi atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

Su voz no logro llegar a Sasuke quien aún sostenía al dragón, fue entonces que de la boca del rocoso reptil salió disparada una roca, Sasuke se sorprendió pero el mundo pareció hacerse lento ante sus ojos, con puro instinto, Sasuke cerro la boca del dragón evitando que la roca saliera, un poco de polvo y tierra pudo verse salir de los dientes del reptil, Sasuke sonrió al momento que empujaba al dragón hacia atrás, el Uchiha rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos.

—¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón!—dijo al momento de escupir un láser de fuego.

El dragón quedo totalmente reducido a montículos de lava, Menma tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar ser quemado por tal destructivo ataque, el pelirrojo miraba maravillado como su dragón de tierra y parte del suelo se habían convertido en magma, sin embargo, esa distracción le impidió ver a Sasuke quien trazaba sellos, para cuando volteo ya era tarde pues el Uchiha tenía sus manos extendidas a sus costados con lo que parecían ser dos chidoris en ellas... Pero no lo eran, Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad contra Menma quien al estar en el aire no pudo moverse, los pies del pelirrojo tocaron la tierra pero ya no podría evadir el ataque, Sasuke ya había llegado frente a él.

—¡Raikiri!—grito Sasuke al momento que impactaba su cuchilla relámpago de la mano izquierda en forma de gancho hacia el estómago de Menma, pero eso no fue todo.

Sasuke elevo a Menma a los cielos dejando un haz de electricidad en zigzag, todos quedaron fascinados al ver el gran rayo que dibujaba con su jutsu, al llegar a la sima del estadio se colocó por arriba de Menma estirando el brazo con su otro Raikiri al cielo para luego bajarlo y volver a impactar en Menma, ambos se precipitaron hacia abajo rompiendo la línea en zigzag de electricidad que Sasuke había creado con un nuevo haz de electricidad en línea recta, impactaron en el suelo creando un cráter junto a un gran pulso electromagnético, todo el público estaba con la boca abierta al ver tal técnica.

—¡Menma!—grito Kushina preocupada.

—Ese fue un jutsu rango A—dijo Hiruzen totalmente impresionado.

—Además de lindo también es fuerte—dijo Mei con lujuria en sus palabras.

—Mei—dijo Yagura molesto de que le prestara tanta atención a Sasuke siendo prometida de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, la gente del publico gritaba con emoción aclamando al poderoso heredero Uchiha como si fuese un rey.

—¡Así se hace Sasuke!—grito Mikoto totalmente feliz de ver que su hijo tenía oportunidad de ganar.

—Eso hasta a mí me dolió—dijo Tatsumi bromeando al ver tal devastador ataque.

De pronto Akari comenzó a toser fuertemente, Tatsumi se quedó observándola esperando que se calmara como hace un momento pero su tos empeoro preocupando a todos.

—Oye, ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Kiba un poco preocupado al ver como la castaña tosía tapándose la boca.

—Akari...—dijo Tatsumi frotando la espalda de su amiga.

—Estoy...cof...cof... Bien...—respondió la chica de forma monótona dejando de toser.

—Akari-chan, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería—dijo Mikoto igual de preocupada que todos.

—Estoy bien—volvió a responder la castaña sin expresión.

Todos volvieron a ver al campo de batalla, en el cráter se encontraba Sasuke parado a un lado de Menma quien yacía en el suelo totalmente herido, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre por varias partes y también había sangre saliendo de su boca.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mi hermano—dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a Menma—Sensor, proclame mi victoria—

El sensor pensaba en hacerlo pero no lo hizo, Sasuke estaba por protestar hasta que unos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse a sus espaldas, el Uchiha volteo para ver a Menma de pie en el cráter, la sangre aun manchaba su ropa pero no había heridas.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?—pregunto el pelirrojo con una diabólica sonrisa tensando un poco al Uchiha.

—¿Imposible?—dijo Kakashi al ver al hijo de su sensei intacto—El raikiri puede incluso destrozar el acero, el cuerpo de un humano nunca podría resistir tanto—

Kakashi de inmediato recordó la condición de jinchuriki de Menma, sabía que el chakra de los bijuus tenía propiedades curativas en sus portadores pero nunca pensó que alcanzarían el grado de sanar instantáneamente heridas graves, Minato sonreía confiado, todos en el publico guardaron silencio hasta que alguien grito.

—¡Menma-sama es increíble!—grito un hombre del público.

—¡Ni siquiera parece herido!—grito otro.

—¡Menma-Kun es tan sexy!—grito una de las fanáticas del pelirrojo, por supuesto que tiene fanáticas, no tantas como Sasuke pero aun sí son bastantes.

—Mierda...—murmuro Sasuke con frustración, solo podía usar el raikiri 6 veces por día, pero al usar el chidori también se reduce el número por lo que ahora solo podría usar el raikiri o el chidori 4 veces más, después de eso comenzaría a sufrir daños por el uso de sus técnicas.

—Deberías relajarte—dijo Menma mientras salía caminando del cráter y comenzaba a hacer estiramientos—Cuando Aniki vuelva a casa ya no será despreciado, Tou-san y Ka-san lo consentirán, yo dejare de molestarlo y probablemente Naruko termine violándolo en la noche o cuando estén solos, pero eso no sería tan malo, es una chica linda después de todo—

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo hubieron diferentes reacciones, Naruto sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Satsuki quería asesinar a Menma y a cierta rubia, Shikamaru sentía lastima por su amigo, Naruko se sonrojo de sobremanera al imaginarse a ella violando al rubio, en sus fantasías siempre era él quien la dominaba en el acto sexual pero no le molestaba la idea de ser ella quien llevara el ritmo, Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna, simplemente miraba a Menma con su sharingan.

—Tu... Los Namikaze no merecen a Naruto—dijo Sasuke de forma monótona y fría.

—¿Cómo dices?—pregunto Menma confundido, fue entonces que un recuerdo pasó por la mente del Uchiha.

(Flash Back).

Podemos ver a un niño en su habitación intentando hacer lagartijas, llevaba la cuenta de cuantas había logrado.

—17...18...19—decía el niño mientras se esforzaba por no caer, fue entonces que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación—40...—dijo el niño antes de caer al suelo intentando aparentar que en verdad había hecho 40 lagartijas.

—Buenos días Sasuke—dijo una hermosa mujer saludando al niño.

—Buenos días Ka-san—dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo.

—El desayuno está listo—dijo la mujer volviendo a la cocina seguida de su hijo, en el comedor se encontraba un hombre comiendo tranquilamente, el niño tomo asiento frente a su plato para comenzar a desayunar.

—Ka-san, ¿Dónde está Aniki?—pregunto el niño.

—No lo sé, esta mañana ya se había ido, Fugaku, ¿Sabes a donde fue Itachi?—pregunto la mujer.

—Oh sí, dijo algo sobre una misión Mikoto—respondió Fugaku terminado su desayuno y levantándose de la mesa—Bien, tengo que irme—

—Que te vaya bien—dijo Mikoto sonriendo, su esposo abandono el comedor dejándola sola con su hijo menor—Entonces Sasuke, ¿Lograste hacer 40 lagartijas esta mañana?—

El niño casi se atraganta con su comida, logro componerse para dar su respuesta.

—P-por supuesto—dijo Sasuke nervioso ya que mentía.

—Genial—dijo Mikoto dando un pequeño aplauso—Sigue así y llegaras a ser tan fuerte como tu padre o tu hermano, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez logres igualarme a mí—

El niño comenzó a reírse por el comentario de su madre quien se enfadó un poco al ver la reacción de su hijo.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?—pregunto molesta la Uchiha.

—Es solo que... Bueno...—Sasuke buscaba una forma de decírselo sin ofenderla—¿No llevas ya varios años dedicándote al hogar? Ya no haces misiones ni nada—

—¡¿Y eso que?!—respondió Mikoto levantando la voz y asustando un poco a su hijo—¡Aun estoy en forma! ¡Podría patearle el trasero a tu padre y a tu hermano si quisiera!—

Mientras Mikoto procuraba no verse débil frente a su hijo menor, una niña adormilada llegaba al comedor, tomo asiento frente a un plato ya servido y comenzó a comer.

—Buenos días Satsuki—dijo Mikoto cambiando a su tono habitual.

—Buenos días nee-san—dijo Sasuke sonriente.

—(Bostezo) Buenos días—respondió la niña mientras comenzaba a comer, fue entonces que la niña recordó algo que tenía que preguntarle a su madre—Oye Ka-san, ¿Quién es Naruto?—

De pronto un silencio se hizo presente en el comedor al mismo tiempo que una expresión de completa sorpresa se formaba en la cara de Mikoto.

—Es el hijo mayor de Minato—respondió la Uchiha.

—¡¿El Hokage tiene tres hijos?!—exclamo Sasuke totalmente sorprendido—Creí que solo tenía a Menma y Naruko—

—Pues no—respondió Mikoto—Tiene tres, Naruto es el mayor por 8 minutos—

—¿Por qué nunca lo vemos en las fiestas de los herederos Namikaze?—pregunto Satsuki pero Mikoto bajo la mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

—Es complicado—respondió melancólica la Uchiha confundiendo a sus hijos, de pronto una idea paso por su mente—¿Quieren conocerlo?—pregunto volviendo a su expresión alegre.

—Por supuesto—dijo Satsuki sonriendo.

—Claro, siendo el hijo del Hokage debe ser fuerte, tal vez finalmente encuentre a alguien que pueda rivalizar contra mí además de Menma—dijo Sasuke haciendo alarde de sus habilidades.

—Nunca podrías siquiera llegarle a los tobillos a Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mucho más grande irradiando felicidad pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al ver las expresiones perplejas de Sasuke y Satsuki.

Satsuki estaba totalmente sorprendida y curiosa al ver la actitud de su madre, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de persona era Naruto y que relación tenía con su madre, por otro lado, Sasuke estaba totalmente en shock, ¿Escucho bien? Su madre había dicho que Naruto era más fuerte que él, solo había una cosa que decir.

—¡Tráelo aquí ahora mismo! ¡Quiero conocerlo!—dijo Sasuke con emoción.

—Lo siento, me dijo que este día se la pasaría entrenando, no quiero molestarlo—dijo Mikoto contenta de que sus hijos hayan mostrado interés en el rubio.

El día transcurrió con naturalidad, Satsuki no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y Sasuke tampoco, esa misma noche el Uchiha menor se había escapado a los campos de entrenamiento una vez que toda su familia se durmió.

—Esta vez lo lograre—decía Sasuke mientras caminaba, las últimas semanas había decidido dedicar las noches a lograr hacer un jutsu elemental ya que Menma lo había logrado y era menor, Sasuke no se quería atrás, aprendería a hacer el jutsu bola de fuego, una vez que llego a los campos de entrenamiento se sorprendió de sobremanera, algunas partes estaban destruidas, maniquíes hechos pedazos, rocas y arboles dañados, como si los hubiesen golpeado, fue entonces que lo vio, en medio de todo se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules acostado en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—Tre...trece...segundos... Supere mi récord...—decía el rubio entre respiraciones.

Sasuke estaba totalmente asombrado, rápidamente dedujo que había sido ese niño el responsable del estado en el que se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento, iba a acercarse a hablarle hasta que alguien que no se esperaba apareció a un lado del rubio.

—Hola Naruto, ¿Tres segundos más eh? Te estas superando cada día—dijo Itachi sin expresión alguna para luego voltear hacia los arbustos—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?—

Sasuke se exalto un poco al haber sido descubierto, lentamente salió de los arbustos encarando a su hermano mayor con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—H-hola Aniki—saludo Sasuke levantando la mano.

—¿No deberías estar en casa? Ka-san se enfadara cuando se entere—dijo Itachi.

—¡Por favor no le digas!—suplico Sasuke mientras se arrodillaba juntando las manos como si estuviese rezando.

—De acuerdo, pero tú tampoco dirás nada de lo que viste aquí—dijo Itachi.

—¡Hecho!—dijo Sasuke con estrellas en los ojos, de inmediato dirigió su mirada al rubio quien yacía en el suelo apenas consciente—¿Quién es él?—

—Mi nombre es Naruto—dijo a duras penas el rubio.

—Es el hijo del Hokage, Sarutobi-dono me pidió vigilarlo cuando pudiera—dijo Itachi.

—¡¿Tu eres Naruto?!—exclamo Sasuke señalando a Naruto con el dedo—¡Tengamos un duelo ahora!—

Ante estas palabras, Sasuke recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente de parte de Itachi con sus dedos.

—¿Estas ciego? Naruto no puede ni levantarse, lo llevare a su casa, tú también vuelve—dijo Itachi mientras cargaba a Naruto en sus brazos.

—De cuerdo, nos vemos Naruto—dijo Sasuke extendiéndole el puño a Naruto.

—Claro—dijo Naruto usando toda su fuerza para chocar nudillos con el Uchiha.

(Fin del Flash Back).

—Ustedes...—murmuro Sasuke mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a relampaguearse—Naruto es el único fuera del clan al que reconozco, el debió nacer en mi familia, debió haber sido mi hermano de sangre—

—Ya déjate de tonterías—dijo Menma totalmente serio—Aniki es el mejor hermano del mundo, y debe volver con su verdadera familia, ustedes los Uchiha no tienen el derecho a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece—

La reacciones de los que escucharon las palabras del pelirrojo no tuvieron precio, Naruto, Satsuki, Shikamaru y Naruko estaban tontamente asombrados de lo que dijo Menma, sobre que Naruto era el mejor hermano del mundo, sin embargo...

—¡Deja de hablar así de mi hermano!—grito Sasuke levantando su brazo derecho al cielo disparando varios relámpagos a la nubes la cuales comenzaron a juntarse y a oscurecerse—¡Destruiré a quien se atreva hablar así de mi familia!—

—No estará pensando en...—dijo Kakashi preocupado.

—¿Que sucede Kakashi?—pregunto Gai.

—Sasuke planea usar su máximo jutsu Raiton, lo desarrollo mientras entrenábamos, agotara por completo su chakra—dijo el peliplata.

—¿Que está haciendo?—pregunto Minato sorprendido.

—No es obvio—hablo Hiruzen obteniendo la atención de sus acompañantes—No quiere perder a otro hermano—

Las palabras de Sarutobi perforaron profundo en la consciencia de los Namikaze, habían olvidado que fue el hermano de Sasuke quien había masacrado al clan Uchiha, Kushina comenzó a sentirse mal por querer hacer que Sasuke reviva esa experiencia pero Minato...

—Nosotros tampoco nos daremos el lujo de perder a nuestro hijo—dijo Minato de forma indiferente sorprendiendo a todos.

Sasuke gritaba mientras los relámpagos de su brazo golpeaban las nubes, Menma estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, fue entonces que sucedió, de las nubes negras emergió un gran dragón traslucido hecho de electricidad, todo el mundo se quedó mudo ante eso.

—¡No inventes!—grito Tatsumi totalmente perplejo—¡Plagio mi Doragon denki!—

El traslucido reptil rugía con fuerza, era como si en verdad estuviese vivo y no se tratara de ningún jutsu, Menma miraba con asombro al dragón, era majestuoso y las nubes de tormenta solo lo hacían ver aún más genial.

—Es hermoso—dijo Satsuki fascinada con el jutsu de su hermano.

—No creo que Menma pueda resistir eso, aun con su regeneración—dijo Naruto esperanzado.

—Este será el último ataque de Sasuke, la cantidad de chakra que está usando en ese jutsu es colosal—dijo Shikamaru asombrado.

—Impresionante Sasuke—dijo Menma sonriente—Sinceramente, mis expectativas no eran tan altas—

—Este es el Kirin—dijo el Uchiha con prepotencia—Márchate con el trueno—dijo al momento que bajaba su mano señalando a Menma.

El dragón rugió al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a atacar a Menma quien no borraba esa sádica sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Vamos!—grito Menma mientras comenzaba a crear un rasengan violeta de gran tamaño en su mano derecha—¡Vermillion Rasengan!—dijo al momento que arrojaba la esfera de chakra hacia el dragón.

—¡No perderé!—grito Sasuke con determinación.

El dragón atrapo el rasengan en sus fauces destruyéndolo, la mirada de Menma fue de total sorpresa ante eso, el dragón no dejaba de rugir al ritmo que se le acercaba al pelirrojo, fue entonces que el traslucido reptil impacto en Menma creando un gran destello de luz y electricidad que obligo a todos a cubrirse los ojos, una vez que la luz se disipo se podía ver en la arena un gran cráter, dentro se encontraba Menma con la piel calcinada, Kushina se encontraba tapando su boca mirando con lágrimas a su hijo, Minato apretaba los puños con una expresión de total furia y sorpresa, Hiruzen se encontraba perplejo, Yagura estaba más que impresionado al igual que Mei, Danzo sonreía en sus adentros al igual que el Kazekage, todo el público guardaba silencio, Sasuke respiraba pesadamente, estaba contento, no solo había ganado la apuesta sino que también había matado a Menma en el proceso... O eso creía, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un gran chakra se sintió en el estadio, Sasuke miraba horrorizado como el cuerpo de Menma comenzaba a cubrirse de un rojizo chakra burbujeante, sus quemaduras comenzaban a sanar.

—No puede ser...—dijo Kiba sin palabras.

—Sasuke...—murmuro Mikoto con clara tristeza.

Menma se levantaba del suelo con la sangre goteando de su cuerpo, sin embargo, había algo diferente en el pelirrojo, la expresión de su cara no mostraba nada más que odio.

—Bastado...—murmuro Menma con el manto del bijuu—Te doy la oportunidad de rendirte ahora—

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Menma había sobrevivido a un jutsu por lo menos clase S, un impacto directo, y en este momento se encontraba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, solo su ropa ensangrentada y quemada era evidencia de lo que presenciaron.

—Ese es mi hijo—dijo Minato con una sombría sonrisa, Hiruzen no dejaba de verlo con enojo.

—Es todo, parece que tendré que visitar a Naruto en un nuevo domicilio—dijo Tatsumi resignado.

Mikoto no podía ocultar su tristeza, perdería a Naruto, era lo único en lo que podía pensar hasta que unas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, no pienso perder a otro hermano—dijo Sasuke al momento que una marca en su cuello comenzaba a brillar, esa marca comenzó a crecer en forma de manchas hasta abarcar la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, fue entonces que las manchas dejaron de brillar, ahora solo se veía a Sasuke cubierto por lo que parecían ser marcas negras como tatuajes pero eso no era todo, su chakra había vuelto.

—¡La marca de maldición!—dijo Hiruzen alarmado—Minato, hay que detener la pelea, Sasuke...—

—Cálmate Hiruzen—dijo Minato seriamente—La pelea continuara—

Minato no era el mismo y todos lo notaban, Danzo, Hiruzen y Kushina solo podían adivinar que era debido a la apuesta, necesitaba que Menma ganara para recuperar a su hijo.

—Interesante—hablo el Kazekage.

—¿Qué es eso que trae Sasuke?—pregunto Naruto sorprendido—¿Satsuki-chan?—

—No lo sé, nunca me hablo de eso—respondió la Uchiha igual de sorprendida.

—Todo su chakra volvió... No, tiene incluso más que antes—dijo Shikamaru.

El cuerpo de Sasuke irradiaba electricidad pero no azul, sino negra.

—Ganare por cualquier medio necesario Menma—dijo Sasuke, todo él publica lo miraba con asombro y sus fanáticas... Bueno, ellas querían violarlo salvajemente, creían que se veía más apuesto con esas marcas.

—Ya veo—dijo Menma con la mirada seria, era la primera vez que el público lo veía con el manto del bijuu, no tenían palabras, aunque sus fanáticas eran otra historia, solo había una cosa que las diferenciaba de las fanáticas de Sasuke, era que ellas querían ser violadas por Menma, no violarlo a él.

Ambos chicos se miraban con odio y desprecio, fue entonces que de un momento a otro comenzaron a trazar sellos.

—¡Katon: Karyū Endan!/¡Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que lanzaban sus poderosas técnicas.

El proyectil de fuego de Menma impacto contra la cabeza de dragón de fuego de Sasuke generando una gran explosión, en un parpadeo los chicos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el humo de la explosión se disipaba debido a una ráfaga de viento generada por el choque de puños de Menma y Sasuke, de repente ambos comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza en un fiero combate de taijutsu, los puños cargados de chakra rojizo de Menma quemaban a Sasuke a la vez que los puños cargados de electricidad negra de Sasuke electrocutaban a Menma, cada golpe generaba una onda de choque en la arena, finalmente los golpes se detuvieron en un poderoso cabezazo en la frente de ambos, de un salto se apartaron tomando distancia, Sasuke escupió varias bolas de fuego en dirección a Menma quien simplemente dio un gran rugido generando una onda de viendo que disipo el fuego, Sasuke fue empujado por el rugido arrastrando sus pies por el suelo.

—¡¿Eso es todo?!—grito Sasuke.

Menma enterró su puño en el suelo confundiendo al Uchiha, fue entonces que a los pies de Sasuke salió una gran mano de chakra rojo atrapándolo, la mano comenzó a estrujarlo, Sasuke gruñía al sentir como sus huesos se agrietaban, fue entonces que el Uchiha comenzó a expulsar todo su chakra Raiton en forma de relámpagos negros logrando hacer que la mano se abriera, Menma retrajo el chakra a la vez que comenzaba a trazar sellos.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que docenas de clones aparecían rodeando a Sasuke, todos con el manto del bijuu.

Los clones de Menma comenzaron a atacar a Sasuke quien empleando su sharingan evadía y contrarrestaba los ataques desapareciendo a los clones con sus electrificados golpes, finalmente Sasuke genero un chidori el cual impacto contra el suelo provocando que relámpagos negros salieran de la tierra destrozando a todos los clones, solo quedaba un Menma.

—Sentirás el dolor de una las técnicas de Kakashi-sensei—dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos.

De un momento a otro el azabache desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo agachado.

—¡Jutsu prohibido: 1000 años de muerte!—grito para clavar sus dedos en el ano de Menma quien desapareció al impacto—"¡¿Era un clon?!"—

A los pies de Sasuke salió Menma impactando un rasengan en el estómago del Uchiha enviándolo a volar por los aires, Sasuke pudo sentir como sus órganos se revolvían al sentir la esfera de chakra, el Uchiha cayo bruscamente al suelo.

—Viejo, eso hubiese dolido—dijo Menma hablando sobre la técnica 1000 años de muerte.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo escupiendo sangre, fue entonces que el Uchiha hizo una posición de manos, Menma reconoció ese sello.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—dijo el Uchiha.

Y de pronto 4 clones aparecieron a los lados de Sasuke, todos con sus cuerpos electrificados, Menma extendió su mano de chakra sobre ellos con la intención de aplastarlos pero lograron evadir el ataque, Sasuke y los clones se colocaron alrededor de Menma y comenzaron a correr en círculos a gran velocidad llegando al punto en el que ya no se podía distinguir su imagen, solo figuras borrosas con relámpagos negros resaltando en ellas, todos comenzaron a crear raikiris en sus manos mientras corrían, Menma estaba a punto de despejar la zona con un ataque hasta que uno de los clones se salió del circulo pasando por un lado de Menma a gran velocidad y cortándolo con su raikiri, el pelirrojo gruño de dolor, su sangre se derramo en el suelo a chorros, la herida cerraba rápidamente pero de pronto otro Sasuke volvió a cortar a Menma seguido de otro de los clones, el circulo no se rompía, cada Sasuke que cortaba a Menma volvía al círculo sin dejar de correr, el pelirrojo comenzaba a gritar frustrado, un pequeño charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar a sus pies.

—¡Vamos Sasuke!—grito Satsuki emocionada.

—Increíble—dijo Shikamaru

—¡Qué gran truco!—dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto en los asientos del público.

—¡Sigue así Sasuke!— grito Mikoto con emoción.

—¡Vuelve a intentar hacerle el jutsu prohibido!—grito Tatsumi generando una gota en la nuca de todos.

—Sasuke es impresionante, no creo haber podido ganarle si Naruto no me hubiese derrotado—dijo Kiba con respeto.

—¡Menma!—grito Kushina horrorizada al ver a su hijo siendo prácticamente despedazado.

Menma no aguantaba, su regeneración mantenía la muerte lejos pero eso no significa que no duela.

—¡Subamos el nivel!—grito Sasuke al momento que uno de sus clones pateaba a Menma de la misma forma que Rock Lee, elevándolo en el aire.

—¡También se roba mis frases!—grito Tatsumi molesto, ya era demasiado que le hubiese copiado el taijutsu, ahora también sus diálogos.

Los clones de Sasuke saltaron comenzando a cortar a Menma en el aire con sus raikiri, todos los clones dejaban un haz de electricidad oscura zigzagueando alrededor de Menma quien se mantenía estático en el aire tras recibir corte tras corte.

—¡Suficiente!—grito el pelirrojo al momento que todo su chakra explotaba generando una presión que empujo a los clones sacándolos de ritmo, Menma ahora tenía dos colas en su manto del bijuu.

—El que pueda controlar dos colas a su edad es impresionante—dijo Yagura mostrando sus respetos al Namikaze.

—Por supuesto, Menma es posiblemente el jinchuriki con más control sobre su bijuu en la historia, la derrota de Sasuke es absoluta—dijo Minato con arrogancia, incluso Kushina se sorprendió un poco de la forma en la que su esposo estaba hablando.

Sasuke y sus clones se levantaban del suelo, el Uchiha apretó los dientes con frustración al ver las dos colas de chakra en Menma, todos los clones comenzaron a trazar sellos.

—¡Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!—dijeron al momento que lanzaban gigantescas y poderosas bolas de fuego de sus bocas.

Menma simplemente creo dos rasengan los cuales estrello uno con el otro, la explosión de chakra generada detuvo las bolas de fuego generando una nube de humo que cubrió al jinchuriki, Sasuke estaba atento hasta que vio como sus clones fueron despedazados, dos de ellos fueron aplastados por manos de chakra que salían de la tierra y los otros dos fueron atravesados por las colas de Menma que también salían de la tierra, las manos al igual que las colas volvieron al cuerpo del pelirrojo quien miraba a Sasuke sin expresión alguna.

—Ríndete—dijo Menma como si fuese una orden

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo libero su instinto asesino provocando que Sasuke palideciera, la mayoría del público luchaba por respirar, Minato veía orgulloso a su hijo, confiaba en que ganaría.

—Si hago eso, Naruto dejara de ser un Uchiha—musito Sasuke con frustración.

—Exacto, y volverá a ser un Namikaze, vamos Sasuke, no quiero quitarle a Konoha un gran shinobi como tú—dijo Menma con falsa pena.

—¡No me rendiré!—grito Sasuke al momento que levanta su brazo al cielo comenzando a arrojar relámpagos a las nubes.

—¿Otra vez harás eso?—pregunto el pelirrojo aburrido al ver como de las nubes de tormenta salía el poderoso Kirin de Sasuke.

El dragón lanzo un gran rugido al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a Menma quien dando un bostezo simplemente agrando su mano de chakra izquierda atrapando al traslucido reptil en el aire, fue entonces que el pelirrojo sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, bajo su mirada para ver un láser eléctrico atravesándolo, el láser salía de la mano de Sasuke, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Kushina derramaba lagrimas viendo a su hijo, Minato también estaba realmente exaltado, Menma escupió sangre, pero...

—¿Eso es todo...?—pregunto Menma helando la sangre del Uchiha, el pelirrojo estrujo al dragón con su mano de chakra haciéndolo desaparecer, Sasuke desvaneció el láser de luz del pecho de Menma quien no parecía sentir dolor alguno—"¡Esto duele!"—pensó Menma en sus adentros, tenía que procurar verse genial.

El agujero en el pecho de Menma comenzó a cerrarse hasta el punto en el que ya no quedaba herida alguna, el estadio se llenó de elogios dirigidos al hijo del Hokage, los Uchiha habían perdido la esperanza, Menma era demasiado fuerte pero Sasuke no se había rendido, había notado algo en el pelirrojo... Sus otras heridas ya no cerraban.

—¿Te cansaste?—pregunto Sasuke sin expresión.

—¿Que dices?—respondió Menma confundido.

—Bueno, no importa—dijo Sasuke al momento que sus marcas comenzaron a brillar y a expandirse a la otra mitad de su cuerpo, ahora el Uchiha se encontraba completamente cubierto por esas marcas negras.

El público nuevamente quedo maravillado y asombrado con el heredero Uchiha quien no se rendía ni retrocedía ante el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Hiruzen trataba de convencer a Minato de detener la pelea pero este no le hacía caso.

—Sasuke...—hablo Menma obteniendo la atención del azabache—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ganar? Sea cual sea el resultado, Aniki será feliz, no es como si no pudieras visitarlo ni volver a juntarte con él, Tou-san y Ka-san harán lo que sea para que Aniki los perdone, yo y Naruko seremos buenos hermanos, ¿Por qué no solo te rindes? Esos tatuajes que aparecieron en tu cuerpo no se ven nada bien—

—Tú en vedad no entiendes—dijo Sasuke confundiendo al pelirrojo—Naruto es mi familia, es normal proteger a la familia—

—(Suspiro) Tendré que romper esa voluntad que tienes—dijo Menma decepcionado al momento que su manto del bijuu comenzaba a burbujear más, de un momento a otro, una tercera cola de chakra apareció en él, podía sentir como el chakra quemaba su piel, tenía que acabar con el combate de una vez.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más frustrado al igual que su familia, el destino de Naruto dependía de esa pelea, sin embargo...

—No me voy a rendir—dijo Sasuke a la vez que los relámpagos oscuros comenzaron a revolotear en su cuerpo, el Uchiha cerró los ojos, todos podían sentir como su chakra comenzaba a subir, era imposible que un gennin tuviese tal nivel, fue entonces que Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos pero algo en ellos era distinto, la parte blanca de sus globos oculares era negra.

—¿Qué le pasa en los ojos?—pregunto Kiba confundido.

—Mikoto-san ¿Es alguna especie de habilidad del sharingan?—pregunto Tatsumi.

—No—respondió la Uchiha—No tengo idea de que le sucede—

—La marca está comenzando a consumirlo—dijo Hiruzen preocupado—Minato, si tú no detienes el combate, yo...—

—¿Que harás?—dijo Minato interrumpiendo al viejo de forma brusca—Si pones un solo pie en la arena te haré arrestar, ¿Entiendes?—

Todos miraron a Minato con sorpresa.

—Se nota que estas desesperado Minato—dijo Danzo en forma de burla.

—Minato, creo que deberíamos detener la pelea, Menma también se ve afectado por el uso continuo del chakra del Kyuubi—dijo Kushina preocupada por su hijo.

—No te preocupes Kushina, Menma ganara y todo saldrá bien—dijo el rubio volviendo a sonreír.

Yagura no dejaba de sentir lastima por Naruto, no podía meterse en asuntos familiares pero aun así tenía sus opiniones, Mei también comenzaba a sentir algo por Naruto, al ver como actuaba su padre no pudo evitar pensar en cómo debió haber sido la vida del rubio, fue entonces que un fuerte estruendo los hizo volver a poner su atención en la arena, en el campo de batalla podía verse a Sasuke y Menma peleando con todo lo que tenían.

—¡Raiton: Gian!—grito Sasuke al mismo tiempo que disparaba un gran y poderoso láser de su boca contra Menma.

El pelirrojo se cubrió con sus colas de chakra recibiendo el poderoso láser el cual genero una gran explosión al impacto, del humo salió Menma disparado hacia Sasuke, al llegar frente a frente golpeo al azabache en el estómago sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

—¡No vas a vencerme Sasuke!—grito Menma al momento que comenzaba a golpear a Sasuke con una serie de golpes, el Uchiha apenas podía defenderse de los poderosos puños bañados en chakra rojizo de su oponente.

—¡Ya te dije que no pienso perder, Menma!—grito Sasuke dándole una patada de medialuna al pelirrojo levantándolo por los aires, Sasuke dio un salto colocándose por debajo de él, sujeto a Menma del abdomen y se precisaron hacia el suelo girando a gran velocidad, sin embargo, a menos de 2 metros del suelo Sasuke se reincorporo arrojando a Menma hacia la tierra, el pelirrojo destrozo el suelo al impactar de espaldas pero su dolor se intensifico al sentir el talón de Sasuke hundiéndose en su estómago, Menma solo pudo escupir sangre al momento que el Uchiha gritaba el nombre de su técnica—¡Ráfaga Primaria!—

—¡Combino el Omote Renge con su ráfaga de leones!—dijo Lee totalmente asombrado.

Sasuke se apartó de Menma tomando distancia, el Uchiha respiraba con dificultad, el pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse del suelo, sus heridas sanaban pero no por completo, el chakra del Kyuubi comenzaba consumirlo.

—Te daré una última oportunidad Sasuke... Ríndete—dijo Menma con total seriedad.

—No...—respondió Sasuke con determinación.

—Tú lo pediste—dijo el pelirrojo al momento que desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Sasuke busco con su sharingan por todos lados pero no pudo encontrar al pelirrojo a tiempo, Menma apareció justo frente a Sasuke sujetándolo del cuello, el Uchiha podía sentir como el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, el chakra de Menma lo quemaba, pero su miedo se manifestó al ver como el pelirrojo levantaba su mano mostrando dos dedos levantados junto con el pulgar.

—Te quitare aquello de lo que estas tan orgulloso...—murmuro Menma al momento que enterraba sus dedos en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke quien solo pudo gritar con dolor y desesperación al sentir como Menma sacaba su ojo.

Todo el público se horrorizo al ver tal escena, Naruto, Satsuki y Mikoto querían entrar a la arena a detener a Menma pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo arranco el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke con su sharingan aun activado, se apartó permitiéndole a Sasuke caer arrodillado al suelo mientras cubría su párpado izquierda, su cara estaba manchada de sangre y podía verse lagrimas salir de su otro ojo, Sasuke estaba llorando.

—¡Sasuke!—grito Naruto desesperado a punto de entrar al campo de batalla, pero...

—¡No vengas!—grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Menma—¡Aun no eh perdido!—dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Menma no podía creerlo, Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a él con su párpado izquierdo cerrado del cual salía un mar de sangre, de su sharingan derecho salían lágrimas.

—¿Quieres quedar ciego?—pregunto Menma con una voz realmente aterradora, el sensor estaba por detener la batalla hasta que pudo sentir un aumento de chakra de parte del Uchiha.

Naruto, Satsuki y Mikoto quedaron perplejos al ver como el sharingan de Sasuke comenzaba a cambiar hasta formar una nueva figura (el caleidoscopio).

—¡Despertó el magenkyo!—grito Tatsumi.

—Sasuke...—murmuro Mikoto quien derramaba lágrimas al ver el estado de su hijo.

—Ganare...—murmuro Sasuke comenzando a trazar sellos, el jutsu simplemente vino a su mente de manera tan natural—Enton: ¡Karyūdan! (Arte ninja de la llama: Dragón de fuego)—grito Sasuke al momento que creaba un gran dragón de fuego.

Todos perdieron las esperanzas, el ultimo jutsu de Sasuke era uno realmente débil, Menma estaba por desvanecerlo hasta que las llamas del dragón se volvieron negras.

—¡¿El Amateratsu?!—grito Mikoto sorprendida.

—"Este chakra... Esas llamas..."—pensaba Menma con miedo—"¿No puedo detenerlo?"—

Sasuke grito al momento que lanzaba su dragón a atacar a Menma, el llameante y oscuro reptil rugía con fuerza al acercarse a su objetivo.

—Felicidades Sasuke...—murmuro Menma en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara—Reconozco mi derrota... Pero ganare esta batalla—

Una cuarta cola de chakra se hizo presente en el manto del bijuu de Menma, todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

—¡¿Otra cola?!—exclamo Shikamaru con exaltación.

—No te preocupes—dijo Satsuki—Esas llamas negras son el Amateratsu, el fuego de Kami, puede quemar lo que sea, incluso el chakra—

Naruto estaba feliz, era imposible que Menma pudiese detener ese jutsu, fue entonces que vio como el manto del bijuu de su hermano biológico comenzaba a desvanecer moviéndose hacia la palma de su mano donde se formaba un rasengan, pero algo estaba mal.

—¿Un rasengan oscuro?—dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos, en efecto, Menma estaba juntando todo el chakra del Kyuubi en ese oscuro rasengan.

—Así es—dijo Naruko obteniendo la atención su hermano—Ya sabrán que yo perfeccione el rasengan al agregarle una afinidad, el Futon, bueno Menma también tuvo la misma idea, pero...—

—¿Pero qué?—pregunto Satsuki molesta.

—¡Youki! (energía demoniaca)—dijo un sorprendido Hiruzen ante las palabras de Minato.

—Así es—respondió el Yondaime—Menma tuvo curiosidad al ver como Naruko logró crear un rasengan Futon, así que intento hacer un rasengan separando la energía demoniaca del chakra del zorro para convergerla en un nuevo jutsu—

—Una técnica así sería increíblemente destructiva—dijo Yagura.

Menma había creado en su mano derecha una esfera oscura con una especie de aro de luz blanco al rededor, era similar al rasen churiken de Naruko,

—"Aun no está completo, pero debería bastar"—pensó el pelirrojo con un temple serio para luego pronunciar el nombre de su jutsu—¡Dai Rasenringun!—

Menma impacto su jutsu justo en las fauces del dragón, una poderosa onda de choque seguida de una ráfaga de viento se generaron al momento del impacto, las llamas negras del dragón saltaban a todas partes del estadio comenzando a incendiarlo, el pelirrojo apretaba los dientes mientras comenzaba a ser arrastrado hacia atrás, Sasuke gritaba, con su único ojo mostrando el magenkyo, de su sharingan comenzaba a llorar sangre, la mirada de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más borrosa al mismo tiempo que el dragón comenzaba a hacerse inestable.

—"Debo ganar... Debo ganar..."—pensaba Sasuke mientras lloraba—"Por Naruto... Por Satsuki... Por Ka-san... ¡No los puedo decepcionar!"—

Sasuke grito con fuerza al momento que su dragón se hacía más grande, Menma lo estaba dando todo, Sasuke le había hecho darse cuenta de que el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, el límite de colas que puede liberar Menma es de cuatro, siempre pensó que serían más que suficiente para cualquier oponente ya que son del Kyuubi, pero no, Sasuke lo estaba superando, solo podía hacer una cosa, Menma cerro su puño detonando su jutsu, una poderosa explosión consumió toda la arena, el sensor tuvo que salir del campo de batalla, Naruto, Satsuki, Shikamaru y Naruko se cubrieron como pudieron pero una gruesa capa de arena los protegió de la intensidad de la explosión, voltearon para ver a Gaara con sus brazos cruzados, los hermanos del pelirrojo lo miraban más que sorprendidos de que haya decidido proteger a todos en la sala de espera y no solo a sí mismo, una vez que la explosión se disipo la arena volvió a la calabaza de Gaara permitiendo ver el resultado de la pelea, en el campo de batalla se encontraba Sasuke tirado en el suelo inconsciente y a unos pocos metros se encontraba Menma con sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, el pelirrojo se encontraba escupiendo sangre, todo el campo de batalla se encontraba parcialmente incendiado por esas llamas negras, el sensor se acercó para declarar al vencedor.

—¡Y el ganador es... Menma Namikaze!—dijo el sensor en voz alta.

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar cosas increíbles sobre Menma y Sasuke, pero no todo era felicidad, entre los asientos del público se encontraba Mikoto llorando silenciosamente con Akari tratando de calmarla, los demás chicos que estaban junto a ella también sentían lastima, Minato no podía tener una sonrisa más grande, con la victoria de Menma había recuperado a Naruto... O eso era lo que pensaba, Menma se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo y señalo a la zona de espera, más específicamente al rubio.

—¡Solo faltas tú, Aniki!—grito el pelirrojo dejando perplejos a sus padres y a su hermana, incluso los Uchiha no creían lo que había dicho, fue entonces que algo hizo "click" en sus cabezas, Naruto era legalmente un Uchiha por lo que la apuesta lo incluía a él también, no volvería con los Namikaze al menos que fuese derrotado por Menma o Naruko en el torneo.

—¡Anbu!—dijo Minato al momento que dos sujetos con máscaras de animal aparecían—Traigan a los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, quiero que curen a Menma lo antes posible—

—Hai—respondieron los Anbu a la vez que desaparecían.

—¡Minato!—hablo Hiruzen molesto obteniendo la tensión del Yondaime—No me parece justo lo que estás haciendo, Naruto tiene sus puntos de chakra bloqueados—

—Calmare Hiruzen, Naruto no esta tan grave como Menma, solo quiero que lo atiendan en caso de que el uso del Youki le haya provocado daños—dijo el Yondaime de forma amable, obligando a callar a Sarutobi.

(Enfermería).

Mientras la siguiente pelea se llevaba a cabo podemos ver en la enfermería a Sasuke con los ojos vendados recostado en una camilla, su familia se encontraba con él, acompañados de ciertos gennin.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?—pregunto Mikoto.

—Podría estar peor—respondió el Uchiha de forma despreocupada.

—Estas tomando muy bien la perdida de tu ojo—dijo Satsuki un poco triste.

—Bueno, tal vez haya perdido un ojo pero obtuve el magenkyo—dijo Sasuke.

—Ese es el espíritu, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas—dijo Tatsumi tratando de levantar los ánimos.

—Todo depende de ti, Naruto—dijo Shikamaru dándole una palmada al rubio a quien todos voltearon a ver.

—Naruto...—murmuro Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su hijo adoptivo—Ganes o pierdas... Sabes que siempre será mi hijo—

Todos se conmovieron al ver tal escena, incluso Sasuke quien tenía los ojos vendados.

—Tengan algo de fe—dijo Tatsumi obteniendo la atención de todos—Naruto le ha pateado el trasero a verdaderos monstruos, Menma no será la excepción—

—Naruto es fuerte—dijo Akari sin expresión.

—Na-Naruto-Kun ganara, e-estoy segura—dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

—Gracias chicos—dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa que solo él puede dar, todas las chicas presentes se sonrojaron al verlo—Les aseguro que ganare, de veras—


	21. Chapter 21-Alas vs Cadenas

Hola a todos, recibí varios comentarios negativos de mi ultimo capitulo y eso me deprimió, además les tengo malas y buenas noticias, las malas son que me quedara una cicatriz en el rostro debido al accidente, tranquilos que eso no afecta mi vista, y las buenas son que en el siguiente capitulo presenciaremos la increíble batalla épica de hermanos que tanto han esperado, donde sabremos quien es el mejor de una vez por todas, sin mas que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 21.-Alas vs Cadenas.

Minato había autorizado un descanso de una hora para que los participantes del torneo se repusieran, ninguno de los chunnin se retiro, todos querían el puesto como el mejor de su generación, Kushina sello las llamas restantes del Amateratsu en un pergamino, ahora podemos ver a Naruto, Shikamaru, Satsuki y a Sasuke en la enfermería planeando una estrategia para vencer a los Namikaze.  
>—Esto es malo—dijo Sasuke con los ojos vendados, se encontraba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.<br>—No puedo creer que Hinata no haya podido restablecer tus puntos de chakra—dijo Satsuki desanimada.  
>—Los puntos de chakra no se reactivan con solo volverse a golpear, puedes anular algunos para fortalecer otros pero de nada sirve si toda tu red de chakra esta inhabilitada—dijo Shikamaru pensativo.<br>—No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que puedo enfrentar a Naruko sin chakra, el problema es Menma—dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.  
>—¿Que tal si te inyectamos chakra?—pregunto Sasuke, sus hermanos creyeron que era una buena idea pero...<br>—No servirá—dijo Shikamaru obteniendo la atención de los Uchiha—El problema de Naruto no es el chakra, sus niveles de chakra están al máximo de su capacidad, el problema es que no puede fluir en su cuerpo—  
>—Pero Naruto hizo un clon hace un rato—dijo Satsuki intrigada.<br>—Pero fue realmente agotador, uno es mi limite—dijo el rubio.  
>—Eso significa que no podrás hacer jutsus elementales—dijo Shikamaru.<br>—¿Contra quien te enfrentaras primero Naruto?—pregunto Sasuke.  
>—Según el tablero de participantes, mi siguiente pelea será contra Naruko—respondió el rubio.<br>—Probablemente ya este recuperada de su pelea con Satsuki gracias al chakra del zorro—dijo Shikamaru para luego preguntarle a su amigo—¿Crees poder ganarle con puro taijutsu?—  
>—Seguro—dijo Naruto con confianza.<br>Mientras ellos hablaban, otras conversaciones se llevaban a cabo en otras partes del estadio, varios asientos del público estaban vacíos ya que mucha gente se fue a estirar las piernas o a comprar algo de comer y disfrutar de las siguientes batallas.  
>—Ya no me aguantaba—dijo Tatsumi quien volvía del baño.<br>—Después del descanso sigue la pelea de Naruto—dijo Kiba nervioso.  
>—Le será difícil derrotar a su hermana sin chakra—dijo la monótona Akari quien miraba de forma acusante a Hinata.<br>—Lo... Lo siento—dijo la Hyuga deprimida jugando con sus dedos.  
>—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, Naruto ganara, estoy segura—dijo Mikoto quien a pesar de tener un tono de voz tan confiable, estaba preocupada.<br>—Disculpe Mikoto-san, hay algo que me eh estado preguntando—dijo Tatsumi con curiosidad obteniendo la atención de la Uchiha—¿Usted tiene la misma edad que Kushina-sensei?—  
>—Así es, mas o menos—respondió Mikoto intrigada por esa pregunta.<br>—Sé que los Uzumaki tienen juventudes muy largas y que por eso Kushina-sensei sigue siendo muy hermosa pero...—Tatsumi hizo una pausa.  
>—¿Pero?—pregunto Mikoto.<br>—Usted se ve igual de joven que ella, ¿Tiene algún secreto o algo así?—dijo finalmente el castaño.  
>—Bueno...—dijo Mikoto pensativa—Supongo que es porque ya no eh ido a misiones desde que me case, me eh conservado muy bien—<br>—Vaya que si—dijo Tatsumi sonriente, fue entonces que alguien llego junto al grupo.  
>—¿Neji?—dijo Kiba quien vio al Hyuga parado en las escaleras a un lado del asiento de Hinata.<br>—Hinata—dijo Neji de forma seria para luego hacer una reverencia—Lamento todo lo que te dije en las preliminares—  
>Kiba estaba con la boca abierta, Hinata no podría estar más sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su primo.<br>—Naruto si que te golpeo fuerte ¿Eh?—dijo Tatsumi en forma de burla.  
>—Naruto me ha abierto los ojos, siempre pensé que todos nacían con un camino ya trazado, pero me equivoque, cambiar un futuro por otro, cambiar un buen futuro por la posibilidad de obtener uno mucho mejor, tal vez haya nacido en la rama secundaria, pero soy el Hyuga en el que el kekkei genkai ha encontrado su forma mas pura, y estoy orgulloso de la persona en que me eh convertido, usare mi fuerza para trazar mi propio destino—dijo Neji realmente iluminado.<br>—Naruto tiene mucha influencia en las personas—dijo Akari quien sorprendentemente estaba sonriendo.  
>—En fin, ahora me siento muy mal por haber bloqueado sus puntos de chakra, lamento mucho haberle ocasionado problemas Mikoto-san—dijo Neji con arrepentimiento, todos bajaron la cabeza preocupados por la apuesta contra los Namikaze, todos excepto cierto castaño.<br>—¿Podrían dejar de ser tan negativos?—dijo Tatsumi levantándose de su asiento y ganando la atención de todos—Tengan algo de fe en Naruto, yo mismo eh presenciado su poder, limpiara el piso con sus hermanos, estoy seguro—  
>Las palabras del castaño lograron levantarle el animo a todos, aunque aun quedaban dudas, presenciaron el poder de Menma, el taijutsu de Naruto tal vez no seria suficiente, mientras tanto en el área V.I.P. se encontraba Minato pensativo.<br>—¿No crees que podríamos posponer los exámenes para otro día?—pregunto Hiruzen.  
>—Por desgracia no–dijo Minato frustrado.<br>—Naruto la tendrá difícil, aunque si usa el poder que uso contra mi en mi forma bijuu no tendrá problemas—dijo Yagura sonriente, el Mizukage no sabia sobre la condición medica de Naruto por lo que pensaba que podía abrir las puertas cuando quisiera, Minato y Kushina decidieron no decirle sobre eso.  
>—Mierda...—murmuro Minato, después de que los médicos atendieran a Menma planeaba hacer que atendieran a Naruto pero había un problema, no había forma de que restablecieran su flujo de chakra.<br>—Relájate Minato, Naruto les pateara el trasero a tus hijos con o sin chakra, la batalla no esta para nada dispareja—dijo Danzo con plena confianza en Naruto sorprendiendo a Hiruzen y los Namikaze.  
>Minato estaba molesto con Danzo, quien debería estar diciendo cosas como esas sobre su hijo debería ser él, mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco contento por la debilidad de Naruto ya que eso les daba mas oportunidad de recuperarlo, por ciertas razones necesitaba a Naruto en la familia de nuevo.<br>Finalmente el tiempo de descanso se agoto y todos fueron a sus puestos, Shikamaru y Satsuki fueron a la sala de espera a observar el combate, Neji se unió a Hinata y los demás para ver todo desde los asientos del publico, y Sasuke no pudo irse de la enfermería, tendría que esperar un poco para poder ir a ver las peleas.  
>—Naruto peleara contra su hermana, con los puntos de chakra bloqueados no sé si podrá ganar—dijo Hana pensativa a lado de su madre.<br>—Bueno, solo nos queda ver lo que hará—dijo Tsume muy sonriente.  
>En el campo de batalla se encontraban Naruto y Naruko a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el sensor se encontraba repitiendo las reglas, todo el publica gritaba palabras de aliento para la hija del Hokage y de forma increíble cierto porcentaje de la gente animaba al rubio, entre ese porcentaje se encontraban varias chicas que no dejaban de gritarle halagos, haciendo enfadar un poco a Satsuki, Mikoto, Akari y Hinata.<br>—Sus puntos de chakra están bloqueados, ¿Cual será su estrategia?—dijo Hiashi Hyuga, estaba mas que impresionado por la forma en que Naruto había usado las técnicas de su clan, tenia que asegurarse de hablar con el chico una vez que acabara el torneo, sin embargo, el hombre volteo hacia su hija para escuchar su opinión pero...  
>—Naruto-san...—murmuraba Hanabi con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba sonriendo mientras veía a Naruto en la arena, fue entonces que su padre tuvo una idea pero tendría que esperar a ver el desenlace de esta batalla.<br>El sensor finalmente dio inicio al combate, sin embargo, los hermanos permanecieron inertes en sus posiciones sin tomar postura alguna, la mirada de Naruto reflejaba determinación y la de su hermana tristeza.  
>—Onii-chan—dijo Naruko—No puedes usar chakra, ríndete por favor, no quiero lastimarte—<br>—Que pena—dijo Naruto fríamente—Tendrás que matarme para ganar esta batalla—  
>La Namikaze apretó los dientes mientras sacaba seis kunais de tres puntas de sus bolsos ninja, tres en cada mano, había conseguido mas en el tiempo de descanso que había autorizado Minato, quería estar lista para la pelea.<br>—Tou-san y Ka-san están realmente arrepentidos por como te trataron, ¿No podrías al menos darles otra oportunidad?—pregunto la rubia con melancolía.  
>—Me canse de hacerlo cuando cumplimos 8 años hermanita, todo tiene su limite y ustedes mi hicieron sobrepasar el mío muchas veces—dijo Naruto levantando sus puños listo para pelear.<br>—Te llevare de vuelta a casa, Onii-chan—dijo Naruko al momento que lanzaba sus kunais de tres puntas por toda el área.  
>—Y una cosa más, sé que hicimos las pases... Pero deja de llamarme "Onii-chan", me da escalofríos—dijo el rubio.<br>Y de un momento a otro, Naruko comenzó a teletransportarse de un lado a otro mientras en sus brazos se hacían presentes las cadenas doradas de su línea de sangre, Naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus brazos suavemente mostrando las palmas, era como si estuviese lavando una ventana o algo así.  
>—¡¿Acaso esta...?!—dijo Neji totalmente impresionado.<br>—Ese chico... No puede ser—dijo Hiashi de igual forma.  
>En un parpadeo Naruko apareció a un lado del rubio con la intención de golpearlo, sin embargo, su brazo fue desviado por una palmada de Naruto quien ni siquiera estaba viendo a su hermana, el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados, Naruko se volvió a teletransportar al mismo tiempo que Naruto abría los ojos y lo que todos vieron los dejo totalmente asombrados, la rubia aparecía y desaparecía al rededor del rubio quien bloqueaba todos sus golpes con simples palmadas.<br>—"El puño suave... No... ¡Ese es el estilo de Hinata!"—pensó Hiashi anonadado.  
>—¡É-él esta...!—murmuraba Kiba en voz alta.<br>—M-mi taijutsu...—murmuro Hinata mas que sonrojada al ver que Naruto estaba usando su estilo de pelea.  
>—Eso es casi como el kaiten—dijo Neji con clara admiración.<br>—No puede ser, igualo la velocidad del hiraishin de la hija del Hokage–dijo Hana sonrojada al ver la calmada y relajada expresión en el rostro de Naruto al bloquear todos y cada uno de los fugaces golpes de su hermana.  
>—Te dije que era muy atractivo—dijo Tsume viendo de igual forma que su hija al rubio.<br>Naruto seguía bloqueando los golpes hasta que logro atrapar el puño de Naruko en la palma de su mano, sin embargo, la rubia volvió a desaparecer pero al reaparecer recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago por parte de su hermano que la envió a varios metros de distancia, la chica se levanto del suelo sosteniendo su estomago, eso en verdad le dolió.  
>—¿Como puedes seguirme el paso?—pregunto Naruko frustrada.<br>—No importa si sabes usar el hiraishin, no puedes manipularlo al mismo ritmo que el Yondaime por lo que no eres tan rápida—dijo Naruto totalmente serio.  
>Mientras los hermanos tenían su confrontación verbal, en el área V.I.P. del estadio se encontraba cierto rubio con una expresión de total perplejidad.<br>—Minato, a este ritmo Naruto será mas rápido que tú cuando sea adulto—dijo Danzo burlándose del Hokage.  
>—Naruto-Kun si que es rápido, podría jurar que vi mas de dos brazos en él cuando bloqueaba los golpes de la chica—dijo Mei con clara admiración en sus palabras, sin embargo, el sufijo que le puso al chico hizo enfurecer un poco a cierta pelirroja.<br>—Eso fue muy similar al kaiten, supongo que se le ocurrió después de su batalla con Neji—dijo Hiruzen con orgullo.  
>—Ese muchacho no deja de impresionarme, en algún futuro cuando la gente me pregunte sobre cómo fue que perdí mi ojo podré decir con orgullo que sobreviví a una batalla con Naruto, ese chico llegara a ser reconocido en todo el mundo shinobi—dijo Yagura con respeto.<br>—Sin duda un chico interesante—dijo el Kazekage.  
>—Naruto es increíble—dijo Shikamaru—Copio el estilo de Hinata—<br>—Por supuesto, es un Uchiha después de todo—dijo Satsuki sonrojada al verlo pelear.  
>—¡Katon: Endan!—grito Naruko al escupir una gran bola de fuego.<br>Naruto se movió evadiendo difícilmente el ataque, sin embargo, Naruko había extendido una de sus cadenas atrapando el brazo de Naruto, intento atraerlo hacia ella pero no salió muy bien que digamos ya que Naruto apenas de movió.  
>—Débil...—dijo Naruto al momento que sujetaba la cadena con su mano y levantaba a Naruko en los aires para estrellarla duramente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, la rubia escupió sangre al impactar.<br>—No importa cuantas veces lo vea, esa fuerza es descomunal—dijo Kakashi.  
>—Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto hacen ver al Sol como una simple chispa en comparación—dijo Gai con gran admiración.<br>—Sigues débil de tu pelea con Satsuki-chan—dijo Naruto mientras veía como su hermana se levantaba tambaleándose del suelo—Has comprobado mi teoría—  
>—¿Qué teoría?—pregunto la rubia intrigada.<br>—No eres nada sin el chakra Uzumaki, al igual que Menma no es nada sin el chakra del Kyuubi—dijo Naruto sin expresión alguna.  
>Esas palabras perforaron profundo en la mente de la Namikaze, en cierto sentido, había mucha verdad en las palabras de su hermano, sin el chakra Uzumaki ella no habría podido derrotar a Satsuki y Menma tampoco hubiese podido ganarle a Sasuke sin el chakra del Kyuubi.<br>—¡Escúchame bien Naruko!—dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de su hermana—¡No pienso perder! ¡No me importa si no puedo usar chakra! ¡Te derrotare usando solo mi fuerza!—  
>—Aniki...—dijo Naruko con su fleco cubriendo sus ojos—En verdad lamento lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder esta batalla, volverás a ser mi hermano, te guste o no—<br>Y de un momento a otro un gran chakra se hizo presente en la arena, ese monstruoso y demoniaco chakra venia de Naruko cuyos ojos azules se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada.  
>—Planea usar el chakra del Kyuubi—dijo Kushina al ver a su hija.<br>Varias cadenas salieron de la espalda de Naruko, eran nueve pero lo sorprendente era que las cadenas no eran doradas sino rojas, ondulaban de forma amenazadora a sus espaldas mientras el chakra rojizo salía de su cuerpo, sus marcas en las mejillas se marcaron haciéndose más visibles.  
>—Un momento—dijo Naruto sacando varias shuriken las cuales arrojo con una increíble fuerza hacia los kunais de tres puntas cortando sus mangos, haciendo inútiles los sellos del hiraishin—Listo, ataca cuando quieras—<br>Y de un momento a otro Naruko salto a los aires, dio un giro acrobático arrojando sus serpenteantes cadenas rojas como látigos hacia Naruto quien las evadió al moverse hacia atrás, la rubia cayo en el suelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra su hermano, pequeñas cadenas rojas envolvieron sus brazos y manos, Naruko lanzo un golpe que el rubio apenas pudo evadir y sin perder el tiempo golpeo a su hermana en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero algo estaba mal, Naruko no salió volando.  
>—¿Eh?—murmuro Naruto con sorpresa al ver como su hermana le devolvía la mirada con su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.<br>—No puedo creerlo—dijo Neji obteniendo la atención de todos—Pudo resistir un puñetazo de Naruto con toda su fuerza—  
>—¿Que dices? Seguramente se contuvo—dijo Tatsumi incrédulo.<br>—No—dijo Hinata con su byakugan activado—Naruto empleo toda la fuerza de sus músculos en ese golpe—  
>Todos palidecieron al escuchar eso, los puñetazos de Naruto podían destruir grandes rocas y Naruko recibió uno sin siquiera mostrar una expresión.<br>Naruto no podía salir de su sorpresa hasta que recibió un poderoso puñetazo de su hermana que lo derribo duramente en el suelo, el rubio se toco la mejilla mientras dirigía su mirada a Naruko quien tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostro.  
>—Puedes rendirte ahora, Aniki—dijo Naruko mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho—Si no lo haces, te haré sentir mas dolor del que puedas imaginar—<br>Las cadenas de Naruko se encogieron un poco y envolvieron su cuerpo, casi parecían grilletes y la chica al tener los ojos del zorro y el chakra rojizo saliendo de su cuerpo parecía un hermoso demonio que había escapado de alguna cárcel.  
>—Deben admitir una cosa—dijo Tatsumi totalmente serio atrayendo la atención de todos—La hermana de Naruto se ve realmente sexy así—<br>—Es verdad—asintió Kiba igual de serio.  
>—Estoy de acuerdo—apoyo Neji con la misma seriedad que los otros dos.<br>—(Suspiro) Hombres—dijeron Akari, Mikoto y Hinata al ver el comportamiento de los chicos.  
>—Debo decir algo hermanita—dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa—Mentiría si te dijera que no te veo hermosa en ese estado—dijo el rubio provocando un ligero rubor en la Namikaze quien no cambio su expresión por el comentario—Además, pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste en tu pelea contra Satsuki sobre mi—<br>Naruko se avergonzó un poco, esas cosas las había dicho en voz alta para distraer a la Uchiha.  
>—Y debo decir, que nunca me había sentido tan asqueado en mi vida—dijo Naruto provocando un gran cambio en la mirada de su hermana.<br>—¿Q-qué?—murmuro Naruko casi como si estuviese perturbada.  
>—Ya me escuchaste—dijo Naruto levantando brazos a los lados—Y lo único que hiciste fue darme mas razones para no volver con los Namikaze—dijo para dar un gran aplauso, una gran presión comenzó a sentirse en la arena al mismo tiempo que un aura azul similar al chakra salía del cuerpo de Naruto—Kyūmon (puerta del descanso)—<br>—No lo entiendo, su chakra sigue bloqueado—dijo Kakashi activando su sharingan—¿Eso no es chakra?—  
>—Por supuesto que no—dijo Gai obteniendo la atención de su rival—El chakra es la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, Naruto ha abierto la segunda puerta, eso que expulsa su cuerpo es energía física—<br>—Deben admitir—dijo Akari monótonamente—Que Naruto-kun se ve realmente bien así—  
>—Por supuesto—asintió Mikoto totalmente seria.<br>—E-estoy de acuerdo—dijo Hinata sonrojada.  
>—(Suspiro) Mujeres—dijeron Tatsumi, Kiba y Neji pensando—"¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo?"—rápidamente los chicos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar los grandes estruendos provenientes de la arena, en el campo de batalla se encontraban Naruto y Naruko en una fiera batalla de lo que parecía ser taijutsu, las cadenas rojas de la chica se desprendían de su cuerpo atacando al rubio como látigos al mismo tiempo que daba puñetazos y patadas, Naruto bloqueaba todos los ataques con sus brazos y piernas, la gente estaba maravillada al ver el poder de Naruko y otros asombrados de que Naruto pudiese defenderse sin usar chakra, de un momento a otro, Naruto pudo darle a su hermana un puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, Naruko mordió su pulgar y comenzó a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Kushiyose no jutsu!—dijo la rubia poniendo su mano sobre la tierra, de repente una gran explosión de humo se hizo presente, al disiparse se pudo ver a un gran sapo del tamaño de una casa, el sapo inflo sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que Naruko tomaba aire y comenzaba a trazar sellos—¡Katon: Gamayu Endan!—grito al mismo tiempo que el sapo escupía un gran cantidad de aceite y ella una gran llamarada que encendió el aceite de fuego.  
>—¡Oh no!—dijo Hiruzen alarmado.<br>—¡Naruto no tiene chakra! ¡No podrá defenderse!—dijo Kushina asustada.  
>—Tranquilos—dijo Danzo sonriente, nadie podía creer la confianza que le tenia a Naruto.<br>—¡Mierda! ¡Naruto será freído!—dijo Kiba histérico.  
>Todos temían por Naruto y eso les impedía creer lo que sucedió, Naruto golpeo con las puntas de sus cuatro dedos de cada mano el suelo, en la tierra se hicieron presentes varias grietas que se conectaron, fue entonces que Naruto levanto del suelo una pared de tierra entre él y el fuego, el aceite en llamas golpeo el pequeño muro de tierra con fuerza, Naruto apretaba los dientes al sostener la pared mientras comenzaba a sudar, podía sentir el inmenso calor del fuego a su alrededor.<br>—¡Naruto-kun!—grito Satsuki alarmada.  
>—Demonios—dijo Shikamaru al ver tal devastador ataque.<br>El sapo dejo de escupir fuego, varias partes de la arena se encontraban al rojo vivo, otras en llamas, Naruko también se encontraba un poco preocupada, tal vez se había excedido, hasta que...  
>—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!—grito Naruto echando a abajo el muro llameante de tierra que sostenía con sus manos, el rubio se encontraba sonriendo mientras respiraba pesadamente, varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, su cuerpo relucía reflejando la luz de las llamas, el publico estaba con la boca abierta al ver al chico.<br>—¿Eso fue Doton?—pregunto Yagura bastante sorprendido.  
>—No, Naruto solo tiene afinación al Futon y al Katon, aunque puede usar jutsus de otros elementos ya que su control del chakra es muy bueno, pero esto que acaba de hacer no es Doton—dijo Danzo igual de sorprendido.<br>—¿Entonces que hizo?—pregunto Mei.  
>—¡¿Como dices?!—dijo un muy exaltado Tatsumi al escuchar las palabras del Hyuga—¿Como que no fue Doton?<br>—Naruto golpeo con fuerza y precisión en puntos específicos para separar ese muro de tierra del suelo, no uso ningún jutsu—dijo Neji totalmente asombrado—Es básicamente aplicar el mismo principio de los puntos de chakra—  
>—Naruto-Kun se ve muy atractivo en ese estado—dijo Akari sonrojada quien se deleitaba con la imagen del rubio y no era la única, Mikoto y Hinata también lo devoraban con la vista.<br>—Parece que no eres la única que lo noto—dijo Tatsumi nervioso mientras miraba al resto del publico, varias chicas a lo largo de los asientos miraban sonrojadas el campo de batalla.  
>—Increíble—dijo Hiashi con su byakugan activado—No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a eso sin chakra y sin evadirlo, y mas aun, ni siquiera tiene un signo de haber sido quemado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿Tu que piensas Hanabi?—<br>Hisashi se petrifico al ver a su hija con el byakugan activado, mirando fijamente al rubio, la pequeña respiraba muy fuerte con su cara ruborizada.  
>—Hanabi, comportarte—dijo el Hyuga con voz de mando.<br>—Hai, Tou-san—dijo la chica desactivando el byakugan, pero aun seguía muy sonrojada.  
>Naruko de un salto bajo al suelo frente al sapo quien dio un gran salto hasta los cielos disipando las llamas restantes, Naruto observo al anfibio elevarse hasta que noto algo, el sapo comenzó a caer en dirección a él, el rubio fácilmente se iba a mover pero unas cadenas rojas provenientes del suelo lo detuvieron, miro a Naruko y si, sus cadenas estaban adentradas en la tierra.<br>—¡¿Piensa aplastarlo?!—dijo Kiba alarmado.  
>—¡Naruto no podrá escapar!—dijo Kushina angustiada al igual que su esposo.<br>—¡Ríndete Aniki!—ordeno Naruko—¡Te liberare si lo haces! ¡Solo tienes que decirlo!—  
>—Olvídalo—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mucho a su hermana quien abrió los ojos al ver al sapo a tan solo unos cuantos metros sobre él.<br>El sapo cayó sobre Naruto levantando una gran oleada de polvo y viento en la arena, todos quedaron horrorizados al ver tal escena, no podían imaginar lo horrible que debe ser morir aplastado.  
>—¡Onii-chan!—grito Naruko desesperada.<br>La rubia iba a acercarse hasta que pudo notar como el anfibio se tambaleaba, una vez que se disipo el polvo, la chica abrió bastante los ojos por la sorpresa que se llevo, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, el silencio se hizo presente en el estadio pues nadie podía creer lo que veían.  
>—Te dije... Que no me llames así…—dijo Naruto quien se encontraba cargando sobre sus brazos al sapo por encima de su cabeza con gran esfuerzo.<br>—¿E-enserio?—murmuro Tatsumi nervioso.  
>—E-esto ni siquiera es lógico—dijo Shikamaru atónito.<br>—Naruto-Kun... Estas lleno de sorpresas—dijo Mei con cierta lujuria en sus palabras mientras se relamía sus labios.  
>Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Yagura, incluso Danzo estaban mas que perplejos ante tal muestra de fuerza.<br>—¿Por que no invocas... Un sapo mas grande?—pregunto el rubio en forma de burla, su hermana comenzó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos—"¡Joder! ¡Se me va a romper la espalda si sigo haciéndome el genial!"—pensó Naruto.  
>Y de un momento a otro, el rubio arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al sapo hacia un lado, el gigantesco anfibio se estrello contra el muro del estadio para luego desaparecer en un estallido de humo, Naruto respiraba con dificultad, controlo su respiración y enderezo su postura, el chico sonrió con superioridad y confianza, de pronto todo el publico comenzó a ovacionar al rubio.<br>—¡Increíble!—grito alguien del publico.  
>—¡Ese chico es una bestia!—grito otro, en el buen sentido de la palabra.<br>—¡Que sexy!—grito una ahora fanática del rubio.  
>—¡Cásate conmigo!—grito otra.<br>—Ese montón de putas, se dejan encantar solo por ver la fuerza de Naruto-Kun, él tiene mucho mas que ofrecer zorras—dijo Mikoto enojada por todas las cosas que las fanáticas gritaban y no era la única que estaba molesta, Akari deseaba haber llevado su katana para rebanarlas y Hinata quería golpear todos y cada uno de los 361 puntos de chakra de cada una de ellas, volviendo al campo de batalla.  
>—Aniki... Eres muy fuerte—dijo Naruko sonrojada mirando perdidamente a su hermano, fantasías comenzaron a llegar a su mente donde él la dominaba en la cama mientras lo hacían.<br>—Y aun no has visto nada—dijo Naruto sujetando todas las cadenas con sus manos y atrayéndolas hacia él provocando que salieran de la tierra, fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a girar levantando a Naruko en el aire y haciéndola dar vueltas hasta que finalmente la levanto a los cielos y la estrello contra el suelo, las cadenas lo soltaron volviendo con la rubia—Esta es mi determinación Naruko, al contrario de ti y de Menma, mi fuerza es verdadera—  
>—Aniki... En verdad eres increíble—dijo Naruko mientras se levantaba del suelo mostrando claro dolor, pero su tono cambio a uno de lujuria—Ahora te deseo mucho mas—<br>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermana, podía notar que no bromeaba.  
>—Cállate...—dijo Naruto al parecer molesto.<br>—Quiero llevarte a la cama, y hacerte cosas que muchos considerarían ilegales—dijo Naruko sonriente mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos.  
>—Deja de hablar...—dijo Naruto apretando los puños.<br>—Una vez que vuelvas a casa, quiero que nos bañemos juntos, y me dejes dormir contigo—dijo ella terminando el ultimo sello.  
>—¡Que cierres la boca!—grito Naruto totalmente furioso, todo el publico se preguntaba que es lo que estaba diciendo la hija del Hokage para hacerlo enojar.<br>—Haré que me ames, una vez que volvamos a ser una familia, ¡Doton: Barē no hashira! (Valle de pilares)—  
>De pronto toda la arena comenzó a temblar, la cantidad de chakra que Naruko había empleado en el jutsu era colosal, el sensor se movió hacia el área de espera junto con los demás participantes para no quedar atrapado en lo que sea que hiciera ese jutsu.<br>—¿Puede usar Doton?—pregunto Yagura sorprendido.  
>—Así es, tiene las mismas afinaciones que Menma, supongo que se debe a que son gemelos—dijo Minato orgulloso.<br>—Me pregunto por que Naruto no tiene las mismas afinaciones que ellos—dijo Kushina pensativa.  
>En la arena, del suelo comenzaron a emerger docenas de pilares de roca de diferentes tamaños, cubrieron toda el área del campo de batalla llegando hasta unos cuantos metros por debajo de los asientos, Naruto y Naruko estaban de pie sobre pilares diferentes en medio del estadio, las cadenas de la Namikaze comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color rojo tornándose un poco oscuras al igual que la sangre, sin dejar de resplandecer.<br>—Prepárate Aniki, te va a doler... Pero te va a gustar—dijo Naruko lamiendo sus labios.  
>—Pervertida...—dijo Naruto con seriedad.<br>De inmediato los hermanos saltaron de sus puntos de apoyo uno contra el otro, el puño de Naruto choco contra las erráticas cadenas de chakra de Naruko que se movían de un lado a otro al rededor de ella actuando como látigos.  
>—¡Naruko!—grito Naruto con ira al sentir como las cadenas se movían, sintiéndose como sierras en sus nudillos.<br>Naruto miraba con ira a Naruko quien lo miraba a él con una psicópata y lujuriosa sonrisa.

(Flash Back)

Podemos apreciar a una pequeña niña de 5 años llorando, se encontraba en el bosque de noche, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, tenia mucho miedo, se encontraba perdida.  
>—¿Naruko?—dijo una voz muy joven atrayendo la atención de la niña.<br>La pequeña Naruko levanto su cabeza mostrando sus llorosos ojos de los cuales aun caían lágrimas.  
>—¿Aniki?—murmuro Naruko al ver a un chico rubio de la misma edad que ella en frente.<br>—Al fin te encuentro, no debiste perseguir a ese conejo—dijo el chico con una voz entre preocupada y amable.  
>—¿M-me estabas buscando?—pregunto la niña con la voz temblorosa, fue entonces que pudo notar el estado de la ropa de su hermano, estaba sucia y rasgada, al parecer había estado deambulando por el bosque mucho tiempo.<br>—Tou-san y Ka-san me dijeron que te cuidara, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo—dijo el chico sonriendo de forma cálida haciendo sonrojar a la chica, el niño se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda a su hermana—Vamos sube, te cargare de regreso a casa—  
>Naruko se levanto temblando, se abalanzo sobre la espalda de su hermano rodeando su cuello con los brazos, el chico sujeto sus piernas levantándose del suelo y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro bosque, Naruko se aferraba a su espalda, le daba mucho miedo estar ahí, sin embargo.<br>—No te preocupes, estoy contigo y te protegeré—dijo el rubio sonriente.  
>Naruko no pudo sentir mas que paz y confort al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, la hacían sentir segura, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del chico uniendo sus mejillas.<br>—Te quiero, Aniki—dijo Naruko al cerrar los ojos y esperar la llegada a casa.  
>Un rato después, podemos ver al hermano mayor de Naruko con la mejilla roja siendo reprendido por su madre, ella lo había abofeteado por no cuidar bien de su hermana, Naruko quería defenderlo pero su madre le daba mucho miedo cuando estaba enojada, unas horas después podemos ver al rubio acostado en su cama en una habitación descolorida y casi vacía, el chico intentaba dormir, su cobertor era muy delgado y tenia mucho frío, fue entonces que alguien abrió la puerta, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia el visitante de su habitación quien era su hermana menor Naruko vestida con una pijama celeste con rayas blancas y un gorro de dormir con apariencia navideña pero negro y con orejas y ojos de animal.<br>—Aniki—dijo la rubia acercándose a la cama de su hermano.  
>—¿Q-qué pasa N-Naruko?—dijo el chico con la voz temblorosa por el frío.<br>—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo—dijo Naruko con ojos suplicantes, juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria.  
>—C-claro—dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado.<br>El chico movió su única almohada hacia el lado de la cama donde dormiría su hermana para que ella estuviese mas cómoda pero no se esperaba que Naruko se negara, la pequeña acomodo la almohada en medio de la cama y obligo al rubio a compartirla con ella, el chico no quería hacerlo porque estarían muy cerca pero eso no le importo a su hermana, ahora podemos ver al chico siendo abrazado por Naruko con los ojos cerrados, las cabezas de ambos estaban en la almohada, Naruko se aferraba mucho a su hermano entrelazando sus piernas y rodeándolo con sus brazos, el chico mentiría si dijera que no estaba cómodo, su hermana lo calentaba protegiéndolo del frío, sin embargo, para el rubio no era suficiente y decidió acomodarse de lado para abrazar a su hermana y juntar mas sus cuerpos, Naruko abrió los ojos de sorpresa encontrándose con los de su hermano quien la miraba sonriente, la pequeña se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en el pecho del rubio quien la abrazo mas fuerte.  
>—Te amo... Onii-chan—murmuro Naruko en voz baja procurando dormir, su hermano solo sonrió y prosiguió a adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.<p>

(Fin del flash Back).

Naruto saltaba de un pilar a otro evadiendo los latigazos de las cadenas de su hermana, en un rápido movimiento, el rubio se impulso desde un pilar contra Naruko con la intención de golpearla, sin embargo, su puño fue repelido por las cadenas rojas de chakra que no dejaban de moverse al rededor de ella, era como golpear una sierra eléctrica.  
>—¡Te ves realmente bien cuando te esfuerzas Aniki!—grito Naruko con locura.<br>—¡Deja de hablar!—grito Naruto con odio.  
>Los hermanos saltaban por todos los ángulos de los pilares, los puños de Naruto no dejaban de chocar contra las cadenas de Naruko, fue entonces que la rubia comenzó a trazar sellos.<br>—¡Suiton: Teppōdama!—dijo Naruko lanzando una gran bala de agua a gran velocidad hacia su hermano quien logro evadirla, el jutsu arraso con varios pilares hasta llegar al muro del estadio.  
>Naruto se mantenía en constante movimiento saltando de un pilar a otro evadiendo las cadenas de su hermana, se notaba como el rubio comenzaba a cansarse, finalmente Naruto se detuvo en un pilar y logro atrapar con la mano una de las cadenas, pero un dolor inmenso lo invadió en la palma.<br>—¡¿Que demonios?!—dijo Naruto al momento de notar que las cadenas tenían espinas en cada celda, rápidamente la soltó.  
>Naruko sonrió al momento que saltaba a los aires retrayendo sus cadenas, fue entonces que juntando sus manos por encima de la cabeza como una bailarina comenzó a girar al mismo tiempo que sus cadenas comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo<br>—¡Dansu toge kitsune!—grito la rubia al momento que todas sus cadenas se dirigieron como látigos hacia su hermano.  
>Las cadenas estaban por todas partes dañando todos los pilares, al ver que no podía evadirlo Naruto simplemente se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo todos y cada uno de los latigazos de las cadenas con espinas, el chico gruñía de dolor, con cada azote no solo sentía a las espinas desgarrar su cuerpo, sino que también lo quemaban al contacto, su ropa se rasgaba con manchas de sangre saliendo de sus heridas.<br>—Naruto...—murmuro Minato apretando sus puños totalmente frustrado, no podía soportar ver a su hijo sufriendo semejante castigo.  
>—Ya basta...—musito Kushina cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, la Uzumaki derramaba lagrimas al ver a su hijo en ese estado.<br>Los acompañantes del Hokage y su esposa podían imaginar el dolor que ellos estaban soportando al ver como sus hijos se mataban entre ellos, en los asientos del publico Mikoto no podría estar mas desesperada al igual que los demás, todos querían entrar a ayudar a Naruto pero tenían que confiar en que lograría ganar, Satsuki derramaba lagrimas mientras su odio contra la Namikaze crecía, Shikamaru apretaba los dientes al ver a su amigo prácticamente ser destrozado vivo, Naruko finalmente se detuvo cayendo de pie sobre uno de los pilares que aun quedaba estable con sus cadenas volviendo a cubrir su cuerpo, miraba fijamente a su hermano que aun se encontraba cubriéndose con sus brazos, la sangre no dejaba de bajar por su piel en forma de gotas, todo el publico estaba horrorizado al ver eso, Naruko no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hermano en ese estado, el sensor estaba por entrar de nuevo a la arena para declarar al ganador pero...  
>—¿Es lo mejor que tienes?—dijo Naruto bajando sus brazos y mostrando su serio rostro, su ropa estaba bastante rasgada mostrando parte de sus cicatrices que se confundían con las heridas recién hechas por las cadenas, los vendajes de sus brazos se habían desecho mostrando sellos en ellos.<br>—Onii-chan...—murmuro Naruko con la voz temblorosa, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que lanzo un gran grito—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Onii-chan! ¡Ríndete! ¡No quiero seguir lastimándote!—  
>Todo el publico escucho lo que Naruko dijo, a algunos aun les costaba creer que ese chico en verdad fuese hijo del Hokage a pesar del parecido, pero después de las palabras de la rubia tenían que aceptarlo, ese chico en verdad era un Namikaze, pero... ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Como término siendo un Uchiha? ¿Por que nunca habían escuchado de él?<br>—No seas tonta hermanita... Ni siquiera me has hecho cosquillas—dijo Naruto en forma de burla, pero era un gran mentira, ese ultimo ataque en verdad le dolió como nunca antes había sentido.  
>—De acuerdo...—dijo Naruko apretando sus dientes con su fleco cubriendo su mirada—No me dejas opción... No te matare, pero estoy segura de que nunca te podrás recuperar de esto—<br>Y de un momento a otro, Naruko volvió a saltar, junto sus manos por encima de su cabeza al momento que sus cadenas se desprendían de su cuerpo, todos sabían que volvería a usar ese ataque y estaban preocupados por el chico, algunos le gritaban que se rindiera, pero nadie pudo prever lo siguiente, la rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Naruto en los aires unos pocos metros por arriba de ella, no le dio importancia y decidió atacar.  
>—¡Dansu toge kitsune!—grito Naruko al momento que sus cadenas volvían a destrozar el lugar, sin embargo...<br>—¡Rasenken!—grito Naruto al momento que comenzaba a girar en todas direcciones sobre su propio eje, repeliendo todas las cadenas con puñetazos y patadas.  
>—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Eso es definitivamente el kaiten!—grito Neji eufórico al ver la técnica de Naruto.<br>—¡Adelante Naruto!—grito Kiba emocionado.  
>Mikoto y Satsuki activaron su sharingan para poder ver con mas claridad lo que el integrante de su familia hacia, Naruto no solo usaba puños y patadas, también simplemente desviaba las cadenas con las palmas de sus manos como bofetadas.<br>—Ese chico es un completo genio, definitivamente debo hacer que sea integrante de mi equipo—dijo Kakashi anonadado.  
>—¡Muy bien Naruto! ¡Demuestra de lo que tu juventud es capaz!—grito Gai con fuego en los ojos.<br>Finalmente Naruko se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Naruto, la Namikaze no podía creer que Naruto haya encontrado la forma de repeler sus cadenas, los nudillos y el calzado del chico estaban prácticamente desechos, fue entonces que Naruto hizo una posición de manos sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas que presenciaban la pelea.  
>—"Vamos... Sácalo... ¡Reactiva esos malitos puntos!"—gritaba Naruto en su mente, y de forma increíble, unos cuantos puntos se reactivaron en su red de chakra.<br>—¡¿Logro hacer fluir su chakra?!—dijo Hiashi asombrado.  
>—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—dijo Naruto creando un clon, ambos cayeron sobre dos pilares diferentes.<br>Naruko se encontraba agotada, ella no podía controlar el chakra del zorro tan bien como Menma, y fue entonces que Naruto volvió a dejar sin palabras a todos, se puso en cuatro patas al mismo tiempo que su clon, fue entonces que ambos saltaron hacia Naruko y comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad.  
>—¡Getsuga!—gritaron los dos rubios al momento que se convertían básicamente en taladros.<br>—¡Mi técnica!—grito Kiba alterado.  
>—¡No puede ser! ¡Naruto esta plagiando técnicas!—grito Tatsumi cómicamente.<br>—Ka-san...—hablo Hana llamando la atención de su madre, la chica miraba fascinada a Naruto—T-tal vez sea buena idea hacerlo mi esposo—  
>—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta—dijo Tsume contenta hasta que...—Pero recuerda que yo también lo quiero, espero que no te moleste compartir—<br>A la Inuzuka menor no le importaba eso, solo quería hacer suyo a Naruto de forma salvaje y animal, Naruko no pudo evitar ser golpeada por ambos Getsugas siendo levantada en el aire, fue entonces que el clon de Naruto desapareció y el verdadero reboto en un pilar dando un salto para posicionarse encima de su hermana, Naruko desplegó sus cadenas en un intento de detener a Naruto pero este no se inmuto al sentir los azotes de las rojas y ardientes cadenas en su cuerpo, fue entonces que el chico volvió a dejar a todos sin palabras al adoptar una posición de batalla de cierto clan.  
>—16 trigamas...—murmuro Naruto al momento que comenzaba a golpear con la punta de sus dedos a gran velocidad los puntos de chakra de su hermana—¡128 palmas!—<br>Hiashi tuvo que levantarse de su asiento por la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que el rubio había usado los puntos hacke al máximo de su capacidad, Neji estaba con la boca abierta, en cuanto a Hanabi y Hinata, ambas estaban prácticamente babeando por el chico al verlo usar las técnicas Hyuga, Naruto golpeaba con fuerza los puntos de chakra de Naruko, muchos pudieron ver en el rubio mas de dos brazos, finalmente golpeo el punto de chakra numero 128 de Naruko, sus cadenas de chakra se desvanecieron al igual que el color rojo de sus ojos que volvieron a la normalidad.  
>—Yo surjo... Tú caes...—dijo Naruto mirando como su hermana caía lentamente hacia el suelo.<br>Finalmente ambos tocaron la tierra, Naruto cayo de pie y su hermana de espaldas, lagrimas salían de los abiertos ojos de la chica que miraba fijamente el cielo, el sensor apareció junto a los hermanos y declaro al ganador.  
>—¡El ganador es... Naruto Uchiha!—grito el sensor señalando al rubio.<br>El estadio estallo en gritos de felicitación y aclamaciones al chico, Naruto decidió hacer una ultima cosa, levanto los puños hacia arriba y...  
>—¡Reconozcan mi existencia! ¡Konoha!—grito Naruto con todo lo que tenía.<br>Toda la gente no pudo hacer mas que aplaudir ante sus palabras, sin embargo, ese comentario resonó en la mente de cierto ninja de Suna, varios jounnin tuvieron que reparar el estadio por medio de jutsus para los siguientes combates, ahora podemos ver a Naruto en la enfermería, Satsuki trataba de curarlo lo mejor que podía, Sasuke se había destapado su ojo bueno para ver, no le agrado mucho el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, Shikamaru insistía en que lo mejor era tirar la toalla, Naruto seguía sin poder usar chakra y su cuerpo no estaba en el mejor estado.  
>—Les digo que le demos a Menma una bebida con laxantes y pierda por quedarse en el baño y no poder llegar a su encuentro—dijo Sasuke, estaba tan desesperado que le parecía una buena idea.<br>—¿Olvidas su regeneración? Necesitaremos un laxante muy poderoso—dijo Shikamaru quien por desesperación también apoyaba la idea pero estaba el inconveniente de donde conseguir un laxante tan potente.  
>—Naruto-Kun, sinceramente creo que deberías rendirte—dijo Satsuki con claro pesar en sus palabras.<br>Shikamaru y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza desanimados, Naruto no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar.  
>—Solo concéntrate en curarme Satsuki-chan—dijo Naruto en tono frío sorprendiendo a sus amigos.<br>El siguiente combate se llevaba a cabo y varias conversaciones se daban en su transcurso.  
>—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Naruto gano sin usar chakra!—grito Yagura con total admiración.<br>—Pues técnicamente uso un clon de sombras, pero en cierto sentido es verdad—dijo Mei sonrojada al ver la fuerza de su prometido.  
>—Ya lo sabia, acabo de hacerme mas millonario de lo que jamás soñé—dijo Danzo sonriendo.<br>—¿Que dices?—pregunto Hiruzen.  
>—Le aposté todo el dinero que poseo a Naruto en todas sus peleas—respondió Danzo.<br>—¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?!—se dijo Hiruzen a si mismo dándose una palmada en la cabeza.  
>—Naruto es... Increíble—dijo Kushina con las manos en su pecho, su corazón latió como nunca al ver a su hijo ganar de esa forma.<br>—Así que era verdad...—dijo Minato en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su esposa lo escuchara.  
>—¿Que piensas Minato?—pregunto Kushina con delicadeza en su voz.<br>—Esto responde a todo, ahora solo podemos esperar que Naruto decida rendirse, no esta en condiciones para pelear, pero en caso de que no, Menma ganara, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo, una vez que Naruto regrese a la familia le diremos todo—dijo el Hokage con la mirada seria.  
>—¡Oh si!—dijo Tatsumi agitando el puño como loco.<br>—Naruto-Kun es increíble—dijo Akari con los puños a la altura de su pecho y un destello saliendo de sus ojos.  
>—No podría estar mas orgullosa—dijo Mikoto sonrojada tocando su mejilla.<br>—Naruto-Kun es genial—dijo Hinata sonriente, esta vez no tartamudeo.  
>—Ahora solo queda esperar su batalla con Menma—dijo Kiba serio.<br>—¿Y para que nos preocupamos? Naruto ganara de alguna forma, tranquilízate chico perro—dijo el castaño haciendo enfadar al Inuzuka.  
>—Es verdad, Naruto es capaz de usar la fuerza de los Hyuga, no hay de que preocuparnos—dijo Neji igual de relajado que Tatsumi.<br>Finalmente llego la hora, el siguiente combate seria el que decidiría el destino de Naruto, Satsuki y Shikamaru habían vuelto preocupados a la sala de espera y Sasuke decidió ir a los asientos del público junto con su madre para ver la pelea.  
>—¿Sasuke?—dijo Tatsumi al ver al Uchiha—Ahora si que pareces una copia de tu sensei—dijo el castaño al ver a Sasuke con un parche improvisado con una venda.<br>—¿No deberías estar en la enfermería Sasuke?—pregunto Mikoto preocupada.  
>—No me perdería esta pelea aunque hubiese perdido ambos ojos—dijo Sasuke provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca de todos—Tú, quítate—dijo el azabache quitando bruscamente a Kiba de su asiento y ocupando su lugar.<br>—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Que crees que haces?!—grito el Inuzuka enojado.  
>—Se supone que seas amable con los lesionados, ¿Que clase de hombre eres?—dijo Sasuke enojando mas a Kiba.<br>Mientras tanto, en un pasillo que llevaba a la arena se encontraba Naruto serio, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, sus brazos mostraban los sellos que ocultaba en sus vendajes, solo le quedaba darlo todo en esta pelea, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, en una pared del pasillo cerca de la salida, se encontraba Naruko, la chica estaba recargada en la pared, apenas podía estar de pie.  
>—¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la enfermería—dijo Naruto indiferente acercándose a su hermana.<br>—Tenia que decirte algo... Tal vez te ayude a hacerle frente a Menma—dijo Naruko.  
>—¿Y que es?—pregunto el rubio.<br>—Acércate, no puedo hablar muy fuerte debido a tu ultimo ataque—dijo la rubia sonriendo.  
>Naruto acerco su rostro al de su hermana pero nunca se espero lo siguiente, Naruko, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas sujeto las mejillas del rubio y unió sus labios en un tierno beso, Naruto no podía salir de su sorpresa al sentir como Naruko le añadía pasión al beso metiendo su lengua en su boca, después de dos minutos, Naruto finalmente aparto a su hermana de él, el chico se encontraba bastante sonrojado al igual que ella.<br>—¡¿Q-q-qué diablos...?!—dijo Naruto tapándose la boca, fue entonces que el chico comenzó a sentir algo, todas sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y no solo eso, sus puntos de chakra se reactivaron.  
>—Las maravillas del chakra del Kyuubi junto con el Uzumaki—dijo una sonriente Naruko quien aun se encontraba sonrojada.<br>—¿Por qué...?—murmuro el rubio un poco apenado por el beso.  
>—En este momento Menma se encuentra al 99% de su capacidad, no podrá usar el Dai Rasenringun, pero estoy segura de que podrá usar el manto del bijuu, quiero recuperarte, pero no así, quiero que tengas la oportunidad de ganar si tanto lo deseas—dijo Naruko con determinación.<br>—¿Era necesario besarme?—pregunto Naruto tocando sus labios.  
>—Bueno... No—respondió Naruko desviando la mirada.<br>—Ok, gracias supongo—dijo el rubio al momento que comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana quien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante eso—Bien, me voy—  
>Y así, Naruto partió directo hacia la luz de la salida del pasillo al estadio totalmente recuperado.<br>—Buena suerte, Onii-chan—dijo Naruko dirigiéndose a la enfermería.  
>Naruto entro a la arena, todos le aplaudían, lo aclamaban, muchos deseaban su victoria, frente a él estaba su oponente, ese seria un día que nunca olvidaría.<br>—Hola, Aniki—dijo Menma sonriente mostrando la mirada del Kyuubi en sus ojos,


End file.
